N E W T S
by Sakurablossom009
Summary: -sequel to O W L S- This year, Horcruxes and Voldermort aren't the only things Harry, Ron and Hermione will have to worry about...Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows meets Naruto Shippuden.
1. S T A R T

The air was ominous and windy, sweeping leaves to and fro. The sky was dark and murky as if it were a sign of dark things to come. Despite being in the middle of the summer season, the temperature was unreasonably cool and sent a chill through anyone who walked outside expecting it to be a typical summer day.

Inside a large and foreboding manor, various men sat around a long and beautifully polished dark oak table. The mood inside was unbearably gloomy and tense; a fire crackled from a fireplace and emitted the only source of light from inside the room.

At the head of the table sat a rather tall man, his pale and hairless skin gleaming eerily in warm light. His red eyes were calm as he looked about the room. He seemed to be waiting for someone. To his left, a man was clicking his fingernails against the table. He seemed rather impatient, yet amused; his yellow snake eyes darting to and fro. His long tongue slithered out, licking his lips and earning a few disgusted stares from the black clad men around the table.

The doors to the room burst open and two men stalked in. One was rather tall and thin, his face cunning and the other held a stoic expression.

The snake-like man smiled a serene smile and beckoned for the stoic man to take the seat to his right; then shooed the other to sit down. The man to his left perked up instantly at the arrival of the two men and brushed his long black hair behind his shoulder.

Eyes cautiously glanced around the room, most eyeing the stoic man as he sat down.

"So?" Said the snake-like man, his voice almost sounding like a hiss.

"My Lord." Said the stoic man, his voice and gaze never wavering. "They plan to move the boy on Saturday next, at nightfall."

There was a cackle of delight from the long haired man sitting on the left while others around the table seemed to stiffen. The tall man who had entered previously gave an almost indistinguishable, yet amused chuckle.

"My Lord, I have heard differently." He said.

The room tensed as everyone turned to face the man, their expressions unreadable. A few shifted their eyes quickly back to the stoic man then turned back.

Silence filled the room so the man continued. "Dawlish, the Auror, let it slip that they would move the boy on the thirteenth."

Eyes turned back to the stoic man who was indeed smiling and looking quite confident. "I have heard of plans to leave a false trail, it seems that you have stumbled upon it. The Auror's Office has no further role in the boy's protection."

The tall man bit his lip. One could say he almost looked quite angry, with a hint of fear hidden behind his eyes. "Why not?"

The stoic man's lips curled upward into a smirk. "Because they believe we have infiltrated the Ministry."

The table erupted into good natured laughter, save for a few men here and there. "They've got one thing right then, eh?" One man said.

The snake-like man looked amused, but certainly did not laugh. He turned to the stoic man, cutting off all conversation attempts by the tall man. "And where will they hide the boy?"

"At the home of one of the Order." Said the stoic man. "It seems that this house has been fitted with every sort of protection both the Order and Ministry could muster. There is little chance of taking him there. It must be before."

"No matter." Said the snake-like man, as if it was of little consequence. "Seeing as they do not trust the Ministry, they will no doubt make the move in the open. This makes things easier for us. I shall be attending to the boy in person."

"In person, my dear friend? Do you need me to accompany you?" Asked the long haired man to his left. He seemed quite excited at the prospect.

It was noted around the table how the long haired man addressed their lord. It almost made them…uncomfortable.

"No no." Smiled the snake-like man. "While I deal with the boy, you shall deal with the girl."

"Ah yes." Smiled the long haired man, his fingers curling together as a smile slithered on his face. "I shall take some pleasure in that."

"Make sure you don't get too carried away." The snake-like man said, his tone almost a warning.

"Of course not." The other man purred.

The snake-like man abruptly stood up and began to pace down the length of the table. "As I was saying, in order to deal with the boy, I will need to borrow another's wand. Does anyone volunteer?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone in the room seemed uncomfortable, their gaze dropping to the table in front of them. Some of them started to twiddle with the long wooden sticks sitting in their laps.

"No volunteers?" The man asked, almost disappointed as he made his way back up the table. He stopped behind the chair of a rather anxious looking blond haired man. His hair was messy and hung haphazardly in front of his face.

"Lucius?" The snake-like man said softly.

The blond haired man jumped at hearing his name. "Me, My Lord?"

"Your wand, Lucius." Said the snake-like man, his patience wearing thin. He held out his slim hand expectantly.

The blond haired man trembled and looked at the table. Beside him, a blond woman, her hair pulled tightly into a bun reached over under the table and softly squeezed his hand. She never looked at him. At the feel of her touch, the man reluctantly pulled out his wand from his robes and placed it in the snake-like man's hand.

As the snake-like man questioned the blond man almost severely about the elements of the wand, a blond boy stared up, his face painted with fright as he looked at the rather ghastly sight that was hanging, rotating above the table. Her eyes, glazed over and wide with fear stared back at the blond boy, almost as if she were pleading for help. The blond boy was unwilling, unable to help, but it didn't stop him from feeling an unfamiliar pang in his heart. The others around the table were doing well in ignoring the gruesome chandelier that had greeted them when they walked in the room, but the blond boy couldn't help but staring.

"Do you recognize our guest?"

The boy's eyes darted away from the woman, but he saw that the snake-like man's attention was focused on the stoic man.

The woman opened her mouth, trying to rasp words out to the man, but barely any sound came out.

Eyes turned to the stoic man who kept his eyes on the woman. "Yes." His gaze was unwavering and his eyes unsympathetic.

"For those of you who don't now, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage, a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

There were jeers of recognition from around the room.

"She was brought to be here tonight by my associate," The snake-like man continued. The long haired man to his left seemed to gleam with pleasure, seemed to shine with recognition that the scratches and bruises on the woman's face were left by him. "As she found pleasure in teaching the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles."

"In fact, just last week, Ms. Burbage wrote an article in our own _Daily Prophet _about how she desires to have us all mate with Muggles, that it would be good for us…"

No one moved, no one spoke as everyone seemed to be well aware of the quite rage and contempt that had entered the snake-like man's voice. Only the long haired man seemed to be smiling more widely now, almost as if in anticipation of what would happen next.

The woman revolved to face the stoic man once more. She was pleading more desperately with him now, but the stoic man only stared back at her impassively.

_"Avada Kedavra." _

A jet of green light encompassed the woman and she fell lifeless onto the table with a resounding thud, startling a few of the men around the table and shaking the blond boy out of his chair.

"Dinner, Nagini." Voldermort called softly.

* * *

Naruto knocked rapidly on Sakura's apartment door. He had breakfast waiting and was excited to see her reaction. Normally he only had sour milk and ramen in his apartment, so she should be surprised.

"Sakura-chan!" He yelled getting impatient. "It's me!"

Frowning, Naruto reached toward the door and tested the doorknob. The doorknob twisted under his touch easily and the door opened. "Hmm…" Naruto scratched his head and walked in. Normally, Sakura kept her door locked as she was quite paranoid about intruders breaking in during her long shifts at the hospital. Was she expecting a visit from someone?

"_Ohayo, _Sakura-chan! I have breakfast!" Naruto called out as he waited just inside the door.

The apartment was eerily empty. Stacks of medical books and magazines were neatly piled on the coffee table, each of Sakura's pillows properly lying on the couch. The place was clean and spotless, just as Sakura usually liked it. Naruto walked further inside and looked around. "Sakura…"

He froze when he walked into the kitchen. The chairs that were supposed to be around the small table were pushed aside and the table was missing a leg. Ceramic cups and dishes, ones that he knew Sakura had painstakingly made (he should know, as Sakura had dragged him along to the class, despite his pottery skills not being nearly as accomplished as hers) littered the floor; shattered into pieces. The window was broken, the curtain fluttering in the wind as if someone had crashed through it. The worse thing was the pool of blood on the floor by the table and the small drips that trailed to the broken window.

_"K'so!"_ Naruto exclaimed as he raced out of the apartment. He had dropped the bag onto the floor, having long been forgotten.

* * *

Sai was standing in the Hokage's office, surrounded by Jounin. He felt severely underdressed, as everyone was dressed in full combat gear while he was still wearing his simple civilian clothing consisting of an understated grey jacket and pants. Shizune had literally plucked him out of his apartment where he had been painting and dragged him to the Hokage's office. She didn't even have the decency of telling him what was going on; not that it bothered him any. He did feel a small prick of curiosity at what the Hokage wanted from him. Sometimes…and he couldn't always be sure, but he felt as if the blond haired Hokage wasn't fond of him. He had once asked Naruto and Sakura about it, and they hadn't given him much of an answer. It was cryptic and Sai didn't have the emotional means to decipher it.

The chatter that was bounding in the room quickly ceased as Tsunade bustled in the room in a no-nonsense manner before seating herself at her desk. She keenly made eye contact with everyone in the room. It was times like this Sai could clearly see who Sakura resembled in mannerism. It unnerved him and Sai didn't like feeling fearful.

"Sakura has been kidnapped." Said Tsunade, her voice cutting through the room like a hot knife through butter.

The room was silent and even Sai found himself surprised. He and Naruto had just saw Sakura the previous day. How could something like this happen so fast? Speaking of Naruto, Sai looked around the room again and was surprised to not find the loud mouthed ninja. Was Tsunade trying to keep Sakura's disappearance from him? Sai smirked. That would be disastrous no doubt.

* * *

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he raced down the hall to her office. "Tsunad…."

He had stormed into Tsunade's office to find that there were twenty people crammed in, all staring at him.

"_Nani_? What's going on?" Naruto demanded, his blue eyes blazing. From a position close to Tsunade's desk, Sai lightly smiled, as if Naruto were right on cue.

"Naruto." Tsunade called in a sharp voice from her desk. "Up here." She called, motioning with her hand.

Naruto pushed his way through the crowd to stand in front of her. "What's going on here?" He demanded. He spotted Kakashi standing just behind him, his face devoid of any mirth and Neji standing just behind him, his face arranged in his usual stoic features. Shikamaru stood to Neji's left, puffing away on a cigarette as Mite Gai stood behind him, no so subtly choking on the smoke being emitted from Shikamaru's cigarette.

"We were just discussing an important matter." Said Tsunade gravely. She crossed her hands underneath her chin and looked at Shizune. "Continue please."

Shizune cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I was just thinking…we should have a small team investigate the matter. I don't think the captors could have gotten far with Sakura…"

_"NANI!"_ Naruto roared. "Sakura-chan was kidnapped?"

Tsunade looked at him. "Yes, early this morning. An ANBU found the evidence and reported it to us."

"What the hell! No one bothered to tell me?" Yelled Naruto enraged.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Naruto. "ANBU tried to summon you, but you never answered your door. You should have been left a notice."

Naruto thought back to when he left. He was in such a hurry he didn't even check for a notice. Thinking back, there might have been a piece of paper taped to his door…Naruto grumbled. "Tell me what happened."

"We don't know." Replied Tsunade. "We were discussing a course of action now."

"I'm going to find her!" Naruto declared.

"You can't go by yourself!" Shizune exclaimed, her motherly intuition taking control. Tsunade shot Shizune an annoyed look which made the short haired woman bow her head in apology.

"Will anyone volunteer to go with Naruto?" Tsunade calmly asked the crowd. There was silence as Naruto looked around the room. Kakashi was about to raise his hand when Shikamaru cut him off. "I'll go." He drawled.

Naruto grinned at Shikamaru. Tsunade looked from Naruto to Shikamaru, her eyes calculating. "Sorry, but no." She finally said. "I can't allow that."

_"Nan de?"_ They both asked, bewildered.

"Sai will go with you." She said looking artist. Naruto looked at Sai, not pleased as he smiled back.

Tsunade looked around the room. "I have reasonable belief to think Orochimaru is behind this." Murmurs went around the room at Tsunade's statement. "If he is behind this, there is a good chance he is preparing to attack again. Shikamaru, I need you to stay here and be in charge of border control."

Shikamaru nodded his head. _"Hai."_

_"Yosh."_ Tsunade said in a firm voice. "You are all dismissed. Everyone except for Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi."

There were various poofs going off as the remaining four moved in front of Tsunade's desk. "I'm not sure what Orochimaru could be planning with Sakura, but it can't be good. Naruto and Sai, you will pursue the mission. ANBU found a barrier that he must have escaped through just outside the village. They are keeping it open for you. You will see where that leads. "

"Kakashi," Tsunade said turning towards him, "You will check in on them everyone in a while and then report back to me. You will use this." She handed both Kakashi and Naruto a scroll. Kakashi nodded before saluting and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Shikamaru," She said handing him the same scroll, "You will act as backup as needed." Shikamaru nodded his head again.

"Dismissed." Said Tsunade.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the pain that was throbbing in the back of her head. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark room. When had she gotten here? What had happened? Then her eyes widened as flashing of memory ran through her mind. Someone had broken into her apartment, she could remember that much. She looked around quickly, ignoring the pain in her head. She could heal herself once she escaped.

"You're awake." A cold voice stated from behind her. She turned around and stared into the creepiest eyes she had even seen.

The room was filled with her screams.

_Glossary: Nani-What  
Ittai nani- What the hell  
Hai- Yes  
Yosh –Ok  
K'so- Shit  
Ohayo- Good morning_


	2. 001

**::01::**

An hour later, Naruto and Sai both met fully armed at the entrance gate. Sai had abandoned his civilian clothes for his customary cropped jacket and pants. A brush and scroll were clipped to his waist for easy access and his backpack and _tanto _secured on his back. Naruto too had a pack slung over his shoulder in which he had hastily threw in some weapons and scrolls.

"Ready?" Asked Naruto with a determined look.

Sai gave one nod of his head and they set out. They both walked in muted silence. Naruto personally didn't want to speak to Sai and Sai never really talked. Naruto felt frustrated with himself. Some how, he should have been there to save her. Naruto knew he would keep on feeling guilty until he had saved Sakura.

They finally reached a clearing in the forest where they saw two ANBU members seated on the ground on either side of the strange portal. Both were concentrating, probably on the seal they had fastened to their hand seal. Naruto saw bushy brown hair sticking out from behind the mask of one which made him think it was Yamato. Discreet beads of sweat were dripping from the ANBU's forehead and Naruto wondered how long they had been concentrating on keeping the portal open.

"Ready?" One questioned.

Naruto slammed his fist into his hand. _"Ikuze!"_

Both took a running leap into the portal and disappeared. The ANBU both shared a quick look with each other before releasing their hand seals. The portal quickly snapped shut, leaving Naruto and Sai trapped inside. The brown haired ANBU looked toward the closed portal and sighed before disappearing.

"Tsunade-sama!" Cried Shizune. "You can't drink sake now! It's only ten in the morning!"

Tsunade just took another sip. She had hardly heard Shizune and her mind was in another place.

"_Tsunade-sama, can I speak with you?" Sakura asked in a timid voice. _

_Tsunade looked at her disciple and nodded. "What is it Sakura?" _

_"I….I get the nagging feeling someone is watching me." Sakura dropped her head and clasped her hands behind her back. _

_Tsunade frowned. "Watching you?" _

_Sakura nodded. "And the other day, I found this in my room" Sakura held up a plastic snake. "I know I didn't put it there." _

_Tsunade felt a cold sweat break out over her skin. Was Orochimaru following Sakura? "Did you tell Naruto about this?" _

_Sakura shook her head. "I didn't want to worry him." _

Naruto felt nauseated as he spun through the portal at rapid speed. Then, all too suddenly, Naruto was falling through the night sky, spiraling downward in an out of control state. The twinkling lights of a city could be seen from far below, a sight which Naruto could have marveled at if he weren't falling toward his death. Naruto flapped his arms furiously, as if it would slow him down. As he finally moved to unzip his jacket to use as a parachute, something broke his fall, painfully, right between the legs.

_"Shit!"_ He cursed.

"What the…?"

Blinking back tears from his eyes, Naruto barely registered his surroundings when he noticed there was a cloaked person sitting in front of him with a mask. The figure seemed to break out of his stupor of finding someone behind him and raised a stick in his hand as if to attack Naruto. It took Naruto a second to react. He pulled out a kunai from the holster on his thigh and swerved under the man's blossoming attack, nearly losing his hold on the object he was sitting on and slit the man's throat.

Gasping and gurgling with blood, the man's hand went to his throat and he fell into the night sky and the city below. Naruto was a bit dazed as he gasped at the cool night air and wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. If memory served him, that stick was probably a wand, meaning that this unknown world was now a world that was all too familiar for him.

Naruto gritted his teeth before readjusting his weight on the object that he now realized was a broom. He wobbled a bit; after all, it had been a year since he was last on the flying object.

'It wasn't so bad flying last time.' Naruto thought to himself.

Of course, he hadn't been subjected to doing much more than lifting off the ground and hovering in front of the goal post. After some experimentation, Naruto found that in distributing his chakra evenly, he could maneuver fairly well. Sakura-chan would be proud.

Ignoring the pang in his heart, Naruto turned the broom around. Naruto knew the cloaked figures had to be Death Eaters. His encounter a year ago with them had not left him without knowledge. And, he knew that where Death Eaters were, Harry Potter was not far behind. Naruto realized his best option was to find him. Naruto could see dozens of figures battling it out in the sky from miles away - their brightly colored spells illuminated them for a brief second. Naruto wondered for a moment how Sai was doing.

Then Naruto spotted an explosion in the distance, briefly giving view to a monstrous man sitting in a motorcycle and a teenaged boy with glasses and unruly hair. He had found Harry Potter.

"Shit." Sai muttered as he fell through the air.

Sai pulled out a scroll and quickly illustrated a bird. He pulled his fingers into a hand sign while still grasping the paper. _"Choju Giga."_

With a poof, the bird appeared, saving Sai. Sai gathered his surroundings. He had no idea where Naruto was. He supposed his best option was to find him. The mission came first and foremost. Suddenly, a jet of green light fizzed past his ear. Sai looked in front of him to see a dark figure enclosing on him. Sai whipped out a shuriken and flung it at the figure, catching him in the chest. The figure fell back wards off the broom.

"Blimey Sai, is that you?" Sai turned to see Harry Potter and the brightly colored haired girl pull up next to him on a broom.

"Harry Potter?" Sai questioned.

Harry glanced around before leaning in to talk privately with Sai. "No it's me Ron. Ron Weasley, remember?"

Sai was a bit confused, but accepted it with a nod of his head. Ron pulled away. "Now I'm not sure what's going on here. But I think you should stick with us."

Then, as to emphasize his point, more Death Eaters appeared. Sai pulled out his brush.

"We're nearly there, Harry, We've nearly made it!" A gruff voice shouted in the distance.

"Harry!" Naruto yelled.

He precariously took his hand off the broom and waved it, hoping to attract some attention to himself, but with no avail.

Cursing, Naruto kicked off with a new burst of speed as he tried to catch up to Harry. He had almost reached him when a jet of green light stopped him in his path, propelling Naruto to reel backwards, almost falling off his broom again. A Death Eater was charging toward Naruto as another sped off toward Harry.

With a yell of frustration, Naruto summoned the glowing blue ball of chakra to his hand and then leapt off his broom, toward the charging Death Eater. It was only with a sheer amount of luck that Naruto flew straight at the Death Eater, tackling the man off his broom, the _Rasengan_ pushed into his chest. The man screamed in pain as he fell off with Naruto with him.

Naruto caught onto the tail end of the broom, his feet dangling helplessly a hundred or so feet above the ground. Naruto looked over to where he last saw Harry and saw that the Death Eater pursuing him had fallen back. Why?

Sai ducked, narrowly avoiding a spell to the head.

"Damn!" Cursed Ron loudly. "They are being really aggressive tonight!"

"They are Death Eaters, Ron." Tonks hissed, her hair turning a bright red. "They are out to kill every night."

Sai turned to the sound of flapping wings to see a large, skeletal black horse pull up next to him. A red haired man sat in front with another Harry sitting behind him, arms wrapped around the man's waist. Sai furrowed his eyebrows. That couldn't be the real Harry, could it?

"He's here." Said the red haired man, his eyes frantic with worry. This only seemed to make the (possibly fake) Harry behind him furrow his face into the man's back. Sai noted with interest the long scars that marred the man's face.

"Who, Bill?" Ron asked, his eyes puzzled.

The man named Bill was about to answer when suddenly he flicked his wand, a shield appearing to deflect a purple spell aimed his way.

_"Stupefy!"_ A gruff voice shouted from the left.

The attacking Death Eater fell of his broom stunned as another Harry and a wild eyed man pulled up on a broom. "This isn't time to be congregatin'!" The man shouted as his one eye spun around in its socket. Sai found the sight rather appalling. "Quit your babberin' and head back to the base!"

"Sorry Mad Eye." Said Tonks.

"Jesus Bloody Christ! It's 'im!"

Five heads turned to look at the Harry that was sitting behind Mad Eye Moody. His face had turned as white as a sheet and his eyes were as wide as coins as he looked behind him.

Sai turned his head to look at whatever Harry was looking at when he saw him. Voldermort was gliding through the air, with out any supports.

"I didn't sign up for this!" The Harry behind Mad Eye yelled.

"You keep your bloody arse on this broom!" Mad Eye shouted as he reached behind him to grip Harry's jacket.

"That's frickin' You Know Who out there!" Harry cried. "Sorry, but if you wanna get killed, fine by me, but I plan to live another day!"

Sai watched as the Harry pulled out his wand and was about to yell for him to stop when the Harry flicked his wand, throwing Mad Eye's arm off of him and catching him off guard when the Harry disappeared from view.

"Bloody little bastard!" Yelled Mad Eye as he straightened out. "I knew I shouldn't have…"

"Mad Eye, watch out!" Shouted Bill. "A Deat…"

Sai spun around and flicked out a shuriken toward the approaching Death Eater, but everything seemed to stop in move in slow motion.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

Mad Eye turned just in time to see the spell hit him square in the chest. He froze, as if his body just suddenly creased working. Tonks gasped and the Harry sitting behind Bill let out a feminine shriek as Mad Eye's body fell from the broom. The shuriken that Sai flung toward the Death Eater hit him in the head, only a second later, his body tumbling off and following Mad Eye's into the darkness.

There was silence among the group as the Harry behind Bill silently sobbed into his back.

Naruto finally flipped back onto the broom and he quickly kicked off, once again zooming through the darkness toward Harry. Naruto opened his mouth to call out to the dark haired boy when an eerie feeling crept through his heart. Naruto frowned as his stomach lurched at the feeling.

It almost gave off the feeling of killer intent, yet that wasn't exactly it. It felt as if something cold and dark had entered Naruto's heart and he couldn't quite shake the feeling. As Naruto tried to push the feeling back, it got stronger, and then, Naruto finally realized what it was.

Voldermort was gliding toward Harry from the opposite direction, his wand poised to attack Harry.

Naruto yelled out to Harry, but his yell become strangled as something exploded near the back of his broom, bucking Naruto off and into the darkness.

_Glossary: Ikuze- Let's go_

_Jutsu:  
Choju Giga- Great Beast Imitation_


	3. 002

**::02::**

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes, to which he quickly shut them again. His head seemed to be pounding and when he tried to reach upward to massage it, he found that he couldn't. Slowly opening his eyes again, he squinted against the harsh light that seemed to be pouring down on him. A resounding slap echoed throughout the room and Naruto found himself biting back swear words as a burn blossomed across his cheek.

"Are you awake now m'boy?"

Naruto almost didn't recognize the language. _"Nani?"_

"Wake up! Ya took a nasty fall there…" The man continued.

Naruto opened his blue eyes fully and stared up into a strange man's face. Naruto frowned. His head felt sluggish. He also felt…wet. Where was he?

"Where…?" Naruto mumbled. English was the language, right?

"Well…" The man sounded sheepish. "Although you don't look like a Death Eater, we can never be too safe, now can we?"

Death Eater?

Naruto gasped as his memories came flooding back to him before groaning. He was back in the wizarding world, a place he never really expected to return to. He followed Orochimaru's portal here which wasn't really good at all. Sakura was kidnapped.

Naruto looked down to see that he had been tied up in a chair. Across the room, Harry Potter was asleep on a rather gaudy looking couch.

"Harry!" Naruto cried as he strained against his binds.

Harry stirred from his spot on the couch. "Naruto?" Harry groaned as his eyes fluttered open. The dark haired boy took a minute to orient himself before sitting up. He swayed a little as he put his hand to his head and looked at Naruto. Although he hadn't seen the blond haired shinobi in a year, Harry could still tell it was Naruto. When Harry had last seen the boy, they had more or less been the same height. Now, however, Harry could tell the boy would tower over him consider how his long and gangly legs were positioned around him awkwardly. His face had lost all of his baby fat and was now more defined and matured.

"What are you doing here? Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked alarmed, as he shot from his position on the couch.

"Whoa there, Harry." Said the man as he moved to help Harry. "You're safe now, there's nothing to worry about. Hagrid's being fixed up in the next room."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, before turning to Naruto, his green eyes showing a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Naruto…is that really you? What are you doing tied up…how did you get here?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Do you know him?" The man asked, jerking a thumb over toward Naruto. "Took a nasty tumble from the sky just moments before you. Landed straight on the roof before falling off. Gave me and the wife a nasty fright. Couldn't be sure if he was Death Eater though…"

"No no!" Said Harry quickly. "He's a…er…a friend."

The man shrugged before flicking his wand at Naruto. The binds magically disappeared and Naruto stood up, rubbing his wrists. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Ted Tonks." Said the man, sticking his hand out to Naruto before shaking Harry's hand. " 'Dora's father."

"Ah…" Said Harry while Naruto had no idea who 'Dora' was supposed to be.

"Naruto…" Said Harry moving toward him. "What are you doing here? Last time I saw you was practically two years ago. You hardly even said good bye. I never thought I would see you again."

Despite the circumstances under which Harry and Naruto met, Harry had never quite forgotten the blond haired ninja, especially after what he had seen him do to Voldermort. Plus, despite initial anger toward ninja, Harry had come to consider Naruto a friend…

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know myself. But I saw you being chased by those death things…"

"Death Eaters?" Ted Tonks sucked in a breath. "That's why you crashed." He let out a breath and looked towards the ceiling. "Guess we know the protective charms work. They can't get within a hundred yards in each direction."

Harry nodded in realization. That's why Voldermort had disappeared so quickly. Harry stood up. He needed to see Hagrid, then he would sort things out.

"Harry!"

Naruto watched as a huge man strode through the room and seized Harry up in his huge beefy like arms. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he took a few steps back. The man's sheer size astonished him. He was bigger than anyone in the Akimichi clan.

"Blimey Harry! How'd you get o' that? I thought we were both goners." The man named Hagrid said. Naruto almost had a hard time understanding what the man said. His accent sure was heavy…

"Yeah I…." Harry cut himself off mid sentence as his eyes darted to a woman who had just entered. "You!" He shouted defensively as he pointed a finger at the woman.

An image of a deranged woman with a high keening laughter suddenly came flooding into Naruto's mind. Acting on instinct, Naruto flew at the woman, and had a kunai at her neck. The woman started to scream and the man named Ted Tonks pulled his wand out and Naruto went flying into the back wall, startling a picture of its hook.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Shouted Harry as he flicked his wand out, ignoring Hagrid's cry of "Harry! What are ya doin' !" He quickly caught Ted Tonk's wand and then pointed it at the strange woman who held her hands up defensively from her place on the ground where Naruto tackled her.

"Who are you people?" Harry asked, his voice breathless and at the edge of reason. Call it an insatiable hate for Bellatrix Lestrange, but Harry almost found himself wishing Naruto had slit her throat.

Naruto groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. There were definitely going to be bruises tomorrow. Harry's eyes flickered over to Naruto to make sure he was unhurt and then back at Ted Tonks as Naruto reached for his fallen kunai.

"That's my wife you're pointing at." Pointed out Ted in a strained voice.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Harry glanced down at the fallen woman. Despite her initial appearance baring a remarkable resemblance to the woman who killed Sirius Black, this woman on second glance was definitely different, with much kinder eyes.

Harry quickly dropped his wand down. "S-Sorry!" He quickly stammered. "It's just…you look at _lot _like Bellatrix Lestrange…"

Harry quickly offered his hand to help the woman up as Naruto peered intently at her. "No shit." He said scratching his head sheepishly. "I really thought it was that crazy woman too."

Mrs. Tonks shot the boys both annoyed looks as she brushed her clothes off and Harry handed Ted back his wand.

"Where is our daughter?" Mrs. Tonks asked.

"I don't know." Said Harry sadly. "We don't know what happened to anyone else."

Naruto bit his lip as Ted and his wife exchanged worried glances. He knew they were in a whole load of crap right now.

"The portkey!" Harry suddenly exclaimed. "We need to get back to the Burrow!"

"Ah yes!" Said Ted. "It's set to leave in a few minutes if you would like to take it."

"We would." Said Harry as he glanced uneasily back at Mrs. Tonks. He opened his mouth to apologize again, but Mrs. Tonks cut him off. "It's ok." She replied almost haughtily. "As long as you don't mistake me for my…sister…again."

Harry was about to reply when Hagrid pushed him into the next room as Naruto followed diligently behind. Harry placed a finger onto a hairbrush. Naruto was reluctant to do so as he keenly remembered the last time he had used a portkey. The sensation hadn't been all that comfortable, but Harry motioned for him to hurry up so he did.

The large man seemed to just notice the blond addition to the group. "Who are you?" He questioned.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled as the hairbrush turned blue. He placed his finger just in time as they were sucked up.

The sucking sensation that started in his stomach made Naruto want to throw up, but he held it in lest he spew throw up over everyone as they were sucked through the vortex. Suddenly found himself thrown into mushy grass beside Hagrid. He heaved in a few breaths of fresh air to calm his stomach before tiredly picking himself up as he saw Mrs. Weasley and her youngest daughter Ginny run toward them.

"Harry?" She called frantically. "You're the real one? What happened? Where are the others?" She cried.

"No one else is back?" Harry panted. Naruto could see fear dawning on his face.

Mrs. Weasely shook her head anxiously and began to wring her hands around nervously. "What happened Harry? Do you think my boys are safe?"

"Death Eaters were waiting for us….Voldermort caught up with me….." Harry seemed broken.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes turned frantic. "Thank goodness you're ok." Mrs. Weasley cried, pulling Harry into a hug.

"Er, Molly?" Hagrid questioned shakily. "Have yeh got any brandy? For…eh…medicinal purposes?"

Mrs. Weasley quickly nodded and darted back into the house to retrieve it. She cast a glance back at Naruto and Naruto saw that her face was written with fear. He couldn't help be reminded of back home, when friends and loved ones went off on missions and those left behind wore the exact same face.

Ginny looked at Naruto in disbelief. "Naruto?" She turned to Harry, her gaze questioning. "Did you hire him?" Unlike the others, Ginny understood what Naruto was.

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't know how." He mumbled.

"Wait," Said Hagrid catching on, "You all know this bloke?"

"Yeah." Harry stated weakly. "He's a ninja."

Hagrid did a double take. "A what?"

But his answer was cut off by Mrs. Weasley as she shoved a bottle of brandy into his thick hands. Mrs. Weasley turned toward the field, her hands wringing again and Harry could tell with all of her hope that she was desperately wishing that someone would turn up. Looking on the ground, he found a few scattered objects. If he didn't know any better, they were portkeys that had returned without their users.

"Mum look!" Ginny shouted, pointing toward the field.

A blue light had appeared and then George Weasley and Lupin feel to the ground. Harry and Naruto quickly ran over to help Lupin carry George into the house. Naruto recognized the tall boy they were carrying as one of Ron's many siblings and one of the twin's. The last time Naruto remembered him, he and his brother had pulled off one of the most spectacular pranks that he had ever seen. It hurt him to see George's face contorted in pain, even as he was unconscious. His left ear was missing, his entire neck covered in blood. Naruto felt a pang, knowing that if Sakura were here, she could help.

They laid his body on a couch inside and then Lupin spun toward Harry, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him a few feet away despite Harry's angry protests. Naruto glanced at Harry alarmed, wondering what was going on. Mrs. Weasley then returned, looking distraught at all the blood covering her son.

_"Anou…" _Said Naruto helplessly. "Can I…"

Mrs. Weasley turned toward Naruto, looking suspicious for a quick second, but then her face relaxed before becoming sad. "You were friends of Sirius and Dumbledore right? I remember you once coming to help. I don't think there is anything you can do here."

Naruto clenched his fists when he felt a shove. Stumbling a few feet away, Naruto turned to see a wand pointed at his face. Mrs. Weasley gave Lupin an alarmed look but then quickly turned her attention toward George and started to mutter incantations.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Lupin asked, his wand quavering.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Said Naruto holding his hands up to show he was unarmed. Lupin seemed very on edge and he didn't want to set the man off. "I'm…"

Lupin seemed to catch on. "What was your mission in Harry's fifth year? Who hired you?"

Naruto frowned. "I was hired by Dumbledore-sama to protect Harry Potter at all costs."

Lupin seemed to relax and quickly lowered his wand before stumbling back a few paces to slump against the wall. "Sorry, but I had to check. We've been betrayed, you could have been an impostor. The fact that you are here unexplained doesn't do anything to ease my tension either, but as long as you aren't an imposter."

Naruto was speechless and didn't know how to respond to Lupin. He didn't even know why he was here. The fact that he was in pursuit of Sakura didn't explain much as to how he landed back in Harry Potter's world when the fact remained that few were supposed to know how to open the portal between their dimensions. And to tell the truth, Naruto didn't blame Lupin for being aggressive and on edge. Naruto understood the need of trust, it was much like that time in the forest of death. However, he was still trying to piece together the event of tonight in his mind.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked Harry.

"Voldermort caught up with me, but not until the end. If someone did inform him of the plan, he wasn't privy to everything; otherwise he would have known I was the one with Hagrid." Harry explained to everyone.

Lupin looked aghast. "How did he know it was you?"

"I…" Harry scrunched his forehead in thought. "I disarmed Stan Shunpike, you know, the owner of the Knight Bus? Then everyone disappeared. But Stan must have been under the Imperious Curse! He wouldn't have just attacked like that!" Harry exclaimed.

Lupin gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head. "The time for disarming is past! The Death Eaters recognize it as your signature move! Do not let it become so!" Lupid explained.

Harry shook his head feeling stupid. "Then we got through Ted Tonks' barrier in time. When I woke up, Naruto was there."

"How did you get here?" Asked Lupin, addressing Naruto now.

"Portal." Naruto shrugged. "Sai and I were sent on a mission this morning to investigate a…kidnapping." Naruto paused for a moment. "We didn't expect to land up here."

Lupin immediately saw the implications this portal cast on all of them. He bit his lip but refrained from asking the boy any more questions. Although Naruto was trying to hide it, he was clearly confused and not to mention a bit hurt and lost from the look in his eyes. "As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, you'll be granted asylum here at the Burrow until you figure out your next move. Does that suit you?" Lupin asked.

Naruto simply nodded. Harry glanced back at the blond ninja. Harry had forgotten that Naruto and his teammates had been granted membership. It seemed like so long ago. It almost made Harry feel closer to the boy, that they had something in common. Harry didn't exactly begrudge Naruto for being a ninja, but sometimes it made him feel as if they were worlds apart, figuratively since he knew they already were literally.

Harry's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a bang outside. Lupin dashed for the door with Harry and Naruto hot on his trail. Kingsley and Hermione were stumbling out of the field. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of him and she quickly threw herself into his arms. Lupin and Kingsley, however, each had their wands aimed at each other.

Kingsley did not seem pleased. "What was the last word Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?" He asked.

"Harry is the best hope we have, trust him." Stated Lupin calmly.

Kingsley seemed to relax for a moment before he reeled in the three teenagers. "They're ok!" Lupin said. "I checked them."

"Naruto!" Exclaimed Hermione, finally taking in his appearance. "What on earth are you doing here?" Most of all, she was surprised to see Naruto standing there, but she still felt a little shaky. Naruto was a ninja after all.

"We'll have to talk about it later." Said Harry quietly. His nerves were too wound up to explain again.

"We've been betrayed!" Kingsley yelled, stuffing his wand back into his robes frustrated.

"So it seems." Said Lupin, running a hand through his hair tiredly. "Although it seems they were not aware there would be seven Harry's…"

"A small comfort." Kingsley snarled.

A crack startled them all as Mr. Weasley appeared with Fred by his side. Kingsley and Lupin both armed themselves with their wands and had them pointed but Mr. Weasley barreled past them. "I'll prove who I am after I've seen my son!" He roared to Kingsley.

"Something's happened…?" Hermione said, turning toward the Burrow, her face souring in confusion.

"George lost an ear." Said Harry quietly. He watched as Lupin and Kingsley paced around each other, wands gripped tightly in their hands.

"Lost…an _ear!_" Hermione screeched. She put her hands over her mouth and quickly ran inside the house to check on the Weasley sibling.

Naruto helplessly watched her go before stuffing his hands inside his pockets. "Well, I feel fucking useless." He sighed.

Harry sighed and clapped Naruto on the back. "You and me both."

"Will George be able to…get his ear back?" Naruto asked, feeling awkward as the words left his mouth.

Harry was silent for a moment. "Magic can do a lot of things…but I think this time…you can't really grow ears back…"

Naruto paced around outside after Harry had went back in the house to check in on everyone. Kingsley had long ago left, reporting that he needed to be back some time ago so only Lupin remained outside. Naruto felt out of place, being the only ninja in a house full of wizards. The feeling of loss was enclosing on him. He understood the pain of waiting for someone to return when there was a possibility they might not. Most of all, he just felt insanely tired. The loss of Sakura and finding himself partnered with Harry Potter was overwhelming. He was looking up at the sky when two large objects suddenly came into view.

"Hey! It's them!" Naruto called out, waving his arms wildly and feeling so relieved that Sai was back, even if it was just Sai.

Everyone came out in a rush as Ron and Tonks skidded to the ground on their broom and Sai stumbled off his bird. Tonks flew into Lupin's arms as Hermione flew at Ron. "I'm ok." He mumbled. "Sai's the one who got hurt."

Harry and Naruto glanced over to see Sai sporting a very long gash on his arm.

He gave his infamous smile._ "Ii desu yo."_

Lupin snorted. "_Sectumsemptra_ was always a specialty of Snape's. That's how George lost his ear." Harry felt the heat rise in his cheeks. The thought of Snape being there...

"They were both great." Tonks agreed as she pulled back from Lupin. "Sai even killed one."

Then Mrs. Weasley bustled out as she pulled Ron away from Hermione and dragged him into her arms. "Thank goodness you're back Ronald!" She cried. "Thank you so much." She gushed to Tonks.

Tonks waved her hand in dismissal. "Really Molly, there's no need for thanks. In these times, it's our duty to protect one another…" Her voice trailed off.

Mrs. Weasley spotted the ugly gash on Sai's arm and quickly dragged the boy inside so that she could take a look at it. Sai trailed behind her, not putting up a single protest.

Lupin turned to Tonks. "What took you so long?" He sounded rather angry. Naruto noticed that he hadn't bothered to check if Ron or Tonks were imposters. Perhaps he had simply become too tired.

Tonks shook her head. "We missed the portkey at Muriel's and then she was fussing over us and such…" She trailed off and looked at Lupin expectantly. His mouth was pulled into a taut line and the look in his eyes said he was furious, but he just nodded and didn't say anything.

As Sai rejoined the group outside, gauze completely covering his arm, the sound of flapping wings could be heard and pretty soon, Bill and Fleur landed, jumping off the threstal.

"Oh Bill!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "Thank god!" She cried enveloping him in a swift hug.

However, Bill didn't move. He kept his gaze clear as he spoke his next words. "Mad Eye is dead."

_Glossary: Ii desu yo- Don't worry about it_


	4. 003

**::03::**

Feeling more than sobered at the news of Mad Eye's death, everyone moved back inside the Burrow where Bill conjured some glasses and procured a few bottles of Firewhisky from the cabinet and they all saluted a toast to Mad Eye. Naruto didn't much like the taste of Firewhisky as he did Butterbeer, especially when it was like someone literally set his throat on fire, but he drank it all the same. His memories of Mad Eye were hazy and he couldn't remember actually speaking with him, but he did recall his gruff attitude and finding his mechanical eye strange.

Quickly excusing himself as he watched Tonks sob into a tissue for the thousandth time, Naruto pulled out the summoning scroll from his pack. Biting his thumb, Naruto ignored the prick of pain and quickly slammed his hand down on the center on the scroll. The scroll really was a piece of ingenuity. Seal masters from both Konoha and Suna had collaborated in creating the seal for a new summoning scroll of which the likes of the ninja world had never seen before. It was capable of summoning anyone from anywhere as long as the recipient being summoned had the partner seal on their person at all times. It even allowed a time cushion of two minutes, leaving the recipient as much time as needed before they acquiesced to the summoning and allowing the summoner a maximum wait time of two minutes. Naruto just hoped that his absent minded teacher still had the partner seal on him.

True to its word, Kakashi appeared a minute later clad in a simple black Jounin shirt and blue pants. His feet were in customary ninja sandals and he had a sleepy look in his eye.

_"Thank goodness for the time difference otherwise you might have caught me in some inappropriate attire."_ Kakashi said good naturedly.

Naruto's response was only a shallow smile when Kakashi had expected his loud mouthed student to cuss him out over the matter. Instantly sobering, Kakashi took a good look at Naruto and noted his rather haphazard appearance and expression. His sole eye immediately darted around his surrounding, taking in the messy, yet cozy appearance that compromised the Burrow. _"Naruto, where are we…?"_

"Kakashi?"

Naruto and Kakashi turned to see Tonks standing in the doorway, surprise written on her face despite her bloodshot eyes and puffy red nose.

"Nymphadora." Said Kakashi stepping away from Naruto and approaching the now dark haired woman. Naruto watched as he gave her a simple hug which she returned, not realizing that Kakashi was on such good terms with the Order.

"How did you get here?" Tonks asked in surprise.

"Summoning scroll." Said Kakashi gesturing to the scroll on the floor. "Although I didn't quite realize that I had happened upon your world once again."

Tonks gave a half hearted smile before wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "Please, join us." Tonks said, gesturing back toward the kitchen. "The Order was just…discussing some matters. Remus and the others are in there."

"Oh no, I shouldn't impose. Naruto was just checking in with me." Replied Kakashi stepping back.

"Please?" There seemed to be something more in Tonks' eyes as her voice took on an almost pleading tone. "I know…I know that you were on really good terms with Mad Eye and…"

Tears started welling in her eyes again and she quickly turned away from them. A dreadful feeling washed over Kakashi and he turned to Naruto to confirm what he already felt. _"Dead?"_ He asked softly.

Naruto turned his eyes away and nodded his head softly. Kakashi cursed under his breath. Out of all the members of the Order in which Kakashi had connected with instantly, Kakashi had respected and liked Mad Eye the most. There was something about his outlook and perception on life that rather reminded Kakashi of a ninja. It really was hard to swallow that someone so strong and fierce had actually met the end. Kakashi knew it happened, almost everyday in Konoha, but for it to happen here, when the world was so full of magic and wonder…

Tonks turned back to face Naruto and Kakashi and gave them a smile, but it was a sad one. Kakashi put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll join you." He said quietly.

They moved back into the kitchen where Harry seemed to be vehemently denying that anyone could have sold him out to Voldermort during the day's incident.

"Kakashi." Said Lupin quickly standing when he caught sight of the silver haired ninja.

"Remus." Greeted Kakashi. "Hello everyone." He said quickly bowing.

"Professor Hatake?" Asked Ron incredulously as and the rest of the Hogwarts students looked at their one time professor.

"Ah." Smiled Kakashi, "Please refer to me as Kakashi now."

"Molly, Arthur." Said Lupin. "This is Kakashi Hatake, a Konoha ninja who greatly assisted during the battle at the Ministry a year ago."

Kakashi quickly shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill, who was quite surprised to find that everyone else was well aware of the existence of ninja and he had been uninformed. Fleur seemed a little discomforted at his presence and scooted closer to Bill.

"Our children told us a few stories about what happened during the Ministry battle," Said Mr. Weasley, "I can't thank you enough for your help. Sirius never informed us of your…ah…occupation." Continued Mr. Weasley with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Kakashi's long fingers twiddled as he set them in his lap. "It was really no problem. We were hired for the protection of Harry Potter and it took no effort at all to ensure that safety was extended to your own children."

At Kakashi's comment, those that weren't close with the ninja seemed to feel more comfortable in their presence. Although ninja could be bloodthirsty killers when they wanted to be, it didn't mean they didn't fight to protect their loved ones. It didn't mean they weren't human beings.

The rest of the evening continued in polite conversation, everyone offering tidbits of the night's events and speculating on how Voldermort could have possibly known of the plan. Even Kakashi asked a few questions to further his own understanding of the events and offered a few possibilities. Harry, however, seemed lost in thought, his eyes rather unfocused. Only Naruto seemed to take notice of Harry's lack of interest in the topics being discussed. Frowning, Naruto nudged the boy and asked what was wrong.

Harry quickly shook his head and mumbled that nothing was wrong. Naruto exchanged looks with Sai and shrugged, turning back to the conversation. Sai, however, peered at Harry, vowing to keep a close eye on him. Sai recalled that Harry Potter was rather hotheaded and impulsive and definitely prone to react to the situation at hand in some way.

"We'll, I've got to go." Said Bill suddenly standing up when the hour was just past midnight. Fleur looked up at her fiancée in alarm as Mrs. Weasley scrambled out of her chair.

"Where? What do you mean?" She asked frantically.

"Mad Eye's body is out there some where." Said Bill, fists clenched as his voice trembled with anger. "We need to find it, unless you'd rather have the Death Eaters find it do and do whatever they fancy with it?" He asked heatedly.

"Oh…no, of course not…" Said Mrs. Weasley as she sat back down, wringing her hands once more.

"I'll accompany you." Said Lupin quietly, standing up. Tonks looked at her husband in worry, but made no motion to stop him.

They turned toward the door when Kakashi stood from his chair. "Please, let me accompany you to find Mad Eye's body." He said. "Mad Eye was a dear friend during the brief time that I knew him and I would like to pay my respects." He said, bowing his head.

Bill and Lupin exchanged looks before Lupin nodded his head. Silently, Kakashi joined Bill and Lupin and they moved out the door.

"Well now…" Said Mrs. Weasley standing up once again. "Everyone should move off to bed…come now, it's late…" She said.

On any other night, the Weasley children might have protested, but tonight, no one made a sound as everyone silently got up from their seats and moved out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. "You can bunk with Harry and I tonight." Ron mumbled as he and Harry moved up the stairs; the shinobi hanging back awkwardly.

Naruto glanced at Sai who shrugged his shoulders. _"We have no where else to go."_ He said. _"Until we have a clear idea on how to proceed, it's probably best to stay where we know it's safe." _

Naruto nodded. Although he didn't take Sai's advice often, he tended to listen to Sai when it came down to how to proceed in a mission. Sai was ANBU and therefore had far more logic and experience concerning such issues.

Settling in with a few spare blankets and pillows on the floor, Naruto immediately fell asleep despite his strange surroundings. His snoring was loud and restful and Sai took it to be a sign that he felt safe surrounded by himself, Ron and Harry. After about an hour, Ron's tossing and turning finally ceased and Sai could even hear him softly snoring. Sai, however, remained fully awake although his body language told anyone looking at him that he was asleep.

He could still Harry's chakra fitfully spiking and Sai had a gut feeling that the impulsive wizard was going to do something. Sure enough, at close to two in the morning, Harry's bed creaked and Sai could hear the boy rummaging around the room, silently picking up his pack and creeping out the door and down the stairs. As soon as Harry left, Sai sat up and looked around the room. Naruto was still fast asleep, having kicked the blankets off and had them strewn around him. Ron was still asleep as well. Silently, Sai crept out of the room.

Harry was already of the house and walking out on the dirt road when Sai caught up with him.

"Harry." Sai called out softly.

Harry spun around quickly, his wand pointed at Sai. Sai took a step back, one hand slowly reaching for the brush at his belt if need be.

"Don't try to stop me Sai." Said Harry through grit teeth. "I've had it with people giving their lives up to protect me. I've got to go, you'll all be safer once I've gone."

"And where will you go?" Sai asked.

"Dumbledore's given me a mission, one that I need to do by myself. The sooner I get started, the sooner Voldermort dies." He said.

Sai let out a breath. "Listen, I don't pretend to understand what you are going through. Living my entire life as a Root agent has stripped me of any emotions I might have developed. But I think I understand this. Nobody is doing anything for _you._"

Sai clearly caught Harry off guard as his eyebrows creased and he lowered his wand.

"Imagine you go off to complete your mission. What happens if you die? As far as I understand, you are the only hope anyone has of surviving. As long as you're alive, there's still hope for everyone else. No body is dying for you. They've died trying to protect their one chance for survival."

Sai's words had a rather sobering effect on Harry. Sighing, Harry turned to look back down the road he had planned to walk down and then back at Sai. "I suppose…you've got a point, even if it isn't a very flattering one…" Said Harry as he walked back toward Sai.

Sai looked almost confused as he walked back to the house with Harry. "What wasn't very flattering about it?"

"Never mind." Harry grumbled.

* * *

The death of Mad Eye Moody hung over the Burrow like a thick smoke; no one could seem to shake it as the days past. Naruto and Sai sullenly stuck around the house, not knowing where to go. Besides, no one would let them leave.

"Your best bet is to stick with us mate." Ron replied as he clapped Naruto on the back.

"You're just children! That is a dangerous world out there for you right now!" Mrs. Weasley cried when Sai has asked her where the next safest haven would be.

Naruto felt like they were trapped anyway. If they had been anywhere else, the mission to pursue Sakura would have been picked up immediately. Here in the wizarding world, however, they didn't know the rules. Setting off on their own could result in death. Naruto had a sinking feeling in his gut that Sakura's kidnapping at something to do with Voldermort and if so, there best bet in any case was to stick with Harry. There was no denying that it wasn't Voldermort's deepest desire to rid the world of Harry Potter, so he was bound to come after the boy sooner or later. Part of that worried the blond haired shinobi as after his encounter with him, Naruto could sense that Voldermort had grown tremendously in power. So Naruto moped endlessly around the house. Truth was, he wasn't very happy to be there. Of course if he had to end up in any world, he was grateful that it was Harry's world. Harry and Hermione had always been nice to him. Ron was always a little distant, but ok with him being there nonetheless. It was the thought of Sakura being trapped here that made him uneasy.

The Burrow was also incredibly cramped in the days coming. Order members were frequently in and out of the Burrow as they could no longer trust the safety of 12 Grimmauld Place considering Snape knew about it. The Delacours, Fleur's parents were also arriving in a few days for the wedding. With all the hustle and bustle, Mrs. Weasley tried incorporating the shinobi into their daily life. As Naruto had grown taller since the last time they met, he had to borrow clothing from Fred and George who were more his size while Sai borrowed a few articles of clothing from Ron.

Bill seemed irritable whenever the shinobi saw him despite his wedding approaching and it could have to do with the fact that they were never able to recover Mad Eye's body, even with Kakashi's heightened senses.

Kakashi himself even popped in and out of the Burrow after he equipped the wizards with another version of the summoning seal that he created. When asked by Naruto how it was that he could recreate the seal, Kakashi sheepishly revealed that he had spied on the Seal Masters when they were creating it with his Sharingan. He adapted the seal so that he could pop in whenever he wanted to. Frequently, he came during the evening to consult with the other Order members. He had even been invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding which seemed quite hilarious to Naruto considering that wasn't his _sensei's_ thing.

Naruto and Kakashi continuously probed the Order members if they had heard any news about Voldermort joining forces with a new enemy, or if there were any kidnapped girls within his midst, yet no one seemed to know anything.

"So," Said Naruto said to Harry and Ron one morning at the breakfast table, "When are we going back to …..school?" His attempt to be cheery was in effort to shake the depressing feeling that clung to him since staying at the Burrow.

Ron and Harry glanced at each other. The breakfast table was empty so they could speak freely.

"We're not going back to Hogwarts this year." Replied Harry.

Sai glanced up from his bacon and eggs. _"Nan de?" _

"Yeah, won't the old man be angry with you? How is he anyway?" Naruto placed the smile back on his face.

Harry's face fell some more. "He's dead."

Naruto's face immediately fell. "Murder?" Sai asked with nonchalance.

Ron gulped and nodded. "There was….a battle last year. Snape killed him."

"Snape?" Naruto yelled. "The grease ball?" That was the only thing Naruto remembered about his one time potions master. That and he didn't like him. Angered, Naruto ended up kicking the kitchen table with too much force as he pushed it back, jarring Sai from his bacon and eggs.

Pulling his plate back toward him, Sai took another bite. It seemed that in their absence, things had turned deadly.

* * *

Naruto collapsed onto the floor in Ron's room, with Sai following him in. "Your mom's working me to the bone." He complained to Ron. "And I hardly even know her."

"It's an attempt to keep us from planning anything." Harry said upon entering Ron's room. "I've got a feeling that she's under the impression that if we can't talk with one another, then it will discourage us from setting out on our own." Harry actually rolled his eyes at this as he sat down on his bed.

"That and she's totally crazy about Bill and Fleur's wedding." Said Ron, shoving some of his clothes in his dresser drawer.

"She has been pretty adamant about keeping all of us separate." Said Sai thoughtfully.

"How are you here, Hermione?" Naruto asked, turning his head toward her where she was sitting on the floor sorting through a large pile of textbooks.

"She forgot that Ginny and I changed the sheets yesterday." Hermione replied with a grin. "Anyways Naruto, I haven't gotten the chance to ask you guys why you came back. Did you come to help, or did Harry…erm…hire you?" Her eyes were inquisitive, but also weary as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto sat up and looked sad. "We're on a mission. Sakura-chan was kidnapped."

Hermione dropped her book and looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry." She crawled over to wrap her arms around him.

Naruto patted her back. "I'm ok…"

Hermione pulled away and gave a quick nod of her head before going back to sort through the books.

"Looks like our worlds are getting mixed up again." Stated Ron. "You think You Know Who is behind it?"

Sai nodded his head. "Most likely."

"Can't imagine why though…" Said Ron scratching his head. "Unless You Know Who wants to grow some pink hair." Said Ron laughing to himself.

Harry cracked a smile, but refused to laugh while Hermione gave him a furious look. When Ron saw his humor wasn't appreciated by the shinobi, he quickly stopped.

Then Harry sat up. "Listen guys." Naruto could tell he was addressing Ron and Hermione, but he perked up to listen all the same. "I know you said that after Dumbledore's funeral that you wanted to come with me…"

"Here he goes." Said Ron rolling his eyes.

"As we knew he would." Said Hermione turning back to her books.

"Listen!" Yelled Harry.

"No, you listen." Hermione snapped. "We're coming with you. This was decided months ago…years ago really."

Naruto could feel the tension in the air and wondered why this was such a weighty decision. As far as he knew, the three did everything together; did Harry really expect Ron and Hermione to abandon him now?

"Are you guys going after him?" Naruto asked quietly. Everyone stared at him and then Hermione nodded.

"Dumbledore left me a mission before he died, and I'm going to accomplish it." Harry said fiercely.

"I think we should go with you." Sai said.

Naruto looked at him incredulously. _"Nani?"_

Sai looked away through the window as he spoke to him. "If you think about it logically, they are after Voldermort. If what Tsunade suspects about Orochimaru is correct, then Orochimaru and Voldermort must be teamed up together. Until we know otherwise, our best bet in finding Sakura is to stick with Harry."

Naruto gave it a minutes thought before nodding. "That's a good idea." He said smiling weakly.

Harry, however, did not look pleased. "You can't!" He pleaded. "I can't put more lives at risk."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "As a shinobi, our lives are at risk everyday. Besides, I'm sure you would appreciate the help in destroying Voldermort, _ne_?" Naruto asked.

Harry pouted, feeling rather defeated. Although he didn't feel comfortable asking Naruto and Sai to risk their lives for him, it still gave him a sense of comfort that Naruto and Sai would be there to help. Besides, he knew he couldn't dissuade Naruto from a decision once he had made it.

"We're all ready Harry." Said Hermione, breaking the silence. "I've been packing so that we're ready for a moments notice. I've also modified my parent's memory. They don't know they have a daughter." She said a bit sadly.

"And Fred and George helped me transfigure the ghoul in the attic. When I don't go to Hogwarts, It'll look like I'm ill here with spattergroit." Explained Ron.

"A ghoul?" Naruto shrieked excitedly, a decibel too loud for the wizard's ears. "Where? Can I see it?" He asked excitedly.

"Nah, you've just eaten." Said Ron as he rubbed his ears.

Naruto frowned, looking dejected.

Harry, however, seemed at a loss of what to say. He was truly touched that his friends would go through such lengths to help him out, that they tried so hard to protect their families.

"So," Said Ron reclining on the bed, "How to you destroy a Horcrux anyway?"

"Horcrux?" Questioned Sai.

"A dark object." Muttered Ron.

"An object that was created so Voldermort could split his soul." Added Harry.

Naruto's eyes grew wide at the thought. "Split his soul! How can that be good?"

"It makes him immortal." Harry said quietly.

Then Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Humph, looks like him and Orochimaru do have some stuff in common."

"How does one…split the soul?" Asked Sai. His hand passed absent mindedly over his heart, as if that's where he believed the soul resided. The whole concept of a soul and the fact that it could be split in the first place seemed eerie and strange to Sai.

"You have to kill someone." Said Harry, uncertainty swimming in his green eyes, just under the surface.

"Kill someone?" Asked Naruto raising an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yeah, come to think of it," Said Ron, "You lot could easily – "

"Ron!" Yelled Hermione, cutting him off before he could complete his sentence. She cast an anxious glance toward Naruto and Sai. Sai seemed unperturbed, but Naruto seemed to catch the drift of Ron's sentence. Harry bit his lip as he looked over at the shinobi as well. Where was that line that once seemed to separate Voldermort from the ninja so easily?

"There's a difference, you know." Said Naruto, his eyes downcast as his fingers picked at a loose thread in the carpet.

"Naruto?" Hermione questioned.

"There's a difference, when you kill for your village, to protect the ones you love and killing in cold blood." Said Naruto. He picked his head up to look at Harry, Hermione and Ron. "We're always taught that we're just tools, so that the pain of killing someone won't be as bad, so that we won't feel. But deep down, we all know what it means to kill. It doesn't mean that we like…or want to do it."

Silence echoed through the room and Sai turned his head away. Did he like to kill? He couldn't tell, as he didn't feel anything when he plunged his kunai through the heart of a victim. Naruto's words made sense, but did they even apply to him? Was killing in cold blood any different than killing for duty? Where was _his _divider separating him from Voldermort? Sai remained silent as Harry, Ron and Hermione murmured their understandings and Naruto quickly recovered from the moment, the boundless smile back on his face.

The door suddenly banged open and there stood a frightening Mrs. Weasley. Naruto, Harry and Ron jumped up.

"I'm sorry to break up this cozy little gathering," She said, her voice trembling, "But we have a wedding coming up and I was under the impression you were willing to help."

"Of course!" Hermione said, looking frightened. "We'll help right now." They all shuffled out of the room, terrified of the wrath of Mrs. Weasley.

"Hag." Naruto muttered under his breath.

* * *

Sakura placed her ear next to the door, listening for any sound of movement on that floor. It sounded like the coast was clear. Sakura turned her attention towards the wall opposite the door and started to gather her chakra into her fist. From the look of the sky out the window, it had to have been around evening time, meaning everyone should be up, no one should hear the loud crash when the wall would crumble under her fist.

Sakura decided to wait a few days. After waking in a cell room and finding out she was in Orochimaru's clutches, well that was quite mind blowing. Later that day, she was roughly moved to another, much nicer room by some Oto Nin. She waited a few days to gather her thoughts and find out the routine of those in this place. That way she would know when it was a good time to break out.

_'Well...here goes nothing.' _She thought.

She charged to the wall, pulling back her fist till she reached the wall. With a grunt, she propelled her fist forward and it smacked into the wall.

The next thing Sakura knew, she was back against the opposite wall again, in a sitting position. The back of her head hurt like she flew back at it full force. Sakura got up, rubbing the back of her head. She felt a little disoriented, but her mind jolted awake as she looked at the wall. Her mind started to panic as she hurriedly crossed the room and slammed her palm against the wall. As she did, there was a slight rippling effect under her hand. She stared in horror. The walls were chakra repelling...the whole room probably was. She sank onto the bed and put her head in her hands.

Orochimaru made it impossible for her to escape.

_Glossary:Nan de- Why  
Nani-What_


	5. 004

**::04::**

Harry stretched awake and looked out the window to see the sun pouring in. He realized with a smile that today was his birthday. The magical trace on him would finally break.

"Oi."

Harry turned to see Naruto stretching his arms over his head. "Who is Gregorovitch?" Naruto stumbled over the words in name, but managed to pronounce it well enough.

"You kept muttering it in your sleep." Said Sai who was pulling on a new shirt.

"Oh…" Said Harry trying to remember where he heard the name. "I think Voldermort's looking for him."

"Poor bloke." Said Ron standing up. "Happy Birthday by the way."

"I'm 17!" Yelled Harry in excitement.

In an attempt to summon his glasses magically, he ended up poking himself in the eye.

* * *

"Could you give us a moment?" Asked Ron. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and nodded before he and Sai walked out the door as Ron closed it.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." He said sternly. He was interrupted as the doorknob twisted and Hermione quietly stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Ah," Said Ron looking at her, "Right on cue."

Harry crossed his arms. "What's this about?" He asked.

Hermione looked at Ron before she spoke. "Well, we were wondering if you made the correct decision letting Naruto and Sai come with us. Do you...do you trust them?" She raised an eyebrow hesitantly.

Harry took no time answering them. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"You're positive?" Asked Ron.

"There's no doubt in my mind." Said Harry, staring straight at them. There was a moment of silence before Hermione exhaled a breath and then gave a short nod of her head. "Ok, your right, I trust them too."

"What?" Said Ron, looking at Hermione. He looked slightly shocked and incredulous.

"Harry is actually right. We have no reason not to trust them. I'm still wary about how capable they are, but they are trustworthy nonetheless." She said.

Ron stood there, still looking shocked for a moment before he spoke. "Well...ok then."

Harry moved towards the door. "That's all I assume?"

They both nodded their heads. "By the time this trip is over, you will have no doubt in your mind about their superior skills." Said Harry as he walked out the door.

* * *

The breakfast table was already bustling when the boys arrived downstairs. The place looked nearly spotless, due to Fleur's parents arriving from France. Mrs. Weasley insisted on a clean house and they had all paid for it. The two ninja watched in amusement as Harry opened his birthday presents. Most of what he received had no value to the ninja as they didn't understand what it was for. The arrival of Fleur's parents at the breakfast table made everything seem more crowded. Sai opted to go upstairs to avoid the crowd.

"I can pack these for you." Said Hermione pulling Harry's presents out of his arms. "And you should give me your stuff too." She said turning to Naruto.

Naruto was about to reply he could carry his own equipment when Ginny stuck her head out the door on the first floor landing. "Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Everyone was silent as they looked from Harry to Ginny.

"Maybe we should move on." Said Sai, continuing to walk up the flight of stairs.

Everyone else followed his lead as Hermione pulled Ron along. They were almost to Ron's room when Ron whirled around. "What she's saying can't be that important where she can't let her older brother in on it too!" He marched back down the stairs.

"Ron! Wait!" Hermione cried as she put Harry's stuff on the stairs and raced after him.

Sai sat on the steps, looking bored and Naruto couldn't decide if he wanted to follow them or stay with Sai. It took a moment for him to decide.

_"Chotto matte!"_ He called, racing after them.

Ron reached the door and slammed it open. Naruto looked in just in time to see Harry and Ginny jump away from each other.

"Oh." Ron snorted. "Sorry."

Silence filled the room. "Anyways, Happy Birthday Harry." Said Ginny before she turned away from Harry.

Harry stared after her as Ron angrily stomped away, with Hermione quickly following him. Harry cast one last look at Ginny before turning around to follow Ron and Hermione.

Naruto nudged Harry in the arm. "Nice!" He said approvingly. "But what happened to that other girl?"

Harry smiled at Naruto's remark and was about to answer when Ron turned on him as they came outside. "What are you doing messing around with her? You ditched her remember?"

The breeze was cool as it fluttered Naruto's necklace around.

"I'm not messing with her! And you know why I ended it, it's not because I wanted to…" Harry explained.

"Well, she's gonna get her hopes up again if you keep groping her every chance you've got…" Ron said angrily.

"I don't…." Harry cut himself off. "It won't happen again." He finished harshly. "Ok?"

Ron took it into consideration before answering. "Right…well…ok yeah." Naruto sensed Ron wasn't pleased that Harry had landed his sister.

* * *

Harry's birthday party turned out to be a nice affair. Since the Burrow was already crowded enough without adding in birthday guests, tables had been set up outside to enjoy the birthday meal Mrs. Weasley prepared for Harry. Tonks and Lupin showed up, as well as Hagrid. Naruto was in the process of shoveling his face full with cake when a silvery white thing landed on the table in front of him. Naruto dropped his fork and was about to grab it when it spoke.

"Minister of Magic coming with me." Then it vanished.

Everyone was staring at it in silence when Naruto yelled out. "It spoke!"

Sai hit Naruto's arm and rolled his eyes. "_It's that Patronus thingy you_ dobe."

"_Don't call me a_ dobe _you bastard_." Naruto muttered.

He now could vaguely recall the wizards summoning these white wispy things when they were practicing magic in the special room. He felt angry however, for Sai calling him a dobe. It dredged up memories of Sasuke. Naruto was alerted back to the present as he watched Tonks and Lupin disappear from sight.

"_Nani_…What's going on?" He asked.

"Should we hide them?" Mrs. Weasley was looking frantically at the two shinobi.

Charlie, one of Ron's older brothers shook his head. "I doubt Scrimgeour will give them a second thought."

Beside him, Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to relax. Only milliseconds later, the Minster of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour appeared out of thin air, accompanied by Mr. Weasley.

"Sorry to intrude." He said, looking around the yard. "I'll be quick. I would like a private word with you Mr. Potter." He said looking Harry in the eye. "And also Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger." Hermione and Ron looked at each other surprised. "And…" Said Scrimgeour continuing. "A Mr…" He pulled out a scrap of paper and studied it. "Uzumaki Naruto…is there such a person present?" He asked, looking around the room and seriously doubting there was.

Naruto jumped up surprised. "Me? Why?"

Scrimgeour ignored his question. "Is there a private place for us to talk?" He demanded to Mr. Weasley.

"Of course." He stammered. "The sitting room should be ok."

"Will you lead the way?" He asked, turning to Ron. "There will be no need for you to accompany us Arthur."

Mr. Weasley gave them all a worrying look as they all headed towards the sitting room. Scrimgeour settled himself in a sagging armchair as the four teenagers squeezed themselves onto the sofa. Finally, Scrimgeour spoke to them.

"I have some questions for the all of you, but I think it's better if they are answered individually. Who shall I start with?" He looked at them expectantly.

"You can speak to us together or not at all." Said Harry coldly.

"Agreed." Said Naruto eagerly.

Scrimgeour gave each of them a cold look before shrugging his shoulders. "Fine then, together. Now, as I'm sure you're aware, this is concerning the will of Albus Dumbledore."

They all looked at one another, with Naruto the most confused. "Will?" Asked Naruto. "What's a will?"

Hermione looked at Naruto frantically as Scrimgeour gave him an odd look. "You know what a will is! Remember, it is a document that says what the now deceased person has left for living friends and family…" Hermione tried to best explain what it was without seeming suspicious.

Of course, wills didn't exist in Konoha. Shinobi didn't really have prized processions like wizards had and shinobi died frequently on the whim. Will's would have been too time consuming to even process.

"Oh…" Naruto said understanding. "He left us all something?" He asked surprised.

"Dumbledore died over a month ago, we're just getting this now?" Harry asked with slight menace in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Hermione before Scrimgeour could respond. "They wanted to examine the stuff first. You had no right to do that!" She said, looking at Scrimgeour, her voice shaking slightly.

Scrimgeour decided to fully ignore Hermione's accusations. "Did you consider yourself close to Dumbledore, Ronald?" Ron looked startled.

"Me…no not really…." He stopped talking and looked at Hermione, who had a strained look that told him to stop speaking.

However, Scrimgeour found what he was looking for. "If you were not close, why did Dumbledore choose to leave you something? Why did he single you out when a vast majority of his processions were given to Hogwarts?"

"I dunno…." Ron stuttered.

Scrimgeour pulled out a scroll from his robes and read out loud. "Hmm…yes here we are… 'To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in hope that he will remember me when he uses it.'" Scrimgeour took what looked like a silver cigarette holder from a bag and passed it to Ron. Ron looked awed as he held it in his hand.

"That's a valuable object, why would he leave you something so rare?" Asked Scrimgeour studying Ron.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, still in awe.

"Dumbledore taught thousands of students, yet you four are the only ones mentioned, why should he chose to give you the Deluminator?"

Ron shrugged again. "Guess so I can put the lights out."

Scrimgeour seemed unsatisfied, but moved on. "'To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle of Bard in hopes she will find it entertaining and instructive.'"

Scrimgeour pulled out an ancient copy of a book and handed it to her. The title was in ancient runes.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book Miss Granger?"

"He knew I liked books." She said, sniffling.

"But why this book?" Scrimgeour insisted.

"Maybe he thought I would like it." Said Hermione brushing away a tear that had formed at her eye.

Scrimgeour pursed his lips before moving on. "'To Mr. Uzumaki Naruto, I leave some memorabilia, in hopes he can discover the past'. Interesting statement. What do you think he wanted you to discover?" Said Scrimgeour handing Naruto a few scroungy objects from his bag.

Naruto reached out to grab the objects with a vacant expression on his face. He barely registered Scrimgeour's question. "Hell if I know." He said, while he was really thinking, 'What is this crap?'

Scrimgeour didn't look like he wanted to pursue the matter with Naruto farther. "'To Mr. Harry James Potter,'" Harry looked on, excited by the prospect of finding what Dumbledore left him. "'I leave the snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill.'" Scrimgeour pulled out the tiny yellow ball and Harry felt the sudden feeling of anticlimax.

"Why did Dumbledore give you this snitch?"

"No idea." Said Harry looking at the snitch in Scrimgeour's hand.

"You think he gave it to you for a keepsake?" Scrimgeour raised an eyebrow.

"I guess." Said Harry. "What else could it be for?"

Scrimgeour looked irritated. "A snitch is a good hiding place for a small object, as I'm sure you know why." Harry didn't however, so he just shook his head.

"Snitches have flesh memories." Hermione answered instead.

"Exactly." Said Scrimgeour. "This is particularly useful because it can then identify who the first person to touch it in a game was. I believe," He said, holding the snitch up, "That this snitch will open only for you."

Harry felt his heart beating rapidly. He believed the Minster to be right, but how could he take it from Scrimgeour right there?

"Take it." Said Scrimgeour quietly.

Harry reached forward hesitantly and he could feel Naruto leaning forward also in anticipation. But then, Harry's fingers enclosed around the snitch and nothing happened.

Harry took it and leaned back. "That was dramatic." Harry said coolly.

"Is that all Minister?' Hermione said rather tartly.

"No, it isn't, Dumbledore left you a second item Potter." Said Scrimgeour with narrowed eyes.

"What is it?" Asked Harry, his excitement returning.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor." Everyone perked up at this, however, no one saw the sword anywhere in sight.

"This was not Dumbledore's to give you." Said Scrimgeour as Harry was about to ask where it was. "It belongs…"

"To Harry!" Said Naruto loudly. "From what I understand, Dumbledore wrote it in his will, therefore it belongs to Harry now!" Hermione put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Quiet Mr. Uzumaki!" Scrimgeour barked. "Mr. Potter, why do you..."

"Why did he give the sword to me?" Harry finished. He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall."

"This is not a joke Potter!" Scrimgeour yelled. "Did Dumbledore give it to you because he thought it would give you the power to defeat the Dark Lord?" Scrimgeour was angry now.

"Interesting theory." Said Harry, more loudly now. "No one's ever attempting to kill Voldermort with a sword before. Maybe you should start testing these things out instead of covering up Azkaban break outs and stripping down items from a will!" Harry was standing now and Scrimgeour had jumped up too.

"Oi!" Said Naruto jumping up along with Ron and Hermione.

"You may wear that scar like a crown Potter, but it is not for a seventeen year old boy to tell me how to do my job! Its time you learned some respect!" Scrimgeour sneered.

"It's time you earned it." Harry growled.

There was the sound of running footsteps and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley burst in.

"We thought we heard…" Said Mr. Weasley, taking in the sight.

"…Raised voices" Finished Mrs. Weasley.

Scrimgeour stepped back. "It's nothing." He looked back at Harry. "I regret your attitude."

Then he turned and left the room without another word.

_Glossary: Chotto Matte-Wait a minute  
Dobe-dead last/stupid_


	6. 005

**::05::**

Sakura suppressed another sob and tried to wipe her eyes on the edge of her dress. _"I promised myself I would stop crying."_ She berated herself.

She pushed herself up on weak arms and sat on the bed instead of the cold floor. She wrapped her arms around her middle and tried to stop the trembling. 'I'm supposed to be stronger.' She thought again.

She thought back to the time when she visited Naruto the hospital after the Valley of the End. He was bandaged and bruised, but he still promised that he wouldn't let her down, that he would bring Sasuke back. That time showed her how strong Naruto was. After that, she vowed to herself she would always help him. She never wanted to be that weak again. But here she was, yet again in the damsel in distress position. It had been a few days; most likely everyone knew she was missing. She wondered if Naruto was out there looking for her. She suppressed another sob. She wanted to go back to him. She had a sick feeling inside about why she was here. She had pretty much been locked in this room ever since. She was hardly visited. Upon being moved to this room, Sakura caught a glimpse outside. She could tell she was no longer in Konoha anymore. She was given food three times a day, and Sakura noted it was probably the best food money could buy. She was suspicious about this, and refused to eat for a while. She sent the food back through the door until someone came in and forced her to eat it. She knew Orochimaru was behind this ploy, but again, had no idea what he was plotting.

Then, the door creaked open and Kabuto walked in. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

_"Orochimaru-sama requests your audience."_

* * *

Harry sat in bed and turned the small snitch in his hand. He studied the inscription upon it. _I open at the close._

He still had no idea what that meant. After Scrimgeour had left the other day, Harry realized with excitement that this was the snitch that he had caught in his mouth. After pressing his mouth to it, those in scripted words had appeared, but Harry had no further way of opening it.

"Harry!" Ron appeared in the bedroom as Harry stored the snitch away. "What are you still doing here? Mum's gonna blow if she sees you not ready!"

Ron himself was already dressed haphazardly in a tuxedo, although his hair was uncombed and his tie not tied. Harry quickly dressed and then rushed downstairs where the rest were getting ready.

"Hmm…thas should do…" Hermione said as she appraised Naruto's look. The blond ninja had turned his hair red for the wedding.

"Yeah, we can say you're another one of our cousins, no one will know." Said Ron.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "But those eyes are just too noticeable…And the whiskers…" Hermione muttered before forcing Naruto to perform his henge again.

By the end, Naruto looked relatively normal. No one would have guessed who he was if they saw him at Hogwarts. For Sai, Hermione had him change his hair from his glossy black to a light shade of blond.

"You can pass for Fleur's cousin." Ginny explained with a giggle.

"Show off." Naruto muttered.

"We got it!" Both Fred and George raced in with a cup of what looked like mud.

Naruto made a face as George thrust the cup at Harry while Fred added what appeared to be fine red hairs to the muddy liquid. Upon adding the hairs, the mud turned to a nice maroon color. Harry swallowed the potion and was now the double of a red headed muggle boy from the neighboring village. He knew this was a precaution so that no one at the wedding would recognize him.

"You can be Cousin Barny." Said Ron grinning as Harry felt his new face.

Unfortunately, this muggle boy was a bit fatter than Harry. His clothes were baggy in some areas because he wasn't as tall and he felt bloated.

* * *

The days of slaving and labor were apparent as the boys stood outside in the yard, looking at the wedding decorations. Naruto, Harry, Ron, Fred and George were waiting for the guests to arrive and each of them was holding a seating arrangement plan. Hermione was still inside getting ready and Sai was helping Fleur get ready. She had taken quite a liking to him since he arrived. Naruto adjusted the bow tie around his neck again. It was just as bad as wearing the tie at Hogwarts had been.

"Stop playing with it." Ron hissed. "Leave it alone and you'll forget about it."

"Good lord, here they come." Fred sighed.

The chatter of the oncoming witches and wizards was growing louder and the sun glinted off their brightly colored robes and hats.

"Excellent." Said George moving forward. "I think I see a few Veela cousins."

"Veela?" A familiar voice asked.

Naruto, George and Fred spun around and found themselves face to face with a smiling Kakashi.

_"Sensei!"_ Yelled Naruto loudly in surprise, causing a few wizards to look oddly in their direction. "What happened to – !"

Kakashi quickly grabbed the boy, putting his hand over his mouth before he could attract anymore attention. _"Urusai, baka!"_ Kakashi hissed. "Before you attract anymore attention to us." He quickly released the surprised chunin who was still gaping, mouth open at his teacher.

_"Gomen, Kakashi-sensei."_ Said Naruto sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "It's just that you…"

"Clean up rather spiffy." Said Fred leaning in, putting an arm on Naruto's shoulder. "I must say Professor, the ladies are going to have a field day today. If only you remove that irritable mask…"

Kakashi rolled his sole eye at the red head's comment. Over the past couple of days due to Kakashi's frequent visits, Kakashi found himself the object of Fred and George's attentions as they vowed to one day, see what was under that ever present mask of his. Kakashi found it all good fun and games but had to wonder what the Weasley twins were capable of.

Kakashi's appearance was different from usual. You could see that he made an attempt to somewhat flatten his stalk of hair. Although the mask was still present, his hitai-ate was no longer covering his eye and was instead replaced by an eye patch that reminded Naruto of a pirate. And Naruto supposed that Kakashi did look rather suave in the black pants, shirt and jacket that he must have borrowed from someone. His hands were casually in his pockets and Naruto could see he was still wearing his black fingerless gloves.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Kakashi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't fancy my presence then?" Asked Fred. "That's too bad. George's already moved on to snatch up all the veela cousins, that bothersome git, so I don't see the harm in spending some time with you."

"I think I need to find my seat anyway." Said Kakashi. "Besides, I don't want to take you away from the attractive witches over there who are waiting to be escorted."

Fred and Naruto turned to look at where a group of middle aged witches were casting glances over at them, waiting to be seated. Fred groaned and when they turned around, Kakashi had already disappeared, presumably off to find a seat on his own. Groaning again, he and Naruto moved off toward the witches.

* * *

Naruto had a bit of trouble locating which person was sitting where, but was managing fairly ok. He felt some relief when he saw a familiar face from his Hogwart days.

"Naruto, is that you?" Luna Lovegood, wearing bright yellow robes, stared expectantly up in to Naruto's face.

"Yeah." Naruto said sheepishly. "How did you know it was me?" He said scratching his head.

Luna smiled. "Red hair does little to disguise you." Then she pulled something from her pocket. "Look." She held up what appeared to be a shuriken, carved out of wood. The edges seemed quite pointy, however.

_"Sugoi!"_ Said Naruto, his interest peeking.

Luna flung it with ease and it lodged itself in a tree. "I've been practicing." She said proudly.

Naruto felt a newfound liking for the girl. "Here," He said pulling out a real kunai from his sleeve. He handed it to her. "You never know."

She beamed at him. "Thanks." She said before bouncing off.

Naruto found Harry, seating Luna's father, Xenophilius when Ron walked up, with an ancient old lady on his arm.

"Sheesh, who's the hag?" Naruto muttered. From the expression on Ron's face, he seemed to agree.

"Who's this?" She barked at him.

"Auntie Muriel, this is our cousins Barny and…Harold." Explained Ron with a gesture toward Naruto and Harry.

Muriel took in Naruto and Harry standing next to each with scrutiny. While Harry was shorter than usual and fatter, Naruto was tall and lean.

"Must have been from different mothers." She muttered. "You Weasleys breed like gnomes."

Then she turned to Ron. "Isn't Harry Potter here? I was hoping to meet him. I though he was a friend of yours, or were you just boasting Ronald?"

"Umm…he couldn't come…" Ron stammered.

"Humph." Muriel snorted. "Made excuses for himself did he…" Then she turned to Harry and Naruto. "I've just been instructing the bride on how to wear my tiara." She shouted. "She's a good looking girl, but still…French! Oh well." She sighed. "Find me a seat Ronald, I'm one hundred and seven and shouldn't be on my feet." She ordered Ron.

* * *

Sakura followed Kabuto down the hall stiffly. Kabuto had made her change her clothes, into what appeared to be a silk dress. Sakura had a hard time walking because…well she never wore a dress before. As they walked down the hall, Sakura took in as much of the place as she could, trying to formulate escape routes if need be. From what she could guess it was a house, although an odd one. It was like those houses that they had stayed in when they had their mission in Hogwarts a year ago, except this one was much larger. They finally reached a large room, where a rather grimy old man was sitting in a chair, bound with magical ropes. Sakura saw Orochimaru standing there to one side with a few ninja in _Oto_ headbands. He grinned a bit when he saw her and she ignored him.

Then, she grew cold and fearful at who she saw next. It was Voldermort, the enemy in Harry Potter's land. She stopped moving as soon as she saw him. He too, smiled when he saw her, his red eyes boring into her. Kabuto had stopped and turned to look at her. _"I suggest you keep moving."_ He said.

Her feet did what they were told, but her mind was ablaze. What was going on here? Orochimaru was partnered with Voldermort? She was fearful of what they could be planning and wondered how she factored into all of this. Now she almost hoped that Naruto wouldn't become involved. On the other side of Voldermort were a few men in dark cloaks and mask. Death Eaters, from what Sakura remembered.

Then he was there.

It was Sasuke.

* * *

The wedding was indeed a nice affair. Naruto watched the whole thing in awe since he had never been to a wedding before. Fleur was very beautiful in her simple white gown and even Ginny and Fleur's sister Gabrielle in their gold gowns. When Bill and Fleur were announced man and wife, golden balloons were released along with birds of paradise and small golden bells. Then, the chairs were magically swept aside and the dance floor was instantly created as the band trooped to the front and the waiters instantly appeared. The gang managed to snag a table, far from Muriel as Ron instructed. They were watching Luna dance with herself when a hard faced, dark haired young man joined them at their table. Ron looked irritable and Sai and Naruto had no clue who this fellow was.

Sai cleared his throat. "Who are you?" he asked, taking in this mans appearance. The guy's face was pulled into such a scowl that Sai was about to ask what he had stuck up his ass.

"This is Vikor Krum." Whispered Hermione seeming nervous. "He's a famous Quidditch player."

Krum didn't reply, but he seemed angry. "Who is that man in the yellow?"

"That's Xenophilius Lovegood." Said Ron is a sour tone. "Our friend's father."

Hermione's eyes shifted nervously. "Come dance." She said quickly, grasping Naruto's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Ron seemed a bit angry after that and he too, disappeared.

Krum seemed distracted by Hermione's disappearance. "She found someone new?"

"Uhh…." Said Harry, not knowing how to reply.

"Naruto isn't capable of being anyone's boyfriend." Answered Sai rather calmly.

Vikor looked at Sai. "Who are you?"

"Sai." Sai responded. Krum stuck his hand out and Sai assumed he was supposed to shake it.

"Do you know this Lovegood vell?" He asked as he took a seat across from Sai and Harry.

"We just met him today." Harry answered. "Why?"

Krum looked deadly as he glowered at Xenophilius from across the room. "If he vos not a guest of Fleur's, I vould duel him here for vearing that filthy sigh upon his chest." Krum spat.

Harry and Sai looked over at him. "The eye?" Asked Harry.

"Sure it's ugly, but there's no need for a duel." Said Sai.

"That's Grindelvald's sign." Krum explained with disgust.

"Who?" Sai and Harry asked.

"The Dark wizard Dumbledore defeated?" Asked Harry. He recalled that he once spotted Grindelwald's name on a Chocolate Frog card that was featuring Dumbledore.

"Exactly." Krum answered. Krum tightened his jaw before speaking again. "I recognized the symbol at vunce. Grindelvald carved it into a vall at Durmstrang ven he vent there."

Harry was quite confused. Surely Krum was mistaken. Xenophilius might have been looney, but he wasn't into the dark arts. "Are you…er….sure it's his?" Harry questioned again.

"I valked past that sign for several years, I know it vell." Krum replied coldly. Then Krum got up, as if he were too irritated to talk and walked away.

Sai stared after him. "What caused him to leave?" Sai asked confused. "Was it something you said?"

Harry simply shrugged. "I think he's having a hard time taking in the whole Grindelwald thing…" Harry said staring after him.

Sai creased his eyebrows some more. A silly sign was surly not something to be upset about. Sai looked around absent mindedly, only paying a minutes notice to see a stout, rather old man sit down next to Harry. Sai spotted Hermione and Naruto on the dance floor. They did look quite comfortable together, laughing as Hermione showed him the proper steps. Sai wondered if Naruto liked Hermione. If he liked Sakura, was it possible to like another female too? How would Naruto be able to pick between the two? What would make one better than the other? Although ugly, Sakura certainly had much prettier eyes. Was this what governed the decision, who had better qualities? If that was the case, Sakura had a better body too in Sai's opinion. Hermione, however, had a much more pleasant demeanor and personality in Sai's opinion. Sai decided he would ask Naruto about this later.

Sai watched the old man and Harry become flustered by the presence of an old lady. Sai looked around once more and spotted Ron, still glaring over at Naruto and Hermione. Sai looked at him quizzically, wondering what was wrong with him. Did he suffer from some sort of ailment? Or was it jealousy, something Sai read about in a book once. Sai jumped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard the old man exclaim something.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry. "Who said his sister was a squib? I thought she was ill."

"Thought wrong then didn't you Barry! Anyways, this all happened long before you were born. I can't wait to find out what Skeeter found out! Dumbledore kept that sister of his quiet for too long!" Cackled Muriel. Some things clicked in Sai's mind. They were discussing Hogwarts's previous headmaster, Dumbledore.

"Untrue!" The old man wheezed. "Absolutely untrue!"

Sai wondered why the old man was getting so upset. It's not like they were discussing him, or his squib sister, whatever that meant. With each word the old lady said, the old man became even more flustered and Harry looked more and more ill. But Sai just couldn't comprehend these emotions. Sure it must have been shocking to find out such scandalous facts about your teacher, but then you heard it and moved on…didn't you?

* * *

Kakashi paced around the dance floor, much more intent to watch others have fun rather than dance himself. He saw Naruto on the dance floor with Hermione, looking very much like he was enjoying himself. Kakashi felt happy to see his student this way. The past couple of days, Naruto looked like he had been hit by a truck and Kakashi knew that he was taking the news of Sakura's kidnapping harshly. Kakashi even saw Lupin spinning Tonks around the dance floor. Kakashi noticed that Lupin had been quite down lately and he didn't know the exact reasons why. As far as Kakashi could tell, Lupin should have been the happiest guy around considering Tonks was pregnant. Kakashi had sensed the additional flare of chakra (or magic) right away and had sent Tonks a little knowing smile when he saw her. Tonks had widened her eyes in surprise before giving Kakashi a coy smile.

"Oi, Kakashi."

Kakashi soon found himself in the presence of Fred and George, each with their arm around his shoulders. He suppressed a groan.

"We've noticed that you seem to be quite the object of desire – " Began George.

" – For all the _single _inhabitants of this fine and glorious event." Chuckled Fred.

"Hmm…" Murmured Kakashi in response. "I can't say I've been paying attention." Truth was, he had been, but he was hoping and praying that his aloof demeanor and rather frightening eye patch would deter anyone from coming up to him.

"Oh, what a poor ignorant fellow you've been." Mused George. "Don't worry. We've taken the liberty of informing all the single ladies out there of what a fine dancer you are."

"Hope you have your dancing shoes on." Chuckled Fred as Kakashi stared at the two twins in muted horror.

"You…" Kakashi stuttered.

"Don't worry." Said George leaning in and clapping Kakashi on the back. "Most women find the eye patch rather sexy and…mysterious." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ah, the first contender is here." Said Fred as he spied a rather mousy looking witch finally gathering up the courage to approach Kakashi. "Have fun!" He said before the twins moved off, both laughing.

Kakashi sent a glare their way as the witch approached him. Oh it was on.

* * *

Sakura winced again as the man was beaten brutally across the face again by Orochimaru. His chair rocked before he spat the blood out.

"Where is Potter?" Voldermort sneered again.

Sakura could tell he was losing his patience and had a feeling this man was living on borrowed time that would soon run out. She glanced around and everyone watched with a straight face as if this were a show to them. She was probably the only one who felt any remorse for the man. Even Sasuke betrayed no emotion across his stone face.

The man shook his trembling head. "I don't know!"

Voldermort whipped his wand out. _"Crucio!"_

The man's screams echoed off the walls and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

"Scrimgeour!" Yelled Voldermort. "Tell me where Potter is hiding."

The man simply trembled. Orochimaru shook his head, obviously fed up with the wizards actions.

"See this girl?" He suddenly pointed to Sakura. Then he walked over and grasped her arm, dragging her over, against Sakura's wishes. He pushed her in the man's face. "She can heal you. Just tell him where the Potter boy is hiding."

The man stopped shaking and it looked like he was considering it, but then Sakura saw a miraculous thing. Defiance grew in the man's eyes. "I do know where he is."

Voldermort seemed pleased and leaned in. "But I will never tell you!" The man yelled.

Sakura widened her eyes as Orochimaru and Voldermort's faces grew sour. Then an evil smile spread across Voldermort's face. "Fine…._Avada Kedavra_!"

There was a flash of green light and the man in the chair fell backwards against the floor. When Sakura looked at him again, his eyes were lifeless. He was dead.

Voldermort looked triumphant. "The Minister is dead, the Ministry is now under my control!" There was a round of applause from those present. "Raid the homes of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, find me Harry Potter!" He yelled.

Orochimaru signaled for the ninja to go with and soon the room was empty.

Sakura just stood there, frozen.

* * *

Hermione dragged a chair up next to Harry and plopped herself down on it laughed as Naruto joined her, standing behind her seat.

"That was really fun Hermione!" Naruto said with a true smile, the most anyone had seen from him in days.

"I know!" Said Hermione pulling off her shoe to rub the sole of her foot. "I simply cannot dance anymore!"

Then both shot a look at Harry, expecting him to say something, but he just looked numb. Hermione creased her eyebrows and lowered her voice. "Harry, are you ok?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off they all turned to look at a lynx Patronus that landed in the middle of the dance floor. Kingsley's low voice echoed out of it.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

_Glossary: Sugoi- wow  
Oto- Sound  
Urusai- Shut up  
Baka- Idiot  
Gomen-Sorry_


	7. 006

**::06::**

Things were moving very slowly. It was as if things were just seeping into people's minds as they stood there, gaping where the lynx had once stood before it disappeared. Hermione and Harry stood up and pulled out their wands as Sai and Naruto armed themselves with a kunai.

"Grab hands." Hermione instructed with a fearful voice as she grasped Naruto's hand as they walked onto the dance floor.

Then the masked figures were appearing from the sky. Screams finally erupted and explosions shot through the air, tables and chairs shattering as they churned in the air. Wizards and witches ran to and fro, some in attempt to escape, others to join the fray of the battle.

"Ron!" Hermione cried in a desperate attempt to find the Weasley boy.

Naruto spun around, looking when he felt someone's hand briefly enclose around his. Looking up, he found Kakashi standing there. "Find Sakura, keep each other safe." And then he was gone, having jumped into the fray.

Spells were shouted out as they searched for Ron. And then he was there, grasping Hermione's other hand. Naruto felt the darkness pressing in on him and the cries faded around him. When they opened their eyes, they were in a crowded area.

"Where are we?" Asked Harry looking around.

"Tottenham Court Road." Answered Hermione breathing deeply. "We need to find a place for you to change, let's keep walking." She said, quickly leading them through the busy sidewalks.

"What about the people at the wedding?" Harry asked, fearful.

"They'll be ok." Said Naruto with a grin on his face. "The whole Order was there and Kakashi, they can protect everyone." He said it with a smile, but even Naruto felt nervous.

Sai silently nodded. Hermione ducked into the alley and pulled out some clothes for Ron and the cloak for Harry.

"How the ruddy hell…." Said Ron staring at the small handbag.

"Undetectable Extension Charm. I told you I have been ready. I packed Harry's rucksack and your ninja gear this morning." Said Hermione.

"Amazing." Said Ron as he shrugged on the clothes.

Naruto's wedding appearance was fading as his whiskers became more apparent. He pulled off his tie and jacket and handed them to Hermione who put them in the purse.

"We should get going." Said Hermione glancing around.

Harry quickly pulled off his jacket before pulling the Invisibility Cloak over his head. Keeping a brisk pace, they were walking down the street when some men started to wolf whistle across the street at Hermione. Hermione dutifully ignored them, mentally calculating the places they could go.

"We could try my parent's house, but there's a chance they could check there." She said.

"Yeah, and it's not like we can book a room at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry whispered.

"Hey sweetie! Why don't you ditch blondie and ginger and have a pint with us!" One of the men yelled from across the street.

"Arg!" Said Hermione. "I wish they would stop!"

Naruto stopped short, finally fed up. "Shut the hell up before I come over there and beat your asses!" He yelled, startling the drunk men.

The English muggles, quickly backed off, not certain if Hermione was worth the effort of getting through Naruto. Everyone was speechless before Hermione led them into a tiny café. The café was shabby; only one or two bums were sitting at the counter. They all squeezed into a booth and Hermione ordered a few cappuccinos from the waitress.

"I think our best bet is to stay here and find out what's going on." Said Hermione.

"We know what's going on!" Said Ron throwing his hands up.

"Voldermort's taken over the Ministry, what else do we need to know?" Asked Harry from the corner.

"Ok." Said Hermione releasing a sigh.

The waitress returned with their drinks as they sat in silence. Naruto was the first to take a sip.

"God!" Said Naruto, pushing away the drink after he had taken a sip. "Tastes like shit." He grumbled.

"That really is revolting." Said Ron. Sai too, made a face. The waitress seemed to hear them and shot them a nasty look.

"I say we get out of here then Disapparate to the countryside." Said Ron.

Harry watched as two large men walked in. They brushed away the waitress when she tried to take their order. Naruto watched the men out of the side of his eye, thinking there was something suspicious.

Then it happened.

* * *

Screams resounded around Kakashi as Death Eaters continued to torment the wedding guests. Order members were trying to be everywhere at once as they rushed about, shouting out spells as they tried to defend the guests that hadn't yet left. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Fleur, a wand tightly gripped in her hand and her hair and dress in utter disarray as she tried to direct the guests to safety. Kakashi commended her bravery and perseverance in such a situation. To the left, he spotted Lupin and Tonks, Lupin stubbornly keeping Tonks situated behind him as he tried his best to defend the both of them. Tonks, however, looked irritated and kept trying to break from his grasp.

Kakashi quickly ducked down, avoiding a stunning spell to the head and whipped a kunai out at his attacker. Surprisingly, his kunai was deflected. Kakashi, being a ninja, expected to have the upper hand, or at least the element of surprise in fighting against wizards. Growling, Kakashi moved the eye patch aside before setting his hands into a flurry of seals.

_"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu." _

The wizard soon found himself engulfed in flames and his screams filled the tent. Satisfied, Kakashi turned to jump back in the fray.

_"Copy ninja Kakashi?" _

Kakashi whirled around at the sound of his name and who he saw made his blood run cold. Although he could say he knew the black clad boy personally, her certainly recognized the symbol that was displayed for the world to see on his hitai-ate. _Otogakure. _

The boy turned away, suddenly afraid and maybe a bit surprised. He was going to run and alert them all of Kakashi's presence. With lightning fast reflexes, Kakashi grasped the boy's shoulder and spun him around, his Sharingan already whizzing around as the boy stared into his eyes in fright. Slumping forward, Kakashi caught the boy just as several distinct cracking noises went off around him. Kakashi turned around to see the Death Eater's had vanished, leaving destruction in the wake. Kakashi turned back to the unconscious boy in his arms. He had what he needed.

* * *

Then men pulled out their wands as Harry did the same. Naruto, reacting in an instant, flinging a kunai through the wrist of one. The man dropped his wand in effort to clutch his wrist as Naruto tackled him to the ground. Ron lunged across the table to push Hermione down as a spell came flying and hit the back wall. Sai flung some more kunai at the other, but the man seemed to dodge them. Naruto and the other Death Eater were still grappling on the floor when he managed to grab his wand with his other hand.

_"Stupefy!" _

_"Protego!"_

Harry shielded Naruto from the attack. The spell faded as Harry tried to stun the other one, but the spell rebounded on the window and hit the waitress. Through the struggling, Naruto managed to grasp his hands around the Death Eater's neck and banged his head on the floor twice. The man fell unconscious. The remaining Death Eater sent black rope at Ron before firing his spell.

_"Expluso!"_

Sai pushed Ron, who was struggling with the rope out of the way as he and Hermione jumped out of range as the table blew up.

_"Stupefy!"_ Yelled the Death Eater again as he tried to get the upper hand.

He missed Sai by an inch as he lunged away, but managed to tie him too in the ropes.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Yelled Hermione from underneath one of the tables.

The Death Eater finally fell forward and he landed with a crunch on the broken glass and china. Hermione, crawled out from underneath the table shaking an knelt besides Sai.

_"D-diffindo."_ She said, pointing at the ropes. Instead, a huge gash ripped through Sai's knee. He grunted as blood began to pour out, but didn't berate Hermione for her mistake.

"Sorry!" Hermione said, even more frightened. "My hand is shaking."

She managed to finally cut the ropes away as Harry helped Ron. Naruto stood up and pushed his hand through his hair. _"Chikushou."_ He muttered, surveying the damage.

"I should have recognized them." Harry muttered.

"That's not the point." Said Hermione frantically. "What do we do now? How did they find us?"

It took Harry a moment to decide. "Hermione the door, Ron the lights." Ron clicked the Deluminator and the lights went out.

"We just have to wipe their memories." Said Harry, studying the blond one on the floor.

"I've never done that before." Said Ron.

"I know the theory." Said Hermione pointing to the blond. _"Obliviate."_

"Nice." Said Naruto, patting Hermione on the back.

While Hermione wiped the memories, the boys started to clean up the mess. Naruto and Sai picked up the two Death Eaters and seated them in a booth, making it look like they were conversing with each other.

"You don't think you still have the Trace on you, do you Harry?" Hermione voice came as a whisper as they all froze.

"He can't." Said Ron. "That breaks at 17."

Hermione was about to protest when Sai cut in. "I think first we should find a place to stay."

"He's right." Said Harry.

"What about the one place…..your godfather's place!" Said Naruto.

" Grimmauld Place?" Asked Hermione. "It's not safe there."

"No, I think he's right." Said Harry thinking. "No Death Eaters can find us there, Snape is only one." He said when he saw Ron and Hermione about to protest.

"Good enough." Said Naruto. _"Ikuze."_

With reluctance, Ron restored the lights and Hermione unlocked the door, before they vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Kakashi walked into the Burrow, carrying the _Oto_ nin in his arms, the boy surprisingly light. Inside, the place was just as chaotic, with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny running back and forth, trying to aid to the injured. Kakashi grabbed a spare chair from the kitchen and quickly propped the boy on the chair. As he reached into his pocket for ninja wire, he realized he had none of his equipment with him. Letting out a subtle string of curses, Kakashi looked around for someone to help him.

Kakashi felt someone touch his arm and he turned to see Mr. Weasley standing there, a large gash across his forehead.

"Arthur!" Exclaimed Kakashi. "You're hurt!"

Mr. Weasley wiped a finger across the cut, wincing slightly before looking at the blood that came off on his fingers. He shrugged. "Molly will take a look at it later, have you seen Ron or Harry? I can't seem to find them anywhere…"

Kakashi paused, not sure how to explain the situation to the father before him. "They're safe, Arthur." He said simply.

Mr. Weasley looked at Kakashi a beat before sighing. "I suppose I knew this day was coming. I just wish I could have gotten a chance to say good-bye before they set off…"

Kakashi gave Mr. Weasley a sympathetic smile as he clapped him on the shoulder. "Listen, Arthur, do you think you can help me with something?" Kakashi gestured toward the _Oto_ ninja still unconscious upon the chair.

Mr. Weasley took a step backward after viewing the ninja. "Is that a…erm…" He stuttered. Kakashi nodded his head yes.

Mr. Weasley looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. "So that means what you were saying was true! That You Know Who has teamed up with a ninja from your world…" Mr. Weasley almost lost his footing when Kakashi quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him upright. Mr. Weasley quickly nodded his head in thanks as he took a deep breath. "Well then, what should we do with him?"

Kakashi looked back toward the _Oto _nin who stirred in his sleep. "Let's move him somewhere more private. I want to ask him a few questions."

* * *

They reappeared right on the step of the old house where Naruto couldn't help but feel another wave of sadness. Last time he was here, Sakura was with him. Now, only Sai was here to fill in the gap and even he was insufficient. They walked through the door and stood on the threshold, half expecting something to come out of the darkness and attack them. But instead, the lights in the lamps lit, settling a warm, but still creepy glow upon the place.

"So where are all these jinxes?" Muttered Ron.

"We can't stand here forever." Said Harry, taking a step forward.

"Severus Snape?" An eerie voice called from the darkness. Hermione jumped back and clutched Ron and Naruto's arms.

"We're not Snape!" Harry called out weakly.

Then, a weird experience entered Harry's mouth. His tongue felt thick and he couldn't speak.

"T-Tongue T-Tying Curse." Hermione stammered.

Then Harry stepped forward again and a dusty figure rose out of the ground. Hermione let out a shrill scream, which set off Mrs. Black too. The wretched screaming continued as the dusty figure glided towards them.

"No!" Harry yelled. "We didn't kill…"

Then the figure exploded, covering them all in dust. Naruto, fed up, rubbed the dust out of his eyes before yelling. "Shut that hag up!"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Harry pointing at the picture.

The curtains swung shut with a bang and silence settled upon them once again.

* * *

A wet thud echoed through the small and cramped room and Mr. Weasley winced before his eyes darted to the ground. Kakashi took a step back and shook his hand out. The ninja's eyes were hard and emotionless as he looked down at the boy who had thrown away his life to become an _Oto _ninja.

The boy let out a stifled cry and once again rocked against the magical bonds holding up, but to no avail. Kakashi paced before the boy before stopping to pull up the sleeves of his black shirt, ignoring as he smeared blood that was not his own along his forearm.

_"Will you tell me now?" _

Although Mr. Weasley could not understand what Kakashi said, he could tell the difference in Kakashi's voice. It was cold and harsh, yet spoken in a calm almost patient tone that told the Weasley patriarch that Kakashi was no stranger to such circumstances.

The boy responded by spitting blood at Kakashi's feet.

Mr. Weasley winced again, knowing that Kakashi's response would not be kind. He regretted the boy's attitude.

"Heh…" Said Kakashi scratching the back of his head. "So that's how it is…"

With speed so quick that Mr. Weasley didn't quite catch it, Kakashi kicked the boy's chair over and fell with a crash to the ground. Kakashi quickly leapt on top of the boy and roughly pulled him up by his collar. He ripped the eye patch off his eye and flung it to the ground. The boy let out a terrified scream as the Sharingan began to spin.

_"I'm sure you've heard stories of what Uchiha Itachi's Sharingan can do…" _Kakashi said simply.

The boy anxiously nodded his head. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead. He looked toward Mr. Weasley, his eyes almost imploring him to make Kakashi stop. Mr. Weasley stood there, frozen and mute.

_"Well, I can't do those things with my Sharingan." _ Said Kakashi.

The boy's eyes darted back toward Kakashi, wide with surprise. If Kakashi didn't know any better, the boy let out a sigh of relief.

_"However, I do have a certain technique called Kamui. Maybe you've heard of it? No?"_ Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. _"Well, I'll educate you. It gives me the capability of sucking someone into a different dimension. And it's also unfortunate that I don't have very good aim yet…"_ Said Kakashi remorsefully. Kakashi had practically mastered the ability, but he figured toying with his captive wouldn't do any harm.

"_Have you ever had part of your body ripped away from you, lost in another dimension?"_ Kakashi asked. _"I don't think it's very pleasant. Oh well, shall we begin?"_ He questioned. _"Mangekyo Shari…" _

_"STOP!" _The boy screamed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kakashi!" Said Mr. Weasley alarmed as he stepped closer to the duo.

_"What do you know?"_ Shouted Kakashi shaking the boy.

"Not much!" The boy cried, still sobbing. "Orochimaru-sama is here! With another man, a wizard in a big house. His name is Voldermort, please don't kill me!" The boy began to choke on his tears.

Kakashi slapped him in the face. _"Pull yourself together. What does Orochimaru want with Voldermort?"_

_"I don't know! Half of Oto is here! Please, I know nothing!" _

Kakashi dropped the boy, who continued to sob on the ground. Kakashi almost felt pity for him. He was so young and obviously inexperienced. He feared for his life, something a dedicated ninja would never do. Kakashi stood up, brushing his pants down before turning to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley took a surprised step back at seeing Kakashi's Sharingan before Kakashi shut his eye.

"Well, that's that." Said Kakashi, bending down to pick up his discarded eye patch and proceeding to tie it around his head once again.

Mr. Weasley gulped. "And the boy…erm…ninja?"

Kakashi spared a glance to the still sobbing boy. "Leave him in here. I'll take him back with me once I leave." He had plans to hand the boy over to Ibiki once he returned the boy to Konoha. Although Kakashi believed he had been told everything, he didn't want to take chances where Voldermort and Orochimaru were concerned.

Kakashi moved toward the door while Mr. Weasley stood staring at the crying ninja.

"Oh, and Arthur," Said Kakashi pausing at the door.

"Yes…?" Asked Mr. Weasley, his voice distracted.

"Best not tell Molly about this." Kakashi said before leaving.

_Glossary: Chikushou- Dammit  
Ikuze- Let's go_


	8. 007

**::07::**

Creaking footsteps up the staircase is what woke Naruto up the next morning. He looked around to see that Harry had left his sleeping bag. Hermione had been frightened the night before, and persuaded everyone to sleep in the same room. Naruto picked himself off the floor and went off in the house to explore. Naruto could feel a draft through his T-shirt and boxers as he moved around. It was much cooler in the house, compared to the heat outside. Naruto found Hermione's bag sitting on a chair in the next room. He opened it and rummaged inside.

"Jeez…" Naruto muttered pushing aside some books. "She has so much crap in here…"

He finally pulled out the scroll Tsunade had given him and moved up the stairs with it.

* * *

As soon as Naruto moved away, Sai cracked his eyes open. He let out a brief sigh before sitting up and gathering the clothes he discarded the other day. Holding them, he moved to the bathroom a couple of rooms away. Sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, he removed a small book and brush from inside his jacket. He looked in the mirror. It was his usual black hair that framed his face instead of the light blond it had been before. Was it his hair or his eyes that seemed to remind Naruto and Sakura so much of Sasuke. The thought of Sasuke truly made Sai feel sick, but he couldn't understand why. Naruto suspected that they came here, because Orochimaru formed a partnership with Voldermort. If that was true, then they would have to encounter both some time. Where Orochimaru was, Sasuke was. Maybe Sakura was re-befriending Sasuke right now.

But in the time Sai met Sasuke, Sai felt he was a cold-heartless being. Maybe Sasuke was very much like Sai, but Sai knew Sasuke manifested so much more hate than Sai could ever learn how to feel. Sasuke didn't honor the bonds between himself and Naruto and Sai wanted to learn why these bonds were so strong and why Sasuke wanted to get rid of them. Someone once commented that the bonds between Naruto and Sasuke were similar to the bonds between Sai and his own brother. Maybe this is why Sai disliked Sasuke so much. Because Sasuke wanted to discard the bonds that Sai thought was a miracle to exist. Because Sai was now beginning to understand what a pleasure it was to have bonds with Naruto. He pushed down on the button on top of his brush till he saw ink cover the tip of the brush. He looked out of the window in the small bathroom and started to paint.

* * *

Naruto sat down on the landing in front one of the bedroom doors and unrolled the scroll. He placed his hands in a seal and before he knew it, in a poof of smoke, Kakashi appeared before him.

"Maa." He said in a yawn. _"It's early." _Kakashi complained.

When Naruto didn't answer, Kakashi bent down and looked to look at the boy more clearly. _"Are you ok? Have you been getting much sleep?"_

Naruto brushed off his question. _"I just wanted to tell you that we moved here, to 12 Grimmauld Place. It's the safest place for us to be right now. "_ Said Naruto gesturing to his surroundings.

Kakashi nodded and pushed his hand through his messy hair. _"The Death Eaters are on the move, looking for you. It's been confirmed that Orochimaru and Voldermort are working together."_ Said Kakashi.

Naruto cursed. _"And the wedding? The guests, was anyone…?" _

_"No." _Said Kakashi. "_Everyone is fine." _

Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief. _"And Sakura-chan? Do you know…?" _

At this, Kakashi's face fell. _"Sorry Naruto. Still no word about her."_

* * *

Naruto placed the four objects Scrimgeour gave him on the floor of the stair landing he was sitting on. Naruto frowned. What could these crappy objects have to do with anything? And what was Dumbledore doing with them? There was an old and frayed frog change purse, much like the one he owned, and old sake bottle, a tattered forehead protector and a folded robe. Naruto picked the robe up and unfolded it, where he found the characters 'Sandaime Hokage' written on the back. Naruto eyes widened, but before he had anytime to contemplate the items, he heard his name being called.

"Naruto! Harry? Where are you?" Naruto stood up at once when he heard Hermione's frantic voice calling out.

"I'm up here Hermione!" Naruto called.

In an instant, Hermione flew up the stairs and threw her arms around Naruto's neck. "We were so worried that something happened to you and Harry!"

Then she disengaged herself and looked around. "Where's Harry?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. The fervent look entered Hermione's eyes once more.

"Hermione!" They suddenly heard Harry frantically shout from down the hall. "Come here! R.A.B, I think I found him!"

Hermione gave a shrill gasp and quickly disappeared from Naruto's sight, leaving Naruto to follow behind in curiosity. "He was a Death Eater, I remember Sirius mentioning him!" Harry was explained as Naruto approached.

Hermione's eyes widened. "That would make perfect sense…RON!" She screeched. "Come up here!"

A minute later, both Ron and Sai appeared. Naruto tried the door as Ron came to the same conclusion the others had.

"It's locked." Naruto explained.

Hermione took her wand out. _"Alohomora."_ The door sprung open and they all rushed inside.

"Who's R.A.B?" Asked Sai, looking around the room.

Harry quickly rattled off the short version of the locket story from last year as Hermione studied some newspaper clippings of Voldermort.

"Looks like he was quite the fan." Murmured Hermione.

Naruto scrunched his nose. Why would anyone join the _hebi-teme_ of their own free will? Of course Sasuke had, but Naruto pushed though thoughts aside. They spent the whole morning until the afternoon searching for the locket, but found nothing. Naruto kicked a dresser drawer aside, aggravated.

"Maybe it's else where." Said Ron as they consented to go back downstairs to finally get some food.

Then Hermione's eyes widened for the second time that morning. "There was a locket….in the cabinet…they threw…"

Harry realized what she was talking about. "Kreacher." He said grasping on the last chance they had. "He kicked loads of stuff back from us…"

"What's a Kreacher?" Naruto whispered as Harry led the way as they flew down the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of Kreacher's cupboard in the kitchen.

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled.

With a crack, the ugly house elf appeared. "Yes, Master Potter?" He said, bowing his head. There was clear dislike in his voice.

Naruto blanched at the sight of it. "What is that thing?"

_"Sugoi!"_ Said Sai.

Everyone turned to him, confusion written on the wizard's faces.

"Such an ugly creature!" Exclaimed Sai.

Kreacher scowled at him. "Back in my mistresse's house with the traitor Weasley, the distasteful foreigners and the mudblood…" Kreacher muttered.

"You will not call anyone a 'traitor' or 'mudblood' anymore." Scolded Harry.

"Hey!" Complained Naruto. "What about 'distasteful foreigner'?"

"Er…that too." Added Harry. Then he turned his attention back to Kreacher. "I have a question for you and you have to give me the truth." He ordered.

Kreacher bowed his head to Harry, although Harry suspected he was still muttering curses about the lot of them under his breath. Harry began to ask Kreacher what had happened to the locket, in which Kreacher began to explain what had happened in vague terms.

Sai furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to the story, not fully comprehending what exactly the small creature was explaining to them. He almost looked on with disgust as the small ugly creature began to cry and Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to comfort it. Sai looked toward Naruto, who had remained surprisingly silent throughout the whole conversation. Looking over, however, Sai was that naruto wasn't even paying attention, but instead had his hand covering his eyes, and was fiercly biting down on his lip. Sai put out a hand to shake Naruto when he heard Hermione start to wail.

Hermione dropped down beside the poor small creature who was crying and attempted to hug it, but he jumped up and pushed her away, obviously replused by her actions.

"The Mudblood touched Kreacher, he will not allow it! What would his Mistress say?" The ugly creature had snarled to Hermione.

"I told you not to call her 'Mudblood'!" Harry snarled at once. Sai watched as the moment Harry's words letf his mouth, the creature had lifted a rather large frying pan off the wall and began to hit himself in the head with it. Sai almost started to laugh, but stopped himself when he heard Hermione crying out for Harry to stop him.

Moving swiftly, Sai reached over and snatched the frying pan away from Kreacher, ignoring his small flailing arms trying to reach for it. Then, effortlessly with one hand, Sai had snatched Kreacher off the ground and ignored as Kreacher hit and kicked out at Sai's arm. Harry was looking toward Kreacher with a mixture of pity on his face.

"Finish your story." Said Sai, giving Kreacher a shake. "And don't burst out in tears again or I will have to do something bad to you." Sai ordered calmly.

Kreacher had looked toward Sai with disgust on his face despite the tears in his eyes, but relented in his attacks against Sai. With a few shaky breaths, Kreacher progressed with his story, not once breaking into tears or arguments until Harry attempted to give him the fake locket and he let out a howl. Surprised, Sai dropped Kreacher on the ground where it took the wizards over an hour to finally calm Kreacher back down. Then with shaky bows toward Harry and Ron and a sort of spasm toward Hermione, Kreacher disappeared from the room. When Sai looked back toward Naruto for the first time since he had before Kreacher's outburst, he saw that Naruto was awake and looking relatively normal, but when Sai glanced at his eyes, they seemed duller, as if he had just lost something very important to him.

* * *

The moonlight cast little light upon the outside street, but Sai could still see the appearance of two cloaked figures, standing outside in the square.

"Death Eaters no doubt." Said Ron sitting down in a chair in the living room when Sai pointed them out to him.

"Maybe we should do something." Said Sai reaching for his scroll and brush sitting on the table.

"No!" Warned Hermione from the couch where she was reading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _"That would only alert them that we are in here. For now we're safe, they can't get in."

Sai frowned before turning his back on the window. He was about to ask Naruto a question, but he found Naruto asleep, underneath the full beam of the light.

* * *

_Sakura's long pink hair flowed in the wind. _

_"What do you think of Naruto?" Asked Sasuke, leaning back against the bench. _

_"Naruto?" Sakura questioned. Her face became hard. "He likes to interfere with my love. He likes watching me have trouble." Sakura said in a low voice. "He's annoying." _

_Then Sakura turned to Sasuke. "I just want you to accept me Sasuke-kun." _

_"Me?" Sasuke asked in surprise. _

_Sakura blushed. "I'll do anything for you." _

_Naruto watched sadly as Sakura and Sasuke's face leaned in closer and closer. Then they both looked directly at him before their lips met. _

"Omae was urusai ka."_ They said in unison._

_Glossary:Ta no Kuni- Land of Rice  
Hebi-teme-Snake bastard  
Sugoi-Wow  
Omae was urusai ka-You're annoying_


	9. 008

**Thanks so much to Kagekitsune49, Jokerisdaking, Spirit Seer, VampireGaaraCheesepuffs, Kenjutsumaster, Could-Careless, Shinobi Shinigami and PiecesHateScorpios and everyone else who reviews! You don't know how happy your reviews make me. Please keep it up. **

**::08::**

Naruto drearily glanced into a mirror hanging in the hallway as he walked into the sitting room. The bags under his eyes were getting darker. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the dust figure formed.

"Severus Snape?" It asked.

"No." Naruto grumbled. Then he held his breath as it exploded. He could hear the creak of the stairs behind him as Harry came down when the door was suddenly pushed open. Naruto froze as the figure stepped in.

"Severus Snape?"

"I did not kill you Albus." The intruder said quietly.

Then the dust figure exploded again and through the dust, Naruto rushed over, prodding a kunai into the intruder's throat, as Harry was soon beside him, his wand pointed.

"Who are you?" Demanded Harry.

Hermione, Ron and Sai rushed out of the kitchen to join Harry and Naruto.

The intruder raised his hands. "It's me! Lupin!"

"Oh." Hermione breathed as she and Ron lowered their wands. Harry and Naruto however, kept their weapons raised.

"My name is Remus John Lupin, some know me as Mooney, co-creator of the Maurauders's Map. I am a known member of the Order of the Phoenix and am married to Nymphadora, also known as Tonks." Then Lupin looked at Harry. "In your third year, I taught you how to conjure a Patronus."

Harry remained silent, and the lowered his wand. Naruto followed suit.

"Well I had to check, didn't I?" Harry asked, almost heatedly.

Lupin nodded. "Of course you had to check! Ron, Hermione, don't be so hasty to lower your weapons next time." He berated.

They looked bashful as they all walked down to the kitchen. "I would have been here days ago, but I had to shake the Death Eater following me." Said Lupin.

"What's going on?" Asked Sai, sitting at the table. "How did you find us here?"

"Kakashi let the Order know that you all we're safe here." Said Lupin. "So you came here straight after the wedding?"

Harry shook his head. "No, we ran into Death Eaters."

"On Tottingham Court Road." Said Hermione.

Lupin looked aghast. "What?"

"You...don't think Harry could still have the Trace do you?" Asked Hermione tentatively.

Lupin shook his head. "That's impossible...but still...very discomforting..."

"What happened after we left? Kakashi said that everything was ok when Naruto checked in with him." Said Harry.

"He's right." Said Lupin. "But everyone is ok, only a few minor injuries, nothing that we couldn't handle." He soothed. "However, the attack itself isn't comforting. The Ministry is practically under Voldermort's control now. It's not uncommon to hear of Order member's randomly being attacked, being subjected to house invasions…some have even gone into hiding." He murmured.

"How could they get away with this?" Asked Hermione, infuriated.

Lupin didn't answer, but instead pushed the latest version of the Prophet in front of them. They read the headline.

**WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

* * *

There was a poof as Kakashi appeared in the midst of the clutter that compromised the Burrow. True to his word, Kakashi had carted the _Oto _boy back to Konoha where he promptly handed the boy over to Ibiki for questioning. The boy didn't leave the interrogation room completely unscathed, but Kakashi had found he had been telling him the truth.

Tsunade had ended up feeling sorry for the poor boy who was only a Genin, having just joined Orochimaru's ranks after his family was completely obliterated in a civilian skirmish. She offered the boy a chance to change sides to Konoha, but only after he proved himself worthy in an undefined probation period.

Kakashi was about to call out for Molly when his finely tuned senses picked up on a slight sobbing sound. Peeking into the kitchen, he found Tonks, half sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, her face buried in her hands. She was silently sobbing.

"Nymphadora?" Kakashi asked hesitantly, unsure if he should disrupt her.

Tonks jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly wiped the tears from her face. "Oh Kakashi." She said weakly smiling. "I…I was just leaving. I…I thought Remus might have come here."

Kakashi took a step forward. "He's missing?" He asked in alarm.

Tonks bit her lip. "He said that he was going to visit Harry at Grimmauld Place, but that was a few days ago and…and I know there was a Death Eater trailing us…" Fresh tears spilled from her eyes and Kakashi blanched.

"Kakashi." She cried, burying her face once again in her hands as she heaved out fresh sobs. "I think Remus might have left me."

* * *

Harry pushed the paper away, disgusted.

"I'm sorry Harry." Said Lupin.

"Don't people realize what's going on?" Asked Hermione angrily.

"The coup would have gone virtually unnoticed" Explained Sai. "I bet Orochimaru and Voldermort have fully integrated their forces to create a new regime."

Harry and Naruto grimaced. Lupin sighed. "It appears to be that way. Kakashi confirmed that Voldermort was indeed being aided by this Orochimaru character, do you have any idea why they would team up together?" Asked Lupin, looking expectantly toward the two ninja.

Sai shrugged his shoulders. "Well...Orochimaru is giving Voldermort man power I'm sure, enough to ensure complete take over and...Voldermort can give Orochimaru magic for..."

"A second invasion of Konoha." Said Naruto grimly.

Lupin nodded his head, his mind grasping on to how dangerous this new partnership was.

"But what does this have to do with Sakura-chan?" Yelled Naruto, entirely confused by this.

"We'll find out." Whispered Hermione.

"You have to understand," Said Lupin, "That Voldermort had transformed this world into a world of fear. The people can guess about what is going on, but they would never confide in it to anyone because they do not know who they can trust. That's the point of this…" Said Lupin gesturing to the paper. "By turning the person the people look up to into a suspected murder, he has given the people no hope, killing all resistance."

Sai nodded his head. "Meanwhile, it seems they are moving in on the Muggle borns."

Hermione gasped as Lupin moved the paper towards her. "Page two, Hermione. Not even they are safe. Voldermort's clear dislike for them has attacks occurring in the middle of the street, in broad daylight even…"

Hermione quickly flipped through and scanned the article, her expression deepening by the second.

"Harry," Said Lupin. "The Order is under the impression that Dumbledore left you a mission."

"He did." Said Harry. "Everyone here is in on it." He said, gesturing around the table.

"Can you confide in me on what this mission is?" Lupin asked.

Harry looked at him, wishing he could answer him a different way. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"I thought you would say that." Said Lupin sadly. Then he looked at Harry again. "I still might be of some use to you. You know what I am, I can come with you and provide protection. You wouldn't need to let me in." He said, hoping for a different answer.

Harry looked at Lupin. The offer was tempting, but there was something weird about the situation.

"But...what about Tonks?" Asked Hermione, confused.

"What about her?" Asked Lupin

Hermione gave him a look like he should know the obvious answer. "You're married! How does she feel about you coming away with us?"

"She'll be safe. She can stay at her parent's house." Said Lupin in a cold voice. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared furtive glances at one another. There was definitely something off about Lupin's tone of voice and the fact that he admitted that Tonks would be staying at her parent's house. Tonks was a full fledged Auror and dedicated to taking down Voldermort. Why would she be holed up at her parent's house.

"Umm...is everything ok? Between...you...and..." Asked Hermione awkwardly.

"Everything is fine." Said Lupin pointedly.

Then there was a moment of silence and Lupin looked like he was going to say something he really didn't want to say. "Tonks is pregnant." He said grimly.

"How wonderful!" Said Hermione brightly.

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Congratulations!" Said Harry.

"Good job." Said Sai. Everyone gave him a weird look before turning back to Lupin.

Lupin gave a weak smile. "So, do you accept my offer?" He asked again. Everyone exchanged looks. Naruto raised an eyebrow, getting the drift that there was definitely something that Lupin was not telling them. Hermione and Ron glanced at Harry as it was after all, his decision.

"Just to be clear, you want to leave Tonks at her parent's house so you can come with us?" Asked Harry, almost in disbelief.

Lupin looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "Her parents can look after her. She'll be...better off..." His tone was oddly disconnected, as if he were trying, forcing himself not to care.

Silence had entered the room until Naruto let out a loud scoff. Everyone turned to look at Naruto, who had his arms crossed rather defiantly over his chest. "Right, because dumping her and your kid to run away with us will make her feel real good." Said Naruto darkly.

Hermione immediately blanched at Naruto's words and bit her lip while Ron seemed to find the kitchen interior more interesting than either Lupin or Naruto. Harry seemed to be the only one brave enough to stare either Lupin or Naruto in the face. His expression told the others that he agreed with Naruto although he didn't say it out loud. Sai seemed rather fascinated by the whole ordeal.

"You don't understand." Said Lupin after a few minutes, "I made a mistake in marrying her and have regretted it ever since..."

"Oh, so this is the easy way to bail out then." Concluded Naruto.

Lupin shot out of his chair, so fast that it tipped over backward. Hermione gasped as Lupin's face was suddenly controlled by a rage none of them had ever seen on the man before. "Don't you see what I've done?" Roared Lupin. "Her own parents are already disgusted by our marriage! I've made my wife an outcast and now the child..." Lupin grabbed handfuls of his hair and he looked miserable. No one had ever seen Lupin act like this. "The child..." He moaned.

"Remus," Said Harry, for the first time, his tone of voice bordering on harsh, "How can you think that leaving for family for us will be the best? Do you _want _your kid to grow up without a father?"

"Don't you understand?" Cried Lupin. "My _kind _doesn't normally breed! Imagine if the child becomes like me, as I am certain they will. How do you expect me to live with myself _knowing _that I passed on this…this _disease _to an innocent child?" Lupin spun around, his hands on his head, his eyes rather wide with despair.

"And, if by some miracle the child does not become like me," Continued Lupin. "Wouldn't they be better off with a father with whom they don't have to be ashamed of?"

"The child..." Said Naruto angrily. "Would never be ashamed of a father who actually stuck around, no matter what it was." Although Naruto wasn't sure what exactly was wrong with Lupin, he knew that it wouldn't matter anyway.

"My father," Said Harry loudly, "Died to protect my mother and me. How do you think he'd feel if he found you were abandoning yours to go on an adventure with us?"

Lupin looked outraged. "How dare you think I'd do this for...personal glory..." He stuttered, his voice shaking with anger.

"I think your feeling a bit like a daredevil. You fancy stepping into Sirius' shoes..." Said Harry, standing up.

"No Harry..." Moaned Hermione.

Lupin had turned livid, but Harry continued to stare at him defiantly in his eye. It was only rage that was fueling Harry as he spoke again. "I would never imagined that you, Remus Lupin, the man who taught me how to fight Dementors…was a coward." Harry shook his head.

"Or a bad father." Growled Naruto.

Lupin drew his wand so fast that no one had time to counter it. Naruto and Harry flew back, hitting the wall as Lupin stormed out. Naruto slid to the ground with a groan as Harry fixed his mused glasses.

"Harry!" Hermione wailed a few seconds later as she came rushing back into the kitchen. "He left! How could you?"

"It was easy." Said Harry picking himself up, still irked by Lupin's words.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said Ron lowly.

"He had it coming." Said Naruto standing. "Parents...shouldn't leave their kids unless they have to."

Harry looked at Naruto, for once, feeling like they had something in common. They all silently sat back down at the table. Sai's head was ablaze from all the raw sense of unexplained emotion that was demonstrated.

"If it makes him go back to Tonk's, it will be worth it right?" Asked Harry.

Hermione seemed sympathetic, but Ron uncertain. Naruto though, had no excuse for his actions. He acted on impulse, enraged by Lupin's words. Naruto buried his head, waiting for sleep to come, but as always, it never did. Harry roughly grabbed the _Daily Prophet _that was still sitting on the table and absent mindedly began flipping through it, still too angry to actually process anything. He wanted to speak to Naruto, to learn his reasons for speaking out.

Then a picture of Dumbledore caught his eye. It was Rita Skeeter's biography on Dumbledore. He glanced through it. Kendra Dumbledore moved to Godric's Hollow...to control her daughter Ariana, who was thought to be a Squib. Just like everything said at the wedding... the thought made him sick.

There was a crack and Kreacher appeared in the kitchen. "Kreacher has returned with the thief, Mundungus Fletcher."

Hermione acted first._ "Expelliarmus!"_

Mundungus' wand soared through the air as she caught it. Mundungus moved to grab it, but Naruto reacted quick, shooting out of his chair and he slammed Mundungus hard into the staircase. It was a good catharsis for him to beat someone up.

"What the 'ell?" Said Mundungus flailing. "Sendin' a bleedin' house elf after me...I oughta…"

"Shut up." Barked Naruto.

Mundungus stopped flailing and looked terrified as Harry crossed the room and bent down, shoving his wand in between Mundungus' eyes. "You're not in the position to make threats." Harry said lowly.

"Kreacher apologizes for the delay. Fletcher knows how to avoid capture." Said Kreacher.

"You've done well." Praised Harry. Kreacher bowed.

Harry turned back to Mundungus. "I have a few questions for you and you better do your best to answer them truthfully. When you cleared this house out of anything valuable..."

"Sirius never wanted any of that junk!" Mundungus cried.

Suddenly, there was a screech of anger as Kreacher charged at Mundungus and hit him over the head with a frying pan. Mundungus cried out in pain and started to flail once more.

"Kreacher no!" Yelled Harry.

"Call 'im off! Call 'im off!" Yelled Mundungus, flailing.

"Maybe once more?" Asked Kreacher, raising the pan. "For luck?" Ron and Naruto laughed.

"Maybe later." Said Harry grinning. "Right now we need him conscious." He turned back to Mundungus. "When you cleared this house out of anything valuable, there was a locket. What did you do with it?"

Everyone leaned in, waiting in anticipation. Mundungus looked at them. "Why?"

Naruto dug his knee into Mundungus' neck. "Answer the question!" He barked.

"Ok!" Yelled Mundungus. "Effin' gave it away didn't I?" He said.

"What?" Said Harry.

"I was sellin' me stuff in Diagon alley when this Ministry hag comes up and asked if I 'ave a license. She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to me locket. Said she take it off me hands." Explained Mundungus.

"Who was it?" Demanded Harry.

"I dunno! She had a little bow on her head..." Then Mundungus thought some more. "Looked like a toad..."

Everyone exchanged anxious glances. Leave it to the thought of Umbridge to clear out all the anxiety and depression in Naruto's mind.

* * *

Sasuke had his ever stoic expression set upon his face as he walked down the hallways. He didn't like being in this place. It smelled funny, the food was funny, the people were weird and their clothes were even weirder. But, apparently these 'wizards' had abilities that ninja did not, being the reason why Orochimaru teamed up with Voldermort in the first place. Sasuke had not seen any of this 'magic' first hand, other than the little show of power Voldermort displayed with the so called Minister of Magic. Sasuke had to admit, he found the green spell rather intriguing as it granted instant death to whoever cast it, no matter what, but he also couldn't help but think that took the fun out of things.

Nonetheless, Sasuke stuck around because he was interested in learning if these so called 'dark arts' could help him any in his revenge against his brother. Sasuke was ready to bail out at a moment's notice if he had nothing to gain from being here – he was simply biding his time with Orochimaru, waiting and anticipating the day when he would be able to make his move.

Orochimaru was busy at the moment, as he had been so often since arriving here. Sasuke found that there were both pro's and con's to this situation. The con's were, he could train as often as he would have liked to. The pro's were that Orochimaru could no longer give him his eerie smirks and grins whenever he passed and could no longer slither creepily around the house. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders when a glint from inside on of the rooms caught his attention. He stepped inside the room and found it was a normal bedroom, with silver and green banners everywhere. One had a shiny silver snake on it. Sasuke realized this is what caught his attention. He came to the conclusion that this must be a boy's room. Sasuke decided that this was a waste of his time to look around in a kid's room. He just exited the room when he heard a voice.

"What the bloody hell were you doing in my room?"

Sasuke turned to see a huffy blond boy approaching him. "Looking." He replied simply.

The boy's eyes widened. "Looking? Can't you respect someone privacy? My name is right on the bloody door!" The boy pointed to a small plate on the door.

Sasuke's dark eyes turned to look at it. He had completely missed it. It said Draco. What type of name was that? Who the hell would name their kid Draco? "Was I supposed to know that was your name?" Sasuke asked.

The boy named Draco looked angry now. He pulled out his wand from his robes and jabbed it at Sasuke's neck. "Listen git," He snarled, "You better stop acting all high and mighty before I have to put you in your place."

It was Sasuke's turn to narrow his eyes. He was an Uchiha and it was his job to act high and mighty. And what was a git anyway? Sasuke whipped out his katana and pushed it against Draco's throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Listen up _dobe._" Said Sasuke coldly. "Put me in my place? I suggest you quit the high and mighty act before I take you and your stupid little stick and beat you in your place. Got it?" Asked Sasuke in his deadly, but calm voice.

Draco nodded his head, now both surprised and a bit frightened. Sasuke pulled his katana away and stepped away from Draco, but kept his hand on Draco's collar. "And next time you see me, you better be the bitch and leave first." Sasuke snarled.

Draco again nodded his head with much vigor and Sasuke released him, seeming satisfied. He placed his smirk back on his face, having had more fun than he had anticipated and disappeared in a poof of smoke.


	10. 009

**::09::**

It was September First, practically a month since the Golden Trio and the shinobi arrived at Grimmauld Place and there were more guests in front than ever before. Harry entered the kitchen that evening, throwing down a copy of the Daily Prophet. "You're not going to believe this." He claimed.

Naruto looked up from where he had been dreaming about ramen. Ron, Hermione and Sai looked up from the various notes and maps they had been collecting over the past few weeks.

"Hands washed before dinner, Master Harry." Said Kreacher, taking the Invisibility Cloak and hanging it up.

"What is it?" Asked Ron. Harry gestured to the paper. The headline read:

**SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS**

"No!" Everyone exclaimed, even Naruto.

Harry nodded grimly and pulled up a chair. Ron and Hermione quickly scanned the article, taking in the details. "At least we know where he is." Said Ron at last.

Hermione shook her head. "Snape in Dumbledore's office…" Then her eyes widened. "Merlin's pants!" She shrieked as she flew out of her chair and raced up the stairs.

Naruto made a face. "Merlin's pants?"

Then Kreacher came bustling over with a large pot of Naruto's request: ramen. His mouth was practically watering as Kreacher ladled some into his bowl.

_"Itadakimasu!"_ Naruto yelled before digging in.

"More and more Death Eaters are waiting." Said Ron. "It's like they expect us to come out with our trunks and leave for Hogwarts." Harry nodded sadly, reminiscing that had they really been leaving for Hogwarts, they would have been at school all ready.

"Phew." Said Hermione re-entering with a large portrait in her hands.

"What the hell was that about?" Asked Ron pushing aside some green onions with his fork.

Hermione didn't answer, but grabbed her handbag and proceeded to shove the portrait inside. Within a few seconds it vanished. "Phineas Nigellus." Explained Hermione.

"Hm?" Asked Naruto. He found it difficult to eat ramen with a fork.

"Snape could send Phineas to look inside the house for us, but now he can only see the inside of my handbag." Explained Hermione.

"Good thinking." Said Ron, impressed.

"Thanks." Said Hermione grinning before pulling her bowl towards her.

"Anything happen today?" Asked Sai.

Harry shook his head. "Watched the entrance of the Ministry for seven hours. No sign of Umbridge"

"Dad said only important people use the Floo Network now, that's probably what she uses." Said Ron.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "And what about that funny old witch and the bloke in the navy blue robes?"

"Oh, the guy from Magical Maintenance?" Asked Ron, his mouth full of ramen.

Hermione dropped her spoon in her bowl. "You never said he was from Magical Maintenance" She said, frantically shifting through her notes. "No! You never said!"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, not seeing the problem. "Oh, well he is."

"Don't you think you should have mentioned it earlier?" She said shrilly.

"He mentioned it now, what's the big deal?" Asked Naruto, on his second bowl.

Hermione turned her hard glaze on him. "Because, everything matters!" She hissed.

"He forgot." Said Sai simply.

"We have to be prepared, don't you understand that there is no place more dangerous…" Ranted Hermione.

Harry cut her off. "I think we should go tomorrow."

Everyone turned to stare at him, noodles falling out of Naruto's mouth. _"Nani?"_ Said Naruto incredulously.

"You can't be serious mate." Said Ron.

Harry nodded. "I am, listen, we can spend another three months, even a year planning and it won't make a difference…and the longer we put it off…"

Sai nodded in agreement. "A large part of this mission is based on luck anyhow. I suppose now is as good a time as any."

Ron and Hermione looked a bit frightened.

"There's also a good chance Umbridge chucked it already too." Said Harry, emphasizing his point.

"Unless she opened and is now possessed." Said Ron.

Naruto shrugged. "Wouldn't make a difference since she was so evil in the first place" He smirked.

* * *

Hermione head was beginning to drop down into her chest as her notes slipped from her hand. Harry smiled to himself as he strained his eyes once more to read Hermione's delicate handwriting. It was probably two in the morning already. Hermione had just dozed off and both Naruto and Ron were snoring loudly side by side on the couch. Only Sai was up with him now, and they both poured silently over the notes they had to read. Harry's eyes shifted to Naruto, sleeping with his mouth open. Who thought the blond haired ninja had such a rough life. Well…Harry still didn't know much about Naruto, for all he knew, everyday was life or death for him.

* * *

_"Sorry about yelling at your friend like that…it...really pissed me off." Said Naruto rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. _

_Harry shook his head. "It's ok, I said some things to Lupin too." _

_"Your parents…?" Said Naruto inquiring slightly. _

_Harry shook his head. "I guess you never heard my story right? Unlike the rest of the wizarding world…" He muttered. "My parents were killed by Voldermort when I was a baby. Voldermort tried to kill me, but it backfired. It's why I have this." Said Harry touching his forehead. _

_Naruto nodded silently, his eyes not very surprised. _

_"You…uhh…have parents?" Asked Harry, sounding awkward. _

_Naruto turned his head away. "No, I lived alone my whole life…I never knew my parents." _

_Now it was Harry's turn to be surprised. He couldn't imagine living alone for seventeen years. Even if it was only the Dursley's, he still had someone. "Do you know what happened?" Asked Harry, now understanding where some of Naruto's anger had come from. _

_Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, I guess they were killed when the Kyuubi attacked…" _

_"Kyuubi?" Asked Harry. Suddenly, the memory of Naruto looking furious with the angry red energy swirling around him came to mind. _

_"Lupin turns into a demon too, right?" Asked Naruto. _

_"Yea…I guess…sorta." Said Harry. "Lupin turns into a werewolf. He was attacked as a small child, he can't control his transformations." _

_"People look at him the same way they look at me." Said Naruto distantly. _

_Harry opened his mouth, not knowing what to say. _

_The Naruto smiled. "__Hey, I'm fine…don't worry about me."_

_Harry wondered what shaped Naruto into the person he was today._

* * *

Naruto awoke with a groan the next morning and shuffled into the kitchen where he found Sai calmly eating some breakfast rolls and Hermione was prodding around in her bag, muttering to herself. "Polyjuice Potion…Invisibility Cloak…" Hermione really was frantic.

Nauto scratched his head and sat at the table, pouring himself some orange juice.

_"I don't understand her worrying."_ Said Sai.

Naruto glanced at him. _"What do you mean?"_

Hermione ignored their foreign chatter. _"Why is she so frantic? A large part of the mission is out of our hands, why worry about it now?"_ Asked Sai not understanding.

_"It's called having feelings Sai, you wouldn't understand." _Dismissed Naruto.

Sai blanched a bit at Naruto's response. Some how, it hurt a bit in some region of his chest.

When Harry and Ron came down and after they had a bit of breakfast, they all disappeared. After a brief minute of darkness, they found themselves in an alley where the first phase of the plan would take place. Naruto and Sai hid behind a few a few trash cans, as there was not enough space for them under the Invisibility Cloak. Hermione opened a heavily locked door with a burst from her wand before they remained silent.

"Ok, Hermione first." They heard Ron say.

A few minutes later, there was a slight pop and a little Ministry witch with grey hair appeared some feet away from them. She had barley taken a step when Hermione's stunning spell hit her and she fell back wards.

"Nice." Said Ron popping out from under the cloak.

Together, he and Naruto pulled her into a dark passage way as Hermione collected a few of her hairs. Harry rummaged through her handbag and handed her the necessary items.

"Mafalda Hopkirk." Said Hermione. "Improper Use of Magic."

Hermione quickly gulped down the potion and was soon Mafalda's double. She pulled off the witches glasses as they closed the door on her. Harry and Ron hid back underneath the cloak as there was another pop and the wizard appeared. "Hello Mafalda."

"Hello." Hermione squeaked. "How are you today?"

The wizard shook his head. "Not so good…"

Hermione and the wizard started to walk down the alley. "I'm sorry to hear that." Said Hermione rummaging through her bag. "Here, have a sweet." She said, offering her hand.

"Oh no thank you…" The man said passively.

"I insist!" Said Hermione aggressively, thrusting her hand forward.

The wizard looked a little bewildered before taking one. As soon as he did however, the effect was instant. The wizard was vomiting so hard he fell to his knees. He didn't even notice Hermione grasping some of his hairs.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed. "You can't go to work like this! You must back home!"

"No…!" He sputtered.

He tried to crawl down the alley, but Hermione blocked his path. "This is silly!" She exclaimed.

Finally, he pulled himself into a standing position and vanished. Hermione sighed and wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead before dodging the vomit chunks to give the hairs back to Ron.

"Keen on his job isn't he?" Ron asked as he drank down the potion.

Soon, Ron was his double, attired in the blue robes.

"Reg Cattermole." Ron said, looking down at his uniform.

Then Hermione set to work helping change Sai's appearance and giving him new clothes as Ron disappeared to find Harry some new hairs. After about ten minutes, Ron came back, exhausted and dropped some hairs into Harry's hand.

"Dunno…who he is…" He nodded and added his hairs into his potion before gulping it down.

"Blimey that's scary." Said Ron looking up at the Harry that now towered over him.

"Here's a token." Said Hermione handing both Sai and Harry a coin from her pocket. "Let's get moving." She said bustling ahead of them. "It's already almost nine."

They headed out of the alleyway and on to the crowded pavement. There were two flights of steps leading downwards. One was labeled gentlemen and the other ladies.

"Erm, see you in a minute." Said Hermione as she went down the steps.

The boys joined the rush of men heading down into what seemed to be a public underground toilet.

"Disgusting." Said Naruto as he looked at the filthy walls.

They all jammed themselves into one cubicle. Harry heard the sounds of flushing and peered underneath to see the feet next to him stepping into the toilet.

"We have to flush ourselves." Murmured Harry. He stepped up into the toilet, feeling awkward.

"This is some weird shit." Said Sai.

Harry pulled the chain and he zoomed down a short chute and shot out of a fireplace. He got up awkwardly, not sure how to control his huge body. The atrium of the Ministry was considerably darker than before. Naruto shot out behind him and then soon Sai flew out on top of him.

"Get off me you _teme._" Growled Naruto shoving Sai off.

"Pst!"

Harry looked up to see the small witch gesturing to him from behind a massive black stone statue. Harry stood up when another wizard shot out behind him and hit his legs.

"Out of the way! Can't you…." The wizard who knocked him over looked up and stared at him. "Oh! Sorry Runcorn!" The wizard looked frightened and scurried off.

Harry picked himself up again and hurried over to where the other four were waiting. Harry stared up at the statue as he joined the others. The words MAGIC IS MIGHT were carved on the base.

"Awful isn't it?" Asked Hermione. "Did you see what they are sitting on?"

Harry looked closely and saw that the beautiful witch and wizard were sitting on chairs composed of ugly men, women and children.

"Muggles." Said Hermione. "In their rightful place. Let's get going."

They were about to enter one of the golden lifts when a voice called out to them. "Cattermole!"

"Ron, that's you." Sai nudged Ron.

Harry's stomach fell as he saw Yaxley, a Death Eater approaching them. "I requested someone from Magical Maintenance to sort out my office. It's still raining in there."

Ron seemed frightened as he spoke to Yaxley. "Raining…? That's…not good."

Yaxley seemed unsatisfied. "I suggest you get up there and do your job Cattermole. You know I'm on my way to interrogate your wife right now…maybe next time you should marry a pureblood."

"Bastard." Naruto muttered.

Yaxley looked around to see who spoke. He eyed Naruto and Sai with suspicion.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Sai stepped up and shoved Naruto roughly.

"My mudblood cousin." He said darkly, reciting the words Hermione taught him. "I've decided its time to turn him in. Umbridge said to put him in her office."

Yaxley looked from Sai to Naruto, eyeing their bright blond hair and dull brown eyes. Yaxley nodded, seeming satisfied. "Well then….uhh good work."

In fact, he seemed so proud that he didn't bother questioning how they got in. He turned back to Ron.

"So, when the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement says he needs a job doing, I would make it my priority, do you understand me?" Snarled Yaxley.

"Yes." Ron whispered.

"Then go do it Cattermole. If my office isn't dry in an hour, believe me, your wife's Blood Status will be in even more danger." And with that, he strode off. Ron breathed a semi sigh of relief as they entered the lift.

"What should I do?" He moaned.

"Try _Finite Incantatem_." Said Hermione and was still babbling to him when the lift stopped and another burly man got on.

"Morning Albert." He said gruffly. Then he leaned towards Harry. "Dirk Cresswell eh? Nice one, I'm sure I'll get his job now!" He laughed a booming laugh and Harry smiled, hoping that would this Runcorn was a piece of work.

The grills slid open again and Hermione gave Ron a little shove. Hermione was wringing her hands when the grills slid open at the next floor and they all gasped.

Umbridge eyed Hermione with satisfaction. "Ah Malfalda! Travers sent you didn't he?"

Hermione shook her head, unable to form words.

"Excellent! She'll do, problem solved Minister." She said turning to the man next to her.

Umbridge stepped into the lift next to Hermione and then eyed Harry. "Morning Albert, aren't you getting off here?"

"Of course." Said Harry quickly getting out and Sai and Naruto shuffling along with him.

The grill doors snapped shut and Naruto watched Hermione nervously disappear beneath the floor.

"What are you doing up here Runcorn?"

Harry looked at the new Minister, a man named Pius Thickenese. "Just escorting these gentlemen to Umbridge's office." He replied.

Thickenese eyed them before nodded. "Good day Runcorn."

"Good day Minister." Harry watched as the Minister marched out of sight and then started to quickly walk, eyeing the gold plates on each of the doors.

* * *

Ron nervously walked down the corridor on the second level toward Yaxley's office and did his best to hide his trembling hands within the sleeves of his robe. Seeing the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, Ron quickly entered, hoping to not draw attention to himself as he wordlessly searched for Yaxley's office.

Luckily, it didn't prove too hard as Ron spotted water leaking out from behind the closed doors off one of the offices. Finding Yaxley's name on the name plate, Ron made a beeline for the office when he suddenly found himself on the ground, his stomach sick at the sudden gross feeling that he felt. He heaved for breath as a sandaled foot connected with his side and kicked him over so that he was left gasping for breath on his back. With wide eyes, Ron saw a dark hooded figure looming over him.

"What do you think your business is here, wizard?" The figure spat, his voice heavily accented.

"O-Office..." Ron stuttered. "R-Raining..."

The feeling suddenly stopped harassing Ron and he felt that he could breath again. Ron took a huge gulp of air.

"What's your name, wizard?"

"Ro...Reg, Cattermole." Said Ron, almost turning a bright red from his almost slip up.

The figure paused, taking a book from his back pocket and quickly flipped through it. After a moment, the figure shifted his eyes back to Ron and nodded his head, stepping back and allowing Ron room to get , Ron stood up, slowly brushing his robes off.

"It seems your not wanted. Lucky wizard, although I can't say the same about your wife." Said the figure, allowing himself a smile.

Ron gulped.

"So what's your business in this office? And without the stuttering this time." Said the figure. He looked at Ron, the light catching across a metal band across his head.

"Y-Yaxley sent me to c-clean up the rain in his office." Said Ron, doing his hardest to stop his voice from shaking.

The figure glanced back toward the office door, almost as if he were appraising the validity of Ron's statement. "You said Yaxley-sama sent you?"

Ron noted the honorific attached to the end of Yaxley's name, much in the way both Naruto and Sai spoke. "Y-Yes."

"Hmph. Well the constant raining is rather troublesome to my duty. You can enter, but keep the door open." The figure said, folding his arms.

Ron nodded his head and darted for the door when he felt a heavy hand slam down on his shoulder. Ron yet out a yelp and turned to the figure leaning in close to him. "And don't try any funny business in there. I'm sure Yaxley-sama doesn't want to see your blood staining his new carpet."

* * *

The corridor was deserted, so Sai and Naruto ran down the corridor, inspecting which one could lead to Umbridge's office. Harry now felt nervous. What were they thinking? They planned so much time trying to get in, they didn't plan what do to once they got in. How could they succeed? Harry suddenly looked around, not knowing where Naruto and Sai disappeared. Harry himself came to a room where dozens of wizards and witches were sitting, moving in unison to perform some task. Harry threw on the Cloak and tiptoed inside. He saw they were folding pamphlets.

"Will the old hag be interrogating mudbloods all day?" Asked the wizard next to him.

"Shh!" Scolded a young witch. She glanced around nervously.

"What, has she got a magic ear to go with the magic eye now?" The wizard glanced over at a wooden door.

"Shh! You don't know how loyal _he _is..." The young witch said, lowering her voice.

"Hmph." The wizard snorted, despite the look the young witch was giving them. "And I suppose his kind can hear through walls now..."

Harry turned away from the young witch and wizard and turned back to the door. He froze with fury at what he saw. Mad Eye Moody's eye was staring back at him, staring from its socket in the door. Harry forgot where he was as he strode over. The plaque on the door read: Dolores Umbridge, Head of the Muggle Born Registration Commission. Harry glanced back over at the pamphlet makers. They seemed so engrossed in their work, surely they wouldn't notice the door open. He slipped inside his pocket and pulled out a Decoy Detonator. He placed it on the ground and waited as it scuttled away. When he heard the bang and the shrieks of surprise, he took his chance and pulled the eye from the door and slipped inside. Harry gasped when he entered.

A man with a dark cloak and a headband across his head similar to the one that Naruto and Sai wore, only with a music symbol instead was dead in Umbridge's office, his throat bloody from an apparent knife wound, the blood leaking out onto the pink carpet. Then Harry froze.

There was someone else in the room.

_Glossary:Teme-Bastard  
Nani-What  
Itadakimasu-A Japanese phrase that is said before eating_


	11. 010

**::10::**

Naruto popped up from the floor. "Oh Harry, it's you."

Harry gave a sigh of relief and could feel his heart restart as Sai gave Harry another look before he returned to rummaged through a cabinet.

"How did you get in here?" Harry hissed.

"It's called being a ninja, now come help us look." Said Sai waving him over.

Harry cast one more look at the dead ninja in the corner before he moved over to the desk where Naruto was pushing aside papers. Harry rummaged through every door and cabinet he could find as Naruto and Sai inspected the room for secret hiding places, yet they found nothing. A few minutes later, Harry sighed.

"It doesn't look like it's here." He said sadly. Then he tried to open one drawer, but found it was locked.

His heart started to race. _"Alohomora."_ He muttered and the drawer flew open to reveal…a book?

Discouraged, Harry picked up the small book and flipped through it. But what he found inside, however, was more disturbing. He had come to a page with Mr. Weasley's picture on it. He read the status info that was printed on the bottom.

_Status: Pureblood, but with unacceptable pro- Muggle leanings._

_Occupation: Head of the Department of Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, known member of the Order of the Phoenix._

_Family: Wife (pureblood), seven children, two youngest at Hogwarts. NB: Youngest son currently at home, seriously ill. Ministry inspectors have confirmed._

_Security Status: __**TRACKED**__. All movements are being monitored. Strong likelihood that Undesirable # 1 will contact._

"What is this?" Harry asked flipping to the front of the book, only to find his own picture on the first page, along with the caption: _Undesirable # 1._

Naruto and Sai were both looking over his shoulder, Sai was wearing a strange expression. Sai took the book in his own hands and flipped through. There were thousands of wizards, all with the marking of muggle born, or known Order members. Then Sai stopped at one page. Harry looked at the picture to see a very stern looking blond woman staring back at him with a strange marking on her forehead.

"Who…?" Harry started to ask. He looked down at the caption on the bottom.

_Status: Godaime Hokage (Konohagakure no Sato: Hi no Kuni), Sannin, Medic Ninja_

Then Sai closed the book. "It's a Bingo Book." He sighed.

"What?" Said Naruto suddenly, his eyes widened. "That's…definitely not good…" He muttered.

"A what?" Asked Harry, still confused. Harry grabbed the book back from Sai and flipped through it.

"An assassination list, ninja use it to find out who needs to be taken care of. A normal bingo book would list out all the missing ninja from the hidden villages who need to be taken out." Sai explained.

Harry flipped through the pages, seeing mostly wizard's names. Then he came to a page where he saw a man that looked like Naruto's white haired teacher. The caption read:

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Status: Jounin (Konohagakure) Former ANBU captain…_

"This book however, is special. It lists out tracked wizards by the Ministry along with formidable opponents from Konoha: the Hokage and members of ANBU...anyone who is a threat. I'm probably in there myself." Continued Sai. "This is a special bingo book made by Orochimaru and distributed to his new faction."

"That means he's planning a second destruction of Konoha." Said Naruto grimly.

Harry snapped the book shut and he felt slightly fearful. "Let's go." He said finally, stuffing the book with in the folds of his robes. "The locket isn't here."

There was still chaos in the adjoining room, so they snuck out undetected. Harry's mind was sick with worry. It had been stupid of them to think the locket was here. The Ministry now was possibly more dangerous than they first thought. They had no chance now of bewitching the location of the locket out of Umbridge now that she was in court. They would have to plan harder and come back another day.

"We have to find Ron and Hermione." Whispered Harry.

When they entered the lift, it was empty. At level two, Ron, who was soaking wet, got in. He gave Harry a nervous look before spotting Sai and Naruto with him. "Harry is that you?"

Harry nodded. "We gotta get out here and -"

"Harry listen," Said Ron cutting Harry off and dropping his voice. "Did you know that there are ni-"

The lift opened again and Mr. Weasley got in. Naruto and Sai quickly turned their faces away Mr. Weasley and quickly occupied themselves with looking at the wall. Luckily, Mr. Weasley didn't seem to notice them, his attention focused on Harry. Harry never expected Mr. Weasley to glare at him with such dislike.

"Morning Reg." He said turning to Ron. "Why…are you so wet?"

Ron looked down at his wet robes. "Oh, Yaxley's office is raining."

"Yeah, a lot have been doing that." Said Mr. Weasley. "Did you try the _Meteolojinx Recanto_?"

Ron considered it. "No, I didn't…thanks da….I mean Arthur." Ron said sheepishly.

The lift opened and Ron darted out. Harry made to follow him, but Mr. Weasley blocked the way. "One moment, Runcorn."

The lift closed and then Mr. Weasley spoke. "I heard what you did to Dirk Cresswell."

Harry frowned and decided to play stupid. "Sorry?"

"Don't play stupid." Said Mr. Weasley fiercely. "I know you tracked down the wizard who faked his family tree."

"I…so what?" Said Harry.

"He was ten times the wizard you are," Mr. Weasley said heatedly, his face getting redder and redder, "And…"

"You know your being tracked right Arthur?" Harry blurted out.

Mr. Weasley's eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

"No! It's a fact! They are watching…" The doors opened at the atrium and Mr. Weasley gave him a scathing look before getting out. The doors closed and they lowered once more.

"Sounds like you impersonated a real bastard." Said Naruto clapping Harry on the shoulder as the doors opened and they got out. Harry just gave Naruto a look that said he wasn't too proud of that.

Harry led them down the hall to where he knew the courtrooms were. As soon as he got closer, a helpless and despairing feeling overwhelmed him. Dementors. Biting his lip, Harry realized he couldn't conjure a Patronus because it would reveal him right away. He struggled on and pulled while Sai quickly walked ahead of him. Looking back, Sai didn't understand what was suddenly wrong with Naruto and Harry. Then Naruto fell to the floor.

Harry stopped and Sai bent down next to him. "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for a nap. Get up you _dobe_." Sai whispered.

"It's cold." Naruto whispered.

Sai looked at Harry. "Get in there and get Hermione, I'll bring Naruto in soon."

Harry nodded and left. Bad images were running through Naruto's mind and he couldn't shake it.

* * *

_"Sakura chan, look! I'm here to rescue you!" Naruto burst in proudly, his eyes glowing and his hands on his hips. _

_"Oh Naruto!" Sakura cooed, her green eyes dancing. "You're so brave!" She said, clasping her hands together. _

_"Look! I even slayed the enemy" Naruto said proudly dragging in Orochimaru. _

_"Will you come with me?" Asked Naruto, extending his hand. _

_Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would I come with you…" She said backing into the shadows. "When I have Sasuke kun right here!" She said pulling Sasuke out and wrapping her arms around his neck. _

_Naruto's face distorted. "But…but…" _

_"Oh!" Sakura pouted. "You really thought I wanted to come back didn't you?" _

_Sasuke smirked._ "Dobe."

* * *

Harry had thrown the Invisibility Cloak back on and silently snuck into the court room. On a high raised platform, he saw Umbridge sitting with Yaxley on one side and a white faced Hermione on the other. There was a silvery white cat patrolling in front of them. Umbridge's Patronus, Harry realized, to block them from the Dementors. Luckily, there were no ninjas present in the court room. Harry thought that it was rather ironic that Voldermort was only using the ninja to protect high ministry officials, but seemed to not trust them enough to sit in on enforcing ministry laws. Harry tip toed up the steps as Umbridge began her merciless questioning of Reg Cattermole's wife.

Harry snuck behind Hermione and bent to whisper in her ear. "I'm behind you."

Hermione jumped so badly, but the other two didn't notice. Harry and Hermione both tried to formulate a plan that would get her out, but they could think of nothing. Suddenly, Umbridge leaned forward and Hermione let out a squeak. The locket was dangling from her chest.

"Mafalda, pass them to me."

Hermione jumped and looked at Umbridge's expectant hand before she quickly handed over some papers.

"That's pretty Dolores." She said, pointing to the locket.

Umbridge looked down. "Oh this? Yes…an old family heirloom… You see the S stands for Slewyn, I'm a member of the Slewyn family…"

Umbridge turned back and Harry held back the sudden urge to throttle her. To think that she was using the locket just to prove her own pureblood heritage more than angered Harry.

Suddenly the door burst open and Naruto flew through the air and skidded to the floor in a heap. Both Umbridge and Yaxley stood up.

"What it this?" She demanded.

Sai raced in and pointed to Naruto. "Mudblood!" He cried.

Harry took the moment to stun both Umbridge and Yaxley. As Umbridge slumped forward, the Patronus disappeared and it turned cold again. Mrs. Cattermole let out a scream. Harry turned towards the Dementors.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

The stag burst forward and the Dementors withdrew.

"Get the Horcrux." Harry demanded as he raced forward to release Mrs. Cattermole.

Sai had picked Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder. Hermione came running down the stairs, her high heels clicking as Harry released Mrs. Cattermole.

"I don't understand." She sputtered.

"Go home, get your children and leave the country." Harry demanded.

They burst out of the door as the Patronus lead the way. There were startled yells outside from those waiting in the corridor.

"Go home and go into hiding with your family, that's the er…new official Ministry position. Now follow the Patronus and you can leave from the Atrium." Ordered Harry.

They went up the stairs undetected until they hit the lift.

"Oh Reg!" Said Mrs. Cattermole flying into Ron's arms when he entered. "Runcorn let me go and he said we should leave the country…let's go!"

Ron turned to Harry. "They know were here, we got about…five minutes." He explained nervously.

"If were trapped here…" Cried Hermione.

"We won't be." Said Harry. "Ok, who's got a wand?" About half raised their hands. "Ok, those who don't, attach yourselves to someone who does, we're getting out of here."

They reached the atrium, but found that it was completely crowded with wizards and witches. To make matters worst, there was a defensive line of five ninja barricading the Floo network where wizards were busy sealing the portals. Naruto froze as Sai cast Naruto a glance before completely masking the scent of his chakra. He hoped Naruto had brains enough to do the same.

"STOP!" Everyone froze as Runcorn's voice echoed across the room.

Harry took a gulp before quickly marching over to the fireplaces, brusquely brushing past two of the ninja. Considering Runcorn's reputation at the Ministry, they didn't seem to mind. The wizards behind him nervously followed. The wizard who bumped into Harry before stepped up upon catching sight of them. "What's going on?"

"This lot needs to leave before you seal the exits." Explained Harry.

The wizard seemed to sweat a little. "We've been told to seal the exits…"

"Do you want to be like Dirk Cresswell?" Demanded Harry.

Sai and Naruto had pushed themselves partway through the crowd of wizards, hoping that their scent would mask their own. Naruto watched as Harry impatiently argued with the wizard. Biting his lip, he looked back toward the ninja and watched as one suddenly seemed to catch drift of something.

The wizard paled more. "No! I'm sorry! I mean…go ahead!"

"Harry…" Naruto muttered, nudging the large man. "We gotta get out of here now…"

The confused wizards in the back quickly dashed into the fireplace as Harry urgently ushered them forward. Naruto and Sai felt the chakra spike from one of the _Oto _ninja behind him.

"Mary!" The real Reg Cattermole just emerged from the lift.

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love reading them. **

Bingo Book

Undesirable # 1

Harry Potter

Status: Half-Blood, # 1 opposition to the Ministry

Family: Pure Blood father (deceased), Muggle Born mother (deceased), Muggle aunt, uncle and cousin (have not yet been found)

Security Status: MISSING. All connections are being tracked, most likely to contact the Weasley family. NB: If found, direct orders not to harm until Dark Lord arrives


	12. 011

**::11::**

"R-Reg?" Mary looked from Ron to the real Reg.

"Son of a bitch!" Ron cursed loudly.

The wizard looked from his wife to Ron. "What's going on?"

"Seal the exits! Seal those bloody exits!" Yaxley had burst from the lift, his face a bit red and blotchy from the stunning curse and was running forward.

Several kunai armed with exploding tags sailed through the and clanged against the dark tiles of the fireplaces, exploding on impact. Screams echoed through the Atrium as the muggle borns who had not yet escaped quickly backed away from the fire. Harry turned, wide eyed toward the armed ninja and saw they were running out of time. Yaxley had nearly reached them.

"He's helping Mudbloods escape!" Yelled Harry and quickly punched the other wizard in the face before pushing Ron toward the fire. There was uproar from the wizard's colleagues and Ron quickly braved through the fire, grabbing Mrs. Cattermole in the process and disappearing.

Yaxley looked confused as Reg Cattermole was shouting "Who was that with my wife! What's going on?"

Sai tossed down a few smoke bombs before he and Naruto disappeared into the fireplace. Harry quickly grasped Hermione's hand and jumped in. He could just make out Yaxley yelling "After them!" They burst out of the toilet and found Ron struggling with Mrs. Cattermole.

"He's not your husband!" Yelled Naruto.

"Go home!" Yelled Ron.

There was a splash and a bang as an _Oto _ninja burst out of the toilet and kicked the door off the stall. Hermione and Mrs. Cattermole shrieked before Naruto quickly aimed a kunai at his throat. The ninja quickly fell to the ground dead as Naruto ran over and grasped Hermione's hand. "There's gonna be more coming soon! We _need _to get out of here now!" He said urgently.

Hermione quickly nodded her head when there was a noise as Yaxley appeared out of the toilet. Hermione grasped and they all grasped hands and entered the darkness when Harry felt something wrong. Hermione's fingers were slipping away, and for a brief second, he saw Grimmauld place, but then it disappeared.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in Naruto's eyes once he opened then. A large stick was poking into his back so he quickly sat up.

"Ugh." He said, rubbing his eyes.

He saw they were sitting in a forest, the trees were sparce around them and Naruto could see the sky above, clear and blue. A couple feet away, Naruto saw Ron and Harry lying on the ground, both unconscious. "What happened? Where the hell are we?"

"Naruto!" Hermione cried running up to him. "Thank god you're awake! I thought something happened!" Hermione threw her arms around Naruto's neck.

Just then, Sai started to groan. Hermione flew over to him as Naruto noticed that his lower arm was covered in blood.

"Eh!" Said Naruto. "What happened?"

"Splinched." Hermione said, as she leaned over Sai who had started to sit up. She lightly pushed him back on the ground. Naruto jogged over and found himself repulsed by the sight. Lacerations covered his entire lower arm as if someone had completely wrapped it in ninja wire and pulled tightly.

"That's the second injury to that arm." Sai stated calmly, although his forehead was covered with sweat.

"Oi, Hermione." Naruto mumbled as he covered his hand over his mouth in an effort not to throw up. Ron's injuries were much worse than Sai's as in addition to the lacerations covering his entire arm, it looked his someone had scooped a chunk of flesh from his shoulder.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione cried as she looked over at him. She quickly turned her attention toward Ron, her hands fluttering over him. Ron's skin was already turning a deathly pale tone.

Spinning around, she pointed her wand, her hand shaking at her bag which lay some feet away. _"Accio Dittany!"_ A small bottle flew from her bag and into her hand. She sprinkled some over Ron's shoulder and held her breath as the flesh grew back, covering up the hole and healing the various cuts. With speed that surprised Naruto, Hermione had turned and then sprinkled the Dittany on Sai's forearm.

As she waited for the effects to take place, she and Naruto heard a rustling of leaves. They quickly spun around, Naruto with a kunai in his hand, face still green from seeing Ron's injury and Hermione with the Bottle of Dittany in her still shaking hand.

"Harry!" Hermione cried when she saw Harry stagger forward.

"What…happened?" Harry asked as his eyes drifted toward the still unconscious Ron. "Why are we here?" Asked Harry.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears when they heard Sai finally sit up. He let out a shaky sigh. "_Sugoi, _good as new…" He said, glancing down at his arm, still covered in dried blood.

Hermione turned back to Harry as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Yaxley took hold of me and he was with us when we got to Grimmauld Place, then I shook him free and took us here!"

"Where is here?" Asked Sai standing up and taking in his surroundings.

"The forest where we camped for the Quidditch World Cup." Said Hermione looking at Harry.

"I bet that Yaxley-teme found the house then…" Said Naruto.

Harry looked at Naruto and nodded. He had just been thinking the same thing. Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly and Naruto felt depressed at the thought of leaving Kreacher and his ramen cooking behind. At least he had it while he had the chance…

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione wailed again.

Harry shook his head. "It's my fault, I pulled Mad Eye's eye from the door, that's how they knew there were intruders."

"It's probably my fault too." Naruto confused. "I killed that _Oto _nin in Umbridge's office and Sai said I should move the body but…Wait, you pulled an eye from a _door_?" Naruto made a face and was about to comment about how nasty it was that he pulled an eye from a door, but then Ron awoke with a grumble. He looked clammy.

"Ron! How do you feel?" Asked Hermione, kneeling beside him.

"Lousy." He grumbled. Harry saw Ron struggle to get up and then collapsed back on the ground after raising an inch.

"Let's stay here." Suggested Harry, marveled and repelled by how much more endurance Sai had than Ron. Sai, who had endured the same injury, was walking around with out so much as a struggle or groan.

"Good idea." Hermione seemed relieved and jumped up to start casting some protective charms around them.

"You can get the tent." She called to Harry.

Tent? Naruto looked incredulously at Hermione's bag. Harry summoned a shabby looking tent out of the bag, but Hermione had to put it up for him. Harry and Naruto carried Ron inside and to the ninja's surprise, it was quite spacious inside.

_"Sugoi!"_ Said Naruto. "This is pretty sweet!"

Hermione sat timidly on the floor. "Well, I'm not sure if it will hold against Vol…"

"Don't say it." said Ron.

Everyone turned to look him. "What?" Asked Ron, shrugging his one shoulder, "I know that it's some sort of act of defiance against him, but it just seems like a jinx. Can we just say You Know Who?"

"I don't understand what…" Began Naruto loudly, but Sai nudged him.

Naruto took the hint and shut his mouth. They were all seated comfortably, except for Ron when Harry remembered what they just went through.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, "Do you have it?"

Her eyes widened at the mention of it. "Of course!" She pulled the locket from her pocket and held it up.

"You got it!" Ron yelled. "Blimey, no one tells me anything!"

"So that has a bit of the Hebi-teme's soul in it?" Said Naruto scrunching his eyes up. "Doesn't look dangerous."

Sai took the locket in his hands. "It's alive." He said.

"Don't be funny Sai." Ron grumbled.

"No really." Said Sai handing the locket to Harry. "I can feel it."

"Sai doesn't know how to be funny." Mumbled Naruto.

Sure enough, Harry felt as if the locket were emitting a pulse of its own. Biting his lip, Harry put the locket around his neck and tucked it down the front of his shirt. Hermione creased her eyebrows. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"We can't afford to lose this thing, or to have someone steal it." Said Harry fiercely.

* * *

The five of them decided the best way to ensure their safety was alternate who kept watch outside. Of course, Harry kept it to himself, but he wanted Naruto and Sai to have the longer watches. Truth was, he felt safer that way. Of course Harry had full confidence in Naruto; anyone who could inflict pain on Voldermort was the best protector in his book.

Naruto complained the most about eating, and Hermione felt horrible. She didn't pack any food because she assumed they would be returning to Grimmauld Place that night. Hermione had found some wild mushrooms and stewed them in a pot. Ron pushed his aside after a few bites, but Harry tried to stick it out. Sai was the only one who shoveled the food down with no complaint. Nothing betrayed his face.

"At least Sai appreciates it." Hermione glowered at Ron who just made a face and refused to look at Hermione the rest of the right all the while shooting Sai looks as if he betrayed him.

Naruto looked over at Sai. "How can you eat this crap?" Sai just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Sakura glared at the blond boy in front of her. It was Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's enemy, the boy who had made fun of Kakashi-sensei. But even as Sakura glared at him, the boy did not glare back. Sakura couldn't put a finger on it. He was different some how…so much more timid than before. Was that possible?

Sakura picked around her food with her fork. Sakura assumed that they were using the Malfoy Manor as a base, therefore wizards and ninja were constantly in and out of the place. The Malfoy family however, never seemed to leave. They never seemed to be part of the action. Was that what made Draco so timid? Did they fall out of Voldermort's good graces?

"You should eat Mistress Sakura."

Sakura shifted her gaze to Draco's fair skinned mother who was sitting next to him. Sakura scowled at the word 'mistress'. She was no ones mistress and she certainly was not Orochimaru or Voldermorts. It was dinner time for the Malfoy's and being a regular inhabitant of the house; Sakura was required to eat with them. Sakura hated that they were looking after her well being under both Orochimaru and Voldermort's orders. Orochimaru was never present as dinner time and neither was Sasuke. Voldermort seemed to be away on 'business.'

Sakura didn't respond, but she just pushed her dish aside. Lucius Malfoy pursed his lips when there was banging down the stairs.

"Where's my status report?" Came Orochimaru's rasping voice.

Lucius cleared his throat, clearly intimidated by Orochimaru. "Dinner is dismissed." He said.

He got up and left the table, gesturing to the house elf to clear the table. Narcissa, Draco and Bellatrix silently followed. Sakura got up also, but instead of going back to her room, crept closer to listen to what they were saying.

_"What did you find?"_ Asked Orochimaru.

_"Besides the eye that was missing, we found a Bingo Book missing from a high ranking official's office, as well as two dead, one in the office and one near the entrance."_ Reported the _Oto_ ninja.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. _"How?"_

_"Kunai." _

Sakura tried to move closer, but she was not however aware of Orochimaru's sonic hearing.

_"Sakura-hime."_ Orochimaru purred and with a flutter of Sakura's pink silk robes, she was dragged in front of Orochimaru. She shivered under his touch.

_"You were teammates with the Kyuubi brat, do you think there is a possibility he came here to rescue you?"_ Orochimaru snickered at the thought.

Sakura's heart was racing. Of course Naruto would come, it was in his nature, but she couldn't say that…she had to lie.

_"I don't know_…" Said Sakura choosing her words wisely. _"It's possible he would pursue the matter…but I doubt he would get this far."_

Orochimaru smiled his creepy smile at her. _"Arigatou."_ He said before dismissing her.

Orochimaru waited until Sakura's chakra faded from feeling before drawing the _Oto _ninja closer to him. _"Keep a look out for the Kyuubi kid. If you find any other traces of him, report back to me, and only me immediately."_

Sasuke stood around the next corner, his chakra and scent completely masked, leaving Orochimaru unaware that he was even standing there. He smirked at Orochimaru's words. So Naruto was here. How interesting.

* * *

Naruto sank back into the cushions of the arm chair and threw his arms back. "At least while we live in the forest, we can live like this."

"Yamato-taicho's houses were better." Said Sai from the bunk bed. Naruto shrugged, liking both.

"I can't believe you found something like this." Said Hermione from the floor where she was flipping through the Bingo Book. "Everyone is in here." She breathed.

The idea both horrified her and intrigued her. "You actually use books like this?"

Sai nodded. "Every ANBU member has one."

Ron looked at Sai confused. Ron was still paralyzed to the spot, but at least he looked less clammy. "What's an ANBU?"

Hermione looked up intrigued. "It's a rank." Said Sai.

"There are ranks for ninja?" Asked Hermione.

Naruto sat up eagerly. "First there a Genin, that a lower level ninja and that's what I used to be. You become a Genin once you graduate from the Academy and you get your headband." Said Naruto excitedly. "Then there's a Chunnin, which is what I am now," He said excitedly, "You have to pass the Chunnin exam first. The first time I took it I beat Neji, who was all about…"

"Get on with it _baka_." Said Sai.

Naruto scowled at him before continuing. "Then there's a Jounin like Kakashi-sensei. That's a high level ninja."

"Then there's the ANBU, which I am." Finished Sai.

Hermione looked surprised. Naruto and Sai were the same age, yet Sai was of such a higher rank.

"So ANBU means…?" Said Ron.

_"Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai."_ Said Sai. "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad."

Ron and Hermione visibly blanched when they heard Harry screaming.

* * *

Orochimaru walked down the vaguely familiar halls as he looked for his subject. Although he owned the building he was in, he rarely visited. Then he found who he was looking for. Orochimaru pulled aside a young girl with red hair and glasses. _"I have a mission for you." _

The girl looked surprised. _"Orochimaru-sama! But I have to…"_

Orochimaru shook his head and she instantly shut her mouth. _"Now is not the time for arguing. I'm assigning you hit and run."_ He gestured with his hand and an _Oto_ Nin in a dark cloak stepped up. _"This is your teammate. I want you to track down the Kyuubi brat and kill him and whatever other ninja he's with. Make sure you retrieve a missing bingo book."_

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked from his spot on the floor. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes uncharacteristically uncertain. "We are stuck here aren't we? We can't go back to Grimmauld Place, we have…no point of direction do we?"

They were all once again sitting inside the tent, Harry just having explained his dream about Voldermort and the wizard who stole something from the wand maker Gregorovitch.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it and looked to Ron and Harry. Ron was also staring at Harry who was looking just as uncertain as Naruto.

"Well the Horcrux." Said Sai gesturing to the locket around Harry's neck. "You said you were on a mission to find it. Now that we have it, we just have to destroy it, then find Voldermort right?"

"Er…" Said Harry. "I suppose you didn't hear the whole story…"

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto.

"There's…six Horcruxs, Naruto." Said Hermione tentatively.

"WHAT?" Screeched Naruto, jumping to his feet.

"You mean Vol…I mean You Know Who split his soul six times?" Asked Sai.

"Well, it wasn't exactly hard for him…" Muttered Ron.

"Dumbledore and I have already destroyed two…" Said Harry. "And we have the third right here, so it's…three more to go…"

Naruto gave out an exasperated sigh. "This is ridiculous! Look at what we went through just to get the first! Now we have to do it three more times? Do you even know where they are?"

"Not exactly." Said Harry. "But I do know that one of them is his snake…"

Naruto let out an aggravated sigh and stood up and began pacing the length of the tent with Hermione eyeing him nervously.

"Listen," Said Harry heatedly. "I didn't _ask _you to join me. There's still a chance for you to back out-"

"No." Said Naruto suddenly, his face softening. "I don't…want to leave. I'm just frustrated I guess. I mean, how can I blame you for not knowing what you're doing when _I _don't even know what _I'm _doing?"

"Well…I wouldn't say I don't know what I'm doing…" Began Harry, but Naruto cut him off once more.

"After all, it's my duty to find Sakura-chan and I don't even know where to begin!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We just need to stick together." Said Hermione finally finding her words. "As long as we do that, we'll be able to get through this. We'll find and destroy the Horcruxes and will find Sakura along the way."

"We need to be on guard." Said Sai speaking up. "After bringing Yaxley to Grimmauld Place, he probably knows that it was Order members who infiltrated the Ministry if he doesn't already know our identities." At this, Ron patted Hermione comfortingly on the back.

"Plus, Volder…I mean You Know Who has already got ninja doing his dirty work." Said Harry.

"Maybe…we need to start preparing ourselves…" Said Naruto. "You know, like learning each other's secrets. You teaching us magic and us teaching you jutsus."

"It's rather impossible." Said Hermione. All eyes then turned to her and she turned a bit red. "I mean to say it's rather hard…well I only speak in theory…the library couldn't offer much reading on chakra and ninja…" She explained.

"Well what did you find out?" Prompted Harry.

"Well, the chakra system resides in the body." Said Hermione, putting a hand to her chest. "And I suppose it is similar to the way that there is magic inside of us, how small children can perform magical feats long before they buy their first wand. It's what separates us from the Muggles."

"Yet in our dimension, everyone has chakra, yet not everyone is willing to use it." Mused Sai.

"Yes!" Said Hermione. "And there have been numerous discussions on whether Muggles can unlock the same capabilities as us or whether or not we are just more neurologically and physically advanced than they are…but I won't get into that…" Said Hermione catching the exasperated expressions of both Ron and Harry.

"Anyways," Continued Hermione. "The difference between wizards and ninja is that performing jutsus is a very physical activity and is released through the body while our magic needs to be channeled through our wands. Our wands are basically the source of our magic. The reason why we have a limited chakra supply compared to ninja is because only half of our abilities lie within the wand. The other half cannot be seen and lies within our knowledge. You see not all wizards can perform the same spells."

Hermione was met with blank stares as she finished talking.

"You lost me." Said Naruto finally speaking up.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with that…" Said Harry. Ron diligently nodded his head in agreement.

Hermione sighed. "But not everyone can perform the same jutsus." Said Sai, his eyebrows slightly scrunched. "Doesn't that disprove your theory?"

Naruto looked at Sai like he was amazed he managed to follow that.

"Actually it doesn't." Said Hermione proudly. "You see with ninja, the reason you cannot perform the same jutsus is because not everyone can _physically _do it. Right?"

"Yeah!" Said Naruto catching on. "I couldn't perform a lightning jutsu to save my life because it isn't my element! For that same reason Kakashi-sensei cannot perform my _Rasenshuriken_."

"But you see all wizards have the capability of performing every spell. It's just the fact that they don't have the correct _knowledge _to do so. It's what separates First Years from say, Dumbledore. Or even…You Know Who." Said Hermione.

"I think I understand…" Said Harry slowly. "Just like the _Patronus Charm _right? It comes rather easily to me, yet for you guys…" Harry drifted off after catching Hermione and Ron's glowering looks. "Sorry."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders after a beat. "Essentially yes. You must possess some sort of knowledge about conjuring a _Patronus _that Ron and I just don't seem to grasp."

"So…how does this explain why we can't learn each other's stuff?" Asked Naruto.

"Because it would be very hard for us physically channel our magic out through our bodies in order to create a jutsu. In retrospect, it would be rather hard for you to channel your chakra through a wand or any object really. Especially since the wand picks the wizard. Any wand you receive will already have magic inside of it."

"And we can't use it? Even with knowledge as you say?" Asked Sai.

"I don't believe so." Said Hermione. "Although chakra and magic tend to be rather similar in certain ways, I don't think the magic in the wand would respond to the chakra within you as it responds to the magic inside us."

"Well…what about using your magic spells without a wand? Couldn't we do it in the same way we perform jutsu?" Asked Naruto eagerly.

"There's no hand seals." Said Sai quickly. "In order to perform jutsu, you need hand seals, and magic spells have none."

"So perhaps if you some how learned how to do a jutsu or a spell without hand seals, then it would be possible." Shrugged Harry.

"Hmm…" Naruto looked thoughtful and he had a rather excited gleam to his eye.

The rest of the right was spent with Naruto contemplating what spells we would learn once he figured out how to perform them without hand seals and who exactly he would perform them on. No one was actually paying attention to him, with Hermione having gone outside to keep watch and Ron sleeping with a pillow over his head to drown Naruto out.

_Glossary:_

_Hebi-teme-Snake bastard  
Baka-idiot  
Sugoi-Wow  
Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai-Special Assasination and Tactical Squad  
Arigatou-Thank you  
Taicho-Captain  
Oto-Sound  
Hime-Princess_

Bingo Book

Undesirable # 2

Tsunade

Status: Godaime Hokage (Konohagakure no Sato: Hi no Kuni) Sannin, Medic Ninja

Family: Brother, Nawaki (deceased) Uncle, Nidaime Hokage (deceased), Grandfather, Shodai Hokage (deceased)

Security Status: UNTRACEABLE. Too dangerous to track, working on Confunding her second in command, Shizune


	13. 012

**::12::**

"Morning Andromeda." Said Kakashi bowing his head dutifully as Mrs. Tonks passed into the room.

She gave him a tired nod, acknowledging him. "Good morning, Kakashi. I believe Tonks is in the garden." She said, gesturing toward the backdoor with her head.

Kakashi nodded his head before moving into the kitchen and setting down a few paper bags brimming with food. "I got the groceries you asked for." He called out."These...'Muggles markets' as you call them are quite strange. Perhaps I should discuss with Arthur exactly how this 'conveyor belt' works..." Said Kakashi scratching his head.

"Thank you." Said Mrs. Tonks, her face a tad bit sad as she came into the kitchen and started to unpack the bags. "Normally I do the shopping myself, but Ted said before he left that I should stay away from as many wizarding communities as I can. There's no telling when my deranged sister might come looking for me..." Mrs. Tonks hands faltered and Kakashi waited patiently. "I don't know what Tonks would do if I was gone..."

Kakashi paused before awkwardly placing a hand over the older woman's. "I know that it must be hard for you, especially with Ted having to go into hiding."

Mrs. Tonks shook her head and smiled. "I'll be ok, Kakashi. I've been around for a long time. You should go to Tonks."

Kakashi simply nodded before moving toward the back door and leaving Mrs. Tonks to finish unpacking the rest of the groceries. In the garden, he found Tonks sitting on the stone bench, hands on her now protruding stomach. She was looking at the sky. When she turned to face Kakashi, her face was grim.

Kakashi picked up on it immediately. "What's happened?"

"Kingsley has just informed me that the Death Eaters just finished ransacking Grimmauld Place." Said Tonks.

Kakashi held his breath. "Did they find anything?"

Tonks' hands started to shake. "Kingsley didn't know much. Apparently they tried to get as much information as they could out of Kreacher, but he wouldn't tell them anything, which is rather surprising."

Kakashi shook his head. Tonks turned back to Kakashi and her eyes were suddenly brimming with tears. "Oh Kakashi! What if Remus was staying there when Yaxley found the place? What if they've..." She couldn't bring herself to continue and quickly buried her head in her hands.

"They couldn't have." Kakashi said quickly. "I'm sure Remus knew better than to stay there, especially if Harry, Naruto and the others weren't there."

"Do...do you think Remus is with them then?" Tonks asked, her voice muffled by her hands.

Kakashi paused. Harry and the others had seemed very adamant about not letting any of the other Order members know about their mission from Dumbledore. Kakashi doubted they would have let Lupin in, especially if they found out that Lupin would be leaving both Tonks and their unborn child. "I'm sure Remus is safe." Kakashi said instead.

Tonks heaved another sob, but then sat up and began to brush her tears away. "You believe the rumors are true then, that Harry and the others were the one to cause that mess at the Ministry."

"I believe that it would be strange if it weren't them." Said Kakashi.

Tonks puzzled over this for a moment. "Kingsley _did_ say that _Runcorn_ was the one who let the Muggle borns escape...Spearheaded it actually...I can't imagine Runcorn actually doing that, being as he has long claimed to hate Muggle borns, long before You Know Who came back to power..." Mused Tonks. "But what on earth would Harry and the others be doing at the Ministry? It's the most dangerous place for them to be right now!" Tonks exclaimed.

"I'm sure what for whatever reason they were there, Naruto and Sai were with them to protect them." Comforted Kakashi.

"You haven't been checking in with them?" Tonks asked.

Kakashi scratched his head. "I've tried...but for some reason I can't get through." And Kakashi had tried multiple times to get through, yet each time he felt himself getting somewhere, there also seemed to be something pushing him back. Kakashi had returned to Konoha and attempted to troubleshoot the situation with the Sealmaster, yet Sealmasters proved to be very elusive and Kakashi couldn't quite track the man down...

Tonks tapped her lip. "Kingsley did tell me one more thing. Apparently the Ministry is up in arms not only about the apparent infiltration, but also about some sort of stolen book. Of course the Death Eaters know better than to speak about it when any Order members are around, but word has slipped..."

"A book?" Kakashi questioned, his mind whirling. "What kind of book?"

"I have no idea. What type of threat a stolen book could be, I'll never know." Said Tonks. "But Kingsley heard that it was stolen from Dolorus Umbridge's office no less!"

Kakashi suppressed a shudder at thinking about the vile woman from his one time stay at Hogwarts. "I wonder..." Mused Kakashi as his hand reached into his back pocket and withdrew the red covered Bingo Book that he kept there.

* * *

Naruto looked around at the little clearing of trees that they had just moved camp to. They all agreed it was best not to stay in one place for too long and as long as there was a better prospect of food involved, Naruto would go anywhere. Harry worked on setting up the tent as Hermione conjured the usual securities around them.

"I'll go look for food." Naruto suggested, not really trusting anyone else to do the job. Besides, he was feeling a bit helpless at the moment.

Hermione was feeling better after she conjured everything as she plopped down in one of the old armchairs. "We have to think about what our next move is going to be." She said out loud.

Before moving, they had once again attempted to destroy the locket. Harry was already convinced that nothing they did would destroy it, considering Kreacher's story and Hermione was positive nothing less than a Basilisk fang would do the trick. Unfortunately, they had none of those. Nothing, however, would prove to Naruto otherwise so he and Sai attempted to destroy it despite Hermione telling them it wouldn't work.

Naruto had started by whipping some kunai and shuriken at it, but it was to no avail. They simply glanced off the locket, not even leaving a scratch. Sai threw out some exploding tags, but after the explosion and the dust cleared, the locket was pristine as ever. Frustrated by now, Naruto rammed the locket with an _Odama Rasengan_ but it merely chucked the locket a few feet away. Pondering, Naruto became convinced that the only thing that could do it was fire. Using the one fire release that he knew, Naruto repeatedly hit it with fireballs, long after Sai had left him outside. It wasn't until well past midnight that Naruto returned to the tent, exhausted and dumped the still unharmed locket in Hermione's hand. Naruto noticed her rather smug look and had snapped that he didn't want to hear 'I told you so'.

"I agree." Said Sai leaning back on the floor. "We can't just stay hiding in the forest forever."

Hermione and Ron looked expectantly at Harry as if he had some master plan on how to find the remaining Horcruxes.

"I…" He stammered.

Truth was, Harry didn't. Dumbledore had left him with practically no information, which left him with a bad feeling inside.

"Well…what about finding Sakura?" Asked Hermione looking at Sai.

Sai sat up and thought to himself. Sakura was most likely where Orochmaru and Voldermort were. That had been confirmed when he found that Sakura had not been listed in the bingo book. Would the best be to get caught? Then Naruto burst through the tent and sank to the floor.

"Dementors." He panted.

"So you didn't get any food?" Asked Ron, annoyance clear in his voice.

Naruto shot Ron a dirty look. "No."

Ron threw his hands up as Naruto got back on his feet. "Then you go get the damn food yourself. I'm not a wizard, I can't chase those things away!"

"That just goes to show you how damn useless ninja are then!" Ron shot back.

Naruto's expression deepened. "Shut up Ron." Hermione snapped, looking at him appalled.

Ron kicked the post of the bunk bed. "I'm starving! All I've had since I almost bled to death was a few stinking toadstools!"

"Then you go fight them!" Said Naruto gesturing towards the door.

"I would, but my arm's in a sling in case you haven't noticed!"

"That's convenient." Naruto snorted.

"Stop!" Yelled Hermione. "Both of you!"

Naruto gave Ron a clear look of dislike as Ron did the same. Harry managed to eventually get out and scrounged some bread and eggs, in which both Ron and Naruto's mood considerably lightened.

* * *

The five found that on full stomachs, it meant getting along reasonably well, but on empty stomachs, not so much. Harry had been used periods of starvation, so it didn't affect him as much as Hermione, who's temper became a little short. But everyone was better than Ron, who was used to three well cooked meals everyday. On those days, constant bickering was heard between him and Naruto, whose short temper was enflamed by Ron's grouchiness. Sai was able to keep his starvation to himself, as did Naruto when Ron didn't push him off his limit. As the days drew on, they were no closer than they had been the day they arrived in the forest.

"So where next?" Was Ron's constant refrain, as if he expected Hermione and Harry to produce answers for him.

"So there's the orphanage." Listed Hermione.

"Hogwarts." Yawned Ron.

"Borgin and Burkes as well as Albania." Finished Harry.

"We know the snake is one." Said Hermione.

"Too bad Vol…" Began Harry.

"Didn't I ask you to stop saying that?" Asked Ron irritated.

"You Know Who then." Hermione snapped.

"What about with a friend?" Asked Sai.

By then, Ron yawned in an exasperated way, and Naruto shoved a pillow in his face. Ron threw the pillow away, a sour expression on his face. Harry considered the suggestion. Voldermort didn't have friends, but what if he left one to a Death Eater, like he did the notebook? It was a possibility, but by a far shot.

"I still think there's one at Hogwarts." Said Harry.

"His school?" Scoffed Ron.

Harry ignored Ron. "It was the only place Vol…"

"OI!" Yelled Ron.

"YOU KNOW WHO THEN!" Both Harry and Naruto yelled.

"But Dumbledore would have found it." Said Hermione. Harry shrugged, knowing they didn't believe him anyway.

* * *

Harry was outside, wand resting loosely in his lamp, his ears perked for any sort of sound in the distance. Suddenly, the tent flap was pushed back and Naruto stomped outside, obviously aggravated.

"Ugh!" Naruto yelled, collapsing onto the ground next to Harry. "I'm so tired of his bitching and moaning!"

Harry turned to look at Naruto. "Ron?" He asked, his voice almost sympathetic.

"I don't know how you can be friends with such a…" Naruto paused, glancing back at Harry. "Sorry," He muttered. "I shouldn't say things like that about him. He's your best friend."

"It's no problem." Sighed Harry. "Ron and I have had our fair share of rows as well."

"Uh…rows?" Asked Naruto, scrunching his forehead.

"It means, oh nevermind. I understand how you feel." Said Harry, clapping Naruto on the back.

"Kind of like a love hate relationship right?" Mused Naruto. "Being as annoying and hyperactive as I am, that's pretty much my relationship with everyone…except maybe Kakashi-sensei…but maybe him too. I used to pull pranks all the time as a kid, so most ninja hated me."

"Pranks? What kind of pranks?" Asked Harry intrigued. After all, he Ron and Hermione didn't exactly have a clean record at Hogwarts considering all the trouble they got into, or should have gotten into. And after all, he was friends with Fred and George.

"Oh, all kinds really, but my best prank…ah the memories." Naruto got a faraway look in his eye that really made Harry wonder.

"Well do tell, don't just leave me hanging." Said Harry, a bit bothered after Naruto continued to remain silent.

"Well ok." Said Naruto, quickly snapping out of his reverie. "It was at night and the Hokage was out, on some kind of mission or political thing, I don't really know." Said Naruto waving his hands. "Anyways, I snuck in his office and I was going to mess it up, maybe paint it different colors and then wait and see his reaction…I don't know, but he came back early and totally surprised me. So it was still dark, and the old man comes back in full battle gear, Enma in hand and all…"

* * *

"Enma?" Questioned Harry, not familiar with the term.

"It's this monkey that turns into a battle staff…" Naruto drifted off after seeing Harry's incredulous expression "Well it's his most prized weapon. So he sensed me in there, after all he is the Hokage and my chakra after all is more substantial than most children. He made a jab for me and by total reflex, I knocked his hand. He dropped Enma and I caught it! By then he turned the lights on and figured out it was me, but the deed was done. I, me Naruto Uzumaki just disarmed the Hokage! It was at that point that I realized I could be Hokage. I mean I dreamt of being Hokage, but now I realized I could be. Afterall, how many people disarm the _Hokage_?" Naruto exclaimed, his face shining in glory.

"Seems like we're both destined for greatness then." Joked Harry, smiling as he nudged Naruto.

The smile slowly drifted from Naruto's face. "Sometimes I'm not too sure…"

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry puzzled.

"Sometimes I wonder whether I'll be the leader of Konoha…or whether I'll destroy it." Said Naruto, looking down at the ground. He subconsciously put a hand to his stomach.

Harry quickly looked away. "I know how that feels."

"You do?" Said Naruto, surprised as he turned to face Harry.

"It's either me or Voldermort you know? Either I'll save the wizarding world…the world in fact, or I'll die. I'm the only one who can do it, the only one who can kill him. And if I die…then it might as well be the world."

* * *

Autumn had quickly turned the air crisp and cool and rain only added to their problems. They moved through the countryside, moving to a different location each day. Ron continued to be foul tempered, and it was worse on the days he had to wear the locket. Hermione had suggested that they take turns wearing it, as it seemed to bring out the worst in whoever was wearing it. They eliminated the possibility of the orphanage being a Horcrux location, as Harry knew all along it wouldn't be. Harry kept having dreams of the same merry faced wizard who he saw in his mind. He suspected that Voldermort was after him, as he had already gotten rid of Gregorovitch.

Naruto seemed to become more depressed by the day that they had no clue where Voldermort could possibly hiding Sakura, or what his reasons were. The only time Naruto seemed to be happy was when he was talking to Hermione. Harry wondered weather Naruto's faith in him was rapidly disintegrating as he suspected Ron and Hermione's was. A couple times, Harry spotted them sitting close, talking, and they would stop whenever Harry came around.

"What's this?" Hermione asked, poking at the crystal blue necklace that dangled from Naruto's neck and stood out against his black T-shirt. Both were lying on the floor with their heads propped up on one arm.

"This is the necklace that Tsunade-baa-chan gave me." Said Naruto proudly. "It means I'm going to be Hokage some day."

Harry heard Ron snort a little ways off. Ron also always happened to be in a foul mood when Naruto spent time with Hermione.

"Tell me about your friends." Said Hermione.

Harry nodded eagerly. Hearing about anyplace other than here sounded like a good idea. Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Well…there's Hinata-chan…she always faints when I'm around." Said Naruto with a confused look.

Hermione giggled and Ron muttered "How dense."

"Then there's Kiba, he's got a really big dog and Shino…he's a little weird….oh and Iruka-sensei, he gave me my first forehead protector..." Naruto continued. "Then there's Bushy Brows, he acts a lot like his sensei and wears green spandex, but he has a big heart…"

Hermione and Harry both started to laugh. "Glad you're having a dandy time over there." Said Ron sourly.

Everyone looked at Ron sitting in the corner, the smiles vanishing from their face.

Naruto hopped up in an instant. "Stop being such a pansy!" He yelled, furious. "Just because other people are having a good time while you aren't…"

"Shut up!" Yelled Harry suddenly. "Shut up now!" He said standing up and holding his hands out. Both Ron and Naruto looked at him furiously, getting ready to yell, but Sai cut them off.

"I hear voices." Harry said.

They all turned silent, Hermione glanced at the sneakoscope they had set up, but it remained unmoving. They all edged closer to the edge of the tent to better hear. The wizards pulled out their wands as Naruto and Sai pulled out some kunai. They could hear voices, but nothing intelligible. Hermione quickly rummaged through her bag, coming up with a few Extendable Ears. They heard sounds of the men settling down and then the smell of cooking.

Then finally a man spoke. "Here, Griphook, Gornuk."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Goblins!" She whispered.

As the men's voices continued talking, Naruto immediately picked out Ted Tonks, the man who helped him. He only too excitedly let the others know. They also picked out Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffendor and Dirk Cresswell, Runcorn's victim. They all smashed the Extendables into their own ears as they relished news from the outside world. When they heard news from Hogwarts, they were practically falling out of the tent.

"One of the kids who tried to take the sword was Bill's younger sister." Naruto glanced over at Ron who seemed a bit pale.

"She and a couple of friends got into Snape's office and smashed open the glass case where he was apparently keeping the sword. Snape caught them when they were sneaking down the staircase." Explained Dirk. "Couple of days later, I guess once he got the go ahead from You Know Who, he sent it to Gringotts."

The goblins started to laugh. "I don't get it." Said Ted.

"It's fake!" Rasped one goblin.

Harry's eyes widened. "I can assure you where ever the real sword is; it is surely not in that Gringott's vault." Griphook explained.

"You didn't explain that to the Death Eater right?" Said Dirk.

Then they all started to laugh. Harry felt a new light feeling wash over him. But then it darkened all over again as they started to discuss Harry and Ginny and Snape and Voldermort. Soon their voices faded away as they started to move again. They sat there in muted silence, thinking everything over.

"Ginny…the sword…" Harry sputtered.

"I know!" Exclaimed Hermione. Then she grabbed her handbag and appeared to be struggling with something. Finally she pulled out Phineas Nigellus' portrait out.

"What's going on?" Asked Sai.

"If the real sword was swapped, then he would know!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Erm, Professor Black?" Hermione called timidly. They waited a few moments in silence as Phineas' frame remained empty

"Get your painted ass out here!" Bellowed Naruto, who had grown tired of waiting.

"A please might be nice." Sneered a cold voice as Phineas slid into the frame.

Hermione gasped. _"Obscuro!"_ A black blindfold covered his eyes and he yelled in surprise.

"What is this?" He yelled.

"Sorry Professor Black." Hermione apologized. "It's a precaution."

"Remove this at once!" He yelled. "What is this? Where am I?"

"No where important." Harry answered.

Phineas stopped moving. "Is that possibly the voice of the elusive Mr. Potter?"

"Maybe." Said Harry.

"We've got questions." Said Sai. "You better answer them."

Phineas frowned. "Or what?"

Sai pulled out a kunai and pointed it at the painting. "Or you can be scrap paper."

Phineas seemed to think it would be better for him to answer, because he said "What questions?"

"About the sword of Gryffindor." Said Harry.

Phineas smiled. "Ah yes, those foolish kids stealing from the Headmaster, what claim did they have on it?"

"What happened to them?" Asked Harry.

"Sent into the Forbidden Forest with that great oaf Hagrid." Scoffed Phineas.

Harry felt relieved. They probably had a good laugh with Hagrid.

"What we really wanted to know, was whether anyone has taken the sword out lately…maybe for cleaning…" Said Hermione.

"Muggle borns…" Said Phineas with clear dislike. "Goblin made swords do not need cleaning. They imbibe all that strengthens them, simple girl."

"Don't call her that." Said Naruto.

"I grow weary of contradiction." Said Phineas. Then he groped around the frame, trying to find his way out. "This shall certainly be the last time I come back here." He muttered.

"Can't you just tell us?" Asked Naruto exasperated.

Phineas snorted impatiently. "The last time I believe was when Dumbledore used it to break a ring."

Hermione shared an excited glance with Harry, but couldn't say more with Phineas still there. He finally found the exit and started to leave.

"Wait!" Called Harry "Did you tell Snape?"

"I have better things to do, Good bye Mr. Potter." And he was gone.

"Harry!" Cried Hermione.

"I know!" He said, more excited and full of hope then he ever hoped to be. Naruto also seemed to be in a much sunnier mood than as of late.

Hermione stuffed the portrait back into the bag and then jumped up to join Harry. "The sword can destroy Horcruxes!"

"And Dumbledore didn't give it to me because he still needed it for the locket…" Said Harry.

"And he realized you couldn't have it, so he put it in his will…" Said Naruto with just as much enthusiasm.

"So he made a copy and left out the fake…" Said Sai.

"And left the real one….where?" Asked Hermione. They all stared at each other. There were clues….there had to be clues as to where Dumbledore left it.

"Think!" Cried Hermione. "Where could he have left it?"

"Not Hogwarts." Said Harry.

"Hogsmeade?" Asked Hermione.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Suggested Harry.

"Some place Snape wouldn't find it…" Said Naruto.

"What do you reckon Ron?" Harry asked, looking around for the red headed boy.

"Ron?" He finally found Ron sitting stonily in the corner of the bunk bed, hidden in the shadows.

"Oh, remembered me have you?"

_"Nani?"_ Said Naruto looking at the others bewildered. The others looked just as confused.

"Go ahead, carry on." He said sourly. "Don't let me spoil your fun."

"Our fun?" Spat Naruto. "You should be excited too! We just got one step closer!"

"What's your problem?" Asked Harry.

"Problem?" He asked. "No problem…not according to you anyway."

Naruto rolled his eyes, the irritated-ness coming back. "Well…there is obviously a problem, so spit it out." Snarled Naruto.

"Ok then," Said Ron, standing up, "Sorry I can't jump up and down in joy because there's another damn thing we gotta find. I'll just add that to the list of things you don't know." He said looking at Harry.

"Things I don't know?" Repeated Harry.

There were soft patters that were suddenly heard on top of the tent. "It's not like I'm having the time of my life here. With my arm being mangled and I freeze my ass off every night…no food, and I have to deal with him." Ron jabbed an angry finger at Naruto. "I just thought that after a few weeks of running around, we would have accomplished something."

"I thought you knew what you signed up for." Said Harry.

"So did I." Said Ron.

"So what?" Asked Naruto. "This isn't living up to your expectations?" He asked gesturing around the tent. "Thought it would be the easy life?"

"We thought that you knew what you were doing!" He yelled at Harry.

"Ron!" Yelled Hermione.

Ron ignored her. "Well sorry I let you down." Said Harry quietly. "But I've been straight with you the whole time."

"We all knew what we were signing up for." Said Naruto looking around room. "And I can't see why you didn't…part of being a ninja is not knowing what to…"

"Well in case you haven't noticed…" Yelled Ron. "I'm not a bloody ninja! And thank god for that! I don't know how I would ever put up with you! And you…!" He said wheeling in on Hermione.

She backed up a little, frightened by how Ron was acting.

"It disgusts me the way you act around him…as if he were…a friend!" Spat Ron angrily. Naruto blanched at the words and was clearly stung.

"This isn't what I signed up for." Ron grumbled.

"Then why are you still here?" Harry asked, anger rising deep inside of him.

"Search me." Said Ron.

"Go home then!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah! Maybe I will!" He said walking towards Naruto and Harry. "Then I can take care of my sister, but neither of you gives a rat's ass what happens to her right? Harry I've Faced Worst Potter and Naruto I'm a bloody ninja Uzumaki. Well I do…"

"I'm sure they just meant they've already seen George has lost an ear and you're ill with spattergroit…" Said Hermione, finding her voice once again.

"Oh, that's what you think do you? Well then, I won't bother myself with them. It's ok for all of you, your parents are out of the way…"

"My parents are dead!" Yelled Harry and Naruto in unison.

"And mine could be going the same way!" Yelled Ron.

"Then GO HOME!" Yelled Harry with more anger than he ever felt before.

Suddenly, Ron made a movement, but Naruto's arm was faster than his and Naruto punched him into the corner of the tent. Ron hopped up, angrier than ever and rubbed his swollen cheek.

"Leave the Horcrux." Said Harry.

Ron pulled the chain from his neck and whipped it onto the bed. He strode over to the tent entrance.

"What about you?" He asked, looking at Hermione.

"What…do…?" Hermione stuttered uncertainly.

"Are you staying or what?" Demanded Ron.

"I…" She looked around before glancing back at Ron. "I'm staying. I said I would help Harry and find Sakura…"

"I get it. You chose him." He said jerking his head at Naruto. Then he strode out into the darkness.

"Ron wait!" Hermione cried, running after him into the pouring rain.

A few minutes later, she returned, her hair plastered to her face. "He's gone!" She sobbed and she flung herself into the armchair to cry.

For once, Naruto was too angry to comfort her.

_Glossary: Nani- What_

Bingo Book

Undesirable # 4

Jiraiya

Status: Sannin (Konohagakure), Toad Sage

Family: Unknown

Security Status: MISSING. Working on tracing him-checking all former bases and possible Akatsuki hideouts. Strong liklihood subject will contact Undesirable #2. UPDATE: DECEASED, Killed by Undesirable #6.


	14. 013

**Thanks to Shinobi Shinihami, Kagekitsune49, Spirit Seer, VampireGaaraCheesepuffs, PieciesHateScorpios, Jokerisdaking, WolfChibi-Chan and Sango Star**

**::13::**

Sai watched the sun slowly rise from behind the trees. The ground was still mushy from the rain from the night before, and the air was silent and still. Sai closed the notebook he had just been painting in and capped his brush. He silently moved back inside the tent from where he had kept watch for the night. Everyone was still sleeping, so Sai sat down. He was still sort of in shock by the raw sense of emotion he had seen from everyone the night before. Naruto, Harry and Ron seemed so angry at each other and Hermione spent the whole night crying. Was it because she had formed bonds with Ron and they had just been broken? It all baffled Sai and he hoped he could learn a bit more about bonds during his stay here.

Sai also noticed the way Ron acted regarding Naruto and Hermione. Sai noticed what inconsistent species women were. Could Hermione simply not decide between Ron and Naruto? Some times she seemed to favor Naruto, other times she favored Ron. Sai sat with watching eyes as slowly, Naruto, Harry and Hermione got up, only to eat their breakfast in silence and possibly mourn about the fact that Ron would never come back. Sai wondered if the case between Ron and Harry was similar between what happened Naruto and Sasuke. Did Ron leave to break bonds? Even if it wasn't his intention, he had surely done so now. Hermione seemed reluctant to move, but finally, they all grasped hands and vanished, only to reappear on a grassy hillside.

* * *

The red haired girl and the _Oto_ Nin came to an abrupt stop, their dark cloaks billowing around them. The girl shivered a bit at the nippy air and then stepped out on to the water to take a look into a small sheltered cave. The girl whipped out a seal and threw it with a force at the mouth of the cave. The seal activated, but did nothing but float to the ground. The girl nodded, seeming satisfied that her prediction had been correct.

_"Well…?"_ Said the dark voiced ninja when she hopped out of the water.

_"They were here…we're getting close."_

* * *

Hermione was as always mournfully silent as she went to bed and Harry took his position outside.

"Naruto…" Said Sai, sitting down beside him on the bed.

Naruto looked over at Sai with dreary eyes._ "Nani?"_

_"Did the bonds between Harry and Ron break like the ones between you and Sasuke-kun did?" _Naruto looked at Sai, slightly surprised by his question.

_"Our bonds didn't break."_ Naruto said stubbornly.

_"Demo… Sasuke-kun said…"_ Said Sai in protest.

_"He was lying."_ Said Naruto loudly. Sai stared at him blankly.

_"Gomen…"_ Said Naruto sheepishly_. "I don't think their bonds broke. They're just being angry teme's that's all."_ Naruto grinned at Sai. _"Ron didn't betray Harry. He will come back sooner or later to apologize."_

Naruto stood up to get his stuff ready for bed. _"You know…" _Said Sai. _"I think you were part of the problem too."_ He called out after Naruto.

Naruto glared at Sai. _"Nobody asked you."_

The weather was turning colder by the day, and Naruto decided it was finally time to start wearing clothes that were suited for winter. They moved up and down the countryside, not staying in one place for too long. Ron seemed to have left a gaping hole in the group since he left. Hermione was always so quiet now and sometimes, Naruto was certain he heard her crying at night. Harry seemed the same, but Naruto could tell he was disturbed about Ron's leaving. Naruto himself didn't really feel good. It reminded him of the loss of Sakura and Sasuke all over again. Sai was the only one who remained undisturbed, and Naruto blamed it on his lack of emotions.

_"I don't feel any different."_ Said Sai.

_"That's because you a butt who doesn't have any feelings."_ Said Naruto offhandedly.

* * *

The days drearily past by and soon, the first snow was falling from the sky. Naruto quickly threw himself into the task of mastering wizarding spells and Harry did his best to help him, ignoring Hermione's exasperated glances whenever they went out to practice. Really, it gave them something to do, something to occupy themselves with since they weren't finding Sakura, they weren't destroying the Horcrux they had, nor finding new ones. It also took away from the pain that Ron's departure had brought them.

"I think you need more wrist, less arm." Said Harry, quickly correcting Naruto's posture.

"Right…" Said Naruto. "Let me try again. _Expelliarmus_!" Naruto flicked his wrist out in the motion that Harry had taught him. Nothing happened.

Naruto sighed. "I didn't even feel a thing."

"Hmm…" Said Harry thinking. "Magic…is a very emotional thing. Take the _Patronus Charm _for instance. You need to be able to conjure the happiest memory or feeling you have to make the spell work. Maybe you're just not…_feeling _it."

"So…" Said Naruto. "I need to feel like I need to disarm my opponent? Is that even a feeling?"

Harry shrugged. "_Expelliarmus _is really second nature to me, I couldn't tell you. But maybe for you to make it work, that's what you need."

Naruto sighed. "I suppose spells aren't really that good for ninja." He said. "Shinobi aren't supposed to have emotions, especially on the battle field."

"That would make sense." Mused Harry. "It probably helps the, ah…coping process if you had to kill people everyday."

Silence echoed between them for a few beats before Naruto attempted _Expelliarmus _one more time, still with no avail.

"Maybe you'll have better luck." Said Naruto, sighing.

"Let's hope so." Mumbled Harry. Pulling his face into a frown, Harry concentrated his efforts onto his wand and pointed. _"Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

They waited for a moment, but nothing seemed to happen. Harry glanced down at his wand and was dismayed to find that not even any sparks were emitted.

"Any advice?" Harry asked, feeling disappointed.

"Heh…" Said Naruto sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "I never could perform that jutsu exactly…"

"But…!" Sputtered Harry. "You said that this was the easiest one! You said school kids could do it!"

"And they can!" Exclaimed Naruto. "But did I mention I was sort of a dunce back then?"

Harry groaned. For the next hour, each tried without avail at mastering the other's technique. Naruto had suggested that Harry attempt the jutsu without his wand, which resulted in several minor explosions and Harry getting blasted off his feet when he tried to expel the magic from his body in order to create an illusion of himself. Naruto did no more than wave his hand around, only to create a nice breeze.

"You know, I just had a thought." Said Harry, from his spot lying on the ground; the result of his latest attempt.

Naruto turned toward Harry, his eyes weary. "Well…I'm no Hermione," Harry began, "But jutsu involve physically attacking your opponent right?"

"Yeah…" Said Naruto, unsure of where this was going. How would the jutsu be useful if it didn't physically attack the opponent?

"Spells, you see, don't involve _us _physically attacking our opponent…" Said Harry.

"And…?" Asked Naruto excitedly, feeling as if Harry was on to something.

"So…maybe you should try…er…pushing the chakra out of your body, try to actually physically do whatever it is you are trying to do with your chakra." Said Harry. "Here," He said, jumping up and jogging away from Naruto. "Try it. Try to disarm me with your chakra."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, here it goes…"

Closing his eyes, Naruto held out his hands and began to mold his chakra into his hands. Feeling it flowing within him, he tried to push it out, to extend it toward Harry. "_Expelliarmus!" _Naruto cried, waving his hand.

Opening his eyes, he found that his hands were glowing blue that quickly faded as he dispelled the chakra. "Anything?" He asked Harry hopefully.

"That was, ah, pretty? But no, didn't even budge." Said Harry regretfully waving his wand.

"Dammit." Naruto grumbled.

* * *

Naruto gulped down the last of his tinned pears and was left fuller than he had been in a long time. He smiled contently, his first smile in week, at everyone who was enjoying their dinner on the floor. Naruto watched Hermione get up and curl up into the sagging armchair, bringing The Tales of Beedle the Bard with her. He saw her shiver at bit. Hermione frowned as she called Harry over.

"Look at this symbol here." She said pointing above the title.

They all peered at it. It seemed to be a triangular eye with a line down the pupil. "Have you seen it before?" Hermione asked.

"I've never studied Runes, Hermione." Said Harry.

"It looks like that symbol from the wedding." Said Sai.

Everyone looked at him before it finally clicked in Harry's mind. "Oh yeah, Luna's dad was wearing it."

"That's what I thought." Said Hermione.

"Then its Grindelwald's mark." Said Harry.

Hermione looked at him speechless. "Grindelwald's mark? I didn't even know he had his own mark!"

"Yeah," Said Sai suddenly remembering. "The Hulk seemed angry when he saw that sign."

Hermione creased her eyebrows in confusion and was about to ask who the Hulk was, when Naruto spoke up. "If it's Dark, why is it on a child's book?"

"Yeah, that is weird…" Said Harry.

Hermione scrunched her forehead up and continued to study the small picture when Harry decided it was time to ask his question. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She said, absent mindedly.

"I…I've been thinking and…I want to go to Godric's Hallow." Harry asked, his fingers tapping almost impatiently against the arm of Hermione's chair.

Hermione looked up. "Yes, I've been thinking that too."

Harry looked at her miraculously, as if that hadn't been the answer he was expecting. "You did hear me correct right?"

"Of course, I can't think of any other place where it would be." Said Hermione.

"Er…what?" Asked Harry confused.

"What's Godric's Hallow?" Asked Naruto.

"The sword Harry!" Said Hermione as if it were the most obvious answer. Then she turned to Naruto and Sai. "Godric's Hallow is Harry's birthplace, and also the birth place of Godric Gryffindor."

"Really?" Said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Did you ever even open _Hogwarts, A History_?"

"Does anybody?" Naruto mumbled.

Hermione glared at Naruto. "I remember at the wedding…" Harry said, trying his best to suppress his smile. "Muriel said that's where Bathilda Bagshot lives."

Then Hermione gasped and they all jumped. "What if Dumbledore gave the sword to Bathilda?" Hermione seemed ecstatic at the possibilities.

"So we can go?" Asked Harry.

Hermione nodded, looking thoughtful. "Of course…but there will need to be certain precautions…"

* * *

Naruto tightened his scarf around his neck and Hermione placed her handbag into the pocket of her winter coat. "Ready?" She asked, looking around.

They all had just swallowed a dose of Polyjuice Potion that had transformed them all into muggle counterparts. Hermione insisted on taking extra precautions and that included having Naruto and Sai disguised as well.

"Why?" Naruto had asked.

Hermione looked at him. "How do you think I would feel if you got killed?" She said in a frank voice before walking away.

Hermione held her hand out and Naruto grasped it before disappearing into the darkness. They reappeared on a small, snow trodden lane. The snow was gently drifting from the sky as they all disconnected and looked around. Cottages lined the road and Christmas decorations sparkled in the windows. They slowly and silently made their way down the lane, where they reached what appeared to be the center of town. A sparkling Christmas tree stood in the center and Christmas music drifted through the air.

"I think its Christmas Eve!" Said Hermione.

"Hmm…" Said Harry. Maybe it was. They had lost track of the days at having not seen the newspaper in weeks.

Naruto looked around, enjoying the feeling of knowing it was Christmas. Somehow, Chrristmas was always a distant holiday for Naruto. He had no family to spend it with. Of course he always spent Christmas with Iruka and Kakash-sensei and Sakura and recently Sai…he never got the true feeling. Even now…it was hard to comprehend.

"The graveyard." Said Hermione walking forward.

The crossed the square, Harry becoming more anxious with each step.

"Whoa!" Said Naruto staring up at a war memorial.

Everyone stopped and looked at it. It had transformed from a war memorial to a statue of three people. There was a man with untidy hair and glasses, a pretty woman with long hair, and a small baby in her arms.

Naruto took a sidelong glance at Harry. "Your parents."

Harry gazed up in awe before he finally turned away, having seen enough. With out a word, he finished crossing the square, the others falling in behind him. Hermione pushed open the gate to the cemetery quickly as they all stepped inside, their feet crunching on the untouched snow. They moved through the row of graves, Naruto feeling a slight chill settling over him.

"Over here." Hermione called from the next row.

"Is it…?" Said Harry.

"No, but look." They all crowded around the small gate next to Hermione and peered down at the small grave.

KENDRA DUMBLEDORE  
AND HER DAUGHTER ARIANA

_Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also_

They went their separate ways again. Naruto couldn't understand the weird feeling the cemetery gave him, but he decided to tag along beside Hermione instead.

"Here!" Hermione cried, looking down at a grave.

Naruto looked closer and shook his head. "That doesn't say Potter." He said.

"Oh sorry!" Hermione called out.

Naruto dusted some snow off the grave and Hermione bent closer. "Wait a minute…look here." She said pointing at a small mark beneath the name.

The grave was very old and it was hard to see the symbol. "It's the same symbol from the book." Said Hermione.

Naruto frowned. It looked like a blob to him. "Sure, could be." He said to humor Hermione.

"Ig…Ignotus." She said, reading the name.

Naruto silently moved down to the next row, keeping Hermione in sight as she stayed bent over the grave. Then, like a ghost, a white tombstone jumped out at him. This time, the head stone really did say Potter. He stared at the grave, not knowing what to say. It was odd for Naruto to stand there, over the spot where Harry's parents were buried. Here, Harry's parents were clearly defined and one could precisely locate them. As for Naruto, his parents were just a foreign thought to him, there was no proof they ever existed.

"I found them." He called out clearly.

Before he knew it, Sai, Hermione and Harry had appeared out of the darkness to stand beside him.

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER

27 March 1960 30 January 1960  
31 October 1981 31 October 1981

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_

"What is that?" Asked Harry, alarmed. "Some Death Eater philosophy?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's not like that." She said gently. "Meaning living beyond death…"

Harry stood there, staring at the grave when suddenly he felt the hot pressure of tears waiting to be released. There was no point in hiding them, so he let them fall, freezing his cheeks as they did as he thought of his parent's remaining lying beneath his feet. Naruto could hear Harry's tears, as silent as they were as the splashed onto the frozen snow covered ground. He quickly turned away, somehow feeling that he didn't want to see Harry shed tears, that he didn't want to be here, standing over his friend's dead parents. He felt angry, angry that things like this happened. That good people like Harry had to grow up with such a terrible burden on their shoulders, without parents to help them. It seemed so unfair, and the fact that Harry's situation was so similar to his own only made it worse. Naruto felt his face grow warm and his eyes start to prickle.

Hermione tightly grasped Harry's hand and he squeezed back. With a small gesture of her wand, Hermione created a beautiful Christmas wreath. Harry caught it and laid it over the grave stone. Then Harry suddenly turned away, as if he could no longer bear to stand there and laid his arm across Hermione shoulders as she snaked her arm around his waist. With a gentle nudge, Naruto turned toward Hermione and saw her sticking his hand out to him, her face giving him a sad, sympathetic smile. A small smile tugging at his lips, he accepted her hand and even offered his other hand to Sai who had been standing there forlornly. Together, they walked away from the grave.

_Glossary:  
Teme-Bastard  
Nani-What  
Gomen- Sorry  
Demo- But  
Oto-Sound_

Bingo Book

Undesirable # 13

Uchiha Itachi

Status: Missing Nin (Konohagakure), Akatsuki, partner: Hoshigaki, Kisame, Sharingan holder

Family: Brother, Sasuke (accepted); Father, Fugaku (Deceased); Mother, (Deceased)

Security Status: UNTRACEABLE, working on checking all locations outside of Konohagakure; not present at two Akatsuki bases. NB: If found, hand over to Orochimaru immediately for termination.


	15. 014

**::14::**

I appreciate you helping me out like this, considering it's Christmas." Said Kingsley as he moved down there street, waving his wand under the security of his cloak, pausing his speech only when he needed to mutter an incantation. "You must have family you could be spending this time with."

Kakashi merely chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Not unless you consider the bartender family."

Both he and Kingsley shared a laugh as the snow fell in light drifts upon them. Kakashi was walking casually, disguised in Muggle clothing, his hands shoved into his pockets. "I used to spend Christmas with Naruto and Sakura, but since they're gone...and before that with a few friends of mine, but now that Asuma is dead..." Kakashi trailed off and instead began to look at the common Muggle houses they were passing.

"I'm sorry." Said Kingsley softly.

"It's ok." Said Kakashi lightly. "I thought about spending Christmas with Tonks and Andromeda, but now that Remus has returned, I thought they deserved to have Christmas together, as a family without any intruders."

"They'll probably be over by the Weasley's later." Said Kingsley, waving his wand in a particularly complicated loop. "And while we're there, you can talk to Fred and George. They've been keen on talking with you for a while now."

Kakashi did nothing to disguise his groan, which earned another chuckle from Kingsley. "No doubt to pull another embarrassing prank on me." Muttered Kakashi. "I don't know how they manage to one up me every time..."

"The Gods of Trickery have personally granted those two with his gift, so don't feel so bad." Said Kingsley clapping Kakashi on the back. "And I think this time, they want to discuss the possibility of you coming on Potterwatch!, perhaps giving a segment on how to deal with ninja."

"Well..." Said Kakashi impressed. "That's rather intriguing. Assuming that the heat dies down and they are able to set up again."

"Yeah, the Death Eaters have come down particularly hard on the Weasley's. I think they are under the assumption that Harry is going to just pop up in their house one day...Good thing Muriel really came through for them, giving them all refuge in her house like that..."

"It...it's in times like these that we all need to forget our prejudices and stick together." Murmured Kakashi.

Kingsley turned away, a sad smile on his face. "Kakashi, I have news for you, about that girl you were looking for..."

Kakashi froze and his back went rigid. His eyes drifted, uncertain toward the Muggle house that he was standing in front of. Christmas lights twinkled merrily in the brushes and in the front window where a large Christmas tree was on display. Through the frost covered windows, Muggles in their Christmas wear were celebrating, totally unaware of the war that was raging that could easily destroy their ignorant lives. If Sakura was found out to be dead...Kakashi wasn't sure what he would do. Team 7 had grown to become such an integral part of his life that the loss of Sasuke was a big enough blow as it was. If he lost Sakura to Orochimaru as well..."What is it?" Kakashi asked gravely.

"Being on the run has given me a lot of time to...check up on things. I found out that You Know Who has been using the Malfoy Manor as a base. Nearly impossible to infiltrate the place though, they have magical enchantments up to the neck guarding that place unless you know how to get in." Explained Kingsley.

"And you think they are holding Sakura there?" Kakashi questioned.

Kingsley nodded his head. "It sounds like your best bet. I managed to _Confund_ one of the ninja leaving the place, he didn't seem to be too bright...and he fell to the spell quite easily, it rather surprised me actually..." Mused Kingsley. "I couldn't find her inside, I suspect they have her locked up quite nicely. I did, however, find Luna Lovegood and Ollivander the wand maker..."

"Luna Lovegood!" Kakashi exclaimed, recalling the blond haired girl from his one time teaching post. "Arthur said they snatched her off the Hogwarts Express when she was returning for the Christmas season...what would You Know Who want with her?"

Kingsley scratched his head. "I assume they are using her as collateral so that they can bend Xenophilius to do their bidding, just as they have been with the _Daily Prophet_..."

"Kingsley!" Said Kakashi rushing to his friend. "You need to take me to the Malfoy Manor."

Kingsley sighed. "I figured you would say that..."

* * *

"Harry…there's someone over there...watching us, I can feel it." Hermione whispered anxiously.

They all stopped, standing among the eerie darkness, alone in the graveyard. Harry's eyes roved the graveyard, yet he could see nothing. Naruto sniffed the air, only to be greeted by the stinging clear sensation of freezing cold air. "I don't see anyone." He whispered back.

"I swear it was right over there." Hermione said anxiously, gesturing with her head to some bushes.

"I can't sense anyone." Murmured Sai.

"Hermione, we're disguised as Muggles remember." Said Harry.

"Who have just laid flowers over your dead parent's grave! I'm certain someone is over there!" Hermione hissed.

"This place, like...isn't haunted right?" Asked Naruto, his voice filled with worry. "Because...ghosts I can't handle..."

"Of course not." Said Hermione, but even she didn't sound certain.

"It's most likely a cat or something." Said Harry edgily. "If it were a Death Eater, we'd be dead by now. Let's get out of here and we can take turns putting the Cloak on or something."

Hermione and Naruto quickly nodded their head, with Naruto muttering that he wanted first dibs on the Cloak. They moved quickly through the forest, their eyes constantly darting around as Hermione's comment had obviously put them all on edge, even Sai. As soon as they left the graveyard, there was a collective sigh of relief that escaped them. The sounds of merry Christmas singing could be heard from the local pub, giving the sense of human presence that had been devoid in the graveyard.

"Where do you think Bathilda's house is?" Asked Hermione.

Harry didn't answer as he began to lead them down one of the snow trodden lanes. He seemed to have spotted something and was moving toward it, pulling them along quickly.

"Harry..." Began Hermione, nudging him as she glanced behind them.

"Hermione…I can see it." Said Harry, his voice a mixture of impatience and awe.

"What? Oh!" Hermione looked up and saw the house.

They could all see it. The charm keeping the Potter house hidden from the rest of the world had died with its owners. The hedges were overgrown wildly and they could see where part of the cottage had been blasted apart, probably by the backfire of the charm. Harry grasped the gate and a sign slowly rose out of the ground. They all read the sign, and as a symbol of support, there were thousands of signatures and messages littering the border of the sign.

"Brilliant…" Said Harry, a grin spreading across his face as he grazed the sign with his fingertips.

Then they heard a crunch in the snow, and they all whipped around the see an old woman hobbling down the street towards them. Age had obviously distorted her posture and she came to a halt a few feet away from them. They stood in silence, staring at each other. Harry had a nagging feeling he knew who she was.

Finally, he spoke, making Hermione jump. "Are you Bathilda?"

The woman nodded and beckoned them forward. Harry looked at Hermione and Hermione stared back.

"Might as well try." Naruto murmured.

Harry nodded and broke away from the others and started forward. The old woman turned around and started going back the way she came. Hermione timidly followed after him. Naruto started to follow, but then glanced down at Sai's hand which was still tightly grasped on to him. "What, are we feeling homo today?"

Sai dropped Naruto's hand as Naruto moved forward.

"You offered." Said Sai, following him.

They followed her into her house, where they stood vacantly at the doorway. Naruto wrinkled his nose. The house sure did smell bad.

"This _ba baa_ smells bad." Naruto complained.

_"Urusai."_ Said Sai sharply. Bathilda looked older than Harry had expected and he wondered if she could even see him.

"Bathilda?" Harry said.

Suddenly, the Horcrux around his neck started to beat wildly. Bathilda brushed past them and hobbled into the next room.

"I dunno, Harry." Breathed Hermione.

"But look at her." Said Naruto.

"I think we can take her." Said Harry voicing Naruto's opinion.

"Come!" Bathilda called. Hermione jumped.

"It's ok." Said Naruto as Harry led them into the next room.

Bathilda was tottering around lighting candles. The room certainly was dirty.

"Let me help." Said Harry. He took the match and lit the remaining candles, wondering if she forgot she could use magic.

Harry watched the light flicker and dance of the surface of the glass picture frames. Many were missing from the most ornate ones. Then a photo near the back caught his eye. He grasped it instantly and it was none other than the thief who stole from Gregorovitch.

"Ms. Bagshot….Who is this?" His voice was slightly shaking, but Bathilda just stared blank faced at him. "Who is this?" He repeated louder, thrusting the photo out.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Please!" Harry pleaded. "Who is this?"

But Bathilda only stared back. Then, with a jerk of her hand she pointed towards the back hall.

"You want us to go?" Asked Hermione.

Then she shook her head with vigor and pointed to herself, then Harry, then at the ceiling.

"I think she wants me to go upstairs with her. Said Harry.

"Why?" Hermione asked, her voice a little high.

"It's ok." Harry soothed. "I'll be back quick."

Then Harry followed Bathilda out of the room and secretly slipped the photo of the thief in his jacket. Naruto heard the creak of Harry going up the stairs and turned his attention towards the pictures on the mantelpiece that Harry had just been looking at. They were all old with age, and many different people were in them. Wizarding pictures amused Naruto, they were all moving. Naruto heard Hermione give a small gasp of surprise as she picked up a dusty book off the table.

"What's this?" Asked Sai, reaching towards the back and bringing forth a picture.

Naruto took the picture and stared at it. "What the…?"

The picture was old, as old as the others, but that wasn't the strange part. It was the old man Dumbledore, and Sandaime, shaking hands as they smiled at the picture. Across the corner, in fine handwriting were the words: _'Thought you should have this, in correspondence with what you believed to be the right thing'_ Naruto creased his eyebrows in confusion. Dumbledore had knew the Sandaime? The Sandaime came here? Suddenly, something startling entered Naruto's brain.

He remembered the words Tsunade told him two years ago..._'A long time ago, when Sarutobi-sensei first because Sandaime, we learned about an alternate dimension where wizards and witches live. It was purely accidental and we both decided on keeping it a secret.'_

Of course Sandaime came here! He was the one who discovered the portal! This is what Dumbledore meant by discovering the past. Not only had Sandaime came, but so did Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru. The objects they left were so painstakingly them. Jiraiya and his frog change purse, Tsunade with her sake bottle, Sandaime and his robe and Orochimaru with his forehead protector. But who was Orochimaru kidding? Did he leave his forehead protector to express his love for Konoha? Yeah right. Naruto snorted at the idea. But then Naruto frowned. What would this have to do with anything?

Then Naruto jumped at the sound of a crash upstairs and the photo shook in his hands. Everyone looked up towards the ceiling.

"Harry." Said Sai bounding up the stairs with Naruto and Hermione behind him.

Harry groaned as the weight that was on top of him shifted and he watched the giant snake lunge at Hermione who dived aside with a shriek. Harry quickly jumped up and grabbed his wand, his scar bursting in pain. "Hermione! He's coming!"

* * *

Sakura was walking down the stairs when she spotted two _Oto_ ninjas on the landing. She froze. It was a surprise to see them here; they were in and out so fast you barely saw them. Sakura stood still, hoping they didn't notice her, however they continued with their conversation.

_"Isn't Karin supposed to watch over Jugo?"_ Asked one.

_"Yeah, but I heard she got sent on some mission."_ Explained the other.

_"What good would Karin be on a mission?" _

_"I heard she has to track and kill the Kyuubi kid."_

Panic struck Sakura's heart and she raced past them and thundered down the stairs. Tears were forming in her eyes as she started to search for Orochimaru. She threw open the doors to the dining room and saw him.

"Orochimaru!" She screamed as she charged at him, her fist raised.

He caught her fist and smiled. _"Sakura-hime."_

_"I'm not your princess!"_ She screamed. _"Who did you send after Naruto?"_

Orochimaru cackled a laugh as Sakura pulled her fist away. Tears were streaming out of her blazing eyes.

_"I can't have the Kyuubi brat out looking for you."_ Said Orochimaru with a smile.

Sakura charged at him again, trying to land a good punch as he grabbed her wrists. She continued to flail, trying to get out of his grip.

_"Let go of me you bastard!"_ She yelled. _"Tell me why I'm here!"_

Suddenly, Orochimaru stood up and pulled her arms behind her. Sakura yelped once in pain as Orochimaru pulled her arms. She struggled in his grasp as he stood behind her and leaned in. _"You want to know why you are here?" _

Sakura turned her head away from him. Orochimaru laughed another laugh. _"Can't you see your position for Voldermort-sama? A God in his eyes. Someone who can heal the wounded, cure the poisoned. With your abilities, we can charge the enemy without ceasing, while they have to deal with the wounded and casualties. I have heard about you, Haruno Sakura, they say you're even better than Tsunade."_

Orochimaru released her and stepped away as Sakura stood still, her eyes set in a deadly glare. "So you can easily imagine why a man like Voldermort would want a girl like you. But I was not unwilling to his request. I can see uses for a girl like you..."

Orochimaru's eyes raked her over and Sakura did nothing to suppress the shiver that ran down her spine.

"Your abilities could be quite useful to me too. One Sannin is formidable...but two...I could train you, Sakura-hime. You could be my ultimate weapon. And when the time comes, fifty sannin, just like you would be enough to take over this world."

Orochimaru laughed another creepy laugh as Sakura looked on in horror. Fifty Sannin? She took a step back before she found her voice again. _"Teme! You'll never train me and you'll never clone me!" _

With that, Sakura collided her fist with the wooden floor beneath her and fell down to the lower level. She started to run. She had to get away from here. Her top priority was to find Naruto and warn him. Together they would defeat both Voldermort and Orochimaru. She shook her head while trying to brush Orochimaru's words away. He was delusional if he ever though he could control her.

Sasuke was pissed as he ran through the halls in the basement level of the Malfoy Mannor. He had been waiting and waiting for Orochimaru to come train him like he promised. But now, he wasn't training, he had to capture Sakura first. So she had tried to escape. Why could Orochimaru get her himself. He saw her and decided to finish this quick.

"Sakura."

Sakura froze for an instant when she heard Sasuke's voice. But then the better half of her brain snapped her alert. She stood with her back to Sasuke. "I have no time for you right now. I'm escaping. Either you can stop being Orochimaru's pet and come with me, or you can stay here. Right now, I'm not going to fight to bring you back." She declared, her voice filled with authority and anger.

Sasuke laughed a bored laugh. "When will you and that _dobe_ learn that I never intend on coming back with you. I have nothing to gain by coming with you. However, I do have something to gain by bringing you back." And with that, he moved swiftly and silently, so that Sakura was caught off guard when he caught her around her waist.

He turned her around and she struggled as he activated his Sharingan to end it quickly. However, Sakura refused to look into his eyes, knowing what would happen when she did. Sakura started to gather chakra into her right fist, getting ready to deliver the final blow. Sasuke caught sight of it and quickly punched her in the gut. He hoisted her unconscious body over his shoulder. Having Sakura here meant that Naruto would come looking for her. And as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, that's exactly what he wanted.

* * *

"Shit!" Yelled Naruto, reeling back at the sight of a huge snake attacking Harry. He stumbled over his feet, falling backwards onto the floor on his butt.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione he's coming!" Shouted Harry. "Take them and get out! You know what to do!" He dodged another swipe from the snake.

"No, Harry I can't!" Hermione said trembling. _"Reducto!"_ She screamed, pointing her wand at the snake.

Nagini recoiled, with Hermione's spell blowing up a particularly large wardrobe. The splintered pieces flew everywhere, as Naruto and Sai ducked for cover. Harry got caught in the blast and was flung backward against the wall where the snake caught him.

"Urg!" Grunted Naruto, picking himself before jumping on the snake. Irritated at being distracted from her prey, Nagini batted away Naruto, sending him flying into the wall and into the wardrobe rubble. Sai grabbed a kunai from his pouch and stabbed it into the side of the snake. Squealing in pain, Nagini dropped Harry. _  
_

"Naruto! take Hermione!" Yelled Sai. Shaking himself off, Naruto got up and grabbed Hermione before running towards the window.

_"Confringo!"_ Yelled Hermione.

Her spell bounced around the room, hitting the furniture in the room and smashing it to pieces. Naruto felt the glass dig into his skin as he burst through the window with a crash and was falling through the darkness, Hermione scream echoing around him.

"Now would be a good time to disappear, or whatever it is you do!" Yelled Naruto. "This building isn't very tall!"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip on Naruto's hand before they disappeared into thin air.

Sai watched as Naruto safely vanished when he felt an ominous presence forming around him. He grabbed Harry as he watched as a hand formed and attempted to grab him, but they were already flying through the window.

_Glossary: Hai-Yes  
Urusai-Shut up  
Ba baa-Old lady_

Bingo Book

Undesirable # 25

Hatake Kakashi

Status: Jounin (Konohagakure), Former ANBU captain, Sharingan holder, teacher to Haruno Sakura (accepted) and Uzumaki Naruto (Kyuubi container)

Family: Father, Hatake Sakumo (deceased)

Security Status: MISSING, working on tracing him.


	16. 015

**::15::**

Naruto sucked in a breath as he poked the cut that the glass had made along his inner thigh. Naruto could also feel blood seeping through his shirt from a cut on his back and there was a minor cut on his forehead. Sai had two large purplish bruises on his cheek and shoulder. Hermione's hands were shaking as she carried the bottle of dittany over to where Harry was lying. Naruto could see the sweat dripping off of him and his skin was white as a sheet.

"Let me look at your back." Said Hermione, sparing a glance toward Naruto as she dabbed the Dittany at the bite mark Harry received from the snake.

Naruto looked at the cut on his leg. The bleeding already stopped and he could see the wound was starting to dry up. "Uhh…_Anou_…" He said.

"Off!" Yelled Hermione as she pulled up Harry's shirt.

Naruto peeled off his red T-shirt when Hermione gasped. Naruto and Sai looked over to see that the locket was literally stuck onto Harry's chest. The skin looked like it was burning under it. With delicate fingers, Hermione tried to pry it away, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck to him." Said Sai, his voice echoing with morbid fascination. "How will you get it off?" He reached into his pouch and pulled out a kunai.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked upon seeing the weapon. "No." She said, this time more softly as she pushed Sai's kunai away. "I'll have to do this, possibly with a Severing Charm…" Hermione bit her lip and pointed her wand, muttering an incantation as the skin started to peel away from Harry as the locket was cut from its hold. Holding her hand steady, Hermione managed to cut the rest away before quickly dabbing it with the Dittany.

Hermione thrust the locket into Naruto hands and he quickly cast it away, an almost frightened expression on his face. Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief before turning to inspect Naruto's injuries. It was not even a minute later when Sai began to call out to Hermione, his voice sounding uncertain.

"Hermione…I…don't think this is normal." Said Sai from his position beside Harry.

Hermione and Naruto turned to face Harry, the tent and the outside surroundings having gone completely silent. What they heard they couldn't explain, and Hermione went wide eyes with fear and attempted to shake Harry awake to no avail for Harry had begun to mutter curses and disjointed musings out loud, his voice nothing more than a cold and un-humanly hiss.

"Remarkable." Hermione said as her hand grazed over the cut on Naruto's back. "It's already started to heal. How is that possible?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's Kyuubi." Naruto murmured.

Hermione turned him around to wrap a bandage around the cut on his forehead. It was probably around the early hours of the morning, but the sky was still dark. Naruto's tan skin glowed faintly in the candle light.

"When do you think he'll wake?" Asked Sai, who was dabbing a wet cloth on Harry's forehead as Hermione instructed. The cold high voice that had scared them had long faded, although they could still hear harry whimpering, sometimes as if he were but a child. Naruto could see that Hermione was doing her best to ignore him, but she still jumped when she heard him

Just then, Harry started to yell, his voice finally his own. "No…I dropped it, I dropped it." He moaned.

Hermione rushed over to Harry's side. "It's ok Harry! You're ok! Wake up!" Hermione shook him by the shoulders.

Then Harry opened his eyes and looked at them. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and backed away.

"Do you feel alright?" She whispered.

Harry looked around the tent and saw both Naruto and Sai staring at him, each sporting injuries of their own. "We got away." He stated.

"In the nick of time." Said Sai.

"What happened in there?" Asked Naruto.

Harry sat up and pulled the blankets off of him. He was sweating to the bone. "Bathilda…she…was the snake…"

Hermione gasped in horror. "She must have been dead before tonight then." Sai concluded. "That explained why I felt something off. Maybe it was Kabuto's _Shikon no Jutsu_."

Harry closed his eyes. If only he had been able to kill the snake…Harry stood up, a bit wobbly at first and then slipped into his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Cried Hermione. "You've got to rest!"

Harry shook his head. "No offense, but you all look awful. I'll keep watch. Where's my wand?"

Hermione didn't answer, but instead bit her lip.

"Hermione, my wand." Said Harry louder.

Hermione closed her eyes and then reached into her pocket to pull out two broken pieces of Harry's wand. Harry took them into his hands. Looking at the wand, he could hardly think properly.

"Repair it please." She said finally, holding the broken pieces out.

Hermione stared blankly at it. "Harry…I don't think…Ron's wand…don't you remember?"

"Please." Harry stressed.

Hermione held her wand up. _"Reparo."_

The wand hastily repaired itself. Harry held it up. _"Lumos."_ The wand flickered before going out.

_"Expelliarmus."_ Said Harry, flicking his wand out. Hermione's wand gave a jerk before Harry's wand broke in half again.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried.

Harry shook his head and kept his voice calm. "I'll just use your wand then." Hermione handed it over and Harry strutted out of the tent.

* * *

_Naruto burst out of the fire Sasuke had sent him and landed a good punch in Sasuke's face. Sasuke made no attempt to move, so Naruto continued to punch Sasuke in the face, screaming in Sasuke's face with each punch he made._

_"He's just going to use your body! Why can't you get that through thick skull of yours?" Screamed Naruto. "You have friends in Konoha who want to be with you! Why would you just throw that away?" _

_Naruto stepped back and looked down at Sasuke. He could feel Sasuke's blood dripping from his knuckles. He warned Sasuke that he would bring him back even if he had to break every bone in his body. He didn't plan on going back on his word. _

"Dobe."

_Naruto's eyes widened as the 12 year old Sasuke who lay before him morphed into the 15 year old Sasuke. The Sasuke Naruto didn't know any more; the one that had turned into Orochimaru's dog and was willing to kill his former best friend on a whim. That Sasuke picked himself up and lifted Naruto by his collar. _

_"Don't you know that each day I stay in Konoha, I grow weaker?"_

_Sasuke stepped a few feet forward so that Naruto was dangling over the edge, the only thing holding him was Sasuke's hand. Naruto looked down and could see the water below him and the tip of Uchiha Madara's rocky nose beneath him. _

_"Now, I'll kill you, because it's my own whim." _

_Naruto watched as Sasuke drew his katana from behind his back and closed his eyes… _

* * *

"Naruto!"

"Ah!" Naruto jolted awake as saw Hermione kneeling beside him, her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes were frantic. A few paces behind her, Sai was looking at him, a rather eerie expression painted across his face.

"Are you ok?" She whispered.

Naruto sat up and nodded his head. "I'm ok…"

Naruto shook his head, trying to disperse of the image of Sasuke in his head. "What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure…sunrise was just a few hours ago." Said Hermione. She picked up a book at her side and Naruto caught a glimpse of the title: The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.

"I…wanted to wait a while before I showed him this." Said Hermione standing up. "I thought if I gave him a day…"

Naruto nodded and Hermione moved outside where he could hear Harry outside yelling.

* * *

_"Bunshin no Jutsu!" _Harry bellowed, thrusting his arm out ferociously. The tip of Hermione's wand burst with willowy smoke that quickly dissipated in the cold morning air.

"Arg!" Harry yelled, ready to cast the wand out into the snow. How could he really expect Hermione's wand to work for him? It wasn't his!

Harry fell down into the snow, burying his head in his arms. He felt like something inside him had broken. Of course he was no stranger to physical injury and he had the scars to prove it, including two new ones. But the loss of his wand seemed to strike a chord deep within him and he didn't want to admit that it was a loss of the twin core's. He didn't want to admit to himself that he had been counting on his wand protecting him from destruction against Voldermort.

He also felt anger, indescribable anger at Dumbledore. He wanted to believe that Dumbledore had a plan, a path laid out all along for him, that he didn't just leave him groping in the dark. But the trip to Godric's Hallow just proved him wrong yet again.

Growling, Harry clutched the wand tightly in his hand, his knuckles growing white. "_BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" _

Harry felt as if his chest were going to explode as suddenly, he felt like something was trying very hard to release himself. He felt his hand and his wand grow white hot and he almost dropped it if he hadn't seen the smoke pouring out of the tip of his wand, growing steadier and denser, as if it were compacting and morphing into something. He saw the shimmer of his glasses and the glint of his green eyes briefly before it vanished with a poof and Hermione was left standing in its wake, coughing and waving her hand.

"Harry, what on earth were you doing?" She asked.

"Hermione." Said Harry stiffly as she sat beside him.

"Do you mind if I talk to you about something?" She asked tentatively.

Harry considered saying yes for a beat, but quickly changed his mind as he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "No."

Wordlessly, Hermione brought out the book from underneath her arm.

* * *

Harry closed his eyes as Hermione's hand brushed over the top of his head as she went inside. Harry felt ill, as he sat outside in the cold. He felt ill that he didn't know what the truth anymore and what were lies. Hermione's words were still resounding in his head. 'He loved you.' She had said, but did he really? Would he really have left this mess for Harry if he truly had cared for him at all?

He put his head in his hands for a minute when he heard a crunch of the snow. He looked up to see a girl with a long dark cloak staring directly at him. A minute later, another man in a cloak appeared at her side. Harry tensed. She was looking right at him, could she see them? Harry dared not move an inch, or even speak. Maybe she would go away. Harry watched as she pulled something from inside her cloak. It looked like a piece of paper. She flung it towards Harry and Harry watched as it stuck itself on some invisible barrier. The barriers that Hermione put up, he realized. She pulled her hands into a weird formation and the seal glowed before fading away. Harry had the nauseating feeling she could see him.

Her lips pulled up into a smile as she turned to the man. "I see you." She said, before disappearing.

Harry jumped up and pointed Hermione's wand at the intruder. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The man didn't reply, but instead charged at Harry, arms behind his back. Harry heard Hermione scream from inside the tent and there was a large banging sound.

Harry pointed his wand at the charging ninja. _"Stupefy!"_ He shouted.

The man leapt high in the air, avoiding the spell and kicked Harry through tent. Harry crashed through the tent and landed on the ground.

"Harry…!" Said Hermione gasped. Harry got up to see Hermione being choked by the strange girl who had disappeared only moments ago, with both Naruto and Sai on the ground, suppressed by some sort of glowing chains.

"Let go of her, you stupid bitch!" Naruto roared from his spot on the ground.

_"Fuuton: Usugiri Kaze no Jutsu!"_

"Damn!" Naruto yelled as he and Sai closed their eyes as a violent gust of window blasted though the tent and blew it over. Harry quickly shielded himself from the violent gust of wind.

Hermione's eyes widened as the ninja jumped through the kick up of snow. He spotted Naruto and Sai trussed up on the ground and smiled. _"Ah, Karin, you've made it too easy for me." _He said, pulling a kunai from his pouch.

"No!" Hermione shouted, only to have her throat squeezed tighter by the cloaked girl.

"Shut up! Tell me where the Bingo Book is." The girl stated.

Harry pointed the wand at the ninja. "Don't you dare touch them." Stated Harry bravely. But the ninja hardly spared him a glance, as if he didn't even think Harry was a threat. Well he was wrong.

_"Impedimenta!" _Harry shouted.

The ninja was quickly blown backward away from Sai and Naruto, dropping his kunai as he was flung from the tent.

"Harry!" Sai quickly yelled, taking his chance. "These are chakra chains! You just need to overpower them with your own magic! And hurry!" Sai stressed, which was something he hardly ever did.

_"Diffindo!"_ Harry yelled, hoping that the spell would accomplish what Sai had said to do.

Luckily, the chains surrounding the two shinobi seemed to dissipate, leaving the two shinobi free to move. They both jumped up, ready to attack as the _Oto Nin _began to charge in. Wasting no time, Naruto yelled out. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _

_"Stupefy!" _Harry shouted, stunning the girl who still had her hand around Hermione's throat. The girl fell away and Hermione fell to the ground in a heap. Harry quickly ran to her, helping her up.

"We have to get out of here!" Harry yelled, grabbing Hermione.

"She's after the Bingo Book!" Hermione cried, "We can't let her have it!"

* * *

_"Who are you?"_ Naruto yelled as another poof of a _bunshin_ being destroyed went off. They all stumbled backward outside where the atmosphere was deceptively nice, the snow falling in large fluffy flake around them and the sun beaming down.

_"So you're the Kyuubi kid."_ The ninja said in a deep voice.

* * *

"Harry! The wand!" Yelled Hermione.

Harry tossed her the wand and Hermione flicked her wand, flinging one of the armchairs at the girl. She quickly ducked, her oddly styled red hair flipping around her. She flung out two shuriken from her holster which Hermione quickly produced a shield to protect them.

"Just give me the book." The girl snarled, her voice annoyingly high pitched. "It is not my mission to hurt you."

"We won't give the book up without a fight!" Hermione cried, raising her wand.

* * *

Sai threw out some shuriken, but the ninja deflected them as he rid of the last of Naruto's _Kage Bunshin_. Sai grabbed a scroll and his brush off the snow where the remnants of their belongings remained on the snow.

He quickly drew a few animals on the school before activating them as Naruto engaged the ninja in taijutsu. _"Choju Giga." _The inked animals leapt off the page and charged to attack the ninja.

_"Are you working for that bastard Orochimaru?"_ Questioned Naruto angrily as he back flipped over an onslaught of kunai and landed with a thud in the snow.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stood together, Hermione holding her wand out as they stared the red head down, who had crouched into a defensive stance with two kunai in her hand.

"Just give me the Bingo Book." The girl stated again. "That's all my Master wants."

"And what about Naruto?" Hermione asked. "Will your ninja back off if we give him the book?"

The girl grimaced, which Harry thought was sort of odd before she shook her head. "No."

The girl then charged quickly, jumping up and knocking the wand out of Hermione's hand before she could respond. It clattered a few feet away. The girl charged at Hermione, but Harry tackled her to the ground before she could hit her. They fell backward on to the ground with Harry attempting to over power her. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand from off the ground just as the red head bashed Harry over the top of the head with the hilt of one of her kunai. Harry slacked his grip on her and the red head used that to her advantage to quickly take the upper hand. One hand throttled Harry around the neck as the other poised her kunai to slit his throat.

"You…Master w-won't be too…p-pleased if you k-kill me…" Harry rasped, his hands gripped her wrist.

She faltered, and Hermione hit her with another stunning spell. Harry quickly scrambled up, massaging his neck as the girl shrieked in anger and threw her kunai at Hermione. Hermione yelped and ducked just in time as the kunai hit one of the armchairs behind Hermione. The girl poised to charge again when Harry wrested the wand from Hermione's hand, despite her protest and pointed the wand.

_"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" _Harry bellowed. The girl faltered as Hermione stared at Harry with wide eyes as the smoky figure of Harry quickly solidified into a human. The girl snarled out a curse and quickly swiped at the illusion with her kunai, making it go off in a poof of smoke in which Hermione grabbed the kunai from the armchair and flung it at her.

The girl didn't have time to dodge it as it hit her squarely in the shoulder. The girl staggered back from the impact and stared down at the injury with wide eyes. She stared back at Harry, with the wand outstretched and Hermione before shaking her head and disappearing.

Harry and Hermione stood there in silence for a moment, each in disbelief at what they just did.

"Nice shot." Said Harry after a beat, grinning.

Hermione let out a breath and gave him a sheepish smile. "Well I wasn't aiming for her shoulder."

They both started to laugh when they remembered Naruto and Sai outside. Both gasping, they charged outside.

* * *

Naruto again formed the clumsy hand signs. _"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"_

A large flaming fireball roared through the clearing and burnt the ninja's cloak. Harry and Hermione raced outside, both horrified at the battle scene before them.

"Harry!" She pleaded. "We can't just stand here!"

Harry pointed the wand at the ninja, trying to get a clear shot as Naruto and the ninja rapidly fought hand to hand. The ninja stopped for an instant and Harry took his shot. _"Crucio!"_

But then, as if dancing a fatal dance, the ninja whirled out of the way as Naruto was directed in the spells path. Naruto however, jumped out of the way just in time.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder.

Harry slowly put the wand down, at a loss of what to do. They were simply moving too fast for Harry to actually catch the ninja. Plus, the ninja seemed focused on fighting Naruto. He made no attempt at the easy play to get Harry. Was the ninja after Naruto? Hermione and Harry watched in awe at the agile and deadly, yet elegant way the ninja fought each other. When Naruto backed down for a moment (which was hardly ever) Sai took the opportunity to attack. Where Naruto failed, Sai excelled and like wise. Hermione whimpered a few times, upon seeing Naruto whacked across the face, but even she was helpless as to help.

_"I am the predator and you are my prey."_ The ninja called out as he kicked Naruto fifty yards back and into a tree trunk.

Sai was ready with about ten inked animals to attack and took the opportunity to launch them. However well Naruto and Sai seemed to be working today, they didn't go together flawlessly. Sai had been waiting for the opportunity to attack without Naruto jumping in the way. The snake that Sai had sent out successfully secured Naruto to the tree and Sai took a brief glimpse to see Naruto thrashing around.

_"SAI YOU BASTARD!"_ Naruto screamed. _"UNTIE ME!" _

Sai activated his seal. _"Fuuinjutsu: Daaku Aato Fuujin" _

Sai's attack was successful as black ink gushed around the ninja and pulled him into a swirling vortex. The ninja screamed out in agony as Sai tossed a blank scroll where the vortex was forming. Then, the ninja and all poured inside. It was done. The technique required a high amount of chakra, not to mention a precise instant where Sai could capture the opponent. Sai had been saving up his chakra for a while and Naruto finally gave him the right moment where he wasn't jumping in insanely to ruin Sai's plan. The inked chakra animals were an easy momentary distraction and Sai had poured little chakra into them. Sai picked up the scroll, where the ninja had been imprisoned within the paper. The insane screaming still echoed around them.

Sai looked over at Naruto and held up his fingers. _"Kai."_

The snake vanished and Naruto fell to the floor. In an instant, Naruto rebounded to where Sai was standing, a menacing look on his face.

_"Teme!"_ He roared. _"Why didn't you tell me you had a plan?"_

_"Like I had a chance, baka."_ Sai replied, while walking towards Harry and Hermione.

Both were staring wide eyes at the two ninja. Sai held up the scroll where a perfect painted replica of the ninja was inked in.

_"Where is Orochimaru hiding?"_ Sai asked calmly.

The ninja issued out a string of profanity which Sai chose not to translate.

_"Where is Sakura-chan?"_ Naruto yelled.

The ninja refused to answer and Sai rolled his eyes. _"Doko da?"_ Naruto yelled again.

Sai knew the ninja would not answer. Sai gripped the edge of the scroll and made a small tear. He saw the ninja's eyes widen. _"Tell me where."_ Asked Sai again.

_"I don't know."_ The ninja finally confessed. _"I was sent to kill the Kyuubi brat."_

Sai pursed his lips and felt that was all the information he would receive._ "Arigatou." _He said.

Then with impeccable speed, Sai produced a kunai and slashed the scroll, more specifically, through the ninja's neck. There was a deafening yell and then blood dripped from the paper. Hermione let out a cry and Sai ripped the paper, and let it flutter away among the snow.

* * *

_"S-Sasuke..." _

Sasuke spun around, and his dark eyes immediatly landed on the hunched over form of Karin. She was breathing heavily, her left hand clutched to her shoulder. Sasuke's keen ears picked up on the sound of dripping blood.

_"What happened?"_ Sasuke asked coolly. _"Did you find Naruto?" _

Karin nodded her head, her grasping the side of the cool stone was as she used it to ease herself into a sitting position on the floor.

_"Hah!"_ Laughed Suigetsu, who had been standing behind Sasuke when Karin appeared. _"The stupid skank was foolish enough to let him get a hit on her."_ He said, his eyes glowing with malice.

Karin growled and her face turned red, her chakra spiking around her. But she made no move to beat him as she didn't want to jostle her shoulder just yet. She also didn't bother to correct Suigetsu's assumption that Naruto had harmed her. Suigetsu would only further berate her when learning a wizard had hit her with her own kunai.

_"Shut up, Suigetsu."_ Sasuke snapped.

The smile from Suigetsu faded and he started to sulk as Karin's turned bright with admiration. "Oh Sasuke-kun, you..."

_"Don't speak!"_ Snarled Sasuke, as he rounded back on the injured redhead. _"You were supposed to sabotage your mission! I don't suppose you did that did you? Considering your injury." _

Karin lowered her head. _"How could I? Orochimaru-sama _asked _me to track the Kyuubi kid, how could I disobey his orders? I, however, made no move against him..." _

Karin was suddenly hit by a wave of killer intent that made her want to shrivel into the floor. She let out a whimper, but Sasuke paid no heed to her. _"That's not the point!" _He yelled. _"Naruto is mine, and mine alone to kill!"_ But then his rage quickly subsided. _"I doubt the ninja Orochimaru sent was adequate enough anyway..."_ Sasuke mused. _"Hmph, Orochimaru really is a stupid bastard if he thought anyone less I could kill the_ dobe."

_"Of course, Sasuke-kun." _Karin cooed, ready to get back in Sasuke's good graces._ "I knew that only _you _could kill the Kyuubi kid. That's why I just let things proceed the way they did..." _

_"Shut up, you bitch!" _Yelled Suigetsu. _"Sasuke obviously doesn't believe in your lies." _

_"You...!" _Screeched Karin, her hand gripping the wall as she prepared to charge for him.

_"Stop it!" _Yelled Sasuke, fed up with both Karin and Suigetsu's antics. _"From now on, unless they involve Naruto, proceed with whatever Orochimaru tells you as usual. Soon, I think, the time will come when we can make our move...then...then my brother will be dead." _Sasuke vowed, his voice suddenly cold and dark.

Both Suigetsu and Karin nodded their heads, not saying a word and watched as Sasuke vanished from their view, like burning paper.

_Glossary: Arigatou-Thank you  
Teme-Bastard  
Kai-Release  
Doko da-Where  
Dobe- Dead last  
_

_Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Shadow Clone Jutsu_  
_ Fuuton: Usugiri Kaze no Jutsu-Wind Release: Slicing Winds_  
_ Bunshin no Jutsu- Clone Technique_  
_ Fuuinjutsu Daaku Aato Fuujin ...-Sealing Jutsu,Dark Arts Sealing_  
_ Katon:Gokakyuu no Jutsu-Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu_

Bingo Book

Undesirable # 30

Uzumaki Naruto

Status: Chunin (Konohagakure), Kyuubi container

Family: Unknown

Security Status: MISSING, strong likelihood that he is with Undesirable # 1 and on mission to track Haruno Sakura (accepted) NB: If caught, do not kill unless otherwise ordered.


	17. 016

**::16::**

Hermione collapsed to the ground, breaking hold of Harry's hand. Her heart was beating erratically as she fumbled around for her purse. "You think were safe now?" She asked quickly.

Naruto nodded his head. "Definitely." But even Naruto's eyes cast around the snowy forest, as if he did expect another ninja to come tearing through the trees toward them.

Huffing, Hermione launched herself off the ground and at Naruto who held her awkwardly in his arms. "I thought you were going to die!" She yelled, hitting him once in the chest with her hand.

Naruto pushed a faint smile onto his lips. "I'm ok." He whispered.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around.

Hermione stepped out of Naruto's arms and opened her purse to start searching for the tent. "The Forest of Dean." She explained, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "We stayed here for the Quidditch World Cup, do you remember?"

Harry absent mindedly nodded his head before he started to walk around the perimeter, setting up the usual protective spells. "What happened to the girl?" Asked Sai.

Hermione looked up from where she had just erected the tent. She shook her head. "It seemed like she only wanted the Bingo Book." She said, extracting the small book from her handbag. "It didn't seem like she wanted to hurt us, but that her Master only wanted this book."

"And to kill me." Muttered Naruto.

"Orochimaru knows that you are the only person who would come looking for Sakura. He must really need her for something…" Sai said thoughtfully. "And…he must be under the assumption that we will use the Bingo Book against him."

"Perhaps we should." Said Harry coming back to join them.

"What?" Asked Hermione, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, that book tells us everything that we need to know about who they consider their enemy. Imagine the damage we could do. I mean really, how many of these Order members, or their family members know that they are being tracked? Or even the Konoha ninja. If only there were some way that we could tell them…" Said Harry frustrated.

Hermione tapped her lip. "I'll see what I can come up with." She said finally before gesturing for everyone to move back into the tent.

As the afternoon wore on, Naruto and Sai soon quickly fell asleep, exhausted by their battle. Harry had really wanted to let Naruto know that he had seemingly mastered the first jutsu that he taught him, but didn't want to disturb his sleep. Despite Naruto and Sai both claiming they would be safe, Harry spotted Hermione glancing over at the sneakoscope every few seconds.

As dusk settled in, Harry piled on all the sweaters he owned and insisted on going back outside to finish his watch. Hermione objected at first, but then relented, saying that she would keep watch over the sneakoscope and let him know if anything happened. She had the Bingo Book in her lap and seemed to be taking meticulous notes on something.

* * *

Harry jolted awake, his neck aching from the odd angle that he had fallen asleep at. Rubbing a frozen hand to his neck, he looked out into the dark distance of the forest and he saw an odd glowing from behind the trees. He stood up and pointed his wand in front of him, his mind and heart racing. Had they found them that quick? But then the light became brighter as a silvery doe stepped out from behind the trees. Harry gazed at the doe in wonder, feeling no danger from it. He couldn't explain the odd familiarity he felt from seeing the doe, as if she were an old friend that he had only recently remembered. He glanced back toward the tent, knowing that Hermione would call out to him if there were a threat approaching. He debated calling out to her, and then finally turned back to the doe. He gazed at it for several long minutes before the doe turned around, and started to walk back the way it came.

"No! Come back!" He called out.

He hesitated, watching as it walked away. Was it a trap? He heard crunching in the snow behind him and felt Sai approach him from behind, probably ready to take the next watch.

"Harry?" He heard Sai ask.

Harry only waited a second long before he burst out running after the doe.

"Harry!" Sai called out before running after him. _"Choto matte!"_

* * *

Harry stepped closer to a frozen pond, his wand outstretched, waiting to be ambushed. He bent down as the ice reflected his shadow when he saw it. His heart skipped a beat. Inside, at the bottom of the pond was the sword of Gryffindor. He blinked again when he heard the crunching of twigs and snow behind him. Harry whirled around to see Sai.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Sai.

Harry pointed to the pond. "It's the sword! I've got to get it out!"

Surprised and rather confused, Sai bent down toward the pond and put a hand on the frozen water. "It really is." He murmured. "How did it get there?"

Harry held up his wand. _"Accio sword."_ Yet nothing happened, just as Harry had expected.

"Why didn't it work?" Asked Sai.

"I have to be in danger for me to get it." Harry half said to himself. "Help." He whispered.

But the sword did not move. Harry knew what he had to do. He dropped the wand and started to take off the layers of clothing he had previously piled on before.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sai.

"Getting the sword." Said Harry.

Sai put his hand out. "It's freezing, let me do it."

Sai started to unzip his jacked but Harry protested. "No, please Sai, you don't need to do this for me."

Sai stared at Harry blankly. "For you? I have better endurance, to ensure we get the sword, I better do it." Harry shut his mouth as Sai removed his shirt.

As Sai stood ready, his pale skin gleaming in the moonlight, Harry picked up the wand he had discarded and pointed it at the ice. _"Diffindo."_

The ice cracked and Sai wasted no time submerged himself in the freezing water. Would Sai be able to get the sword? Then a distant part of his mind called out to him – 'Only a true Gryffindor can retrieve the sword.'

'Shit.' Thought Harry. Sai had been a Slytherin.

Harry quickly resumed pulling off the layers of clothes and jumped in. All at once, his skin and lungs screamed in protest as the ice stung his skin. He saw Sai reaching for the sword and was about to reach out to him when he suddenly couldn't breathe. Something was constricting tightly around his neck. Harry reached up and attempted to allieveate his windpipe when he found that it was not a weed – it was the chain of the Horcrux that was trying to choke the life out of him. Harry started to thrash around as gurgled in protest as his fingers pried at the chain, yet could do nothing to loosen it. Sai turned around, giving Harry a confused look as Harry struggled. Death would surely claim him this time. Then he felt his face hit the snow. Panting, he couldn't think of what happened. The Horcrux was no longer constricting his throat… Then a pair of pale feet were in front of him.

"Are you mental?" An oddly familiar voice yelled at him.

Harry widened his eyes, and in one good push, struggled to his feet. In front of him, he saw Sai, giving out short breaths that were visible in the cold air, the locket dangling in his hand and there was Ron, clothes drenched and the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. Harry stared incredulously at Ron before pulling on the sweaters he tossed away.

"Why the hell," Ron panted, "Would you go swimming, wearing _that?_!" Ron said, pointing to the locket in Sai's hand.

Harry shook his head, pulling on the last of his sweaters. "It was you?" He asked incredulously.

"Well…yeah." Answered Ron, slightly confused.

"_You _cast the doe?" Asked Harry.

"What? The doe! Of course not, I thought that was you!" Cried Ron.

"Uhh…" Said Harry. "My Patronus is a stag remember?"

"Oh, right." Said Ron in recognition. "I thought it might have looked a bit off…"

"Why are you here?" Harry asked as he picked up Hermione's wand from the frozen ground.

Ron's face looked a little sad and he shifted his feet as answered. "Well…I've come back, if… you know…you still want me."

Harry didn't know how to answer, but instead, stared down at the sword. "Oh yeah." Said Ron. "I got it out, Sai was the one that pulled you out."

Harry glanced at Sai and then back at Ron. "How did you find us?"

"Well…" Said Ron, "It was quite a long story, but I was looking for you…but this is a big forest you know? I thought I was going to have to wait till morning when I saw you chasing after that doe."

"And you didn't see anyone else?" Asked Harry.

Ron shrugged, glancing over to a spot between two trees. "I thought I might have seen someone move over there before, but you know I couldn't be sure…Hey!" Cried Ron as Harry and Sai raced over. Sai had a kunai clutched in his frozen fingers and crept over to the spot as Harry stayed a few paces behind Sai, his wand pointed. After a few moments, Sai shook his head and they rejoined Ron.

"No one was there, although someone might have been before." Said Sai. "I could still sense a small trace of someone's presence."

"It must have been whoever cast the Patronus…" Said Harry. But who?

"So…whoever cast the Patronus put this in the pool? Do you think it's the real one?" Asked Ron holding the sword up.

Then Harry glanced at the locket in Sai's hand and he knew what came next. "Come here." He gestured to both of them as he walked over to a large rock.

Sai laid the locket down on the stone. "Are we going to destroy it?" Asked Sai.

Harry looked at Ron. "I think you should do it."

"Me?" Said Ron looking shocked. "Why me?"

"Because, it's supposed to be you, you pulled the sword out." Harry was now certain that it had to be Ron. "I'll open it," He explained, "And you stab it straightaway. But it might put up a fight. The diary did try to kill me remember? You can't let it get to you, you've got to stab it as soon as I open it."

Ron looked horrified. "No Harry! Don't do it!"

_"Nan de?"_ Asked Sai. "We've had the stupid thing for months…"

"I can't do it…" Stuttered Ron. "It made me do bad stuff, it effected me the most! I can't…I can't do it!"

Harry looked at Ron. "Please just get rid of it, I know you can do it Ron." Ron looked at Harry, almost surprised at hearing his name.

"Ok…" He croaked. "Tell me when…"

"I'll ask it to open in Parseltongue, so you swing on three." Said Harry, bending down. "One…two…three…_open_." The last word sounded like a hiss and the locket swung open.

Behind the glass doors, an eye was hidden inside. Beautiful and deadly, just the same as Tom Riddle's had been before his eyes had turned red.

"Stab." Harry ordered as he held it down steady. Ron raised the sword.

**"I have seen your heart and it is mine."**

Ron froze. "Don't listen!" Yelled Harry.

**"I have seen your dreams Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible and all you dread is possible…"**

"Stab!" Roared Harry.

**"Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter…least loved , by the girl who prefers your friend…"**

"Stab it now!" Yelled Harry again.

Then, ghostly transparent images of Hermione and Naruto raised themselves out of the locket. Harry snatched his fingers away as the locket burned. Ron, shocked, backed away trembling.

"Ron!" Harry yelled again.

"Why return?" Asked the imaginary Naruto. "We were so much better with out you…we were grateful for your absence…you were the trash that no one needed…"

"Trash!" Cackled the imaginary Hermione. "Who could look at you, besides Harry Potter? What are you, compared to a ninja? What have you ever done?"

"Stab it NOW!" Harry yelled, but Ron was not listening. His eyes were wide as he stared at the figures.

"Who would prefer you to me?" Sneered the fake Naruto.

"Who wouldn't prefer him? What woman would take you? You are nothing…" Then she stepped closer to Naruto and their lips met….Ron let out a groan and held the sword high.

"Do it!" Yelled Harry. Then Harry saw something odd as Ron's eyes flashed red.

"NO!"

Harry dove out of the way as Ron attacked Sai. "Ron! What the hell?" Yelled Sai as they both started to thrash around in the snow.

Harry stumbled up and tried to pull Ron off of Sai, but Ron pushed him back with inhuman strength. Ron's hands were around Sai's neck as his other hand still held the sword. Ron brought the sword up, ready to hit Sai with it, when Sai forced his hand back, smashing it against the rock. There was an eerie scream as Ron seemed to pop back to normal. They all hastily stood up and looked at the locket. It lay smashed and defeated upon the rock. Harry stood up and picked up the locket, not looking at Ron. The sword clanged on the ground as Ron dropped it and fell to his knees, and placed his head in his hands. Harry shoved the Horcrux in his pocket and put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"She cried a lot." Said Sai, not sure if this was about Hermione.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "After you left…she missed you a lot…"

"And she can't be with Naruto." Said Sai, assuming he was correct.

"I'm sure they just think of each other as friends." Said Harry.

Ron lifted his head up and wiped his nose. Harry stood up and picked up Ron's backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Ron carefully stood up.

"I'm sorry I left...I'm sorry I let myself get possessed." He said in a thick voice.

"You made up for it tonight." Said Harry with a comforting smile.

Simultaneously, they walked forward and hugged. "We'll be ok." Said Harry once they broke away. And now, Harry believed it.

_Glossary: Chotto Matte-Wait a minute  
Genki Desu-I'm fine  
Nan de-Why_

**Note: Really long chapter coming up next! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!**

Bingo Book

Undesirable # 35

Molly Weasley

Status: Pureblood, known member of the Order of the Phoenix  
Occupation: Housewife  
Family: Husband (pureblood), seven children, two youngest at Hogwarts. NB: Youngest son currently at home, seriously ill. Ministry inspectors have confirmed.  
Security Status: TRACKED. All movements are being monitored. Strong likelihood that Undesirable # 1 will contact.


	18. 017

**::17::**

"Hermione…Hermione…Hermione!" Harry called out impatiently as he, Ron and Sai entered the warmth of the tent.

Hermione, already asleep in bed, simply stirred deep within her covers. Harry sighed. "Hermione!" He called again.

_"Urusette bayo!"_ Naruto grumbled grumpily as he got up from the spot where he fell asleep next to Hermione's bed. Naruto's eyes slowly opened and he took in the sight of Harry, Sai and Ron all standing there.

Naruto's clear blue eyes popped open. "Ron?"

"Hmm?" Hermione cracked her eyes open before she sat up sleepily. "What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing is wrong, in fact, everything is completely fine. There's someone here." Said Harry, his voice almost giddy with excitement.

"Who?" Then Hermione opened her eyes properly and saw Ron.

Her eyes widened as she slid out of the bed and silently walked towards Ron. She was right in front of him when he gave a sheepish smile. "Hey Hermione."

Then she launched her fist right into Ron's face. He flew back a few steps before Hermione launched herself at him again, punching every inch of him.

"Ow! Hermione…what the hell?" Cried Ron, batting her fists away.

"You are a complete _arse_ Ronald Weasley!" She yelled, furious.

Naruto stood up, mouth open, then smiled. "She's a girl who takes after my own nature." He said proudly.

Even Sai was surprised, even though he didn't show it. He didn't understand what could ever trigger this type of reaction in someone.

"Oh, where's my wand?" Asked Hermione, quickly ceasing in her beating of Ron to look for her wand. She spotted it clamped in Harry's hand and gave him a death glare. She looked ready to wrestle it away from him when Harry pointed the wand. _"Protego!"_

A barrier popped up between Hermione and Ron. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, obviously angry. In fact, Harry would go so far as to say she looked quite deranged, however he would never say it to her face.

"Hermione," Said Naruto stretching his arms out. "Calm…"

"I will not call down!" She screamed.

Everyone visibly flinched from her yell. "Hermione…will you please…" Said Harry.

"Don't you _DARE_ tell me what to do Harry Potter, just give me back my wand! And _YOU_!" She wheeled on Ron who took a step back despite the barrier. "I went after you! I called for you begging you to come back!"

"I know…I'm sorry." Said Ron.

"Oh, you're sorry!" Then she laughed a laugh that was quite scary. "You come back after weeks and you think it's going be ok if you just say sorry?" She stressed loudly.

"Well…what else can I say?" Said Ron, shrugging his shoulders.

"Rack your brains Ron!" Hermione shouted. "It should only take a few seconds…"

"Hermione..." Said Sai. "He just saved…"

"I don't care what he's done! We could have been dead for all he knew!" Hermione cried.

Sai stepped back, the situation reminding him too much of Sakura.

"I knew you weren't dead!" Protested Ron. "Believe me, Harry's all over the news, I'm sure it would have been broadcasted immediately, you don't know what it's been like…"

"What it's been like for you?" Hermione was giving out sharp breaths. She looked so furious, it was like she was going to explode.

"I was going to come back!" Said Ron, "But when I Disapparated, I ran into a gang of Snatchers."

_"Nani?"_ Said Naruto.

Hermione sat down, still looking furious and pulled Naruto down next to her.

"Snatchers – gangs that round up Muggle borns for money. I ran into them and barely got out…nicked their wands though." Said Ron. "By the time I came back, you were gone."

"Gosh, what a gripping story." Said Hermione, her voice full of sarcasm. "Meanwhile, we've been through _hell _the past twenty-four hours! But since you ran into a gang of Snatcher, you must know it all." Roared Hermione. Harry grimaced, as Hermione was taking her sarcastic tone to a new level.

"Hell?" Questioned Ron, going a bit nervous. "What happened?"

"I don't think I want to tell you, since apparently, you know it all." Seethed Hermione.

Ron sighed and turned to Harry for help, who simply gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well…we went-"

"We went to Godric's Hallow and, well, what happened there Harry?" Said Hermione, cutting Harry off as she turned to him expectantly. "Oh yes, You Know Who's snake turned up and nearly killed us, and then You Know Who came and missed us by a second!"

Ron's eyes opened wide as he stared at them.

"Then what happened Naruto?" She turned to him. "Oh yes, two ninja turned up and almost massacred us all!" She shook her head. "Snatchers, gosh, that really puts things into perspective."

"How did you find us?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes," Said Hermione, "That way, we can make sure we're not visited by anyone else we don't want to see." She snapped.

Ron glared at her before pulling out the Deluminator. "This." He proclaimed, holding it up proudly. Everyone looked at him quizzically, Hermione's face board lining disgust. "I heard your voice…I dunno why…maybe it was because I wanted to come back."

Hermione lifted her eyes to him. "What did you hear?" She asked, her tone and expression softening for a beat.

"My name…you said Ron…then something about my wand." Ron explained. Harry remembered that moment, when Hermione mentioned Ron's wand in relation to his own. It made him feel a quick pang of sadness.

"So…I didn't know what to do, so I clicked it, and this bluish light appeared outside my room, and I knew this was it, so I packed my stuff and snuck out. It was waiting for me and then…it went inside me…"Said Ron, gesturing sheepishly to his chest.

"Excuse me?" Said Hermione.

"It just…went inside, and I knew where to go. So I Disapparated and came to that hill and I blundered around the forest, when I heard shouting…but no one was there…"

"We left by then, after the _Oto Nin_ attacked." Said Naruto.

Ron nodded. "Then I came here and was searching till I came to the clearing and saw Harry dive in the pond. He wasn't coming up, so I dove in after him. Sai was already helping him, so I grabbed the sword."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Sword?"

Ron held it up. "We destroyed the Horcrux." Said Harry proudly.

Hermione held her hand out and Harry removed the spell before tossing it to her. She studied it, her hands running along the surface before brusquely handing the sword back to Harry and turning around to step back in bed, pulling the covers tight around her. The four boys glanced at each other.

"Guess that's the best you could hope for." Said Harry.

Ron nodded. "She could have beat the crap outta me."

"I didn't rule it out." Hermione grumbled from underneath the covers. Naruto cracked a smile.

* * *

The fact that Hermione remained sour and shot only dirty looks to Ron over the next few days did not surprise Harry at all. And Ron, as a result, kept an unusually somber expression when around Hermione. When she was not around, he seemed down right cheerful. Naruto was willing to put the past behind him if Ron didn't start anything. When all five of them were together, however, Harry felt like the odd one out. Harry was unusually optimistic about his outlook at life and the others claimed it to be the presence of the sword. It was true in fact. Harry felt like he could accomplish anything. Naruto however, despite things going ok for once, still felt no closer to Sakura even after the encounter with the _Oto Nin_.

There was an unusually clear and sunny day before New Year's came around, so the group was outside, instead of being inside the tent. Hermione was reading her book by the entrance, Sai was taking inventory on their belongings and Ron, Harry and Naruto were scrounging around looking for berries.

"So how did you hear about the Taboo?" Asked Ron.

"What?" Said Harry.

"You still call him You Know Who." Explained Ron.

"Oh," Said Harry. "Guess it's just a habit, but I've still got no problem calling him Vol…"

"NO!" Ron shouted so loudly causing Naruto to become distracted and slip in a patch of ice. His jaw hit the ground hard. Hermione shot an annoyed look at them as Ron helped Naruto up.

"Sorry, but the name has been jinxed." Explained Ron. "That's how they track people! Breaks down magical barriers and stuff."

"So that's how they found us that one time." Said Naruto rubbing his jaw.

Ron nodded. "Pretty genius actually, only people standing up to him would dare use it. Easy way to track order members…Kingsley is even on the run now."

"No," Said Harry pausing, "Not Kingsley!"

"Yeah, you bet." Reported Ron grimly. "He accidentally let You Know Who's name slip…I heard Bill and Fleur see him sporadically at times, comes by when he can…"

Harry sighed, faltering as he picked a few small berries off a branch. "Sometimes I wish…I wish I could be there, instead of hiding away…"

"You're not hiding away, mate!" Ron exclaimed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We're on a mission, a mission from _Dumbledore_. You're the only chance we've got against You Know Who. We can't lose you." Said Ron wholeheartedly.

"I know." Said Harry. "It's just really frustrating sometimes."

"I know." Said Ron. "But the good thing is, those Death Eaters really do have no clue where you're at. I think they keep expecting you to pop up at Mum and Dad's place – they've gone into hiding with Aunt Muriel it's gotten so bad…"

Harry sighed. One more thing that he could feel bad about. Naruto frowned, sensing Harry's downcast mood. "Hey!" He exclaimed loudly. "Just imagine the look on one of those Death Eater's faces when you bust out one of my jutsu. They say payback's a bitch right?" He asked, grinning brightly.

Suddenly forgetting about the Weasley's predicament, Harry's green eyes widened. With all the drama surrounding the past couple of days, he had completely forgotten to tell Naruto about his success with the _Bunshin no Jutsu_. Thinking back, it seemed like a dream, like some foreign out of body experience.

"You guys are still trying that stuff?" Ron asked skeptically. "I mean, even after Hermione said…"

"I did it!" Harry cried, cutting Ron off. With excitement coloring his voice, Harry quickly recounted his experience back in the tent for Naruto and Ron; Naruto's blue eyes getting wider and more excited with each word and Ron's face becoming increasingly incredulous.

"No fucking way!" Naruto whooped, causing Hermione to glance up in an almost irritated fashion.

"You're kidding right?" Asked Ron.

"It was real!" Harry asserted. "I really did it! But now…" Harry's spirits quickly fell as he looked down at the borrowed wand from Ron. "With this…I dunno if I could possibly do it again…"

"That's ok!" Naruto roared. "We'll just practice! C'mon!" He cried, pulling Harry off toward the field to practice, Ron trailing reluctantly behind.

As the night dragged on, Sai took the first watch outside, forcing both Naruto and Harry to retire inside where they wouldn't distract him. As Harry expected, when he tried to do the _Bunshin no Jutsu _again, only the faintest wisps of smoke formed. But Naruto had insisted that if he did it once, he could do it again and instead proceeded to teach him what he told Harry was a genjutsu. Harry had protested at first, but Naruto insisted that Harry probably couldn't handle complex physical jutsu and that illusion based jutsu might be the next best thing. Naruto explained that he wasn't very proficient at genjutsu, but he could explain them in theory thanks to Sakura. _Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu _was the next jutsu Harry attempted; as he tried to place Naruto in a genjutsu while Naruto tried the Expelliarmus spell again.

In the end, Naruto had only managed to poke at Harry's wand briefly with his chakra while Harry couldn't seem to grasp the concept of genjutsu.

Frustrated, Harry tried to use the new wand Ron gave him to make things levitate, but everything was just so much weaker using this unfamiliar and intrusive wand. How could he expect to accomplish another jutsu if he couldn't even do a simple spell? Sprawled on the floor, Ron was busy tapping his wand against his radio, muttering words under his breath as the radio continued to give out nothing more than buzzing and static.

Suddenly, Hermione jumped out of the armchair that she had been perched on with her book. Ron instantly stopped, his face rather terrified. "If it's annoying I'll stop!" Said Ron nervously.

Hermione ignored him however, and thrust the copy of The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore under Harry's nose. "I want to go see Xenophilius Lovegood."

The object that Harry had been poorly levitating fell to the ground. "Why?" Asked Harry.

"Look at this." She said, pointing down to a page she held open in the book.

Harry glanced down at the page and saw the real copy of a letter between Dumbledore and Grindelwald had been photocopied onto the page. Harry hated seeing it, because it meant it really happened.

"The signature." Said Hermione impatiently.

At first he didn't see it, but then he saw that the 'A' in Albus had been replaced with the weird eye symbol from Hermione's copy of The Tales of Beetle the Bard.

"It keeps popping up!" Said Hermione. "I know that this was the mark on that grave and the dates on it were from before Grindelwald's time. We can't ask Grindelwald and we can't ask Dumbledore, but we can ask Mr. Lovegood, he must know what it means!"

Harry didn't answer. Truth was he was afraid of another Godric's Hollow happening.

"Dumbledore left me this book with this symbol on it! It must mean something!" Said Hermione protesting.

"Here we go again." Said Harry exasperated. "We keep trying to convince ourselves that Dumbledore left us secret clues and codes…"

"But the Deluminator turned out to be useful." Said Ron. "I agree with Hermione."

Harry threw Ron a glare. He was pretty sure him agreeing with her only had to do with him getting on her good side again.

"Luna's house seems safe enough, right?" Asked Naruto from his armchair, where he had been tossing around a few kunai.

"I'm sure this is important!" Said Hermione. "And Naruto is right; Luna's home shouldn't pose any threat toward us."

"If Hermione thinks it's important, I say we go." Said Ron.

"You don't know anything about this." Snapped Hermione.

"A vote then," Challenged Harry, "Those in favor of going…"

Ron's hand shot up before Hermione, which made her feel suspicious. Naruto also raised his hand, almost rather hesitantly as the look Harry shot him felt like he had betrayed him or something.

"Looks like a trip to see Xenophilius Lovegood wins." Claimed Hermione proudly, snatching up her book and returning to her seat.

"Outvoted mate, sorry." Said Ron smiling and clapping Harry on the back.

"You only agreed to get back in her good books." Muttered Harry.

"All's fair in love and war." Ron said.

* * *

The Malfoy Manor was a dark and foreboding thing against the moonlit sky. Kakashi was almost amused by it because it reminded him of a haunted house, the type that parents and Jounin instructors took children to during the Halloween season.

"Magical barriers block these gates…" Whispered Kingsley as he waved his wand and muttered a few incantations. "It'll take nothing short of a miracle to get into this place. It will take me forever to get past these on my own. Surely we will get noticed by then."

"Perhaps we don't have to wish for something quite so elusive." Murmured Kakashi. "If I was disguised as an _Oto Nin, _or perhaps even a Death Eater, what are my chances of getting in?"

Kingsley paused, looking toward Kakashi. "High I expect…the gate acts as an…intercom system? I believe that's what the Muggles call it. If they recognize you, you get let in. Although the odds of you infiltrating as a Death Eater…they seem pretty slim." Said Kingsley gravely.

"So I'll just have to do it as an _Oto Nin _then." Said Kakashi putting his fingers together. "It's likely that there are so many coming in and out of this place that the Malfoy's will be none the wiser."

Breathing out a sigh, Kakashi clasped his hands together. _"Henge no Jutsu."_

Kingsley took a step back as Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to be replaced by a rather imposing ninja clad in a dark billowing cloak, a music note stamped into the metal plate that glinted just under the hood.

"Well that's bloody effective." Murmured Kingsley, slightly in awe. "No disgusting Pollyjuice potions for you lot."

Kakashi smirked underneath his hood and then saluted Kingsley. "Stay on lookout here." He whispered. "If I'm not out within fifteen minutes, well I suppose you can assume the worst."

Kingsley gave Kakashi a grave look that said he understood before quickly taking cover within the darkness of the trees. Calmly approaching the gate, Kakashi glanced around before rapping at the metal with his knuckles. It took a moment before the gate started to contort and swirl before Kakashi, making the ninja step back in surprise. A face, menacing and grotesque appeared before him. "State your business."

Kakashi cleared his throat. _"Orochimaru-sama summoned me here." _

The face narrowed it eyes, studying Kakashi first before the face disappeared and the gate swung open. Hiding his smile, Kakashi used a _Shunshin_, quickly appearing before the front door at the gate clanged close behind him. Kakashi took once look back before he approached the door which swung open before he could move to open it.

Taking a hesitant step inside, Kakashi quickly scanned his surroundings. The house was neat and orderly – what one might call 'expensive' in this dimension since it was so radically different from what Kakashi was used to from both the Tonks and the Weasley's home. Moving quickly, Kakashi tried to make himself as invisible as possible. Suppressing his chakra to its bare minimum, he closed his eyes, his senses feeling out as he looked for any traces of Sakura's chakra signature.

Kingsley had told him that he had previously looked for Sakura and could find no trace of her inside the Manor, but Kakashi couldn't help but hope that this time would be different. When he found, however, no such traces, he felt his heart plummet.

Mentally checking how much time he had, Kakashi silently moved through the house. Despite it being the so called base for Voldermort and Orochimaru's entire operation, the house was rather empty and quiet. He sensed a few familiar chakra signatures – one being the annoying Malfoy boy who just didn't seem to understand his place and the other being his father who Kakashi briefly remembered from the battle at the Ministry. The boy was currently in a room on the second level, the father somewhere on the first floor. Kakashi realized with dismay that none of the other key players – Orochimaru, Voldermort, Kabuto or even Uchiha Sasuke were currently inside the house.

* * *

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Naruto and Sai Dissaparated onto a small hill that over looked the Burrow. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood there for a moment, looking at it.

"It's weird being this close and not going in…" Said Ron.

"You were just home." Said Hermione coldly.

"Not there!" Said Ron. "Think I go back there to tell them I walked out on you? Fred and George probably would have killed me and Ginny? Yeah, she'd be real understanding." Said Ron. "Besides, Mum and Dad had to move in with Aunt Muriel. Can't imagine what a joy she's being…"

"Where'd you go then?" Asked Naruto from a few feet away.

"Shell Cottage; Bill and Fleur's new place. Bill wasn't too happy, but he didn't go on about it. Bill told Mum and Dad that he and Fleur wanted to spend their first Christmas by themselves. Fleur wasn't too put out by it."

Then they turned their back on the Burrow and searched for the Lovegood house. "There!" Said Ron pointing at the top of the hill after an hour or so. "That's gotta be it!"

Ron, Naruto and Sai reached the top first, Harry and Hermione straggling behind. Ron seemed excited that his guess was correct as he pushed open the gate and they walked along a zig-zagged path, crowded with exotic looking plants. Hermione rapped at the door and a few moments later, Xenoplilius Lovegood appeared, looking like he had seen better days. His eyes darted to each of them before he spoke. "What? What is it? Who are you? What do you want?"

"Talk about twenty questions." Muttered Naruto.

Harry held out his hand. "Hello Mr. Lovegood, I'm Harry Potter." Xenoplilius did not take his hand, but instead looked at his scar.

"Is it ok if we talk to you?" Asked Harry, not pleased by the welcome they received.

"I don't know…" Said Xenoplilius in a reluctant voice. "Helping Harry Potter…a dangerous gamble…"

"It won't take long." Harry persisted.

Xenophilius stared at the group a few moments longer, Naruto growing increasingly impatient before he sighed. "Oh...ok...come in. Quickly!" He ushered them in and slammed the door behind them.

Stepping through the door, Naruto looked aghast at his surroundings. 'Too much.' He thought. The house was cluttered with papers and books with an odd assortment of items lying around, some sitting haphazardly on pedestals.

"You better come up…" Said Xenoplilius in an uncomfortable tone as he led the way up the stairs. As soon as they reached the top, Xenoplilius turned on them. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"We need some help." Said Harry.

Xenoplilius' eyes narrowed. "Helping…Harry Potter…a dangerous thing to do…" He said, intoning his comment from before.

"But isn't that what you tell everyone to do in that magazine of yours?" Asked Ron. "To help Harry?"

Xenoplilius pursed his lips. "Ah…yes, I have expressed that view…"

"So what?" You tell others to do it, but you don't do it yourself?" Asked Naruto annoyed. Xenoplilius swallowed and did not answer.

"Where's Luna?" Asked Naruto. "She can help."

Again, Xenoplilius looked nervous as he answered. "She is down at the stream and…I'm sure she would like to see you…very well…I'll help." Then he disappeared down the stairs and out the door to get Luna.

"Humph." Naruto snorted. "Cowardly _baka_."

"I agree with Naruto." Said Hermione looking around.

"We probably shouldn't be surprised," Said Ron, casually prodding at an odd object that was sitting on a table before Hermione smacked his finger away, "It turns out that Xenophilius is just as strange and cowardly as everyone expected him to be."

A moment later, Xenoplilius returned carrying a tray of teacups and a teapot. "Have a seat." He insisted.

The group squashed themselves onto one couch as Xenoplilius poured some drinks."Infusion of Gurdyroot?" He asked, offering a cup. "Luna should be back soon, she is very excited to see you here…"

Xenoplilius took his seat and then looked at Harry. "Now, Mr. Potter, how may I help you?"

"Well…it's about that symbol you wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding. We were wondering what it meant." Said Harry.

Xenoplilius raised his eyebrows. "Are you referring to the Deathly Hallows?"

Naruto scrunched his nose up. _"Nani?"_

Xenoplilius nodded, not surprised. "Very few wizards believe. Take that knuckle headed wizard at the wedding," He said, nodding at Ron, "Who attacked me for wearing the sign of a well known dark wizard. But there is in fact, nothing dark at all about it, at least in a crude sense."

"I…still don't understand." Said Harry.

"Well…I assume you are familiar with the story the Three Brothers." He asked, looking around the couch expectantly. The ninja and Harry answered no, while Ron and Hermione answered yes.

"Well Mr. Potter, the whole thing starts there…I have a copy somewhere…" Xenophilius muttered as he began to look around when Hermione pulled out her copy.

"Here." She said, holding the book out to Xenophilius.

Xenoplilius eyed it. "The original? Well…you better read it, so we all understand…"

Hermione cleared her throat nervously as she opened the book and started to read. Harry, Sai and Naruto listened with rapt interest to the story that Hermione read about the Three Brothers who encountered Death and in return, were each given an object that would help escape Death. Then Hermione stopped reading and snapped the book shut.

"Well, there you are." Said Xenophlilius after a few seconds, sitting back in his seat.

"Sorry?" Said Hermione. She raised an eyebrow and there was confusion written on her face.

"There was no mention of Deathly Hallows." Said Sai.

"These are the Deathly Hallows." Said Xenophlilius, gesturing to the book.

Xenophilius scrounged a quill and scrap piece of paper from a pile on the floor and put it on the table in front of them. "The Elder Wand…" He said drawing a vertical line, "…The Resurrection Stone…" He drew a circle over the line, "…And the Cloak of Invisibility." He drew a triangle encasing both the line and the circle to create the famed symbol. "Together, the Deathly Hallows."

The five still had a look of confusion so Xenophilius continued. "Of course there is no explicit mention of the word Deathly Hallows in the book of course, this is a mere children's story, told to amuse rather than instruct. But if all three are united, it will make the processor master of Death."

There was silence for a bit before Hermione spoke up. "You mean…you think these…Hallows, actually exist?" There was skepticism in her voice.

"Of course." Said Xenophilius.

"How can you possibly believe that?" She asked.

Xenophilius raised his eyebrows at her. "You are awfully close minded." He commented.

Hermione face turned sour as Ron and Harry raised their eyebrows in amusement. "We all know there are such things as Invisibility Cloaks…they are rare, but they exist…" Hermione stated.

"Ah! But the third Hallow is a true Cloak of Invisibility!" Exclaimed Xenophilius. "Not some strong disillusion charm or anything like that. This is a cloak that truly renders the wearer invisible, no matter what spells are cast. How many cloaks have you seen like that Ms. Granger?"

Naruto opened his mouth, confused, but Hermione placed her hand over it, still looking at Harry, who was staring back at her. Dare anyone tell him there was a cloak of that exact description in the room?

"Exactly." Said Xenophilius, seeming smug.

"Ok…" Said Hermione, a bit disconcerted. "What about this…Resurrection Stone?"

"What about it?" Xenophilius asked.

"How can that be real?" Pressed Hermione.

"How can it not?"

Hermione seemed outraged, and Harry grasped at an opportunity. "What about the Elder Wand, you think that is real too?"

"In that case, there is an amounting number of evidence." Said Xenophilius. "It is easily traced from the way it is passed on."

Hermione leaned forward, intrigued and urged Xenophilius to continue. "The wand must be captured for the possessor to become the master of it. The way the wand got to Egbert the Egregious after he slaughtered Emeric the Evil, or how Loxias took the wand from Barnabas after he killed him. The passing of this wand is splashed through the pages of history." Hermione was glaring at Xenophilius, but did not say a word.

"Where is it now?" Asked Sai.

Xenophilius looked thoughtful. "Who knows for sure…the trail goes cold with Arcus and Livius."

"Mr. Lovegood, does the Peverell family have anything to do with the Hallows?" Asked Hermione.

Xenophilius sat up straighter. "Oh how you have been misleading me! I thought you were new to this quest!"

"Who are they?" Asked Ron.

"That was the name on the grave in Godric's Hollow." Explained Hermione

"Exactly, the sign on Ignotus' grave is conclusive proof!" Exclaimed Xenophilius.

"Of…?" Said Naruto.

"That the three brothers in the story was actually the three Peverell brothers – Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus! The original owners of the Hallows!" Then Xenophilius stood up. "Of course…there is one other story…"

Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Must have been…probably about fifty years ago...there was a huge explosion of magical energy...many of us Hallow believers think only the Elder Wand could have caused such a stir up..." Harry frowned. This was going to help him how?

"Hmm...must have been around the time that Dumbledore dueled the fame Dark Wizard Grindlewald."

_Glossary: Nani- What  
Baka-Idiot  
Urusette bayo-Naruto's version of shut up_

Bingo Book  
Undesirable # 35

Ronald Weasley

**Status:** Pure Blood, known friend of Undesirable # 1  
**Family:** Son of Arthur Weasley (pureblood), mother, five brothers, sister sister at Hogwarts  
**Security Status:** TRACKED. At home ill with Spattergoit, confirmed by Ministry member


	19. 018

**::18::**

Kakashi couldn't help but feel slightly angry at the whole situation. Not only had he risked his own life in coming here, but that of Kinglsey's as he stood guard for him outside. And for what? Sakura was gone and there was no trace of where she could have been.

But still...maybe there was something he could do.

it wasn't very hard to find the dungeon and better yet, no one seemed to be guarding it. Using a piece of ninja wire, Kakashi easily picked the lock and stole inside, shutting the door behind him. The dungeon was dark and its odor was musty, combined with the smell of human sweat. Kakashi stuck a match against his palm and allowed what little light he gave illuminate his way.

As Kakashi's light footsteps approached closer, the sound of chains scraping against cobbled stones assaulted Kakashi's ears.

"Who's there?" A young female voice called out.

Kakashi recognized the voice immediately. "Luna Lovegood!" He quickly extinguished the match and rushed toward the sound of her voice.

"Professor Hatake?"

Kakashi's keen eye quickly adjusted to the darkness and he could just barely make out Luna's standing form, her arms outstretched as if she were looking for him. He quickly grasped her hands and found they were cold to the touch.

Despite the sense of unfamiliarity toward them, Luna crushed herself against Kakashi, a tear slipping down her cheek. Kakashi ran a soothing hand down her matted hair. "They haven't hurt you, have they?" He quickly asked.

"Luna? Who's there?" A feeble voice called out.

Luna pulled away from Kakashi and sniffed before bending down and reaching out toward someone in the darkness. "It's ok, Mr. Ollivander, he's a friend."

The wand maker, thought Kakashi. Kingsley had said they had captured him as well, but what could Voldermort or Orochimaru possibly want with a wand maker? He didn't have time to contemplate the reasons. "I have to get you all out of here." Said Kakashi, kneeling before Luna. "Show me your chains, I'll get you out."

"You can't!" Said Luna quickly.

Kakashi glanced up at her. "Excuse me?"

Luna quickly knelt beside Kakashi and grabbed his hands. "If we're missing, they'll know someone released us! They'll come looking for us. My father…"

"You'll be protected." Kakashi insisted. "I will make sure you and your father can escape to a safe place."

Luna quickly shook her head, her greasy blond hair swinging around her face. "It won't matter. If it's not us, they'll only look for someone else to take advantage of."

Kakashi narrowed his eye and praised the young girl before him. She was smart, wise and brave, far beyond her years. He didn't understand the words coming out of her mouth more than half the time, but tonight, she was speaking with clarity.

Luna seemed to sense that he had made up his mind because she clutched at his hands harder. "They won't hurt us, not any more than they already have. We'll be safe."

Kakashi sighed for a moment and then stood up. "You are a brave girl, Luna Lovegood." He pulled a kunai from his pouch and wrapped her fingers around it.

"I have one already." She said. "Naruto gave me one."

Kakashi smiled. "It never hurts to have more than one."

He took one last parting look at Luna before turning to sneak back out.

"Professor Hatake." He heard Luna call.

Kakashi turned back around. "Tell my father that I'm safe." Luna called out softly.

Kakashi gave a nod of his head before returning to the door and slipping back out. He had just locked the cellar door behind him when he felt someone roughly prod him in the back. Kakashi spun around, grateful his henge was still in place.

"_What were you doing down there?" _an _Oto _ninja asked, his arms crossed over his chest. _"Why aren't you with the others?" _

"_Orochimaru-sama wanted me to check in on the prisoners once and a while. Make sure they don't try anything." _Said Kakashi without skipping a beat. _"Can't trust these wizards, you know." _

"_Hmph." _The ninja scoffed. _"You got that right. But why would Orochimaru-sama care about those stick shakers down there? They aren't his prisoners." _

Kakashi shrugged. _"What is Voldermort-sama's is Orochimaru-sama's." _

The ninja shook his head as if he were disgusted. He motioned for Kakashi to follow him which Kakashi did so reluctantly. _"I can't wait till we get the hell out of here." _The ninja said, leaning closer to Kakashi. _"This place is just too weird. And then Orochimaru-sama plans on giving this wizard Konoha once he's done with it? Pathetic." _

Kakashi's eyes widened, but luckily, the other ninja didn't seem to notice. _"He's even giving a wizard the honor of killing that bitch of a Hokage, can you believe that? Still", _He continued, _"I'd rather be there instead of on hallway guard duty here." _

"_Yeah." _Said Kakashi, his mind distracted. _"But can Voldermort-sama really spare anymore wizards? I mean, even if it is Konoha, they're likely to get killed." _It was true, while the wizard populace in London alone was no small amount; the amount of those willing to work for the Dark Lord weren't staggering.

"_Eh." _The ninja shrugged. _"I could care less. He's keeping his top generals close to him if that's what you are asking. He's sent a couple over but most are, what do you call them? Grabbers?" _The ninja asked, scratching his head.

"_Snatchers?" _Kakashi supplied.

"_Yeah, that's it. So eager to volunteer they were. I would have liked to see their faces when they landed in Konoha…" _

"_They're there now?" _Said Kakashi, managing to keep the alarm out of his voice.

"_Acclimating." _Said the ninja. _"That's what they called it. But the invasion isn't set to happen for another day or so." _Suddenly the ninja narrowed his eyes at Kakashi. _"Shouldn't you have known this already?" _

Kakashi stared at the ninja for a beat before scratching his head sheepishly. _"I forget easily. Hit my head too many times as Genin." _He explained.

He needed to get out of here quick and warn Tsunade.

* * *

They heard the slam of the door, signaling that Xenophilius left to check on Luna. "What a coot." Said Naruto standing up. "I'm gonna check out Luna's room."

Harry looked around Luna's room with an odd expression on his face. Soundlessly, he turned around to walk back down the stairs, when he was encountered by Xenophilius.

"Mr. Lovegood." Harry addressed. "Where is Luna?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where is Luna?"

Xenophilius froze. "I told you…down by the river…"

"So why is that tray only laid out for six?" Sai pointed out from behind Harry.

They watched as Xenophilius tried to speak, but a strangle sound came out instead. The tray rattled with his shaking hands.

"I don't think Luna's here." Pushed Harry. "Her clothes are gone, her bed hasn't been slept in. Where is she?" Demanded Harry.

Xenophilius dropped the tray with a crash and Harry, Ron and Hermione drew their wands. Xenophilius had his hand on his pocket when the printing press a few feet away gave a bang and spewed out the latest copy of the Quibbler. Hermione strode over to pick it up.

"Quibbler is going for a new edge huh?" Said Hermione coldly.

Harry peeked over her shoulder to see his face on the cover along with the caption: UNDESIRABLE # 1.

"They took my Luna." Xenophilius whispered. "Because of my writing…they took her and I don't know where she is, or what they've done with her…but maybe if I…"

"Hand over Harry?" Asked Sai.

Naruto shook his head and crossed his arms. "No deal, we're leaving."

Xenophilius gasped, then spread his arms and legs, blocking their way. "I can't let you leave. This is my only chance to get my Luna back."

Harry pointed his wand at Xenophilius' face. "Please move aside Mr. Lovegood, I don't want to hurt you."

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she watched two broomsticks fly past the window.

"We need a distraction!" Said Naruto.

Harry tackled Ron and Hermione to the side as he stunned Xenophilius. Sai threw down another exploding tag which detonated and blew the room up, burying the ninja and wizards under a pile of debris. They heard the sound of Xenophilius falling down the stairs. The downstairs door crashed open.

"Didn't I tell you there was no hurry Travers? It was just this nut messing with us!"

There was a bang and a scream of pain. "No, no! Potter is upstairs!" Cried Xenophilius.

"I told you Lovegood!" Roared Travers. "We weren't going to come back unless you had solid information! You won't get your daughter back for anything less!"

There was another squeak of pain. "No, no, I beg you! Potter really is here!" Pleaded Xenophilius.

"Really? It looks to me like me you just brought us here to blow us up!" There was a bunch of bangs and squeals of agony.

"We should get out of here Selwyn." Said Travers. "We've got more important stuff to get ready for."

"Lying piece of filth!" Shouted Selwyn. "Thought you could get your girl back if you killed us?"

"I swear!" Shouted Xenophilius, "Potter is upstairs!"

_"Homenum Revelio."_ Said a voice near the stairs.

Harry, struggling under the pile of debris, heard Hermione gasp. Naruto threw a chunk of wood off of him and stood up.

"Maybe he's telling the truth. I just heard something upstairs." Said Trevers.

"It's Potter." Sobbed Xenophilius.

"It better be…if you got someone else up there ready to ambush us, then you'll be lucky if you get her pinky toe back." Spat Selwyn.

There was a bang and Xenophilius whimpered again.

"Get up there."

Harry sat up and then helped Hermione pull a dresser off of Ron as they heard Xenophilius move up the stairs. The Death Eaters were still downstairs talking. "We should have just ignored his call. Remember, day after tomorrow?"

"Learning some spells for a leaf village won't take long."

"We gotta get outta here." Said Naruto as he kicked a piece of wood to the side.

"Harry." Hermione was by his side, her face white with dust and fear. "Do you trust me?"

Harry nodded and she nodded back. Hermione pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and tossed it to Ron. "Put it on." She ordered Ron and Naruto.

"Why us?" Asked Ron.

"Do it!" She hissed. "Ron, hold Naruto, Naruto, hold my shoulder. Harry, you hold my hand, Sai hold Harry's."

They did what they were told as Hermione stood still, waiting for something.

"Wait for it…" She whispered. Then Xenophilius appeared. _"Obliviate!"_ She shouted, pointing her wand at him.

Then she pointed at the floor._ "Deprimo!"_

The floor beneath them dropped and they fell to the bottom layer.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Naruto as he spotted the two Death Eaters running away.

Then they vanished.

* * *

"Oh why did we go there?" Groaned Hermione as she collapsed face first into the bed. "You were right Harry, it was Godric's Hallow all over again." She said, her voice muffled in the mattress.

"I mean, all that rubbish Xenophilius fed us!" Said Hermione rolling over.

"But that wand!" Cried Ron. "C'mon Hermione, an invincible wand!"

Harry was slightly disappointed by Hermione's reaction to the Deathly Hallows. "And what about the Peverells?" Asked Harry. "Have you ever heard of them?"

"The only place I managed to find them was in Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. Theirs was one of the first to die out in the male line."

"Eh?" Said Naruto.

"Meaning, they could have descendants, but under a different name." Explained Hermione.

Then something stunning occurred to Harry. A memory from last year. "Marvolo Gaunt!" He shouted.

"Sorry?" Said Hermione.

"Marvolo Gaunt! You Know Who's grandfather! He said he was a descendant of the Peverells!"

Everyone looked at him stunned. "His ring! The ring that became a Horcrux! Marvolo said it had the Peverell coat of arms on it!"

Hermione looked at him sharply. "Did you see what it looked like?"

Harry struggled to remember. "Not really…wasn't very clear…" Harry saw everyone's eyes widened.

_"Anou-sa!"_ Said Naruto jumping from the top bunk. "You think it was the symbol again?"

"Why not?" Said Harry excitedly. "Marvolo was an ignorant git. He would have loved to think it was a coat of arms!"

"Yes…and this is all very interesting…" Said Hermione holding up her hands cautiously. "But don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?"

Ron's mouth fell open. "Blimey…the ring…you think it was the Resurrection Stone?"

Harry grasped Ron's shoulders and nodded excitedly.

"You think it will still work after Dumbledore broke it?" He asked.

"Work? Work Ron? It never worked! There is no such thing as a Resurrection Stone!" Hermione stressed angrily. She shook her head. "Harry…you're trying to fit everything into the Hallows story…"

"Fit?" Asked Harry. "Hermione, it fits of its own accord!" Harry started to pace frantically around the tent, his mind racing.

"The Invisibility Cloak is the third Hallow" He said excitedly. "Ignotus Peverell is buried in Godric's Hallow, he's my ancestor!" Harry yelled.

"Harry…" Said Hermione.

Harry was fingering the pouch around his neck when he realized something. He excitedly poked around inside. "IT'S IN HERE!" He yelled pulling out the snitch. "Dumbledore left it for me in here!"

"You think?" Said Naruto excitedly.

Harry's mind was exploding with possibilities when it was like cold water was suddenly thrown over the flame. "That's what he's after." He whispered. "You Know Who's after the Elder Wand."

It all made sense in Harry's mind. Voldermort didn't even know the implications. No one would have told him the story of the Three Brothers. Voldermort thought he was just seeking a powerful wand. Harry ignored everyone's stares and looked up into the tent's ceiling. The sky was pitch black, he could tell through the material.

"Harry….I think you're getting carried away." Said Hermione finally.

"Hermione, I'm not…" He stared to say.

"No Harry." She said sternly. "Dumbledore left us clear instructions, we focus on the Horcruxes. Forget the Hallows."

Harry turned hopelessly to Ron and the others. "What about you guys?"

Ron looked lost. "I…I dunno…some parts fit…but the Horcruxes…" Said Ron helplessly.

"Thank you Ron." Said Hermione. "I'll take the first watch." And she moved soundlessly outside.

"I believe you."

Harry turned and gave Naruto a weak smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Sakura was once again confined to her room. She had spent the last couple of days crying, because she knew that she had once again failed and cursed her inability to escape and help Naruto. She hadn't heard anything since. She didn't want to believe that her friend was dead, but what if he was? So she was stuck all day in her bedroom again. She had to have an escort take her to and from dinner and there was a barrier guarding her doorway. Others could get in and out, but she couldn't.

_"If you just behaved like a good girl, you wouldn't be stuck in this room."_

Sakura bristled at the sound of Sasuke's voice. Over the last couple of days, Sakura was now fully aware that she had lost all of her previous affection for Sasuke. She always had a feeling of this ever since she saw Sasuke before at Orochimaru's lair, but now it was apparent. Sasuke never cared for her in that way and he certainly didn't care about her at all now. She still thought of him as a friend but when the time came, she would definitely consider breaking all his bones so she could drag him back to Konoha.

_"I did not ask you to come here and visit me Sasuke-kun."_ Sakura replied coldly, her back still turned to him.

Sasuke gave a snort. _"Visit? Iie, I just wanted to ask one thing."_

Sakura finally turned to him. _"And what's that?"_

_"Why would you leave this life, where you could have anything you want, to go back to that dobe?"_

Sakura glared at Sasuke. _"Naruto is not a dobe! There is nothing I want here Sasuke. I don't want power like you do."_

"Hn." Said Sasuke as he shifted positions while leaning against the door frame. _"Power is everything Sakura, all you have to do is break a few bonds to see that."_ Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but Sasuke continued. _"And what good would Naruto be to you? What good is Naruto to anyone? He said it himself, he's a loser who couldn't even save his own friend." _

Sakura charged at Sasuke, but he entered her room swiftly and pushed her against the wall. _"Forget Naruto."_ He sneered.

Sakura remained still and kept her eyes trained on Sasuke._ "One day, Naruto will take Tsunade's place as Hokage. Then..." _

_"Naruto can never become Hokage, but then again, I could care less what happens to him" _

Sakura narrowed her eyes once more. _"Naruto will become Hokage. If you don't care about Naruto, then what about Konoha, your birth place. What about when Orochimaru wants to destroy it again?"_

Sasuke looked indifferent as he spoke again. _"I could care less what happens there."_

* * *

That night, Harry laid awake in bed. His mind was swimming with the thought of Horcruxes and Hallows. Was it beginning to be an obsession as Hermione would so eloquently put it? Harry pushed his hand through this messy black hair. He didn't feel like it was an obsession, he knew he was right.

* * *

_"Come to me _kawaii_ little Sasuke-kun"_

_"Shut up!" Yelled Naruto, slashing his kunai out at Orochimaru who burst into a million snakes. _

_Naruto braced himself as the snake flew past him. When the area was clear, he peeked out from behind his arms. There was nothing around him, only forest. Suddenly, he felt a soft blow to the back of his head. He turned around and looked down to see the Hokage hat. When he reached to pick it up, it disappeared into a cloud of smoke. _

_"Damn prankster." _

_Naruto looked to see the Sandaime, his Hokage robes fluttering in the wind, being held by Orochimaru from the collar. Naruto had been too distracted by the Hokage hat to notice them before. _

_"You let the enemy get to me." And then Orochimaru plunged his sword through the Sandaime's stomach. Naruto yelled in mute horror as Orochimaru let the body fall. He tried to run to him, but his legs were frozen. Then Orochimaru disappeared again only to appear in front of him, holding Sakura. _

_"Naruto! _Tasukete_!" _

_He reached out for her, still unable to move when Orochimaru plunged his teeth into Sakura's neck before letting her fall. Naruto found his feet and moved to catch her when she turned into a snake. He backed away in horror. He heard the crack of branches and saw Orochimaru leaping through the trees. Then Jiraiya came into view. Naruto tried to call out for him, but no words came out. _

_"Can't help ya kid." Jiraiya said, running past him. Then he transformed into a cloaked figure with a sinister mask over his face. He looked back at Naruto while heading towards Konoha. "Gotta learn some spells for the leaf village."_

* * *

"Holy shit!" Yelled Naruto jumping out of bed with sudden realization.

"Naruto?" Asked Harry rolling over so he could see Naruto.

"What's going on?" Asked Sai. Everyone groggily got up to look at Naruto.

"We gotta get to Konoha quick!" Said Naruto turning to Sai.

Sai stared at him blankly. "What? What are you talking about? We can't get back to Konoha."

"Don't you see?! We have to!" Naruto cried out. "There's gonna be an invasion!"

_Glossary-Iie-No_

_Tasukete-Help_

Bingo Book  
Undesirable # 46

Hermione Granger

**Status:** Muggle Born, known friend of Undesirable # 1  
**Family:** parents (muggle)  
**Security Status:** MISSING. Has not registered and is missing from Hogwarts


	20. 019

**第 二 十 个: s i m p l e**

Harry opened his eyes as soon as his feet touched the ground. He looked around. It was still dark and he could make out a few shapes of looming buildings.

"Naruto…is this….?" But he looked to see Naruto already dashing down the dirt road.

"Naruto!" He yelled. Him, Ron and Hermione started to race after him and Sai.

"Is this where they live?" Asked Ron, his head constantly turning to take in the sights.

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Said Hermione.

"But it….looks so….simple…and…."

"Common" Finished Harry.

He was too surprised to see Konoha. He didn't know what he was expecting, but the quiet little village was certainly not what he had in mind when he thought of a ninja village. They entered a large building and raced up the stairs and through some hallways. Then they burst through the door.

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Yelled Naruto.

The woman who was sitting at the desk picked her head up off the papers she had been sleeping on. She looked drearily at the group in front of her and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Naruto?" She grumbled.

Then her eyes popped open. _"Naruto! Sai! What the hell are you doing here?"_ She demanded.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Sai cut him off as he turned to the 3 wizards. "This is Hokage-sama" He said.

Harry and Hermione recognized her from the bingo book. "Your Tsunade!" Hermione blurted.

Tsunade turned her attention for the first time to the 3 foreigners. "Your right. I am the Godaime Hokage" She said introducing herself.

Harry found his voice first. "Harry Potter"

"Hermione Granger"

Ron was too busy ogling her. "Look at her…"

Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth. "Be polite" She hissed.

"I'm Ron Weasley" He finally managed.

Tsunade turned her attention back to Naruto. _"What are you doing here with them?" _She asked gravely.

Sai pulled the bingo book from his back pouch and tossed it onto her desk. Tsunade flipped through it as her expression deepened.

_"It's a bingo book"_ Said Naruto.

Tsunade nodded._ "Where did you get this?"_

_"When we infiltrated their Ministry" _

_"Ok…." _Said Tsunade putting the book down_. "This proves that Orochimaru is working with the wizarding world…." _

_"And that they share enemies" _Said Sai.

Naruto was practically bursting when Tsunade looked at him._ "You think there's going to be a 2nd invasion of Konoha…" _She said slowly.

Naruto shook his head furiously._ "I don't think, I know! I heard some wizards saying that they were prepping for something in the leaf village that's going to take place the day after tomorrow. That's tomorrow!" _He cried.

Tsunade now looked alarmed and alert. _"You're sure?" _

_"Positive" _

Tsunade jumped up and the surprised wizards took a step back. _"We have to mobilize and get ready right away! Shizune!" _She bellowed for her assistant.

_"Shizune!" _She yelled loudly again.

A bleary eyed Shizune soon bustled in. There were dark bags under her eyes and she took no notice to the 3 strangers in the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama?" She asked wearily.

_"I need all Jounin and clan leaders in here right away!" _Tsunade yelled.

Shizune seemed to wake up a little after Tsunade yelled at her. She looked around. _"All the Jounin? Naruto-kun? Why are you here? What's going on?" _

_"Now!" _Cried Tsunade.

Shizune stood up straight and saluted Tsunade. _"Hai Hokage-sama!"_ She yelled before she dashed out the door.

Hermione stared after the young woman who just ran off. "How does she run in those heels?" She asked.

Tsunade was muttering to herself when Shizune arrived back in the Hokage's office. The 3 wizards stood tensely beside Sai and Naruto. The 3 wizards were at a loss, having not understood anything that was said between Tsunade and Naruto.

"Ask what's going on" Hissed Ron in Hermione's ear.

She looked at him, eyes wide and shook her head.

"The borders need to be secured…..villagers evacuated…..plans of attack formulated…." She murmured.

Then the first of the Jounins appeared. The 3 wizards squashed themselves in a corner, intimidated by the amount of older experienced ninjas. Tsunade stood up at her desk, her face set and her eyes fierce.

_"Minna-san"_ She addressed. "I have some grave news to inform you of" Her voice was full of authority as she spoke in English, for the wizard's benefit. None of the Jounin shinobi spoke, their faces remained impassive. "Tomorrow, we go to war"

A quiet murmur ripped through the crowd. _"With who?"_ Asked 1 ninja.

Sai stepped up. "_Otogakure_ along with some of the most skilled wizards from the wizarding world. All under Voldermort and Orochimaru's new regime"

Kakashi tilted his head up to look at the ceiling. He pushed his wand through his silvery white hair. "This doesn't sound pleasant does it?"

_"What are your orders Hokage-sama?"_ Called out Yamanaka Inoichi.

Tsunade wiped her bangs off her face. "I want an evacuation alert to go out to the entire village, I want no innocents here while the invasion happens. The same mistake will not happen twice"

Everyone knew she was talking about the time during the Chunin examinations. "Yuuhi Kurenai, Umino Iruka, you will send the evacuation notice"

_"Hai!"_ There were 2 poofs that went off.

"There's one more thing" Said Sai. "I don't think they are aware their cover has been blown. They think they have the advantage, when really we do" He explained.

"So all battle plans should revolve around a sneak attack" Said Hyuuga Neji reading Sai's thoughts. Sai nodded his head.

_"What about these wizards, do they have an advantage over us?" _Asked Mite Gai.

Naruto stepped up. "No"

Sai turned to the 3 wizards. "Lend me your wand" He said to Harry.

Harry suddenly felt self conscious as all the ninja in the room turned to appraise him. He fumbled in his pocket and handed it to Sai. Sai strode to the front of the room and held the wand up.

"This is their only weapon. They have limited chakra compared to us, most it stored in their wands"

Ron scowled as Harry and Hermione winced at the part where Sai mentioned they had limited chakra compared to them….although they had no idea what chakra was. Then Naruto got an idea. He grabbed Harry's wrist and unwilling pulled him in front of the crowd.

"This is Harry Potter, I bet he can practice with everyone on how to counter a spell" Once again, all eyes were on Harry and he started to sweat.

Harry turned to Naruto, wide eyed. "What are you doing?!" He hissed.

Naruto looked at him innocently. "This can be your part in ensuring our survival"

Harry was caught off guard by his response. He looked back at all the ninja in the room. None of them had fought against wizards before. There was a good chance a lot of good people would die tomorrow and even though Harry didn't know them, he didn't want that on his shoulders. There was an actual war that would take place tomorrow. The closest Harry got to one were the little skirmishes between him and Voldermort that had been occurring over the past 2 years. Harry suddenly became determined that he would help these people survive. Tsunade watched Naruto and Harry with interest. Would this wizarding boy actually help a bunch of dangerous ninja he didn't know?

"Ok" Said Harry. "I'll do it"

Naruto grinned wildly as Ron and Hermione were a bit shocked. Kakashi smiled approvingly. Tsunade grinned inwardly to herself as she set about barking out instructions to the Jounin.

* * *

The sun was almost to the middle of the sky as Hermione glanced out one of the windows in the Hokage building. She was staring directly at the Hokage memorial. 

"Is that Tsunade's face on there?" She asked suddenly.

Naruto looked over and grinned. "Yea, that's the Hokage Memorial. All the faces of the Hokage's of Konoha are on there"

Then Naruto pointed to one. "See that one there? That's the Sandaime Hokage….he was killed by Orochimaru during his first invasion 5 years ago" He said sadly.

Hermione opened her mouth to comfort him, but Naruto spoke up again. "And that one there, that's the Yondaime Hokage. He died while sealing the Kyuubi into me. He did it to protect his village and for that, he'll always be my hero"

Hermione smiled as Naruto continued to look out the window.

* * *

"Dammit…" Ron growled as he turned the corner into another hallway. "Bloody friends….leave me lost in this place….they're just all too excited to be inside a bloody ninja village…." 

"He's one!"

Ron jumped and the sound of a harsh voice and turned fearfully to see a young women with a very obscure outfit on, approaching him quickly, her finger pointed at him. Behind her were two men in uniforms.

"Are you talking to me?" Ron squeaked.

The woman nodded her head upon reaching him and pulled him roughly by the arm. "You can help us decide on how best to secure the border, ok?"

Ron looked terrified. "Ok"

Izumo and Kotetsu grinned. No one could say no to Mitarashi Anko.

* * *

"Ok, so they're probably are gonna have help from Dementors" Harry explained as he paced in front of the first batch on ninjas he was training. "Which are these ghost like figures that suck all the happiness out of you" 

He saw the skeptical expressions on some of the ninja's faces. "If you come into contact with them, you can't fight them, your going to have to wait until myself or one of my friends comes to help you"

"You mean we run?" Asked one.

Harry nodded his head. At first, Harry was a bit intimidated about teaching a bunch on ninja, but now, it was just like the D. A meetings.

* * *

"Konoha sure is a lot prettier than this place" Hermione said to herself as she looked around _Sunagakure_. 

Tsunade decided that they would need outside help, just to hold their own against the _Oto_ nins and the Death Eaters. She sent a message to Suna, asking for help but she knew it was impossible for them to arrive in time. Hermione volunteered to transport as many Suna nins as she could via Apparation. Naruto took her the first time, but now this was her last run. She could feel herself tiring.

"Ok!" She called out, her fear of being alone in a ninja village evaporating. "I'll take the last batch now! Everyone link hands!"

With slight murmuring among the crowd of ninja, they all linked hands. When Hermione reached out to hold onto the first ninja in the line, she heard a voice call out.

_"Chotto matte kudasai!"_

She turned to see a blond girl running towards her with a large fan strapped to her back and another boy in a black outfit and purple face paint.

When they reached Hermione, the girl smiled faintly. "_Sumimasen_, it took us a while to get ready"

Then Hermione saw someone familiar walking towards them. Gaara approached them, fully ready, his Kage hat sitting upon his head.

_"Kazekage-sama!"_ A Suna nin called out. _"You're joining the fight too?" _

"I would not miss a chance to help Konoha" He replied calmly.

"You're leader of this village?!" Asked Hermione incredulously.

She inferred that if Tsunade was the Hokage and Gaara was the Kazekage, that would make him leader.

"Hermione" Said Gaara. "This is my sister Temari and my brother Kankuro. Now, let's not keep them waiting"

And with that he grasped Hermione's hand.

* * *

_"What were you thinking? Bringing those wizards back with you"_

Sai kept his head down and his eyes trained on the floor in front of him and he remained bowed in front of Danzo.

_"They could turn around and betray us!"_ Sai knew in his head that this was impossible.

_"Its not in their nature"_ He replied._ "It will more liken our survival since they are here" _

Danzo looked down speechless as his subordinate. _"Their nature…..!_ He sputtered. _"What is the Ne code of conduct?"_ He barked.

Sai stood up, his head still bowed. _"In Ne, you have no name, you have no feelings, you have no past, you have no future. All you have is your mission. That which supports the great tree of Konoha unseen with in the ground…."_ Said Sai in a perfect clear voice, with out any hitch of emotion.

_"Good, and you better remember that….nature, what would you know of nature?"_ Snarled Danzo.

_"Nothing"_ Said Sai raising his head.

Danzo looked at him and then nodded his head. _"I'll forgive you for this minor insubordination. Dismissed" _

Sai calmly walked away, feeling slightly irritated. He wondered what trigged this small emotion deep inside of him. Was he slipping? Through a discrete eye, he looked back at Danzo. What was that name Naruto always called him? Oh yea, _Houtai Omo_.

* * *

'Well….Death Eaters could probably Apparate straight into the village, which would probably be very bad…we need some sorta Anti-Apparation Jinx….I need Hermione' Thought Ron. 

Ron was standing at the main gate with Anko, Izumo and Kotetsu and was proud of himself for thinking about the Anti-Apparation Jinx when he was interrupted by a shouting voice.

_"Whaddya mean I have to go?! I'm a Genin! A ninja! Its my duty to stay and fight!"_

Ron turned to see a boy with spiky brown hair, much like Naruto's although noticeably younger.

"Konohamaru" Kotetsu sighed. _"Your not leaving, your just going into hiding. We're just taking special precautions since we don't want any of the Genin getting hurt"_

_"You act like I'm a little kid!"_ Konohamaru yelled.

_"I'm not! I'm the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage!" _

Ron rolled his eyes, irritated with the kid's yelling. "Shut up!" Ron yelled. "Just do what he told you to do"

Konohamaru turned to Ron. "Who the hell are you?" Then he spat in Ron's face before storming off. Ron growled and wiped his face.

"Bloody ninja" He muttered.

* * *

"Yes!" Shouted Gai. "The power of youth prevails!" 

Harry gave him a quizzical look before awkwardly continuing. "Er….yes, most spells will be a frontal assault like that so that a er…..good way to go" Stuttered Harry.

He wearily eyed the exuberant man. He was wearing green spandex, like one of the friends Naruto described...but he seemed a little old to be Naruto's friend...

Then a girl stepped in front of his an gave an exasperated sigh. Harry got the impression that this man was always like this. Harry decided he should continue. But before he even raised his wand, the girl threw up a scroll and before he knew it, a bunch of pointy star like objects were flying at him.

"Arg!" Harry fell to the ground as the pointy shuriken lodged themselves in the wall behind him.

"Did I do well Harry-sensei?" The girl asked smiling

Harry straightened his glasses. "Yea...attacking them before the attack you works too..."

Correction, this was more dangerous than the D.A meetings

* * *

Naruto's eyes slid awake and he tried to snuggle farther into his bed. It felt good to finally be in his own comfy bed, but he could not fall back asleep. The sky outside was still dark, but there was a faint hint of light streaked through it. Naruto tip toed out of bed and hopped over the sleeping forms of Ron, Harry, Hermione and even Sai after Naruto decided it was ok for him to stay. Naruto got dressed and he looked into the mirror as he tied on his forehead protector. 

_"Yosh!"_ He declared. It was time to go to war and it could start at any time.

* * *

Hermione sat up with a start and yawned. The sun was starting to light the sky as Hermione looked around Naruto's small apartment. She noticed his bed was empty as was Sai's. Then she realized something. "We go to war today!" She shrieked. 

_Glossary:_

_Minna-san- Everyone_

_Yosh-Ok_

_Hai-Yes_

_Houtai Omo- Bandage Face_

_Chotto Matte Kudasai- Wait a minute please_

_Sumimasen- Excuse me/sorry_

_Otogakure-Hidden Sound Village_

_Sunagakure -Hidden Sand Village_

Bingo Book  
Undesirable # 50

Sai

**Status:** ANBU 'Ne' (Konohagakure)  
**Family:** Unknown  
**Security Status:** MISSING


	21. 020

**第 二 十 一 个 :m i x e d**

Hermione, Ron and Harry ran bumbling through the streets, trying to get to the Hokage Tower. Everywhere, ninjas were scrambling around, making last minute preparations. They stumbled into Tsunade's office where they found Naruto and Sai. Tsunade looked at the 3 wizards.

"I just want to say how thankful I am that you risked your lives to come and help us in this dire time"

Then she turned her head to Naruto. _"I understand that you need to leave right away. Just bring Sakura back to us"_

Naruto grinned. "Come on Hermione, let's go put up that Anti-Apparation Jinx"

Naruto pulled Hermione up to the top of the Hokage Tower.

"Naruto" Said Hermione.

"Hm?" Asked Naruto, the breeze whipping through his hair.

"Thanks for everything. We may live in different worlds and lead different lives, but I'll always remember you" She kissed his cheek before pointing her wand up. _"Apparatum Hexia!" _

* * *

_"Its finally time"_ Said Tsunade, her pig tails flying in the wind. _"This will be the last time Orochimaru tries to bring us down. We have the right to fight against those who try to suppress us and defeat us. With the great Kage's looking over us…"_ She said gesturing to the monument_. "….and the will of fire burning strong within us, we will bring Orochimaru down!"_ She yelled.

There were cheers and stomps as Tsunade waved her Kage hat. Tsunade started to dismiss the troops as everyone fastened on their wireless communicators.

_"Let's do this!"_ Yelled Naruto.

_"Shutsugeiki Kakashi han!"_ Yelled Tsunade.

* * *

Suigetsu looked over at the man next to him, his mouth pulled into a slight scowl. Orochimaru had placed him in charge of all the troops for the Konoha invasion. He supposed it was an honor, but was slightly suspicious as to why he didn't give it to Kabuto or Sasuke. The man opposite him leered at him slightly, underneath the hood of his long black cloak. Suigetsu gave him a slight grin, bearing his shark like teeth as the man narrowed his eyes at him before turning away. Suigetsu snorted, not trusting the wizard and turned to face the ninja troops.

_"Its just about time. You know what to do" _

The troops swiftly moved through the forest, splitting up as they needed to attack the village from all sides. Suigetsu moved towards the enterance gate. After swiftly killing the 2 main guards, the wizards were to Apparate into the village. Suigetsu signaled for his unit to stop as 2 skilled _Oto_ archers hopped into the trees to take their spots. Suigetsu waited as the spiked arrows flew through the air to hit the unsuspecting guards. They were aimed accurately so the kill would be instantaneous. As they hit their mark, Suigetsu watched in confusion as the 2 guards disappeared in smoke.

_'Kage bunshins?'_ Thought Suigetsu, furrowing his eyebrows.

Then a cloaked wizard appeared next to him. "We can't Apparate into the village" He said in a slightly tense voice.

Suigetsu pursed his lips, angry. Something was wrong. "New orders!" He shouted. "Charge the village!" The wizard disappeared again as they were running swiftly through the forest.

Suigetsu put his hands together. _"Kirigakure no Jutsu"

* * *

_Hermione bristled in her spot when she saw the mist seep into the village. "Is that normal?" She whispered. 

"Not at all" Said Kakashi. _"Chikushou"_

Then he turned to them. "Watch each others backs, keep each other safe" Then he disappeared.

"Where is he going?" Cried Hermione. The air was tense as there was no movement and no sound as the mist filled the air.

**"We know your hiding"**

A dark voice echoed over the village, breaking the dead silence. **"Hiding will only prolong your fated deaths…..we will find you…"** The voice continued.

Then there was the dreadful silence again. Harry was caught in confusion. What do they do? Suddenly, a ninja appeared right in front of them. Hermione let out an ear piercing scream. Naruto scrambled to cover her mouth and then stabbed his kunai through the ninja's throat, killing him instantly. The ninja collapsed to the ground as Naruto bounded up.

"Move out!" He yelled.

Sai quickly shouted out Naruto's orders into the wireless communicator as Naruto jumped down into the mist with Hermione. And the battle begun.

* * *

A handful of _Oto_ ninja and Death Eaters had already entered the village under the cover of the mist. Kakashi, Lee, Gai, Ten Ten and Ino were racing to cover the West Gate from the troops that had not entered the village.

_"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!"_ Cried out a few ninja.

Kakashi and the rest of his temporary team leaped out of the way just in time as the unsuspected jutsu wiped out a few Konoha shinobi that were already at the West Gate. Kakashi leapt ahead of the others as he pulled out a few shuriken.

_"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

The shuriken multiplied and hit a few Death Eaters in a first row of the onslaught.

_"My rival is taking a youthful charge!"_ Yelled Gai.

_"Good job Kakashi-sensei!"_ Yelled Lee. Ino rolled her eyes as they took their positions to defend the gate.

* * *

The battle at the main gate was not going well. Winds that acted like blades had completely destroyed the gate and the_ Oto_ nins and Death Eaters kept flooding in.

_"Stuepfy!"_

Genma blackflipped onto his hands, avoiding the spell and then shot back up again. _"Chikushou"_ He growled angrily.

_"Doku Gasu"_ Shizune blew out her poisoned gas from her mouth, hoping to hit some of the Death Eaters.

_"Protego!"_

_"We're falling back!"_ She yelled when her poison was reflected.

_"Status report!"_ Barked Ebisu from the communicator.

Shizune was about to answer, when she was distracted by a war cry. She turned to see Anko slash her kunai out, taking off an _Oto_ nin's head.

_"We need back up!"_ Anko yelled into her own communicator.

_"Hai! I'm sending out Kurenai's group!"_

Anko nodded her head and dodged another spell from a Death Eater. _"Don't give up Shizune!"_ She called. _"We haven't even got through half of them!"_

* * *

_"This mist is damn distracting"_ Sai said into his communicator.

_"Got it"_ Called out a female voice.

Hermione shrieked as a kunai whizzed past her. She aimed a spell helplessly into the dense mist, but she couldn't be for certain if it hit.

_"Ninpou: Fuusajin!"_

A gust of wind whipped past them, clearing out the air of all the mist. Temari jumped into the fray, batting away a kunai with her fan.

"Temari!" Said Hermione amazed.

Suigetsu batted away an attacking Konoha shinobi. His mist cover was gone, but it was sort of a relief. It took a chunk out of his chakra reserves to keep it up, and, there was no point now. The element of surprise was gone. The 3 wizards felt relieved for a second on finally being able to see the ground in front of them, but it was gone the instant they saw the destruction laid before them. There were groups of ninja and wizards alike, all battling it out. A few scattered bodies were laid out here and there. Then a cold feeling set down upon them. Harry instantly saw many Konoha shinobi let up a little from their battling to look for the source.

"No! KEEP FIGHTING!" Harry bellowed.

Then he conjured the happiest thoughts he had in him._ "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

* * *

Kakashi was struggling to keep his Sharingan activated as he felt like his body was turning colder by the second. Then suddenly, a blur of silver streaked past his vision and he felt like himself again. He grinned inwardly. The boy was doing good. Then he felt a sneering pain as a kunai was slashed across his arm. Kakashi moved quickly, surprising the _Oto_ ninja who thought he was still under the Dementor's spell. He quickly stabbed the kunai through this heart.

_"Konoha Senpuu!"_

He turned to see Gai give a Death Eater his signature kick. Kakashi shook his head. He doubted the Dementor even fazed Gai. He was just way too optimistic all the time.

* * *

_"Reducto!"_ Harry shouted, blowing up a spot where some Death Eaters were advancing.

_"Crucio!"_

Harry turned to see the spell heading for him when Naruto kicked him out of the way.

Harry made up for lost time. _"Impedientma!"_ He shouted, stunning the Death Eater.

Ron and Hermione dodged a few kunai. "Why is he so good at this?" Muttered Ron.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and then, a huge snake shot out of the ground, a few feet away from where Naruto was standing with the remainder of Team Kakashi.

"Shit" They heard him curse.

The snake began to wreck havoc, smashing buildings and ninja alike.

Kankuro rolled out of the way of being crushed by the snake's tail.

_"Damn!"_ He cursed. _"Where's Gaara?"_

Kankuro was with Shikamaru's team, trying to push back the forces at the East Gate.

_"Now would be a great time for him to get in there"_ Said Shikamaru, successfully strangling another ninja.

_"Nikudan Sensha!"_

They dodged out of the way as Chouji rolled past them, using his meat tank to crush a few enemies.

* * *

_"Gatsuuga!"_

Kiba and Akamaru furiously ripped through some of the ninja and Death Eaters at the Main Gate where things were just barley holding up. Kiba and Akamaru broke out of their combined form, due to lack of chakra. Kiba was taking the moment to catch up on breath when Akamaru barked. Kiba turned in time to see a green spell heading for him when there was a blue blur in front of him.

_"Kaiten!"_

The spell was reflected away as Hinata stopped spinning.

_"You can thank me later!"_ She cried as she raced off.

Kiba grinned wildly to himself. _"Since when did she grow so bold?"

* * *

_"There's a giant snake!" Roared Ron. 

"I can see that!" Both Harry and Hermione yelled.

"So what do we do?" He cried. "The only time I've fought something this big was when there was that troll….."

"I don't think you will be able to hit this one on the head" Said Harry.

Some ninja were trying to successfully bring it down by throwing kunai with wire tied on it, but it wasn't working. The ninja were constantly fending off attacks.

_"Ryusa Bakuryu"_

"Ah!" Ron jumped back as a huge wave of sand collapsed onto the snake, completely engulfing it.

_"Sabaku Taiso"_

The sand compacted and there was a squealing sound as blood and guts erupted out of the sand. Hermione had a look of complete horror on her face as she spotted Gaara, his hands smashed into the sand.

* * *

"Nice to finally meet you Harry Potter, I've heard a lot about you"

Harry glanced over that the man who was running next to him. It was a fairly odd time to start introducing yourself...

"Er...thanks...you are...?"

"Yamato...Watch out!"

Yamato tackled Harry to the side as a spell and a kunai pierced the spot they were just standing in. A group of 5 or more Death Eaters and Oto ninja were charging for them.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ The green spell was heading their way.

Harry sprung up. _"Protego!"_ The spell was deflected as Harry took aim at the Death Eater again. _"Rictusempra!" _

The Death Eater flew back and Yamato clasped his hands together. _"Mokuton:Kiru Eda no Ki"_

A branch of wood shot from the ground and impaled itself through the stomach of the cursed Death Eater. He let out a roar of pain as the branch twisted and cut its way through to the others. Harry winced at the gruesome sight. There were a few more however, who were still advancing.

_"Choju Giga Bakuha"_

A large inked beast leapt on to the branch and ran until it jumped off in front of the oncoming enemies.

"Brace yourselves" Said Sai. Then he activated a hand seal and the beast blew up, taking the enemies down with it.

Harry opened his eyes and lowered his arms as the smoke cleared. He ignored the sight in front of him as he turned to Sai and Yamato. "Let's continue to the West Gate"

* * *

Ron rolled out of the way of attack and pointed his wand at a Oto ninja. _"Deprimo!"_ The Oto nin fell into a hole.

Then Ron heard a scream. "Hermione!" He looked up to see a wand pointing down at him.

The Death Eater above him grinned beneath his hood. _"Ava..."_

_"Hakke Kusho!"_

The Death Eater was blown backwards by an imaginary crushing force. Ron scrambled up to see a man with long dark brown hair and strange white eyes. These ninja were good to train blind people. Then he saw the man enter a weird stance. That's when he remembered Hermione. He turned to see her being held captive by a Death Eater. Ron was about to move when the white eyed man flipped over the Death Eater and moved his hands rapidly, hitting the man with rapid sucession in the back. When he was done, the Death Eater fell dead on the floor. Ron raced over to Hermione.

"Are you ok?" Hermione nodded her head before turning to the man. "Thank you"

Ron outsretched his hand for the ninja to shake, but then pulled it back. "Er...sorry...I mean...I know you can't..."

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, he's not..."

The Ron waved his hand in front of the man's eyes. He was surprised when the man grabbed his fingers.

"I'm not blind" He said in an icy voice. Then he ran off to continue fighting.

Hermione slapped her forehead. "Idiot"

* * *

Suigetsu grinned as he looked up at the stunned face of a Konoha shinobi who just tried to shove a kunai through his stomach. Like water, he drifted away and reformed a few inches away. He launched a foot out and kicked the shinobi in the stomach before bringing his katana down through his back. Suigetsu pulled his katana out and batted away a kunai that was coming for him. A drew a bottle of water from his belt and chugged it down before melting away into water and regrouping some where else.

_"Teme!"_

Suigetsu turned to see Naruto charging at him. He quickly drew his katana and countered Naruto's attack.

_"Blond hair, 3 whisker marks and a firery temper. You must by the Kyuubi kid"_ Suigetsu snickered.

He kicked Naruto away, but to his surprise, when Naruto hit the ground, he burst into smoke.

_"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"_

Shigestu turned to see the real Naruto above him, a huge fireball erupting from his mouth. Suigetsu had no time to counter it, so he braced himself and let the fireball hit him. He felt fire as his body disintigrated the fireball. Naruto scoweled. _"Another one of Orochimaru's freaks..." _

Naruto landed on the ground and stood in a face of with Suigetsu. Suigetsu acted first and outstretched his arms.

_"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"_

The twin dragons errupted from Suigetsu's arms and headed for Naruto. Naruto jumped back and formed a few Kage Bunshins.

_"Shihohappo Shuriken!"_

The multitude of shuriken ripped through the dragons and headed for Suigetsu. He flipped back, only to land in Naruto's trap. Naruto kicked him up.

_"U" "Zu" "Ma" "Ki"_ Suigetsu looked above him and saw Naruto waiting for him.

_"Naruto Rendan!"_

Naruto punched him down with amazing force into the ground. A crator formed around him. Suigetsu sludged out of the crator as a puddle and reformed himself. He scowled. The kid was a lot tougher and tricker than he though he would be

Naruto landed, scowling because Suigetsu didn't even have a scratch on him. He had to think of a way to end this quickly. Suigetsu was watching Naruto closely, thinking of a way to get rid of him when Naruto blurred out of sight. His eyes widened when he felt a ripping sensation in his torso. Naruto backflipped over Suigetsu, pulling his kunai through him. Shigestu was split in half when Naruto landed. He formed some rapid hand signs.

_"Hyoton: Hi no Tantou no Jutsu!"_

Suigetsu was struck with a dozen icy blades. He could feel the ice seeping through him, threating to freeze him. He quickly burst, and tried to reform again. It was taking longer than it used to. Naruto growled. What would it take to get rid of this guy?

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Suigetsu froze in the midst of reforming. What was happening to him? He couldn't move! Naruto turned to see Hermione grinning.

"Looks like he was giving you some trouble"

* * *

"Ready?" Asked Yamato.

"Ready" Said Sai, making sure each of his inked beast were in position.

"Ready" Said Harry, getting ready to cast his spell.

Sai clasped his hands in a seal and several distinct explosions went off, killing Death Eaters and Oto ninjas alike and leaving Konoha engulfed in flames.

_"Protego Horribilius!"_

The last spell was the final blow as the Death Eaters and Oto ninja retreated, pulling back from the Konoha gates and retreating into the forest from which the came. Once they were gone, there was an erruption of cheers from the Konoha shinobi.

"We did it!" Yelled a red eyed woman named Kurenai who hugged Harry tightly before going off to celebrate with her teammates.

Sai slapped Harry on the back as Yamato grinned. "Nicely done"

_"Kanpai!"_ Shouted Naruto, waving around the sword of Gryffindor, which he started to use after he ran out of kunai.

Hermione squealed and hugged both Ron and Naruto, who were estatic. "We gotta find Harry!" She yelled.

After much celebrateing and jumping around with the other shinobi, they finally all grasped hands and entered the darkness. Harry was yelling something, but no one could hear them until they hit the ground in the English country side.

"...Voldermort can think twice about messing with ninja!"

"No!" Shouted Hermione.

**Note: Phew! This took a long time to write! But, you guys inspired me. I hope you very much enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it and if you have requests or suggestions or comments on how to do the next major battle. Thanks:)**

_Glossary: Shutsugeiki Kakashi han- Team Kakashi deployed_

_Chikushou- Dammit_

_Kanpai-Cheers_

_Jutsu(its a looong list):Katon: Honsenka no Jutsu- Fire Release: Pheonix Fireball Jutsu  
__Kirigakure no Jutsu- Hidden Mist Technique  
__Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique  
__Nikudan Sensha-Meat Tank  
__Ninpou: Fuusajin-Ninja Art: Dust Wind  
__Doku Gasu-Poison Gas  
__Gatsuuga-Double Piercing Fang  
__Konoha Senpuu- Leaf Whirlwind  
__Kaiten- Heavenly Spin  
__Sabaku Taiso- Desert Imperial Funeral  
__Ryusa Bakuryu-Desert Waterfall  
__Hakke Kusho-Eight Trigrams Empty Palm  
__Choju Giga Bakuha-Great Beast Explosion  
__Mokuton: Kiru Eda no Ki-Wood Release: Impaling Tree Branch  
Katon:Gokakyuu no Jutsu-Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu  
__Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu-Water Release:Dragon Missle Technique  
__Shihohappo Shuriken-Shuriken in all directions  
__Hyoton: Hi no Tantou no Jutsu-Ice Release:Ice Daggers  
__Uzumaki Naruto Rendan-Naruto Uzumaki Barrage_


	22. I N T E R M I S S I O N

**i n t e r l u d e: 桜** **的 故 事**

Sakura let out a shrill scream as she picked up her bedside table and threw it through her bedroom wall. Angry tears were streaming down her face as she hastily wiped them away.

Orochimaru was destroying Konoha this very moment.

Her friends, everyone she loved, could be dying this very instant.

Of course, Sakura didn't want to believe that. She knew her friends were strong, but right now she was being sensible. The odds were sadly against Konoha. She had already calculated them all in her head.

1. It was a surprise invasion  
2. There were about 25 armed Oto forces going out  
3. There were Death Eaters with them

There was no way that Konoha would have the man power or the resources to succeed. Even if they did, they wouldn't be ready for it. Sakura was distraught and she had been all morning. Right now, she was venting her anger. In a few minutes, she would probably break back down again.

Sakura kicked her bed and it thumped against the wall. The house was quiet because everyone was out destroying Konoha. If only she found out earlier! If only she could have dome some to prevent this, or to warn Konoha of what was going to happen. She angrily stepped out of her room. Yes, there was no protection this time. She stomped down the hall, looking for something big an expensive she could destroy. Perhaps she would get punished later.

She would enjoy fighting back.

She thundered down the stairs and into the basement. She han't been down here as often and it offered much unexplored possibilities. Then she passed a room, lit only by candlelight and stopped short in her tracks. With a scream, she entered the room and lept of to an unsuspecting Sasuke and shoved him into the wall. She felt so much anger, just seeing him sitting there, with out a care in the world. He had told her before he could care less what was going to happen to Konoha and now he would pay.

_"What the hell Sakura"_ He said with much indifference.

_"Konoha is being destroyed right now, do you know that?!"_ She shrieked.

_"Hn"_ Sasuke replied, looking away from Sakura's raging face.

_"Hn?!"_ She yelled, pushing her hand down harder on this throat. _"You knew and you did nothing?!"_

_"What would you have wanted me to do Sakura?"_ He asked, still looking away from her.

She had no response to that, but she was positive he could have done something. She eyed his katana sitting on a small table and picked it up. Scrambling, she let go of Sasuke and pointed the katana at him. She could feel herself shaking. He turned back to her.

_"Are you going to try and kill me?"_ He asked, a small smirk entering his face.

She frowned and pointed the katana closer to his neck. _"No, but after I defeat you, your going to help me escape"_

Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened them again, his Sharingan was activated. Sakura quickly dropped her eyes, not wanting to get caught in some genjutsu. She kept her eyes trained on his body instead of his face.

_"What makes you so confident?"_

And then, Sakura felt the katana pried from her hand and she flew backwards, hitting the wall. She gasped in surprised. She didn't even see Sasuke move an inch. She quickly rebounded as Sasuke slashed his sword out. Sasuke hit Sakura, but she disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a lamp appeared where she was.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _"Kawarimi, the only thing you were ever good at"_

He was about to look around for her when she felt a powerful force hit him in the cheek and he flew through the wall and skidded into the wall. He jumped up, nursing his swollen cheek. He would have to be fast and not let Sakura land another punch on him. She may be weak as a fighter, but she had a unnaturally string physical strength. He forgot about that. Suddenly, the basement went eerily dark. Sasuke looked around, seeing nothing but black. A genjutsu.

"Tch" Said Sasuke. Sakura was originally a genjutsu user. He forgot about that. Luckily, that would be much trouble against his Sharingan.

The darkness was dispelled and he looked around. The hallway was still quiet and empty. Sasuke armed his katana in front of him. Had she escaped? No. Sasuke would give her that she had changed this much. Sakura wouldn't back out now. Sasuke's eyes kept shifting back and forth till he saw something that startled him.

Itachi was walking towards him.

_"I've come to finally kill you little brother"_

He watched as Itachi eyes shifted into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke gritted his teeth and quickly dispelled of the genjutsu. Who did Sakura think she was, pulling something like that. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Sasuke whipped out a kunai and struck his target. Sakura fell to the ground and quickly pulled the kunai from her leg. Sasuke was about to advance when Sakura made a familiar hand sign.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

A few more Sakura's appeared and Sasuke snorted. "Picked up the dobe's jutsu have you"

The Sakura's charged at him and he slashed right and left, dispelling them as they poofed into smoke. Sasuke looked to see about 5 Sakura's standing on each other shoulders. One Sakura lifted the top Sakura up and hurtled her at Sasuke at amazing speeds. Sasuke whipped out a dozen shuriken, but Sakura used a bunshin to intercept them as she was in the air above Sasuke, her leg raised high.

Sasuke braced himself for the hit, but then Sakura was suddenly jerked away by a snake that was wrapped around her waste. The bunshins disappeared as Saukra was pulled to the ground and next to Orochimaru.

_"Sakura-hime, what's going on here?"_ He chuckled.

Sakura thrashed around, trying to make Orochimaru let her go._ "Bastard"_ She muttered.

_"Maybe I'll have to lock you up again. I don't want you getting hurt until you have to aid me in the next invasion"_ Orochimaru said as he eyed the cut on her leg.

Sakura stopped thrashing and looked at him wide eyed. Orochimaru thought of the hilarity that would ensue when he brought out Sakura to finally destroy Konoha. Of course there would be a second invasion. Orochimaru was not a dumb man. He knew that somehow, Konoha would be ready to survive this invasion. It was a nasty little habit of theirs that they managed to scrape by. That's why the pawns had struck the village first. Now, although Konoha was still there, they would bu significantly weaker than before. In a few weeks time, Orochimaru would attack with a full invading force and then Konoha would fall. He chuckled at the thought. Then as promised, Voldermort could have control of Konoha, his first shinobi village. But then, when the time came, Orochimaru would dispose of him. Orochimaru was never good at having partners.

"What's going on here?" Suddenly Voldermort glided into view.

Orochimaru gave a grin. "Oh, Sakura-hime and Sasuke-kun were just having a bit of fun"

Voldermort advanced towards Orochimaru and Sakura and Sakura felt the snake slither away from her waist. "I want to take the girl with me" Voldermort said. "I think she can be of use"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes slightly, but then pushed Sakura forward. "Of course, I can't have all the fun with her"

**Note: Wooo! Go Sakura! Kick that Sasuke-teme's ass!  
Review review review!**


	23. 021

**第 二 十 二 个: p r i s o n**

"The name's Taboo!" Bellowed Ron. They distinctly heard a crack some feet away.

"What do we do?" Asked Naruto.

"No sudden movements!" A raspy voice called from the darkness. "There's a dozen wands pointed at you and we don't care who we curse"

"This is good" Said Sai.

"Are you crazy?" Hissed Ron.

"Play along" Ordered Sai.

Then Harry turned to face Hermione and the shapes rushed forward and there was a bang and Harry clutched his face in agony. "Take em" He heard a voice growl.

Rough and unknown hands searched through Harry's pockets and grabbed his wand before he could stop them. He was still clutching his face in agony.

"Get…off her!" Ron shouted. Harry heard the sound of Ron being punched down and Hermione yelling.

"Let go of them!...you son of a bitch!" He heard Naruto growl.

There was a chuckle and Harry heard a familiar voice. "2 men fighting for 1 girl….and what a delicious girl she is"

Harry's stomach turned as he pictured Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf, gulping down Hermione.

"Let's see who else we've got" Said Greyback walking in circles around the group. Then he stopped next to Harry. "Heh, what happened to you ugly?"

Harry didn't respond.

"I said…" Said Greyback giving a sharp hit to Harry's head. "What happened to you?"

"Stung" Said Harry.

"What's your name?" Greyback snarled.

" Dudley" Said Harry on the spot.

"Your first name?"

"….V.. Vernon"

"Check the list Scabior" Barked Greyback.

Then he circled the group till he hit Ron. "And what about you ginger?"

"Stan Shunpike" Said Ron immediately.

"Like 'ell you are!" Said one.

There was a crunching sound before Ron responded. "Bardy…Bardy Weasley" Harry could tell his mouth was full of blood.

"Weasley?" Rasped Greyback. "Hmm…a blood traitor"

Then he turned to look at Hermione. "And you, pretty one?"

"Penelope Clearwater" Said Hermione. Her voice was shaking, but she sounded true enough.

"What's your blood status?" Greyback asked.

"Half blood"

"And you?" Greyback asked, pulling Naruto roughly by the shirt.

Naruto glared before responding. "Harold"

"Harold what, half wit?" Said Greyback.

"Longbottom" Said Naruto, grasping at the first name that jumped in his head.

Greyback turned to Sai. "Sai" He responded, before Greyback could ask.

"Sounds easy enough to check" Said Scabior.

"So what happened?" Asked Greyback. "Thought you'd have a bit of fun using the Dark Lord's name?"

Ron shook his head furiously. "Aggiden"

"Accident?" There was some jeering laughter. "You know who liked to use the Dark Lord's name? The Order of the Phoenix, mean anything to you Weasley?"

"Doh" Responded Ron.

"Hmm…..tie em up with the others, we'll see" Ordered Greyback.

They were all roughly shoved into a cart, and then pushed down and tied with their wrists behind their backs. They heard Greyback's voice from upfront. "Good haul tonight, a Mudblood, a goblin, and 5 truants, check those names yet?" He asked.

"Yea" Said Scabior. "There's no Vernon Dudley or Sai on here"

"Interesting" Said Greyback. "So your not wanted are you?" He called out. "Or are you on here under a different name?"

"What house were you 2?" Asked Scabior.

"Syltherin" Said Harry automatically.

"Funny how they all thinks we wants to 'ear that" Jeered Scabior. "But none of em can tell me where the common room is"

"Its in the dungeons" Said Sai, speaking from memory.

"Yea" Said Harry piping up. "Its underneath the lake"

There was a short pause. "Looks like we did actually catch some Syltherins" Said Scabior. "Maybe we should let them go"

Harry stopped breathing. Could dumb luck get them out….? But Sai said there was reason to get caught…..

"Wait a minute…." Said Scabior. " 'Ermione Granger…a Mudblood known to be traveling with 'arry Potter…"

There was silence as Greyback grabbed the paper from Scabior. "You know what girly?" He called out. "This picture looks a hell of a lot like you"

"It isn't me, it isn't me!" Hermione cried.

There was another pause of silence. "Well this changes things" Said Greyback.

There was the sound of boots clunking when Greyback bent down next to Harry. "What's this on your head Dudley?" Asked Greyback as he pushed his finger against Harry's distorted scar.

"Don't touch it!" Harry yelled. His scar was starting to burst open in pain.

"I found glasses" Shouted another Snatcher.

Greyback looked back at the other and then at Harry. He took the glasses and rammed them on Harry's face. "Its him!" Shouted Greyback. "Its Potter!"

They all gasped and stepped back, in awe at what they did. Harry was hardly listening anymore, the pain coming from his scar was too much.

"Do we call the Dark Lord?" Asked one.

"To the Malfoy Mannor" Said Greyback. "We can take care of them there"

* * *

Sakura shivered against the cold breezy wind as it whipped past her. Voldermort was clutching both of her upper arms steadily and it made Sakura feel uncomfortable. They reached the top tower of the walled fortress and they landed lightly on the windowsill. Voldermort glided Sakura in first. Sakura looked around, taking in the dingy room. It looked more like a cell than anything. There was a frail man, on the bed. Voldermort narrowed his eyes as he pushed her forward. Obviously his thoughts were the same as hers: Was he dead or alive?

Sakura hesitantly walked forward, and gave the frail man a prod. "Sir?"

The man stirred underneath his blankets and opened his sunken eyes to Sakura. Voldermort glided over, looking menacing. The man then smiled, Sakura noted most of his teeth were missing.

"So you have finally come. I thought you would…one day. But your journey was pointless. I never had it" The man's voice sounded just as frail as his body looked. It had a slight accent to it.

Voldermort narrowed his red eyes. "You lie!" He shouted. Sakura jumped back.

* * *

"What's this?"

Sai snapped up from observing the room they were being held in to look at the man who's voice was so familiar. Lucius Malfoy entered the room to stand next to his wife who was scrutinizing them.

"Its….mmmfmmhmmm!" Muttered Naruto angrily as Hermione clamped her hand over Naruto's mouth.

"They say they've got Potter" Said Narcissa's cold voice. "Draco, come here" She called.

They all watched as Draco entered the room and Naruto's muffled insults got louder.

"Well boy?" Rasped Greyback.

"Is it Potter?" Asked Lucius, his voice bordering impatient.

"It…it could be…" Said Draco, avoiding looking any of them in the eyes.

"But look carefully!" Said Lucius, his voice bursting with excitement. "Come closer"

Lucius edged Draco forward, practically pushing him in Harry's face. "What happened to him?" Lucius demanded, looking at Greyback.

Greyback shrugged. "That wasn't us"

Lucius pursed his lips. "Could have been a Stinging Jinx"

Draco still remained silent, so Lucius prompted him. "What do you think?"

Draco eyed Harry, his face filled with reluctance and fear. Finally, he turned away. "I don't know" He said quietly.

Naruto frowned in confusion. Surely he could tell it was Harry, especially with all of them present. What was wrong with him?

"We better be certain" Said Narcissa. "We have to be positive before we call him"

"What about the Mudblood?" Asked Greyback.

"Yes" Said Narcissa sharply. "I remember her picture in the Prophet, it must be her…right Draco? Isn't this the Granger girl?"

"Maybe…yea" Said Draco.

"Then this is the Weasley boy!" Shouted Lucius. "This has to be him!"

Draco turned sightly. "Yea…it could be"

"What is this? What's going on Cissy?" They all turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange enter the room. She walked next to her sister, but kept her dark eyes on the captured group.

"The Mudblood girl" She said finally. "You caught her"

"Yes!" Cried Lucius. "And Potter is here too! Caught at last!"

"Potter?!" Bellatrix shrieked. She eyed Harry with scrutiny. "Are you sure? If it is, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!"

She pulled back her sleeve and everyone could clearly see the Dark Mark emblazed upon her skin. Lucius quickly grabbed her wrist.

"I was about to call him!" He shouted. "Potter has been brought to my house, therefore it is my authority…"

"Your authority?" She sneered, attempting to pull from his grasp. "You have since lost your authority! How dare you! Take your hand off me!" She had pulled from his grasp and had raised her finger, but then she stopped her eyes wide.

"What is that?!" She cried.

She was eyeing the sword of Gryffindor, which Naruto had been holding in his hand the whole time.

"A sword" Muttered Naruto.

"Give it to me!" She cried.

The sword was wrenched from Naruto's hand and given to Bellatrix at once. "Where did you get the sword?" She asked. "Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!"

She was staring wide eyed at all of them, but no one answered. Finally, her head snapped up. "We need to be sure this is Potter….put the others in the cellar"

Narcissa seemed furious. "This is my house Bella! You don't give…."

"You don't have any idea of the danger we are in!" Bellatrix shrieked.

She looked quite deranged, before Narcissa complied. "Greyback, move the prisoners down to the cellar"

"Wait" Called Bellatrix, leave the Mudblood…and…kill those two" She said with a glance at Naruto and Sai.

There was thrashing around as Ron tried to get to Hermione and Naruto and Sai started to break free. Bellatrix cut Hermione free and dragged her by her hair to the middle of the Ron. Greyback forcefully moved Harry, Ron and the others to the cellars as the other 2 Snatchers removed the thrashing Sai and Naruto to the outside grounds.

* * *

"Tell you what" Said Scabior as he held Naruto in a choke hold as the other aimed his wand at Naruto's heart. "We'll make it quick for yeh"

The other was about to mutter the incantation, when Sai placed a well aimed kick to Naruto between the legs. Naruto's eyes went wide and he cursed loudly and fell to the ground as Scabior surprisingly let go. Sai took the moment of confusion to take advantage of the 2 Snatchers. A minute later, Sai was untying Naruto, who was still laying on the ground.

_"Shit!!" He yelled. "You kicked me in my fucking balls!"_ Sai stood up as Naruto wobbled up.

_"I'm still surprised you have any"_

Naruto glared and was about to yell some more when Sai pulled out a scroll. _"This is our time to search for Sakura"_

Naruto's eyes widened. _"You think she's here?"_

Sai drew out a dozen small mice on the scroll and released them. _"This is You Know Who's hideout, its quite possible. I'm going to search the upstairs, you get down to the cellar"_

_"Yosh!"_ Saluted Naruto as they both vanished.

* * *

Naruto moved efficiently back into house, avoiding the drawing room. He could hear Hermione's scream reverberating through the halls. He resisted the urge to go over there and knock Bellatrix on her ass before going to save Hermione. Finally, he found the cellar door. 

Sai moved quietly up the stairs and reached a long, elegant hallway. The mice were checking 1 half, Sai would check the rest. No one seemed to be staying here except the Malfoys. Even Orochimaru and Sasuke were missing. Sai opened the 3rd door and found it reeked with Sakura's chakra signature. Sai took a look around. She wasn't here. It seemed she had been here until a few days ago. Sai cursed. They had been so close.

Naruto rammed the door with his shoulder and ended up tumbling down the stairs. There were a few shouts as he emerged in the cellar.

"Its me!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto?" He heard Ron's question. "Jeez, I can't see a damn thing" Ron used the Deluminator to light the place.

Naruto saw not only was it Harry and Ron, but also Luna, an old man, a goblin and Dean Thomas.

"Luna!" He exclaimed. "Your alive!"

She smiled and proudly produced the kunai from her sleeve. "I picked my way out"

Naruto grinned. "Sweet" Then she proceeded to pick Harry and Ron out.

"I thought they were going to kill you" Said Harry.

Naruto grimaced. "Yea well…"

Then Sai came bounding down the stairs. Naruto rushed to him. "Did you find her?"

Sai shook his head. "She's gone"

Naruto didn't have time to feel the agony, he could still hear Hermione screaming.

"How did you guys escape?" Asked Harry.

Naruto shot a scornful glance at Sai. "I saved him" Said Sai.

"You kicked me damn between the legs" Scowled Naruto.

Sai stared at him. "I saved you….aren't you grateful?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Little prick" He muttered.

Then Hermione screamed again. "HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed.

Harry frantically emptied the pouch around his neck, looking for something to help them. Then he saw the gleam of a bright blue eye in the mirror fragment. "Help us!" He yelled. "We're trapped in the cellar of the Malfoy Manor!" Then the eye was gone.

They could now hear Hermione's desperate sobs. "It isn't real!...The sword…..its just a copy…!"

"A copy? A likely story. Draco, go down and fetch the goblin from the cellar"

Harry's eyes widened and he rushed over to where the goblin was lying. "Please! You've got to lie! Tell them it's a fake…please….." He pleaded.

Then Draco's voice came from behind the door. "Stand back! Try anything and I'll kill you!"

Ron extinguished the fire as Naruto and Sai hid. The door flew open and Draco marched in and dragged the goblin out. Ron restored the lights and they saw Dobby who just Apparated in their midst.

"DOB…!" Naruto hit Ron to shut him up.

"Dobby has come to rescue Harry Potter"

"But how did you….?" Harry's question was cut off by an ear splitting scream.

He had to hurry, Hermione's time might have been running out. "You can Disapparate out of here?" Dobby nodded.

"You can take humans with you?" Dobby nodded again.

"Great, Dobby, take Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander out of here and take them to…."

"Shell Cottage!" Said Ron. "Bill and Fleur's place just outside on Tinsworth"

"Yea, take them there and then come back" Harry looked at the elf. "Can you do that?"

"Of course" Said Dobby.

"But we want to help you!" Pleaded Luna.

"You've been great Luna, but now its best you leave" Said Naruto.

Dobby grasped them and disappeared on the spot. There was a loud crack as they vanished.

"What was that?" Cried Lucius from over head. "Draco…no call Wormtail, make him go check!"

"We have to take him" Explained Sai, positioning himself in the shadows.

"Leave the lights" Ordered Harry.

Then they heard Wormtail's voice. "Stand back, I'm coming in" The door opened, and for a minute, Wormtail stared into the apparently empty cellar.

He took a step and then Naruto and Sai flew at him. They tackled him to the ground as Harry and Ron rushed over. Sai clamped a hand over Wormtail's mouth as Ron forced his arm upward and pried the wand from his fingers. Wormtail was still struggling; Naruto was holding his legs down and Sai kept him quiet, but a hand slipped from his grasp and it tried to choke Harry. Harry gasped for breath.

"I saved your life!" He wheezed.

Wormtail's eyes widened, and then, although no one suspected it, his fingers slackened. Harry squeezed out of his grasp. Suddenly, his hand withdrew from Harry, only to find its place around his own neck. "No" Said Harry, trying to pry the hand off, but it was too late.

_"Relashio!"_ Said Ron, pointing the wand at the hand.

It was no use, Wormtail had already stopped breathing on the floor. Naruto shook his head before motioning to them to creep up the stairs. They reached the drawing room. Bellatrix was questioning the goblin.

"Are you sure?" She stressed.

"Yes, it is fake" Said the goblin.

They saw relief break out onto her face. "Good, and now, we call the Dark Lord"

This time, she did not refrain from pushing her finger down on the black mark on her arm. Harry winced in pain as Naruto charged at Bellatrix, with Ron behind him.

* * *

"Please!" Sakura sobbed. "I know you don't want to die, just tell him the truth!" 

Voldermort placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders and leaned forward towards the toothless old man, his eyes barely visible through the narrow slits. "My patience is thinning, tell me where the wand is"

The man simply laughed again. "You can not take the wand by force. Do you really think I will tell you what it is?"

Voldermort's eyes turned hard again and he made a swift motion with his arm. Sakura felt her body jerk under a greater force as she slapped the man hard across the face. More tears leaked from her eyes as the man bristled.

"Kind girl" Shuddered the man. "Do not regret what you cannot control. I can tell now that you will know how to end this"

Sakura was speechless as the man laughed again. Voldermort was rigid behind her as he heard them summoning him. His temper was rising. They better have a good reason to be calling him. He erupted. "Give me the location or I will kill you!"

"Kill me now then!" The man cried. "I will never give you the location"

Voldermort gave a cry of fury and Sakura side stepped as Voldermort spat the spell out and the green jet of light engulfed the man, lifting his frail body out of bed and then it slammed back down on the bed. Sakura refused to look at the sight as Voldermort let out an angry breath and strode past her to the window, pulling her along with him.

* * *

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Ron said, pointing his wand at Bellatrix's, which flew in the air. 

Harry charged out next. _"Stupefy!"_ He yelled and sent spell at Lucius who collapsed. Harry dived behind a chair.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Harry peeked out to see Bellatrix supporting Hermione, her knife pointed at her throat.

"Drop your wands!" She yelled.

Ron and Harry both remained still, eyeing Hermione's fearful face. "Drop them or we'll see how filthy her blood is!" Bellatrix ordered.

Harry and Ron dropped their wands, and raised their hands to the shoulders. Then with a flick, a silver blur whipped by and everyone looked up just in time to see the silver kunai lodge itself in the chandelier supportings. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione and moved just in time as the chandelier fell. Harry took advantage of the situation and lept over the armchair and wrested Draco's wand from his hand. Sai tackled Greyback to the floor before he could react and smashed his head roughly into the side of the table.

"Wrong move!"

Everyone froze and turned to see Bellatrix with her knife still pointed at Hermione's throat. Everything moved in slow motion as there was a chilling scream as Hermione's eyes fluttered to a close and Bellatrix released her and Hermione fell to the ground in a heap of sweat and blood.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed.

Ron moved instantly, cradling Hermione as he reached out for Sai and they all disappeared. Naruto had thrown himself at Bellatrix and they were both on the floor, Naruto fury, his face contorted with grief as he tried to strangle Bellatrix. Both were thrashing around.There was a crack and Dobby reappeared. Harry snapped out of his shock and moved to swing the goblin over his shoulder.

"Dobby!" Narcissa screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"Naruto!" Harry yelled helplessly.

Naruto gave Bellatrix a last kick and ran to grab Harry's hand as Harry grabbed Dobby's hand and disappeared. As they traveled through the darkness, Naruto felt a jerking sensation, but was too lost in the memory of Hermione's blood soaking into the floor to care.

**Note: I have a request of all my faithful readers out there. Does anyone have a good prank that Naruto can pull on some of the wizards? Odd I know, but hopefully it will be worth it. Thanks!**


	24. 022

**::22::**

"DOBBY!"

Harry looked in anguish as he looked down at the silver hilt of a knife that was protruding from Dobby's chest. Harry could feel the tears forming in his eyes as Naruto picked himself up and dashed towards the cottage.

"Don't die…Dobby..." Harry sobbed.

He laid the elf down on the ground as the elf's eyes fluttered closed.

"Harry…Potter…" Came the elf's faint whisper before he was still.

Harry pounded the ground with his fist and let the tears stream out of his eyes. How much more pain would he have to endure? Dobby was gone…Hermione was gone….

Harry gave himself up to the rage and pain.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. There were tears rolling down his face and Naruto did nothing to brush them off. They had been so close….but nothing. What happened to her? Did they kill her? Naruto shook his head violently at the thought. And now, Hermione was dead. Fleur took to her immediately, but Naruto wasn't about to feed himself lies that she was going to be ok. He had seen her throat, the blood soaking from it…He could hear Ron's muffled sobs from a few feet away. Suddenly, he heard Fleur's door bang open and he heard Fleur let out a cry. Naruto buried his face further. Now it was confirmed, Hermione was…

"She lives!"

Naruto shot up and was inside the room before he even comprehended what Fleur said. He saw Hermione laying on the bed, her eyes open.

"Naruto." Said a weak voice.

"How…?" He said, his face breaking into a grin.

"Hermione!"

Ron burst into the room and threw himself around her waist. "I thought you were dead…." He sobbed.

Hermione patted his head. She gave a weak smile to Naruto. Naruto could clearly see the wound now. Although it was covered by a magical bandage, he saw that the wound wasn't deep enough to kill her.

Naruto gave a sigh then bent to give Hermione a kiss on the forehead. Then Harry came into the room. They could see his face was wet with tears as a grin broke out onto his face as he walked over to hug Hermione. Naruto could hear him mummer something to her, but was distracted when Sai entered carrying Griphook.

"What's going on?" Asked Naruto.

Harry didn't answer, but turned to Griphook.

"I'll keep it short." Said Harry, too startled and relieved that Hermione was alive to make small talk with the goblin. "I need to break into a Gringotts vault."

There was a gasp from Hermione's end and they all exchanged glances.

"Impossible." Said the goblin.

"No, its' been done." Said Ron.

"Yeah." Said Harry. "The very day I met you."

"That vault was empty." Snapped Griphook. "The protection was minimal."

"Well…this vault will have pretty good protection…it belongs to the Lestranges." There was another gasp.

"You have no chance." Said Griphook flatly.

Naruto followed Harry down the stairs, and down out to a small garden that over looked the ocean. Naruto could smell the salt in the air and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He felt mentally exhausted, but also slightly euphoric. The invasion of Konoha, being captured, not finding Sakura, Hermione almost dying, then the new found information that Harry planned to break into a bank, that seemed very heavily guarded. When would it end? Harry turned to them, slightly wincing in pain. Naruto wondered what his scar was telling him.

* * *

"Dumbledore had the Elder Wand?" Ron stressed incredulously. "But…then where is it now?"

"Hogwarts." Harry explained, twitching slightly.

"Then let's go!" Yelled Ron. "We gotta get there before he does!"

"Its' too late." Said Harry shutting his eyes. "He's there now."

"Harry!" Yelled Ron furiously. "Why are we wasting time!? We can still go…"

Naruto shook his head silently. "Harry is right. I'm sure Dumbledore-sama would have told you if he wanted you to get it…"

Truth was, Naruto was too exhausted to do much more at the moment. Harry nodded and sank into the grass.

"The unbeatable wand Harry…" Ron moaned.

"Horcruxes…" Harry muttered before he fell into the grass.

* * *

"P…Please M…Master" Bellatrix pleaded. "We had Potter…right here in our hands!"

"But you don't have him now do you?" Sneered Voldermort as he started to pace back and forth.

"But everything is ok!" Lucius started to plead. "The sword that Potter had was a fake."

"I don't care about the sword!" Voldermort shouted. Both Lucius and Bellatrix cowered at his shout.

"What I care about is that you let Potter slip out of your fingers! Whose incompetence was it?" He questioned furiously.

Both Lucius and Bellatrix exchanged glances. "There were…ninja here" Lucius said lowly.

Sakura, who had been sitting in the corner suddenly perked up. Naruto and Sai had been here looking for her! She silently cursed her luck. If only she hadn't been with Voldermort at the time! If she had been there, right now she could have been happily fleeing Orochimaru and Voldermort's clutches.

"Ninja?" Asked Voldermort in an unusually calm manner. "And you did nothing to restrain them?"

"I told the Snatchers who brought them here to kill them." Bellatrix said. "But…they must have escaped"

Voldermort narrowed his eyes further. "You should have finished the job yourself you ignorant halfwit!" He roared.

Bellatrix took a step back. Sakura had tuned Voldermort's yelling.

Naruto was alive and still looking for her.

* * *

Over the days that past, Naruto ambled mindlessly around the cottage. He was so bored, because there was nothing he had to do. Hermione often spent time with him, when she wasn't arguing with Ron. Sometimes, he heard bits and pieces of their arguments. Ron maintained the argument that they should have gone back to Hogwarts to get the wand. Naruto had a feeling Ron was sour again towards him because he defending the argument of not going. Naruto could care less. But despite his cheerful, but bored attitude, he still had the dreams. Sometimes they starred Sakura, or Sasuke, sometimes it was Kakashi or Orochimaru, sometimes it was even the Sandaime or Yondaime. Either way, whoever starred in his dreams always made him feel like the failure that he was.

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets as he wandered around the house. He whistled a small tune. Naruto stopped short when he smelled the sweet scent of pie...lots of pie.

Naruto peeked around the kitchen to see Fleur guide a few pies out of the oven with her wand. Then he saw Bill, Ron's older brother walking down the stairs, an unpleasant look on his face. Naruto understood that Bill was stressed, having Harry and the rest of them crash here under unknown pretenses and still having to protect the whole family, but, he needed to lighten up!

Then...a brilliant prank just hatched itself in Naruto's mind. It would get rid of his boredom and sure as hell give him some pleasure even if Bill didn't agree with him.

* * *

Bill walked into his room only to find a very attractive and very naked blond girl with 3 distinct whisker marks on each cheek lying on his bed.

"Wha..." Bill stuttered, not knowing what to make of this. Was he dreaming?

"Oh Bill-kun!" The girl squealed, getting off the bed and sliding up to him. "You're just so sexy! Isn't he?"

"Of course he is!"

Bill jumped when he felt arms slide around his waist and he turned to see another girl.

"But I want Bill all to myself!"

"No I do!"

Bill started to panic as more and more girl started appearing out of nowhere and started to latch themselves on to him. He turned and tried to fight his way out of the sudden mass of girls calling out to him. In his haste to get away, he tripped and his face fell into something very mushy and very sweet.

A dozen popping noises went off and someone started to snicker as he heard feet echoing down the hallway. Then he heard stomping feet and picked himself up to see a very angry Fleur in front of him.

"Vat 'as 'appened to my pie?!" She screeched.

Bill blew out an aggravated sigh as he wiped the cherry insides of the pie off his face. He was going to kill Ron and his prankster friends.

Naruto was still laughing to himself when he got outside. That certainly did make him feel better. He had to give Bill credit though, he didn't turn into a blubbering bleeding mess when he was attacked by Naruto's harem of girls. Naruto blew out a carefree and relaxed sigh and turned to face the ocean. The closest glimpse he had gotten of the ocean was when he was in _Mizu no Kuni._ The ocean was peaceful.

"Naruto! What are you doing out there? You're supposed to be in here!"

Naruto looked up to see Hermione calling him from the window.

_"Hai!"_

* * *

"I want the sword. The sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Naruto who had just landed inside the room looked up surprised. "You can't have that." He told the goblin. "The sword belongs to Gryffindors."

"The sword is ours." Said Harry firmly.

"It belongs to the goblins!" The goblin cried. "That is the price of my hire! Take it or leave it!"

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione before moving to the door. "We need to discuss this, can you give us a minute?"

The goblin looked angry, but nodded. They all walked out the door.

"Stubborn little shit isn't he?" Asked Naruto.

Harry sighed. "We can't possibly give that to him."

"We just need to give him something just as valuable…" Said Ron looking thoughtful.

"Brilliant." Said Hermione. "Yes, I'll just go get another goblin made artifact and gift wrap it."

"Can't we just cheat him out of it somehow?" Asked Sai.

Hermione looked at him appalled. "Sounds good." Said Ron.

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe…we can give it to him, but just not specify when." Suggested Harry.

"Brilliant!" Exclaimed Ron. Hermione looked disapproving.

"Well, what other choice do we have?" Asked Harry angrily.


	25. 023

**Note: Thank you all devoted and beloved readers! I shall love you all even more if I break the 200th review mark! Anyways, hope you like how the story is progressing so far. As for the last part of the last chapter, there will be no more NaruSai! If you can even call it that...**

**第 二 十 四 个：****c h a s e**

"Ugh" Hermione shuddered as she added a few hairs into her Polyjuice potion. "The mere though of me turning into her repulses me" She said with a face.

"Its for a few hours and only as back up" Said Harry reassuringly.

Hermione gulped down the potion and was soon the very double of Bellatrix Lestrange herself.

"Here's your wand" Said Harry passing it to her. "This is her real wand, so you should be quite convincing"

"Ok Naruto, your turn"

Naruto clasped his hands together. _"Henge!"_

Naruto transformed himself into what could have been a Death Eater.

"Whoa!" Said Ron stepping back. "That's dang useful"

"Ok, positions" Said Sai.

"I'll be under the Invisibility Cloak with Griphook" Said Harry.

"Sai and I will be waiting inside the bank" Said Ron.

"I'll be with Hermione" Said Naruto.

Hermione nodded and they headed out into the dark sky, just past Shell Cottage. Hermione threw the Invisibility Cloak over Harry and Griphook as Sai and Ron Disapparated first. Then Harry went, then Hermione grasped Naruto's hand and they vanished, only to appear on the street by the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Sai should have already been in Diagon Alley as Hermione and Naruto walked through the bar, passing Tom the innkeeper as he was cleaning up.

"Madam Lestrange" He murmured.

"Good Morning" Hermione said as she past.

Naruto squeezed her hand. "You need to treat people like dirt!" He reminded her.

"Ok ok" She sighed as she tapped the bricks outside with her wand.

They walked out into the deserted streets of Diagon Alley. Those who were outside, stepped back as Hermione and Naruto past. All of a sudden, an old beggar jumped out into the middle of the street.

"My children!" He roared. "What have you done with my children?!"

"I umm…" Hermione stuttered.

He lunged forward, trying to grasp at her throat, but Naruto stepped forward and punched him down. Hermione looked at Naruto, trying to keep the look of surprise off her face. The man quickly scampered out of their way as Hermione marched forward.

"We have to be less noticeable" Said Hermione quietly.

They reached the doors of Gringotts where Harry saw 2 wizards guarding the doorways. Harry only had a minute. Before Hermione and Naruto passed, Harry Confunded each of the wizards. Harry looked at Naruto before walking in with Hermione.

"Good luck"

They swept inside as Naruto bit his thumb before slamming it on the ground.

_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

There was a bang and a poof of smoke as a large frog appeared in front of Naruto. The guards took no notice.

_"Hey Naruto!"_ The large frog greeted as he looked around._ "What's going on around here? Where you lookin for dad?"_

_"Gamakichi"_ Said Naruto smiling. _"You were just the frog I was looking for. I gotta sorta a big job for you"_

Gamakichi looked slightly worried. _"I better not see any bijuu around here..."_

_"Iie" _Said Naruto. _"Just gotta wreck some total havoc" _Naruto jumped on Gamakichi's back. _"You up for a double transformation?" _

_"Let's do our worst!" _Yelled Gamakichi

_"Henge!"

* * *

_

"You have…identification….?" The goblin asked.

Hermione opened her mouth, when there was a huge crash as the doors flew off the hinges and there were a feral growling. Hermione whipped around and was confronted with the terrifying image of a large, reddish brown fox. Its eyes were yellow and slanted and it had 9 tails furiously whipping around. Goblins started to rush forward, trying to sedate the furious fox as it batted them away.

"Act now!" Said Griphook.

Harry pointed his wand at the goblin at the counter._ "Imperio!"_

The goblin walked around the counter and started to walk away. Everyone quickly followed the goblin, as the other goblins were distracted by the sudden appearance of the mysterious fox.

"It worked" Said Harry pulling off the Invisibility Cloak once they were out of sight.

"Phew" Said Naruto appearing in front of them.

Hermione let out a squeak. "What are you doing here!? Your supposed to be the distraction!"

"Uhh...Kage Bunshin" Said Naruto rolling his eyes as he climbed into the cart.

They all managed to squeeze onto the cart and jerkily moved along the track, gathering more and more speed. They zipped past the intricate labyrinths till they reached a huge cascading waterfall.

"No!" Yelled Griphook and then they zoomed through and the cart flipped and they tumbled out.

To Naruto's surprise, they did not hit the ground with a sickening crunch, but they drifted softly to the ground.

"Cushioning Charm" Said Hermione as she wiped water out of her eyes.

Harry stood up, and to his horror, Hermione was Hermione again.

"The Thief's Downfall!" Said Griphook as Hermione touched her face. "It washes away all magical concealment! They set off the defenses!"

They heard a groan and Harry turned to see Bogrod stand up, looking confused.

"We still need him" Griphook hissed.

Harry pointed his wand at the goblin. _"Imperio"_ The goblin once again submitted to his will.

Hermione pointed her wand at the waterfall. _"Protego!"_ The water successfully shot up to block the passageway.

"Very good, now let's go" Said Griphook leading the way.

Harry followed behind him, lighting his wand as Naruto and Sai followed him, armed with kunai. As they rounded a corner, Harry saw what he expected to see blocking the doors to at least 4 of the vaults.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried when he saw the gigantic dragon blocking the way.

"The Clankers, give them to me" Instructed Griphook.

Ron passed them over. "It is taught to fear the sound of the Clankers. When it retreats, Bogrod must press his palm to door"

Griphook shook them and the dragon let out a roar and retreated. Harry quickly swished his wand, making Bogrod press his palm to the door. There was a creaking sound and the vault door melted. Naruto widened his eyes at the sight of all the gold.

"Search! Quickly!" Harry instructed as they dashed inside.

The door closed behind them, plunging them all in darkness. "What the….?!" Naruto turned around in surprise.

"No worry!" Griphook shouted. "Bogrod can let us back out!"

They started searching through the light at all the golden treasures.

"Here!" Said Hermione reaching out for a goblet. "Could this be…Ahh!"

The goblet tumbled from her grip and crashed to the floor, multiplying a shower as it hit the ground.

"It burned me!" Said Hermione nursing her finger.

"Don't touch anything!" Shouted Griphook. "They have added Gemino and Flagrante Curses!"

But even then, Naruto stumbled and accidentally knocked over a stack of galleons. They exploded into many as Hermione and Sai grabbed hold of him.

"Just look!" Ordered Harry.

They all tried to stay perfectly still, inspecting every corner, but still, a few things slipped and crashed to the ground, giving off hundreds of copies.

"There, its up there" Pointed Sai.

They all looked up to see a golden cup emblazoned with the symbol of Helga Hufflepuff.

"And how the hell are we supposed to get it from up there?" Asked Naruto.

"The sword" Said Harry. "Maybe I can use the sword to hook it"

Hermione produced the sword from inside her robes and handed it to Harry. Harry tried to reach with the sword, but he wasn't tall enough. They could hear clattering outside the door of approaching goblins.

"What now?!" He cried.

Hermione pointed her wand._ "Levicorpus"_

Harry was hoisted by the ankle upwards and he hit a suit of armor that fell over with clatter. Those below him screamed as they were hit with an onslaught of multiplying metal. Harry snatched the cup at the end of the sword.

_"Liberacorpus!"_ He shouted and dropped down on to the sea of treasure.

The sword flew out of his hand and the cup soared through the air. Harry dived and caught it, ignoring the burning sensation. Ron ran on top of the sea of treasure to the door. He pulled on the door and started to bang. "We're stuck in here!" He cried. Hermione looked at Naruto in alarm. Naruto pursued his lips and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Naruto!" Hermione cried.

Suddenly, there was a banging and a crushing sound of metal. Then, the door flew open as the demon fox pulled the door off and threw it away. Hermione let out a scream as the goblins and wizards started to rush forward. The fox disappeared in a poof, leaving the real Naruto with a giant frog.

_"Later Gamakichi!"_ Naruto called as the frog disappeared.

Then Naruto barely dodged a spell as he kicked a goblin out of the way.

"Where's the sword, where's Griphook?!" Yelled Harry.

"There he is!" Yelled Ron, pointing as the greedy goblin disappeared into the crowd.

"Little bastard!" Roared Naruto, as he slashed out a kunai. "He stole the sword!"

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

_"Protego!"_ Shouted Hermione, blocking more of the wizards spells.

Sai pulled out his scroll and brush and quickly drew a large bird. _"Choju Giga"_

The bird appeared with a poof, knocking out some of the goblins. _"Ikuze!"_ He yelled, jumping on.

There were several distinct poofing sounds as the bunshins disappeared as they got on. The bird raised in the air as the wizards summoned some brooms.

"Let's get out of here!" Yelled Ron.

Naruto tossed an exploding tag at the wall and activated it. With a bang, it exploded, leaving a large hole in the wall. They soared through to the outside world, just in time as the wizards flew after them.

"They don't let off robbery easily do they?" Asked Naruto looking back.

A spell just flew past Harry's ear as they swerved left and right, trying to lose the wizards.

Hermione looked back. _"Stupefy!"_ She yelled. But the spell missed.

Another spell was sent their way, and it nearly hit Ron as he scooted back. But he scooted back too far as he fell backwards off the bird. Harry grabbed hold of his hand in the nick of time as he dangled in the air.

"Bloody hell! Get me back up there!" He yelled.

They swerved again and Harry pulled him back up with a crash. Naruto reached for more kunai, but found it was getting low. He retracted his hand.

"Crap" He cursed.

"Naruto" Called Sai.

Sai tossed him a small ball from his pouch. Naruto looked down at it. _"Wakatta"_

He threw it as Sai activated it. It exploded, covering about half of the wizards in ink. They fell back as the other half still pursued.

_"Reducto!"_ Shouted Hermione. But only a small puff of air went out. She shook her head.

"It has nothing to explode on!" She cried.

Then Naruto got an idea. _"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"_ The huge fire ball erupted from his mouth.

"Now!" Shouted Harry.

_"Reducto!"_ Hermione cried.

The fire exploded, creating a huge explosion. A piece of the explosion hit the bird, and it exploded in ink. The bird started to crash downwards.

"Were going down!" Yelled Ron.

They were skimming closer towards the ocean.

Sai stood up. "Jump!"

They all jumped off and into the ocean as the bird hit the water and exploded in ink.

_Glossary: Wakkata-I know_

_Jutsu: __Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Shadow Clone Replication  
__Katon:Gokakyuu no Jutsu-Fire Release:Great Fireball Jutsu  
__Choju Giga- Great Beast Imitation Picture  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu- Summoning Technique  
Henge- Transform_


	26. 024

**第 二 十 五 个： h e l p**

Naruto's head bobbed out of the surface of the ocean as he sputtered water out of his mouth.

"Ugh" He groaned as he heaved himself on top of the surface of the water.

Hermione pushed the water out of her eyes as she watched Sai do the same. "How…How are you doing that?" She sputtered.

Naruto shook his head, spraying water droplets all over the place. "Huh?"

Ron coughed the water out of his lungs. "Jesus! Your walking on water!"

"It's a simple chakra gathering technique. All ninja can do it" Sai said, walking towards shore.

The wizards swam after him as Naruto ran to join him. They all heaved themselves on shore, breathing heavily and dripping wet. Harry could feel his clothes clinging to him as he pushed his hand through his wet hair. Hermione drew out her wet wand it whooshed it over them.

_"Icantem Dryvesca"_

Naruto felt better as he felt all the moisture in his clothes disappear. Hermione pulled the Dittany from her beaded bag and began to tend to the angry burn marks they had all received. Naruto's wounds were already half healed. They drank some juice and watched as the sun began to dip from its high point in the sky.

They sat there for a while before Harry finally sighed. "So we got the Horcrux…."

"But no sword" Scowled Naruto.

Ron shook his head. "That back stabbing little scab……" He muttered.

"Do you think he knows?" Asked Hermione a bit fearful.

Ron shrugged. "Maybe they won't tell him…?"

Then Harry started to fade away from his friends, his mind in another place…

* * *

"What did you say to me?" Voldermort hissed as he looked down at the small hobbled goblin.

The goblin was shaking and refused to look Voldermort in the eye.

"Say it again!" Voldermort ordered. "Say it again!"

Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice echoing around her.

"M..My Lord" The goblin stammered. "We…We tried to s..stop them…..I..Imposters…b..broke into the L…Les…Lestranges vault"

"Impostors?" Voldermort roared. "What imposters? I thought Gringotts had a way to reveal impostors!"

"It was….it was….the Potter boy and …….4 others….."

Orochimaru bristled at Sakura's side. His eyes narrowed. That meant the Kyuubi brat was still alive…he would have a stern talk with Karin later…..but then he let himself smile.

Sakura's heart was soaring. It would end soon, she knew it would. Sai and Naruto were getting closer. She glanced at Orochimaru, anticipating the happiness she would feel as she watched Orochimaru discover his plans had went wrong. Sakura could still hear Voldermort yelling at the small goblin, but her eyes were on Orochimaru's wicked smile. She felt a small ounce of panic. Why was he smiling?!

Orochimaru clasped his hands together. Of course. Of course it was perfectly fine that the Kyuubi kid was still alive. What had he been thinking in the first place, sending an assassin after him like that? It was so improbable that he would be killed…the kid was unstrategic, but he was very powerful. He had a feeling the Kyuubi kid would be coming soon. This would be the perfect time for him to take control of him. Perfect…. Voldermort yelled in rage as he sent the green spell the goblin's way.

Sakura snapped her attention away from Orochimaru to watch with wide eyes as the goblin hit the floor dead. Voldermort lost control as he sent the spells this way and that, the goblin's falling one by one. Orochimaru smirked as he held his place and watched Lucius and Bellatrix dash for the door.

_"Incompetent"_ He muttered.

* * *

Harry snapped his eyes open, as he had been reliving a long dream. "He knows" He said, his voice sounding funny to him.

Harry pulled himself to his feet and wondered how long he had been out. The others stared at him as the sun started to set over the horizon.

"He knows about the Horcruxes and he's going to check up on them…the last one is a Hogwarts. I knew it"

The others scrambled up, surprised by Harry's sudden wake. "He could be there within hours…" Harry said. "He's gonna check that one last…."

"Where is it?" Asked Ron.

"I didn't see…."

"Wait" Said Hermione. "We can't just leave now! We have no plan…."

"There's no time" Said Sai shaking his head. "If the time to act is now, then we leave now. There's a good chance everything will unfold now"

He nodded his head towards Naruto. Naruto knew what he meant. There was a good chance they could rescue Sakura today.

Hermione stared at all of them. "But Death Eaters are swarming…."

"We'll go to Hogsmeade" Said Harry.

"But…"

"Under the Invisibility Cloak…its getting dark out, that's a good enough cover"

* * *

Harry heard the rustling of trees as soon as his feet touched the ground. He was eternally grateful at both Sai and Naruto were so fast. They both had to take cover as quickly as possible since there wasn't enough room under the Invisibility Cloak. Hogsmeade was dark and the buildings loomed in eerie ways. And it was all suddenly interrupted by a scream that went through each of them. 3 Death Eaters burst out onto the street from the Three Broomsticks. Ron raised his wand, but Hermione grabbed hold of it. Stunning them would alert them of their position.

_"Accio Cloak!"_ Yelled one.

Harry grasped the cloak, but it made no attempt to move.

"Not under your wrapper then ey Potter? He's here!" One shouted.

Naruto cursed his luck from the trees a few feet away. He still did not have enough kunai to take action, not if he would need them later.

_"We gotta get help"_ He said to Sai.

Naruto looked around and spotted the old bar they had been in when they came to Hogsmade before. _"In there"_ He pointed.

They could hear the Death Eaters shouting about bringing the Dementors out as they vaulted through the window. Naruto hit the floor with a thud in front on an old bearded man who sprang from his seat.

"What the….!"

Sai appeared behind him and clapped his hand over the man's mouth and a kunai was aimed at his throat. "Harry Potter is out there and needs your help" He said.

The man's eyes were wide but he nodded his head. Sai released him and he moved towards the door and disappeared down the stairs. Sai blew out a breath and looked at Naruto.

_"We need a plan_" They both said.

Sai took out his scroll and brush and drew a few small birds and mice on the page. After activating them, he sent them off. _"I'll scan the area first. After that, we can find a way in from there"_ Explained Sai.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione, still under the protection of the Invisibility Cloak, rushed to the window inside the Hog's Head. They were still breathing heavily at their near exposure. Together, they looked out the window to see the barman yelling at one of the Death Eaters. "That wasn't your Patronus! It was a stag! That was Potters!" 

"Stag!?" Roared the barman. "Stag…you idiot…_Expecto Patronum_!" Something silver burst from the tip of his wand and cantered around.

"That's not what I saw…." Said one.

"No, the point is, someone was out here because the alarm was set off…" Said the other.

"If I want to set my cat out, then I'll be damned if I don't!" The barman yelled.

"You set off the Caterwauling Charm?"

"So what if I did? Gonna cart me off to Azkaban for it? I'll tell you what, hope you didn't press your Dark Mark, because he isn't gonna be very happy because he finds me and my damn cat!"

"You watch it old man" Said one, pointing at him. "You set off the curfew…."

"So what?" Spat the barman. "What will happen to your little sidelines when my pub is closed down?"

"Are you threatening…?"

"I keep my mouth shut, that's why you come here!" Cried the barman.

"I still say I saw a stag…" Said the other Death Eater.

"It's a goat you idiot!" The barman yelled.

"Ok fine, next time you break curfew, we won't be so lenient" Said the other Death Eater before sweeping away.

The other followed suit as the barman walked back inside. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the Cloak off. The barman soon appeared in the door way.

"Bloody fools" He said gruffly. "What do you think your doing? Coming here…."

"We can't thank you enough…." Said Harry, his eyes trailing to the fireplace.

The man grunted. "Thank your ninja" He said sitting down. "Bloody vaulting in here….."

Harry looked back at him, surprised. "How did you know they were ninja….where are they? Where are Naruto and Sai?"

The barman shrugged. "Disappeared before I got back up here"

Harry glanced around the place, his eyes finally resting on a mirror on the mantelpiece. "Where did you get that?" He quickly questioned.

The barman followed his gaze. "Bought it from Dung a year ago…Albus told me what it was, I've been keeping my eye on you ever since"

"You're Aberforth!" Said Harry.

* * *

Sai and Naruto were each perched on a branch, deep within the cover of the trees. 

_"A Byakugan could have been useful right now, but luckily, the mice seemed to have found a secret tunnel leading from here to Hogwarts"_

_"That's convenient"_ Said Naruto raising his eyebrows. _"You sure its not a trap?" _

Sai glanced at Naruto. _"Your actually using your brain this time"_ Naruto glared at him. _"However, I'm fairly certain it is not"_

Naruto and Sai jumped closer as Sai pulled out an exploding tag. _"I just have to get it in a location where there will be a minimal amount of noise..." _

* * *

_"Godammit Sai, I thought you knew what you were doing"_ Naruto grumbled as his wrists were jerked so the Death Eater in behind him could tie them together behind the chair he was sitting on. 

"So, little ninja" Said the other. "Found yourself on the wrong side of the playing field tonight didn't you"

"Where is Harry Potter?" The other questioned.

"Harry who?" Asked Naruto.

The wizard slapped him upside the head as Naruto grunted. "Don't play stupid with me boy. We know there were 2 ninja traveling with Potter and his gang, now where is he?"

_"Go screw yourself"_ Said Sai.

"What?" Asked the Death Eater.

"I said" Said Sai in English. "Go screw yourself"

"Think your funny?" The Death Eater sneered. He gave Sai a swift punch to the gut. Sai doubled over, but his face still remained expressionless.

The 1st Death Eater turned to the other. "What do you think Slewyn, wanna finish em now?"

The Death Eater named Slewyn looked thoughtful as he paced in front of them. "No Rookwood, I think I want to play with them a little bit"

* * *

"Oh, you think I don't understand my own brother? Think you know him better than I did?" Yelled Aberforth. 

"That's not what I meant…." Said Harry.

* * *

_"Crucio!"_

Naruto started to yell as the spell hit him and he thrashed around against his constraints. _"Fuck!"_ He yelled.

Both of the Death Eaters started to laugh. Sai gave them both a dark look and Rookwood noticed. "Aww Slewyn, we've been neglecting this one, maybe we should give him a bit of attention"

As both Death Eaters turned to Sai, he gave his arms a jerk and his wrists broke free of the rope he had been sawing away with. He dropped the kunai he used. Naruto noticed this and knew he needed to let Sai get away. With a cry, Naruto kicked his feet off the ground and tackled the 2 Death Eaters approaching Sai. They all landed with a thud on the ground, chair and all. Sai jumped out of his seat and looked at Naruto.

_"Go Sai!"_ He yelled.

For once, Sai didn't know what to do. His muscles wouldn't move. His brain was telling him to continue with the mission, but something was nagging at him to help Naruto like Naruto had helped him.

_"But…."_

_"Get your pale ass outta here!"_ Screeched Naruto._ "I'll help you later!"_

Sai started to run out of the room. He would help Naruto later. He promised.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ He heard the Death Eaters shout inside the room.

Sai kept running.

* * *

Then with a thump, Sai landed back in the room. He looked a bit tense as he wiped sweat from his forehead. There was a trickle of blood running from his mouth. Aberforth stood up. "What in God's name were you doing out there?! You know you could have been caught!" 

Sai ignored him and looked at the 3 wizards. "Let's go, we gotta find a way in"

"You can't go to Hogwarts!" Yelled Aberforth. "What do you think I've just been trying to tell you? You need to get away from here and go as far away as you can! I can't let you go"

"Dumbledore-san" Said Sai speaking up.

Everyone stared at him. "Each day, things get worse out here. I would rather see it fixed, before one day the whole world is destroyed" Said Sai.

"Now is the time for us to act and we have no time to waste and unless you want to live out the remainder of your days with a curfew and a Caterwauling Charm outside your door, I suggest you either help us, or we will wait till morning and act without you"

There was silence as everyone contemplated Sai's speech. Then Aberforth finally spoke up again as he looked at the ceiling. "I guess...the world could use more people like you. I have a way in"

He walked over to the portait of Ariana that hung over the mantelpiece and swung it open to reveal a secret tunnel.

Harry grinned a bit. "You have any trouble, you know who to call" Said Aberforth looking away.

* * *

"Ugh" Naruto grunted as he used all of his strength to whack the chair against the wall, breaking it. 

He bent over and used the kunai in his hand to cut away at the rope that the Death Eaters had magically produced to tie him up. He felt his forehead and his cheek and could feel the blood staining his fingers. He groaned and then looked at the 2 unconscious Death Eaters lying on the floor. He gave them an extra kick as he ran off back to the tunnel.

* * *

"I really hope Naruto is ok" Hermione whispered as they walked down the dark tunnel. 

Suddenly, the faint sound of an explosion went off behind them. Sai felt an odd feeling settle inside of him. He suddenly felt lighter. He gave his customary grin as he motioned for everyone to keep moving. Soon, they hit what looked like the back of a large portrait.

"Here goes nothing..." Murmured Harry.

He pushed open the door as they squinted at the light from the other side after being in the dark tunnel.

"Oh my God...LOOK WHO IT IS!"

Suddenly, there was applauding and screaming as the group jumped down into the room. "Its Potter…ITS POTTER!" They were screaming. Everyone looked around amazed at the room and all of its inhabitants.

Harry looked around speechless at all the familiar faces gathered in room. Neville Longbottom pushed his way through the crowd.

"I knew! I knew you would come Harry!" Cried Neville.

He saw Hermione and scooped her up in a hug. "I knew you guys would come back! I kept telling them it was only a matter of time!"

Everyone was screaming and shouting and Harry had to yell so Neville could hear him. "What is this place?" He yelled.

"The Room of Requirement" Shouted Neville. "Those Death Eaters, the Carrows can't find us in here!"

"What happened to you Neville?" Asked Ron.

"Yea, your face looks like pounded meat" Said Sai.

"Things have really gotten bad around here huh?" Said Ron.

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "I'm alright, but yea, things have gone from bad to worse. We all decided it was time to go into hiding" Said Neville gesturing around the room. "But enough about us, what have you guys been doing all this time? Everyone says that your on the run! We've been trying to keep up on Potterwatch, but there are so many rumors...did you really break into Gringotts?" Neville gushed.

"Whoa, one question at a time buddy" Said a voice.

"Naruto!" Hermione yelled. Everyone turned to see Naruto jump out of the tunnel. His face was a bit bloody and his clothes were dirty, but he was otherwise ok.

"Naruto!" Yelled Neville. "Your here! Excellent!"

Suddenly, Harry grasped his head in pain. They need to get moving quickly. "We need to get moving" He said slowly.

Then suddenly, Neville's face along with everyone else's in the room got serious. "What's the plan then? What are we going to do?" Asked Seamus.

"Plan?" Said Harry with a questioning look.

"There is no plan" Said Naruto. "There's us, then there's you" He told them.

The faces on everyone in the Room of Requirement fell once they heard that. "What is he talking about Harry?" Asked Ernie.

"He's saying that their involved and were not" Replied Seamus. "These……ninja…..are trusted more than we are"

Everyone looked aghast at the word ninja and some people gasped. "That's right" Said Seamus. "I've heard the stories" He said, casting an eye on Neville.

Neville looked at the ground for a moment but then looked back up. "Whatever. Wizards or ninja, that's not the point. The point is we are all Dumbledore's Army! We've got to fight"

But no one seemed to hear Neville. An anxious chatter was ripping through the inhabitants of the room.

"How are we supposed to work together?" One girl called. "They're murderers!"

"That's right!" Called another. "They could turn and kill us all!"

Sai stepped up. "That's right, were ninja and..."

Ron held his hand out and cut off Sai. "Your right about that and if they wanted you dead, you would be dead on the floor already. I've seen what they can do"

Everyone was silent at that part. Harry and Hermione were surprised Ron stood up for them.

Suddenly, the portrait swung open again and out stepped Luna, Ginny, Dean, Fred and George, Lee Jordan and even Cho Chang.

"Phew, tense atmosphere in here" Commented Fred.

"What are they doing here?" Asked Harry alarmed.

"I sent for them" Said Neville.

"The revolution is going to start isn't it?" Asked Dean.

"No!" Said Harry. "We didn't come back here to fight!"

"So your just gonna leave us in this mess then?" Asked Michael Corner.

"No!" Said Ron. "What we are doing will benefit everyone…."

"Then let us help!" Said Neville angrily. There was silence as Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances.

"Maybe they can help" Said Hermione.

"What?" Asked Harry.

"We don't know where it is" Said Sai. "We can cover more ground with more people. We don't have to tell them its a Horcrux"

Harry sighed and then nodded. He turned back to the others. "Listen up!" Everyone fell silent. "There's something in the school that we need to find. It was Ravenclaw's, so its probably got her eagle or something on it, anyone know of anything like that?"

"We're not working with them!" Someone screamed.

"Hey!" Yelled Naruto, pulling out a kunai. "Either you all shut up or I will shove this kunai up your ass!"

"Ahem" Said Luna clearing her throat. "You could be looking for her lost diadem" Said Luna.

"Yea, but the lost diadem is lost Luna, that's the point" Said Michael Corner.

"When was it lost?" Asked Harry.

"Centuries ago, they say" Said Cho.

Harry shook his head, feeling disappointed. "If you would like to see what it looks like" Continued Cho. "I could take you up to our common room, there's a statue of her wearing it"

"Yea, that sounds good. We can go check it out" Said Naruto looking at Harry.

He turned to the others. "You guys wait here while we go see. Keep…..keep each other and…it…safe"

Cho stood up, but then Ginny spoke up fiercely. "No, Luna can take him, right Luna?"

"Oh sure!" Said Luna. Cho sat down, looking disappointed.

"Look at them, fighting over him" Ginned Naruto as they moved to the door.

* * *

"Here" Said Harry, throwing the cloak over all of them. "We need to move under here" 

"Lead the way Luna" Said Naruto.

They started to move as Harry checked the Maraduder's Map. They finally reached the Ravenclaw common room, where they stood in front of a massive door.

"This place is damn confusing" Whispered Naruto.

Luna reached out and knocked the door. Harry expected it to call for a password, instead, it asked: "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

"Hmmm…what do you think?" Asked Luna.

"No password?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh no, you've got to answer the question"

"We have no time!" Hissed Harry.

Luna's face turned serious. "Yes, I see. Well I say the circle has no beginning"

"Well reasoned" The door responded before swinging open.

They walked inside, and there Harry saw the lost diadem.

Harry pulled the cloak off and stepped forward to inspect the diadem. It was a small circlet, upon the busts head. Harry stepped closer to read the words. "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure"

"Which makes you pretty skint, witless"


	27. 025

**Note: Cookies to you Sirius, for being the 200th reviewer! Anyways, there's only a few more chapters left and I tell you, its gonna be fast paced and and just about anything can happen. I hope that a lot more people will be reviewing now. Now without further delay, chapter 26:**

**第 二 十 六 个： p r e p a r e**

They all turned to see the short, stubby form of Alecto Carrow behind them. Then, before any of them could react, she pressed her finger on the Dark Mark. Harry's scar burst open in pain and he fell to the floor holding his scar. He watched Alecto raise her wand, but before she could do anything, Naruto and Luna flew at her.

Naruto tackled her to the ground and she screamed, trying to curse him with her wand, but Luna knocked her wand out of her hand. Naruto whacked her good across the face before Luna stunned her. It went off with a loud bang. Harry struggled up and Naruto got off Alecto.

"Nice ass kicking" Said Naruto. Luna grinned in reply.

"Under the cloak!" Said Harry as he picked it up off the ground.

They could hear the sound of Ravenclaws moving towards the common room, awoken by the sound. They vanished under the cloak as they came streaming in.

"I think she's dead!" Called out one boy.

"Oh look, they're pleased!" Said Luna.

Then there was a banging on the door. "Alecto? Alecto?! Are you there? Have you got him? Open up!"

Then the banging became more rapid and harder. "ALECTO! If he comes and we don't have Potter….ANSWER ME!"

The Ravenclaws looked terrified as they backed away from the door. Then Naruto got an idea and stepped out from underneath the cloak. "What are you doing?" Hissed Harry. Naruto just grinned back at him.

Some of the first years screamed when they saw him. "Who are you?" A few Ravenclaw's yelled.

Naruto held his hands up. "I'm here to help" He whispered. "I need you guys to get upstairs and not make a sound, ok?" The Ravenclaw's all looked at each other. Finally the agreed and ran up the stairs. Naruto put his hands together.

_"Henge!" _

"ALECTO! OPEN THIS..." The door swung open and the surprised Death Eater took a step back at who he saw. Finally, he found his voice.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

The newly disguised Naruto narrowed his yellow eyes and pulled a kunai on Amycus. "Not that I give a damn, but did your mother drop you on your head too many times as a child? I'm Orochimaru" Naruto hissed.

Amycus' eyes widened in sudden remembrance. "I...I'm sorry my Lord. I let my mouth get the better of me"

Naruto snorted, but let Amycus into the room. so far, everything was going according to the plan.

"Little whelps! What have they done?! I'll use the Cruciatus Curse on the whole lot of them!" Amycus cried, enraged as he knelt beside his sister.

"Don't you know anything? She's only stunned" Naruto replied coolly. "She'll be fine"

Amycus pinched the bridge of his nose and Naruto snickered to himself. He could see the Death Eater was trying really hard to restrain himself from going berserk on him.

"The Dark Lord will kill us!" He cried. "He thinks we've got Potter!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Have Potter? What do you mean have Potter?" He said sharply. "Are you telling me that your dim witted sister went and called for Voldermort? Where's her brain!" Naruto cried.

"I dunno! She must have been losing her mind..." Said Amycus.

Naruto shook his head in mock aggravation. "I come here on specific business for Voldermort, and you and your sister had to go screw things up! But..." Naruto pushed a sly grin on his face. "I think I can spare your lives from Voldermort's anger"

Amycus looked up eagerly. "The Dark Lord seems to have lost something in the walls. I was sent here to find it. If you can tell me all of Voldermort's hiding spaces, then I'll make sure that Voldermort knows your worth"

Amycus was about to open his mouth when there was a yell.

"What is going on in here!?" Professor McGonagall just entered the room.

"Shit!" Said Naruto. He quickly turned to Amycus hit him in the throat, knocking his windpipe and knocking him out.

_"Stup..."_

Naruto held his hands up. "Its me!" He yelled before turning back to himself in a poof.

McGonagall's eyes widened. "Mr. Uzumaki!" She lowered her wand. "What is going on in here? What are you doing here?"

"Its ok Professor" Harry threw the cloak off of him and Luna.

"Potter...Lovegood...!" Said McGonagall, clutching her heart. "You're here! What…..How…..this is very foolish! Don't you realize..."

"I do" Said Harry. "Lord Voldermort is on his way here"

"You must flee" McGonagall said in a hurried voice. "As quickly as you can"

Both Harry and Naruto shook their heads. "Can't" Said Harry. "I need to look for something. Something of Ravenclaw's and its inside the castle"

There was the sound of movement and they turned to see Amycus raise his head groggily. Naruto walked over and gave him a good kick to the face, knocking him back out. Harry took his wand along with Alecto's and handed them to McGonagall.

"Potter" She said. "If You Know Who does know you're here…"

Harry winced and McGonagall extended her hands towards him. "Potter, are you ok?"

Naruto shook his head. "Time's running out. Were on Dumbledore's orders to find this object" He said sternly.

McGonagall looked at him. "Dumbledore's orders?" She said incredulously. She seemed to think it over.

Then she sighed and stood up. "If Dumbledore trusted you, then we shall secure the school from You Know Who while you search the castle"

Naruto widened his eyes. "Is that possible?" McGonagall nodded her head. "I think so. We teachers are quite good at magic you know"

Naruto grinned. _"Yosh!"_

McGonagall started to pace. "Of course, we should take as many innocents as we can out of the way…but this might be impossible…."

Harry, who had been listening, recovered enough to talk and quickly explained about the Hog's Head. "Its our best bet" She finally agreed.

She pointed her wand at the Carrows and a silver net tied them both up. She lifted their bodies in the air and headed towards the door. "We must alert the Heads of Houses. Potter, you best be putting that cloak back on"

They walked out the door and down the stairs as McGonagall produced some Patronuses which quickly ran ahead. There was a slight sound of movement as they walked down the corridors and Naruto jumped and turned around, armed with a kunai.

"Who's there?" Called McGonagall.

"It is I" Snape stepped out from behind a suit of armor and Naruto sneered at him.

Snape kept his eyes trained on Naruto as he spoke. "Where are the Carrows?"

"Where ever you told them to be, I expect" Said McGonagall.

"I heard Alecto apprehended an intruder….is this him?" Said Snape gesturing towards Naruto.

McGonagall didn't respond, but positioned herself more in front of Naruto.

Snape took a step forward. "Well done Minerva….I think I shall take him from here…"

As Snape stretched his hand out McGonagall moved so fast, even Naruto was surprised. Her wand slashed through the air, but the force of Snape's shield made her step back. Naruto pulled a torch from the wall and flung it at Snape. McGonagall swung her wand around, causing the flames to be a fiery lasso. Harry pushed Luna out of the way as they came near them. The flames then changed to a large snake, which McGonagall turned to smoke. Then the smoke became daggers which headed towards Snape. Snape took cover behind a suit of armor as the daggers sank in.

"Minerva!" A small voice cried. Professor Flitwick and Sprout were dashing up the corridor, with Slughorn behind them.

"No!" Flitwick cried. "You will do no more harm here!"

The suit of armor came alive and tried to strangle Snape. Snape pushed the suit of armor away and it exploded. He took the cover to escape out the window.

"COWARD!" McGonagall called after him.

Naruto dashed to the window, looking out. "What happened?" Said Harry, dashing beside Naruto to the window, ignoring the gasps from the teachers.

"Damn leech flew out the window" Growled Naruto.

Then Harry grasped his forehead. "He's coming!" He struggled to say. "We need to set up the barricade!"

Flitwick and Sprout looked at each other. "Who's coming?" Although both were probably aware of the answer.

"What's going on here?" Asked Slughorn, who finally caught up.

McGonagall looked at them, and in a matter of fact voice said "You Know Who is coming. Potter and his friends are here doing work for Dumbledore. We need to set up every protection for the school possible"

"You do realize, that we can't keep him out forever" Said Slughorn.

"We can hold him up!" Declared Sprout.

McGonagall nodded. "I think we need to establish basic protection and then gather all the underaged students in the Great Hall for evacuation"

"Agreed" Said Sprout. She turned around to hurry the way she came. "I'll meet you with my students in the Great Hall in 20 minutes!" She called out.

Naruto heard her muttering on the plants she would use against the Death Eaters and smirked.

"I'll work from here" Said Flitwick. He started to wave his wand around and was muttering complicated enchantments.

Harry hurried over to him. "Professor, I'm sorry to bother you, but I have a question. Do you know where the lost diadem is?"

"The lost diadem?!" He squeaked. "No one in living memory has seen it!"

Harry felt his heart sink. McGonagall called for them and they followed her, moving rapidly down the hallway. Slughorn was jogging after them.

"Minerva" He called. "I don't think this is the smartest idea…."

She stopped and glared sternly at him. "I expect you to bring all your students down to the Great Hall. I will not object if you decide to leave with them, but…" Then her eyes turned deadly. "If you decide to betray us, then we duel to kill Horace"

Slughorn's eyes widened. "Minerva!"

She started to move again. "Go get your students!" She called out.

"McGonagall-san" Said Naruto. "There's probably gonna be a whole load of ninja with him"

She stopped, not expecting that. "I've never fought against ninja" She said.

Naruto nodded. "I've got friends who can help. They'll help secure the boundaries"

He pulled 2 scrolls from his pouch and laid them on the ground. He activated them with a seal. There were 2 poofs of smoke and the wizards took a surprised step back. There stood Kakashi, Yamato and another unfamiliar ninja.

"Naruto" The ninja drawled.

This ninja, in Harry's opinion, looked nothing like Naruto. Where Naruto looked bright and full of energy, this one looked bored and lazy. His dark hair was pulled in a spiky ponytail and his face said he didn't look happy, nor surprised to be there.

"Naruto" He said. "What's going on"

"Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Yamato-taichou, Hogwarts is under attack, we've got to help fight!" He said pounding his fist into his hand.

_"Mendokusai"_ Shikamaru muttered.

Kakashi turned to McGonagall. "McGonagall-san, this is my friend Tenz..." Yamato looked at Kakashi and Kakashi laughed and held his hands up. "I mean my friend Yamato"

"How do you do Mr. Yamato. Mr. Hatake, under other circumstances, I might say it is pleasant to see you again. You shall come with me, we need to make security preparations" He nodded his head, and the 3 set off.

"Harry, this is Shikamaru" Said Naruto gesturing to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, this is Harry"

Harry extended his hand shyly, but Shikamaru merely nodded. "I think I saw you helping us in Konoha._ Arigatou_"

Harry nodded his head. "Guess its mutual now. Thanks for coming to help" He said.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto. _"So, Orochimaru is attacking with his Oto ninja. Great. I guess now your going to say we have to protect this whole place, right?"_

Naruto gave him a thumbs up._ "You got it!"_

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _"Chikushou. Guess you better show me the first floor of this place"_

"Right!" Said Naruto saluting him. Naruto turned to Harry. "I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall"

Then they ran off. Harry exhaled a deep breath. Would they survive the night?

_Glossary: Mendokusai -Troublesome  
__Arigatou-Thank you_


	28. 026

**第 二 十 七 个: h i d d e n**

"We're going to fight!"

The heads of those in the Room of Requirement popped up as they heard Luna slam through the door. They could barely believe what they heard.

"Did you hear me?" Asked Luna coming into view. Her voice was excited and lacked her usual aloofness. "I said were going to fight! They are evacuating now!"

Ron and Hermione exchanged surprised glances as they room erupted into cheers and screams once more.

"Take that you snake bastard!"

Suddenly, something in Hermione's mind clocked. "Ahah!" She yelled as she slammed her fist into her hand.

"What..." Said Ron looking at her.

But she quickly grabbed broth Sai and Ron's wrists as she pushed her way though the ecstatic crowd.

"I know a way we can destroy the Horcruxes!" She yelled.

* * *

"We've already placed most of our protective charms around the school, but they won't hold for long unless we reinforce it" Said McGonagall as she oversaw all the Gryffindors struggle to the table.

Shikamaru nodded his head. "Voldermort is working with Orochimaru meaning ninja assistance. Most of your protective spells won't hold against them" He replied nonchalantly.

McGonagall paled a little. "They can't er….Apparate in here right?" Asked Naruto.

McGonagall shook her head. "Not on school grounds"

"That means strongest witches and wizards guarding all entrances" Ordered Shikamaru. "We'll get to the main door"

Naruto watched as more dreary eyed and fearful students enter the Great Hall. Most of the Order members were sitting with the teachers, anxious to get to their battle stations.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "All students will evacuate immediately and in an orderly fashion. Prefects will take charge to make sure everything goes smoothly" McGonagall announced.

"What if we want to stay and fight?" Called out a Gryffindor.

"You may stay if you are of age" She replied. There were some cheers.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Called a Slytherin.

"He high tailed his ass outta here" Yelled Naruto.

McGonagall gave him a disapproving look as murmurs arose on who this loud mouth was. McGonagall was about to say something else when she was interrupted by a cold dark voice. Shikamaru and Naruto were suddenly alert, looking for the source of the voice.

**"I know that you are preparing to fight"**

There were screams among the students.

**"Your efforts are futile"** It continued. **"You cannot fight me, but I do not want to kill you. I do not want to spill magical blood. All I want is Harry Potter. Give him to me and your lives will be spared. You have till midnight"**

There was silence once again. An anxious chatter ripping through the students as Naruto spotted Harry standing in between the tables.

"But he's there!" Screamed Pansy Parkinson. "Someone grab him!"

Harry was about to speak, but he was cut off by a scream from Pansy. In front of her, a kunai lay with its tip embedded in the wood. Shikamaru was standing up front with his arm outstretched and Naruto himself was pointing a kunai at her. Then wordlessly, the Gryffindors all stood up, their backs to Harry as the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables joined them. Harry was speechless.

"Thank you Ms. Parkinson" Said McGonagall in a clipped voice. "You will leave the Great Hall first with your House"

Slowly, the 4 tables emptied out of the Great Hall. None of the Slytherins stayed, while a handful of older Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs stayed. A large amount of Gryffindors tried to stay behind and McGonagall had to chase them out. Harry hurried over to the remaining Gryffindors when Kakashi and Kingsley stepped up to speak.

Kakashi put his hands up. "_Oi, Minna-san_, listen up!"

Everyone hushed themselves as they stared interestedly at Kakashi. "Isn't that Professor Hatake?" Asked a Gryffindor.

"There is only 30 minutes to midnight and a battle plan has been formed between myself, the teachers and the Order of the Pheonix" Announced Kakashi.

"Professors Sprout, McGonagall and Flitwick will take 3 groups of students up to the highest towers where we will have an excellent vantage point" Said Kingsley.

"Then Kingsley, Remus and Arthur will take students out to the grounds" Said Kakashi gesturing to each person. "Myself, Fred and George, will be in charge of guarding the entrances"

"So!" Called Kingsley. "Leaders to the front so we can organize troops!"

Naruto and Shikamaru jumped off the platform as McGonagall found Harry. "Potter…aren't you supposed to be looking for something?"

"Oh yea" Said Harry.

Harry gestured for them to follow as they pushed their way through the crowd of students leaving. "Listen!" Harry shouted. "I gotta find the Horcrux, can you find Ron and Hermione?"

"No problem!" Naruto shouted.

Harry continued to fight his way up the stairs as Naruto and Shikamaru pushed their way out. Naruto clasped his hands in a seal.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ 10 Naruto's popped out and ran in separate directions.

"Help me out" Said Naruto. "Ron has red and freckles, Hermione has bushy brown hair"

"That's real descriptive" Shikamaru muttered as put his hands together. _"Bunshin no Jutsu"_

There was an anxious feel that ran rapid through the whole school. The hallways were more or less empty once all the underaged wizards filed out. On the ground floor, wizards were running everywhere, making preparations for the battle they had been waiting years to come. Shikamaru stopped running down a hallway when a click went off in his head.

"Come on" He said, running towards the stairs. "2nd floor!"

* * *

"Do you really think they will bring the boy to you?" Asked Orochimaru in a slight sarcastic voice.

Voldermort looked up at the pitch black sky as he tapped his newly acquired wand against his long fingers. Voldermort, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke and Sakura were standing on official Hogwarts grounds, a few inches over the border line. The rest of the Death Eaters and Oto ninja were mobilizing in Hogsmeade, waiting for their master's orders.

"They would if they knew what is good for them" Replied Voldermort.

Sasuke snorted. "But they don't"

"I would prefer not to have to spill magical blood, but I know that Potter will cower for as long as possible" Voldermort explained in a cool voice.

Sakura glared at both Voldermort and Sasuke as Orochimaru tightened his grip on her upper arm. "I am most excited to see what you can do" He said with a smile on his pale face. "Voldermort-sama said you did most well on your mission"

Sakura didn't respond as Sasuke snorted.

"Yes" Said Voldermort. "I am also eager to see. We can observe from a far. We will not need to join the fray yet" Explained Voldermort.

"I'm not fighting for you!" Screamed Sakura.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been!?" Naruto yelled when Ron, Hermione and Sai finally came in sight. The Shikamaru bunshin that had found them disappeared with a poof.

"Whoa!" Said Ron stepping back suddenly. "It wasn't real!"

Hermione ignored Ron to answer Naruto. "We were in the Chamber of Secrets"

"Chamber of what?" Asked Naruto coming to a stop in front of them.

"It was all Ron's idea!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't get it…." Said Naruto.

Sai held up a fang that was in his hand. "A poisonous fang. They can get rid of the Horcruxes" Said Sai.

"Amazing" Hermione breathed again. "Now were 1 Horcrux down"

"I think Harry was on the trail of another one" Said Naruto.

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. Suddenly, the walls started to shake violently and they looked around

"What's going on out there?" Hermione asked, suddenly alert.

"They are getting ready to battle" Said Shikamaru. "Everyone who isn't fighting is evacuated"

Then Ron looked up, as if a sudden idea occurred to him. "Not everyone. What about the house elves down in the kitchen? I mean they probably don't want to…."

He was interrupted as Hermione dropped all of her basilisk fangs and flew at Ron, kissing him on the mouth. Ron dropped his and kissed her back with much enthusiasm.

Shikamaru groaned. _"Mendokusai" _

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Really guys, is this the time?"

They didn't respond. "OI!" He yelled irritated. "You can grope each others asses some other time! There is a war going on!"

Ron and Hermione broke away, each slightly red in the face. "Sorry" They said sheepishly as they bent down to collect the fangs.

Sai shook his head. "Just hold it in" He said.

Then Naruto saw Harry out of the corner of his eye. He turned around. "Harry!" He shouted.

Harry saw them and ran over. "Where have you guys been!?" He yelled.

"They destroyed a Horcrux" Said Sai.

"Perfect!" Said Harry. "I think I know where the next one is! We gotta go!"

They dashed up the stairs till they hit the Room of Requirement. Harry anxiously passed in front of the door when they got there. 'I need to place to his my stuff' He thought.

On the 3rd try, the door warped. Harry pushed open the door and they headed inside.

"He never realized anyone could get in?" Asked Ron looking at the piles of objects on either side of him.

Harry shook his head. "Unfortunately for him, I've had to hide stuff in my time too"

Their eyes searched through the piles of objects, looking for what could be a crown. "We're wasting too much time" Said Shikamaru finally. "Let's split up"

They all split up, and Harry could hear their footsteps echoing through the room. He pushed in deeper and deeper till he found the spot. His heart lifted as he saw the old crown glinting on top of the wig he had put it on. Sai rounded the corner next to him and they both started forward when a voice spoke.

"Stop right there Potter"

They turned to see Malfoy standing there with Crabbe and Goyle. Each and their wand extended.

"Gotta congratulate you Potter, you lasted this long. Too bad it ends tonight" Said Malfoy.

"Look" Said Sai. "Its Dickless"

Malfoy frowned. "You'll get yours too" He scowled.

"So Malfoy, how did you get here?" Asked Harry as he started to edge backwards towards the Horcrux.

"I virtually lived in the Room of Hidden Things all last year" Explained Malfoy. "I know how to get in"

"Well at least that's one thing you can do" Said Harry.

"Harry?"

He froze when he heard Hermione's voice.

"Who are you talking to?"

"It's the Mudblood!" Yelled Crabbed. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

The spell shot where he guessed Hermione was. They heard a shriek and explosion of items.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Malfoy, taking his attention away from Harry and Sai.

Harry took the opportunity to lunge for the diadem as Sai shot a kunai into Crabbe's wand hand.

"Arh!" He yelled as he gripped his hand.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled when he grabbed the diadem. "Run!"

_"Stupefy!"_ Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Goyle.

Crabbed ignored the pain in his hand at aimed his wand at Harry._ "Crucio!"_

The spell barely missed Harry as Draco yelled again. "No you idiot! Don't hurt Potter!"

Harry stunned Goyle and dashed off, in search of the others. Sai tried to follow him, but Draco and Goyle blocked the way. "Your mine" Draco snarled.

Sai lept over Draco and started to run the opposite way. Draco chased after him as Goyle found Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

"Lot it hot scum?" Crabbe roared.

"Shit!" Yelled Naruto.

Sai caught up with Naruto and Shikamaru as they were running out of the way of the fiery beasts Crabbe and conjured. They were devouring everything. Harry rounded a corner and Draco was there.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

The diadem and his wand shot out of Harry's hand and Sai caught them.

_"Stupe…." _

_"Choju Giga!"_

A huge beast leapt in the way and tackled Draco. Sai landed in front of Harry and handed him his wand. "I'll take care of this" He said. "Go!"

Harry nodded and pulled some brooms from a pile of things. He ran off to find the others as the flames grew bigger.

"You'll pay" Snarled Draco.

"I look forward to this" Said Sai as he gripped the diadem in his hand.

Draco wasted no time in attacking Sai. _"Crucio!"_

The spell hit Sai who disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to have a large cabinet in his place. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell..." He said, looking around for Sai as he approached the cabinet carefully.

He had reached a finger out and poked the cabinet slightly when there was a rumbling and Sai popped out of the ground to sock Malfoy fully in the jaw. Malfoy flew backwards and hit the ground with a hard thud as Sai landed on the floor.

"Arg!" With a yell, Malfoy made a whooshing movement with his wand and Sai was caught off guard. He flew to the side, into a pile of items that crashed under his weight. He quickly picked himself up as he felt the destructive flames start to lick his arm.

Sai quickly got off the items as Malfoy stood up. Sai watched Malfoy move his arm and quickly brought out a scroll and brush.

_"Serpensortia!"_

_"Choju Giga"_

Sai thought it was a lame attempt to scare him as a snake flew out of his wand and hit the floor in front of him, hissing and baring its fangs. But at the same time, an ink snake flew off Sai's page and hit the snake. Both exploded in a mixture of ink and smoke. The ink then gathered up and flew at Malfoy, before exploding in his face. Malfoy hastily tried to wipe it off while blindly aiming his wand.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Sai jumped out of the way and then flew at Malfoy, tackling him to the ground. They both grappled around on the ground, each trying to get a hold on the other. The flames around them were growing wilder and getting closer to them. Sai punched Malfoy in the face and then whipped out 4 kunai which he stabbed Malfoy's sleeves and pant legs into the ground with. Malfoy looked stricken as Sai created a huge beast and hopped on.

"Wait!" Yelled Malfoy. "You can't leave me here!"

Sai looked back, his face uncaring. "Sure I can"

"I'll die!" Malfoy pleaded.

"That's the point" Retorted Sai.

But then, Sai thought that Harry would want the piece of scum to live, even if he did hate him. Maybe Harry would want to finish him himself. Sai quickly undid the kunai and both hopped on the beast and lept out off the room just as it exploded. Both skidded to the ground as the beast disappeared. Harry,Ron, Hermione and Naruto looked up alarmed.

Draco dropped his wand and fell to his knees. "Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" He asked defeated.

Goyle was still unconscious, lying on the ground by Harry.

"Crabbe is dead" Said Ron harshly.

There was silence as Sai pulled the crumbling diadem from his wrist and held it up. It was blackened with soot and something rusty was leaking from it.

"The Horcrux!" Exclaimed Harry. "You got it!"

Then it vibrated in Sai's hand and he dropped it. It broke into pieces. Hermione stared at the pieces. "It was Fiendfyre!" She exclaimed.

"Eh?" Said Naruto, wiping the soot from his face.

"Fiendfyre! One of the substances that can destroy a Horcrux! But its so unstable…." She said lowly.

* * *

Sakura had her feet firmly planted on the ground as she watched the wizards soar overhead towards the castle.

_"Team A is deployed to the main entrance" _Said Kabuto, speaking into a wireless communicator. _"All other teams fall in behind them" _

Then Kabuto turned to Sakura and Sasuke. _"We're going" _With that, he ran off.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and she resisted his pull. He turned to her. _"Your sticking with me"_ Then they both ran off.

* * *

The group outside of the Room of Requirement looked up as the walls of Hogwarts started to shake.

"What's going on?" Asked Hermione in a high voice.

Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette and took a drag as the wizards looked horrified at his bad habit.

"Its starting" He replied.

**Note: Hey everyone! Glad you liked this chapter! But I need your guys help. As you know the BATTLE IS STARTING!!! yes!!! Anyways, I was wondering if you guys had any battle ideas. I kind of have writers block ::sobs:: **

**I would greatly appriciate it if you gave me your ideas via PM or review. thanks!**


	29. 027

**第 二 十 八 个: s u r v i v a l**

Kakashi watched half amused as a silvery cat bounded up to him. "Clear view from the Gryffindor Tower" The cat said. "They're coming" Then the cat vanished.

_"Well that's an interesting way of communicating"_ Said Yamato.

_"You don't know these people"_ Said Kakashi. _"Their magic is useful, but they can't do anything themselves"_ He said, turning towards the door.

"So, ready guys?" Kakashi asked, turning towards Fred and George.

"Well" Said Fred. "We couldn't decide between the Exploding Pastels……"

"Or the Flaming Fireworks" Finished George.

"We decided on the Flaming Fireworks" Said Fred.

Kakashi nodded. "You know your equipment best"

"Why the Flaming Fireworks Fred?" Asked Yamato, turning to one of the twins.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George" The twin replied.

Yamato frowned. "No, your Fred"

"Your right, I am Fred, how can you tell us apart?" Fred asked surprised.

"You have slightly different chakra signatures" Replied Yamato.

Then he turned to the door and clasped his hands together. Wood started to raise from the ground and it sealed itself around the door. "This should hold it closed for at least a little bit" Explained Yamato.

"Bloody…." Started Fred.

"Wicked" Finished George. "Why does everyone got such a problem with ninja? You guys are awesome!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Awesome or not, just watch your backs, its about to get ugly in here"

* * *

Sasuke was swiftly running under the night sky, pulling a stumbling Sakura along with him. The Death Eaters were furiously waving their wands around, trying to dispel the shields that the inhabitants of Hogwarts put up. Sasuke heard a few shouts from some shinobi behind him and jumped up, holding Sakura bridal style. 

_"Let go of me Sasuke!"_ She screamed as she pushed her hands against his chest in a futile attempt.

He smirked. _"Just Sasuke, not Sasuke-kun?"_

_"No!"_ She yelled, furious.

She tried to gather chakra to her fist, but with the realizing feeling of frustration and fear, she couldn't mold her chakra. She looked at her wrists to see 2 tiny seals fastened on the insides of her wrists.

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes hard. _"I'll remove them when we begin the fight" _

Sasuke kept jumping, avoiding the terrible vibrations that were rolling through the ground and crashing into the castle walls.

* * *

"Get ready" Said McGonagall raising her wand as she and an assortment of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students stood on top of the Gryyfindor Tower. 

They all looked down from the tower at the oncoming horde of the worst onslaught of enemies imaginable. McGonagall took aim with her wand and let the spells fly.

* * *

_"REDUCTO!" _

_"EXPLUSO!"_

The wood that Yamato had placed against the door gave way immediately as the front door blew to bits against the 2 powerful explosive spells the Death Eaters had sent their way. Kakashi braced himself as the force of the 2 spells blew past him. It was only a few minutes past midnight now and the Death Eaters had already succeeded in reaching the entrance. He should have known better than to trust the wizards spells would hold against them.

"Ready?" Asked George.

"Ready!" Said Fred.

With a wave of their wands, the fireworks placed all around the door exploded, creating not only an interesting display of sparks and light, but blew away all the Death Eaters and Oto ninjas in a 50 yard range. Fire lit the ground, creating a temporary barrier.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was running as fast as his legs could carry him. Terrible tremors were shaking the walls of the building. Although Neville knew it could never happen, he felt threatened as if the walls would collapse around him. That's how hard they were shaking. Suddenly, there was another boy, running along side of him. There was a cigarette sticking out of his mouth and he had a stud in each of his ears. Neville figured he must have been a ninja and a friend of Naruto's. His outfit was similar to that of Kakashi's. Then the boy shifted his gaze towards Neville. 

"Hey, you need help with those?"

Neville looked down at his arms which were stuffed with Mandrakes. "Umm,I think I'm good. I'm planning on throwing these down on the Death Eaters out there. I suspect they won't like these much"

Neville grinned. "I'm Neville Longbottom, you a friend of Naruto's?"

The boy nodded. "I'm Nara Shikamaru. I know I good place where you can throw those down"

Shikamaru pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and took one last drag before flicking it away. He grasped a hold of a surprised Neville and ran Neville up the Great Hall wall and onto the ledge of a window. Looking out, they had perfect sight of a raging fire that stood in place of the main entrance and the thousands of enemies flocking towards them.

"Don't lose your balance" Shikamaru warned.

* * *

_"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"_

The roaring water dragon zoomed towards the flames as Fred and George both looked on with horror, but awe stricken faces. Everyone's faces were grimy from the ash of the fire. They had been exchanging blows with the Death Eaters through the flames for the past 10 minutes.

_"Shimatta!"_ Yelled Kakashi as the dragon exploded and the flames sizzled into nothing. "Take cover!" He yelled as the main entrance was at once flooded with the darkly clothed ninjas and Death Eaters.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Naruto and Sai were still running down the halls when the shaking walls became worse and the whole castle was filled with the sound of shouts and screams.

"Can you beileve that!?" Yelled Ron. "They penatrated the castle already!"

"We gotta find a way out!" Yelled Harry.

Naruto turned to look at Harry. "Get out? What are you talking about? The Horcrux is destroyed! We gotta stay here and fight!" He yelled, confused by why Harry would want to find a way out.

"There's still one more Horcrux!" Shouted Harry. "And its with Voldermort! This can never be over if I don't destroy it now!"

Naruto's expression immediatly fell. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Naruto tackled Harry to the ground and held the front of his shirt with one fist while the other fist was raised, threatening to hit Harry in the face. "Sakura-chan is out there and we have to go on another one of your fruitless adventures?! To capture Voldermort's snake? Are you kidding me?! Are you fucking insane!?"

"Naruto!" Hermione cried, suddenly afraid at her friend's behavior.

Sai quickly grabbed Naruto and locked him in a grip with his arms. Naruto glared menacingly at Harry as Harry stood up, also glaring at Naruto as he wiped his mouth.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" _Asked Sai with a dark edge in his voice. _"You think fighting with each other is going to solve anything?"_

Naruto glared at Sai. _"Get the hell off me. I know you don't care about Sakura-chan" _

Sai didn't at first respond. _"The mission comes first. I do care about bringing her back" _

Naruto calmed a bit before responding. _"I need to find her" _

Sai shook his head. _"Just pull it together! Before you end up dead" _

_

* * *

_"Hey _taichou_!" Yelled Fred, neatly dodging an aimed kunai to his head. "I want you to meet my older brother Percy!" 

Yamato turned to see another red headed boy who had just joined the fray, battling away at a ninja.

"Hey Perce!" Yelled Fred. "Can't believe you joined the fight!"

Percy looked momentarily distracted, giving the ninja time to form a jutsu. _"Doton: Doryuu Taiga no Jutsu"_

Yamato jumped in to action and the jutsu hit Percy. The ninja was dismayed as Percy disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced with a log.

"Logged!" Yelled Fred as Yamato and Percy appeared a few feet away.

Yamato extended his hand. _"Mokuton: Kiru Eda no Ki"_

The wood quickly stuck itself through the ninja, quickly killing him. Both Yamato and Percy jumped up as a spell shot their way. They all turned to see another man in a Death Eater's cloak. Fred and Percy each took aim.

_"Stupefy!" _

_"Expulso!"_

The man quickly backed away, trying to avoid the spells as the hood of his cloak slipped off. It was Pius Thickenese, the Minister of Magic.

"Hello Minister!" Percy cried. "Did I mention I was resigning?"

Fred looked at his brother incredulously. "Your kidding Perce!"

Percy sent a jinx straight at Thickenese and he was unable to avoid it as it hit his chest. He started itching uncontrollably.

Fred looked at Percy with a smile. "Your joking Perce! I haven't heard you crack a joke since you….."

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Abunai!"_ Yelled Yamato, extending his hand so the wood could block Fred from getting hit.

But the spell hit straight through the wood and hit Fred. Percy and Yamato's eyes widened. Naruto, Harry, Ron, Sai and Hermione rounded the corner, just as an explosion went off, making them go flying. Naruto could hear the screams from his friends as he flew through the air, hitting the ground hard. He struggled to move his body as a bunch of debris fell and covered his body. There was a throbbing pain in the back of his head as he finally managed to pick himself up. Sai was sitting with his legs tucked under him, breathing heavily and earning a very large cut across his forehead and Harry was beginning to pick himself up. Suddenly there was a yell and Naruto could see Ron, Percy and Yamato cowering over something on the ground.

"No Fred NO!" Percy was screaming.

Naruto shook his head as Harry and Hermione stood up, hopping over the rubble towards them. There was too much agony in Percy's voice for Fred to be just hurt. Naruto clenched his fists when he heard something that made his heart jump.

_"No Sasuke!"_

It was Sakura.

It was Sasuke.

_Glossary: Abunai- Look out  
Shimatta- Damn it _

_Jutsu:  
Mokuton: Kiru Eda no Ki- Wood Release: Imapaling Tree Branch  
Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu- Water Release: Dragon Missle Technique  
Doton: Doryuu Taiga no Jutsu- Earth Release: Earth Slide Technique_


	30. 028

**Note: Sun Neen Fai Lok! Xin Nian Kuai Le!  
The previous chapter is reposted, so you guys can check that out:) Enjoy**

**第 二 十 九 个: n i c h e**

"Jeez" Cursed Shikamaru as he flipped a _Oto_ ninja over his back. "What the hell is that?"

Neville turned around to see what Shikamaru was talking about. His eyes widened when he saw dozens of over sized spiders trying to climb in through the windows.

"Oh no!" Shouted Neville. "Harry told me that there were giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest! Those must be it! The Death Eaters must have brought them along..." Neville muttered.

"Mendokusai" Muttered Shikamaru. He needed another cigarette.

Neville pointed his wand at one. _"Stupefy!"_

The stunned spider fell backwards through the window. A kunai flew through the air and stabbed Neville in the shoulder. He yelled out in pain as Shikamaru turned around and stabbed a kunai through his stomach, disposing of the ninja. More spiders started to crawl through the window. Neville reached over and pulled the kunai from his shoulder wincing in pain as he aimed his wand again.

_"Stupefy! Impedimenta! Pefetricus Totalus!"_

Neville kept shouting curses, but it was no use, he couldn't get all of them, especially when he was constantly watching his back. Shikamaru clasped his hands together. The spiders were getting closer to the ground as Neville kept shouting curses. Finally, Shikamaru made his move.

_"Kage Nui"_

The shadows from the ground shot up and pierced the spiders through the body. The shadows stemmed off of each other, successfully eliminating them all.

"I'm gonna keep you by my side" Said Neville with a shocked expression as he looked at Shikamaru.

* * *

Hermione was pulling Harry's arm and shouting things to him, but Harry was transfixed on the sight in front of him. He couldn't hear Hermione's shouts, he couldn't hear anything. Things moved in slow motion around him except Percy, who was laying across Fred's body, trying to shield it from any other harm. 

"Harry!"

Harry felt himself pulled to the ground and snapped to attention as more spells whizzed over head and explosions echoed everywhere. The air around them was thick with smoke and dust.

"Percy!" Yelled Harry. "We've got to move!"

Ron quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled Percy's arm. "Percy! We can't do anything for him now! Let's go!" Ron yelled.

There was another explosion and a huge spider started crawling through a hole in the wall. Naruto's eyes widened. "We have to MOVE!" Shouted Naruto as he turned to the others.

He threw a kunai armed with an exploding tag at the spider and it blew up. Sai signaled for them to go and Naruto pushed Hermione ahead of him as Ron and Harry hurried to pick up Fred. Percy saw what they were doing and helped pick him up. Carrying him down into another corridor, they placed him in a small niche where a suit of armor once stood. Ron brushed away the last of his tears as screams and shouts were still echoing through the hall. Percy turned as he saw a Death Eater chasing some students. The misery left his face as he pulled on a determined look. He pulled out his wand.

"ROOKWOOD!" He roared as he chased after him.

Ron went to follow but Hermione held him back. "What do you think your doing?!" She cried.

"I wanna help" He struggled to say. "I….want to kill some Death Eaters"

He was shaking and his face was contorted with grief.

* * *

Suigetsu melted his legs into the ground, as he avoided a spell to the chest. Lupin gritted his teeth. This guy was like water, how was he supposed to get a hold of him? Suigetsu grinned his toothy grin and jumped up in one fluid motion, and brought his katana down on Lupin. Lupin barely had time to counter with a protection charm. Suigetsu put more force into pushing the katana down on the shield while Lupin struggled to fight back. 

_"Furnunculus!"_

Suigetsu growled as he leapt of the shield and flipped through the air.

_"Explelliarmus!"_

Suigetsu felt his katana slip through his grasp as he landed on the ground standing. There was a young woman standing to the side, looking furious with her wand outstretched. Suigetsu figured she tried to curse him.

"Tonks!" Lupin hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Your crazy to think I'll just sit back and not fight!" The brightly haired woman complained.

Suigetsu watched the two with interest as they argued with each other. They both obviously meant something to each other. Maybe he could use that to his advantage…..

_"Did you lose this?"_

Suigetsu turned to see Kabuto holding up his katana. Suigetsu grinned again.

2 on 2 couldn't be bad.

* * *

Kakashi was battling about 3 Death Eaters at once. He ducked his head down and grabbed the hand of one of the Death Eater and pulled it forward and then placed his hand on the back of his neck, pushing it down before throwing the Death Eater behind him. 

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Kakashi back flipped through the air and pulled his hands into a bunch of hand seals.

_"Katon: Karyuu Endan"_

The flame ripped from Kakashi's mouth and hit an unsuspecting Death Eater, pushing him back. He then focused his Sharingan eye on the other and the Death Eater found himself unable to move. Kakashi landed on the ground and then rushed forward, and slashed his kunai through the Death Eaters neck before the _Kanashibari_ broke.

* * *

Naruto was jumping down the stairs, 4 at a time. 

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!"

Ron's angry voice was echoing off the walls, but even so, Naruto could just make it out. He was positive, that before they moved Fred, he had heard Sakura's voice. Suddenly, Sai used a _shunshin_ to appear in front of him. Naruto skidded to a stop.

_"What the hell Sai? I know I heard Sakura-chan's voice! I don't care what you say, I'm going after…."_

_"I know" _Sai replied calmly.

_"Her…..wait….nani?"_ Asked Naruto in disbelief.

Then Sai turned around and started to run down the stairs. _"I heard her too, we better get to her now before its too late"

* * *

_

_"Moku Bunshin no Jutsu"_

A few Death Eaters gaped at the sight of a copy of Yamato coming out of the wood user himself. Yamato blocked a kunai with his own kunai and then kicked the Oto ninja back. The force of the kick sent the ninja stumbling over the wall and down into the icy darkness. Yamato had made his way to one of Hogwarts towers and was fighting from there. His bunshin stood at his back and flicked out a kunai, hitting a Death Eater in the shoulder who was dueling another wizard. The wizard easily finished off the Death Eater now that he was distracted.

_"Iya Takanari no Jutsu"_

Yamato clasped his hands to his ears as did everyone else on top of the tower. Yamato knew that this was an effective jutsu because not only did it distract the opponent, but if it went on too long, death was just as easily possible. Yamato tried his best to tune out the noise and he thrust out his hand. Wood erupted from the ground and entangled the Oto ninja. But he didn't know of a way to stop the jutsu. He would just have to kill him. Yamato was about to perform another jutsu, but someone beat him to it.

_"Confundo!"_

The spell hit the ninja and the noise instantly stopped. There was a sigh of relief among the allies on the tower. Yamato turned to see yet another red haired wizard, although considerably older than the other Weasleys he met. It must have been the father.

_"Arigatou"_ Sighed Yamato.

The wizard held up his hand in greeting. "Arthur Weasley at your service"

_Glossary: Kanashibari- Body freeze_

_Jutsu: __Katon: Karyuu Endan-Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Blast  
Kage Nui- Shadow Sewing  
Moku Bunshin no Jutsu: Wood Clone Technique  
Iya Takanari no Jutsu: Ear Ringing Jutsu_


	31. 029

**Note: Sorry I took so long to post. I'm gonna tell the truth and say you can still expect a few more chapters. This battle is going to be looong I think. I still have a lot to cover. I hope you are enjoying it thus far! Enjoy with the latest battle installment!**

**第 三 十 个： w a n d**

There was a ripping sound and Harry and Hermione both stopped, mid conversation to turn to the tapestry behind them.

"POTTER!" Bellowed the 2 Death Eaters behind them.

Hermione hurriedly pointed her wand down on the stairs below them. _"Glisseo!" _

The stairs flattened in to a huge slide as it propelled both her and Harry towards the ground with amazing speeds. They were going so fast that the Death Eaters spells whizzed over their heads. They crashed through a concealing tapestry once they hit the bottom and they flew across the floor and hit the opposite wall hard. Disoriented, they picked themselves up as the heard the Death Eaters sliding down behind them.

Hermione held one hand to her head as she pointed her wand to the tapestry. _"Duro!"_

They winced at the sickening crunch they heard when the Death Eaters behind them slammed into hit.

"C'mon!" Hermione grasped Harry's hand and they started to run.

Harry fumbled with the Invisibility Cloak and tossed it over them, concealing them both. They stared to run faster and they dashed down another flight of stairs, coming into contact thousands of duelers. Harry and Hermione made their way out of the main entrance and into the darkness. They raced across the mushy grass, with parts still ablaze from the explosion from earlier.

Suddenly, a dark and cold feeling settled around them. Hermione shivered beside him and despite the yells in the castle, everything around them was silent. Harry could make out the looming shapes of the Dementors settling in around them. Harry felt helpless. Fred was gone….who knew about the other Order members…..

"C'mon Harry" Hermione snapped him out of his thoughts. "Patronuses, c'mon"

Harry raised his wand helplessly, not knowing what he was supposed to do. "Patronuses?" He questioned.

"Yes Harry" Said Hermione, speaking to him, encouraging him as if he were a child. The Dementors were coming closer and closer to them……

"HARRY NOW!" Yelled Hermione.

She pointed her wand and her silver otter burst out, only to twist feebly in the air before giving out. Harry's wand trembled in his hand and he didn't know what to do. Then, soaring past him, a fox, a hare and a boar pushed back the oncoming Dementors. Luna, Ernie and Seamus came to a stop next to them.

"Its ok Harry" Came Luna's soothing voice. "You need to think of something happy"

"Something happy?" Harry's voice cracked.

"We're still here, still fighting" She whispered. "You can do it"

With the greatest effort Harry ever had to put forward, there was a silver spark from his wand and then the stag erupted forward, cantering forward and finally scaring off the Dementors.

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, I really cannot thank you bunch enough…you just saved….."

She was cut off when the ground started to shake, a giant emerged from the trees.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, coming to his senses. They all scattered, with Harry and Hermione running towards the Whomping Willow.

* * *

With the help of the other wizards, Yamato had finally secured the top of the tower. The rest of the wizards were racing back downstairs to continue with the rest of the battle. Yamato looked down off the tower and into the darkness when he saw a stag emerge from a spot where no one was standing a few meters away from the entrance. The stag successfully scared off all the Dementors in the area. And that was when Yamato spotted a huge giant coming out of the trees towards the castle. The small group that had been standing there sudden scattered. Yamato had a feeling that a certain wizard was doing something he shouldn't be doing.

* * *

Naruto ducked a punch that a Oto ninja tried to deliver and gave him a swift kick to the stomach, knocking him back. 

_"Hashire!"_ Naruto yelled to Sai.

They both pushed forward through the crowd of fighting individuals when they saw someone familiar. "I'm Draco Malfoy! I'm Draco! I'm on your side!"

Malfoy was busy pleading with a Death Eater on top of the stair landing. Sai swiftly delivered a kunai to the man's throat and Draco looked around, hopefully looking for his savior. Naruto punched him in the face as they ran past.

"That's the second time we've saved your ass, you good for nothing bastard!" Naruto called over his shoulder.

* * *

Harry and Hermione each reached the Whomping Willow, and went bent over; hands on knees, trying to catch their breath. 

"How….How do we get in?" Panted Harry. "If….only….we had….Crookshanks….."

"Crookshanks!?" Hermione wheezed in disbelief. "Are you a wizard or what?"

Harry shook his head and stood up right, hurting his protesting stomach in the process. "Right, sorry"

He glanced around, holding his wand in front of him. _"Wingardium Leviosa" _

The twig under his spell raised and poked at the secret knob in trunk. The tree was immediately still.

"Perfect!" Said Hermione.

Harry got on knees and started to crawl over the roots towards the opening. Once he crawled inside, he hesitated; blocking the passage so Hermione couldn't enter. He was having second thoughts about allowing Hermione to enter in after him. Was he potentially endangering her? But the snake was in there and the only way to kill Voldermort was to kill the snake. Hopefully, he could kill Nagini before Voldermort killed him. Then Hermione could kill Voldermort.

"What are you waiting for?" Hermione called out. "Let's go!"

Harry pushed farther into the tunnel with Hermione following after them.

Little did they know that a certain wood using ANBU crawled into the hole after them.

* * *

Kakashi had his hands in the tiger seal when he popped up behind a Death Eater who was terrorizing some students. 

_"Sennen Goroshi!"_ He yelled, stabbing the Death Eater in the butt.

The unsuspecting Death Eater shrieked as he jumped about 5 feet into the air. Kakashi quickly countered and spun around, avoiding a kunai that would have gone into his side. He twisted the Oto ninja's arm around so the ninja ended up stabbing himself in the stomach with his own kunai. Kakashi was about to perform a jutsu when something jolted through his entire body. There was a sneering pain in his back and he felt a kunai being twisted into his skin. Kakashi could sense the ninja behind him, but could do nothing to stop his own death.

_"Stupefy!"_

He saw the red light jet past him and the ninja fell with a thud to the ground behind him. Ron was standing in front of him as Shikamaru lept over head and killed the stunned Oto ninja. Neville wasn't very far away where he was throwing a Venomous Tentacula which wrapped itself around a Death Eater and began to pull him in.

Kakashi felt Shikamaru touch the kunai and he winced.

_"Gomen"_ Apologized Shikamaru. _"I have to leave the kunai in, other wise you'll bleed to death"_ Kakashi nodded in solemn response.

There was a shriek as everyone turned to look to the balcony as a girl's body started to fall.

"Lavender!" Shouted Ron.

Kakashi was about to try to save the young girl when a grey blur jumped from the balcony and tackled Kakashi to the floor.

Shikamaru put his hands together and used a shadow to safely snatch Lavender from out of the air and put her on the ground.

Kakashi felt the kunai dig farther into his back as he looked at the wolf like creature on top of him. The creature started to snap at him and Kakashi managed to bring his hands together.

_"Raikiri!"_ He shouted, shoving his lighting filled hand through the shoulder of the creature.

The creature howled in pain as Ron sent a spell at the werewolf. _"Confringo!"_

Fenrir Greyback was thrown off of Kakashi who struggled to get back up.

His chakra was depleting quickly.

* * *

Sasuke watched with interest as Sakura was cutting down people left and right. She must have been under some kind of spell. Sasuke snickered to himself as he heard Sakura call out sorry as she hit down another wizard. Sasuke ducked down to avoid a spell his way and scared off a few students trying to approach him with one glance of his Sharingan. Things were quickly getting boring around here. Sasuke wondered with some interest where Naruto was. He was surprised the dobe didn't appear at once.

* * *

Kabuto quickly lept up, avoiding Lupin's spell and he struck him in the leg. Lupin's leg gave out at once and he fell to the ground. 

"Remus!" Tonks shouted.

Tonks was alarmed at her husband's state and quickly avoided a swipe from Suigetsu's katana with her shield.

_"Stupefy!"_ She yelled, still distracted as to why Lupin was standing up.

A hole opened up in Suigetsu's body, allowing him to quickly avoid the spell. Tonk's whipped her wand around her and shot her spell at Suigetsu who flipped to the side and shot a kunai at her.

Lupin was struggling to get up, but his leg just wouldn't move for him. A sneering pain ripped through it whenever he tried to move it the slightest inch.

"Its useless"

Lupin looked up at his white haired opponent. "I cut off all the nerves to that leg" Explain Kabuto holding up his hand which was encased in green chakra. "You can't move it" He said with a smile.

Lupin glared at him. Lupin made a quick slashing movement with his arm and he caught Kabuto off guard. Kabuto flew back and fell on the ground, sporting a large wound to his arm. Lupin quickly started to mutter incantations to his leg. Slowly, he could feel his leg starting to get better.

Tonks used her wand to create a deadly whip of fire. She swung it towards Suigetsu who barely dodged. Suigetsu grabbed at another water bottle from his belt and chugged it down in one gulp before chucking the bottle away.

_"Suiton: Suigadan!"_

The water bullets flew towards Tonks with amazing speed, but with a wake of her wand, the water grouped together and launched itself at Suigetsu before exploding at him. Suigetsu growled in distaste. The girl was good, but it was also very annoying.

_"Incarcerous!"_

The spell came at him though the mist of the water and he was caught in it unsuspectingly. The tight magical ropes wrapped themselves around him and he thrashed, trying to get free.

Tonks laughed to herself. "Can't get free can you?"

Suigetsu frowned and then relaxed his body, letting it melt down to water. He slowly drifted out of the confines of the rope before regrouping. The smile on Tonk's face faded.

Suigetsu acted quickly. _"Suiro no Jutsu!"_

The water grouped around Tonks, concealing her in a ball of water. She gasped, gurgling bubbles from her mouth.

"Tonks!" Yelled Lupin. He fidgeted his leg. He was almost there……

Suigetsu threw his head back and laughed, careful not to let his arm down. "Caught you didn't I?"

He walked a few steps closer as Tonks started to gasp for air in her watery prison. "Should I let you suffer in there?"

Kabuto looked over at Lupin and scowled. Apparently, enough magic could heal a wound to. He slowly flexed his arm. His arm was almost healed. Kabuto hoped Suigetsu stopped fooling around and killed the girl quickly. These 2 wizards were becoming quite a bother….

A sudden shriek caught Kabuto's attention and he smiled. Speak of the devil.

The water around Tonks was suddenly released, but that wasn't why she was screaming. Suigetsu threw his katana at her before releasing the jutsu. Tonks caught a brief instant of the katana cutting through the falling water, before it plunged through her chest.

"TONKS!" Lupin screamed, making his voice almost go hoarse in the process.

He had heard Tonks shriek, but he couldn't see what was going on through the cascading water. Now he watch in horror as Tonks fell to the ground at Suigetsu's feet. His katana had gone right through her, a river of blood was running down the floor. He couldn't think of the impossible that she was dead. It had to be an illusion or something…..

Lupin managed to get up and he aimed his wand at Suigetsu. _"Crucio!" _

Suigetsu writhed and yelled in pain as the spell; infused with Lupin's rage hit him.

Kabuto stopped healing his arm and charged at Lupin who quickly avoided. Kabuto realized with a smirk that Lupin was in no condition to fight. Dealing with him would be pretty easy.

Lupin was now blindly shouting spell at both Kabuto and Suigetsu, who easily ducked and dodged out of the way. Lupin was blinded when a spell hit a kage bunshin of Kabuto's. He couldn't see his way through the smoke when something ripped through his chest. He could feel the blood as the smoke cleared and he saw Kabuto standing in front of him with a chakra empowered hand.

Kabuto smiled. "I ripped all the muscles and tendon's leading to your heart. Now you can enjoy a slow death"

Lupin feel to his knees and let his eyes drift close as the blood seeped through his clothes. The last thought on his mind was now he would be able to finally be with Tonks in peace.

* * *

Orochimaru smirked to himself as Voldermort explained his troubles to the man named Snape. He looked on with interest at the wand Voldermort held in his hands. He had no idea that Voldermort had been after _that _wand. He grinned to himself at some memories that he had forgotten from long ago. 

Orochimaru thought it was ironic that in Voldermort's quest for power, he had unknowingly brought about his own demise. Orochimaru was not in the dark when it came to this wand. The wand Voldermort possessed was the Elder Wand or Deathstick, depending on what you want to call it. It brought unbelievable power to anyone who wielded it and certainly had left a bloody history behind it. Orochimaru decided he would name it the Wand of Voldermort's Demise, because that is certainly what it would bring him, when the right time came of course.

"I….have no explanation My Lord" Snape said.

Orochimaru chuckled. Of course he didn't. Did Voldermort think by killing this man here that he would be able to wield the wands power. He probably did, considering the cool manner of which he was addressing Snape.

Suddenly, Orochimaru grew alert. "There's someone here" He said out loud.

Voldermort looked angry now. He turned to the giant snake beside him. _"Kill" _He rasped.

As the snake attacked Snape, Orochimaru launched an exploding tag where an old crate was sitting. The area blew up, revealing a hiding Harry and Hermione. Hermione shrieked as Yamato appeared and threw a kunai at Voldermort. Orochimaru pulled the Sword of Kunosagi from his mouth and batted the kunai away.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldermort's death spell hit Harry, which turned out to be a Moku Bunshin.

Then Voldermort smiled and grabbed Orochimaru's arm. "We flee, I have what I want" They both disappeared.

Yamato appeared, dragging Harry and Hermione behind him. "What were you thinking?!" Yamato yelled, turning on them. "You could have gotten yourselves killed!"

But Harry wasn't looking. He was looking at the silver stuff leaking from Snape.

_Glossary: Hashire: Run_

_Jutsu: Sennen Goroshi- 1000 Years of Pain  
Suiton: Suigadan- Water Release: Water Bullets  
Suiro no Jutsu: Water Prison  
Raikiri- Lightning Edge _


	32. 030

**Note: Sorry I've been taking so long to update! I've been really busy lately and I have been running out of ideas, but never fear! The new chapter is here! I appreciate that you guys keep reviewing! Enjoy!**

**第 三 十 一 个: s o r r y**

Naruto's heart almost burst when he rounded the corner to where the main battle was taking place. Sakura was standing there. Sakura was standing right there.

Right in front of his eyes.

"SAKURA!" He screamed.

Naruto only had getting to Sakura on his mind as his legs moved of their own accord towards her. Naruto was so overjoyed at seeing her that it didn't even registered in his mind that there was something wrong with Sakura as he continued to run towards her. He didn't notice that she was fighting, and she wasn't fighting Death Eaters or Oto ninja, but wizards; friends of Harry Potter. Naruto skidded to a stop when a spell cut in front of his path. A Death Eater appeared in front of him, with his wand pointed. Naruto recognized the wizard as Yaxley, the Death Eater who caught them when they infiltrated the Ministry.

"Not so fast kid, you'll be lucky if you can get past me" Yaxley sneered.

Naruto gritted his teeth and took one last look at Sakura before focusing on Yaxley.

* * *

Sai ran past Naruto and continued to run towards Sakura. Unlike Naruto, Sai noticed that Sakura wasn't fighting for the right side. Had she switched sides? Had she decided to stay with Sasuke like Sai knew Naruto feared? If she did, would Sai have to kill her? He felt a little troubled by that thought as he jumped over a body. But, Sasuke had betrayed Konoha, yet they were still on a mission to save him. They would still save Sakura nonetheless. Sai felt better about the situation now. He wouldn't want to admit to Naruto that he had to kill Sakura.

* * *

Yamato watched as Hermione conjured a flask for Harry and he bent down to Snape's level. 

"What are you doing Harry?" Yamato cried.

Harry didn't listen, but scooped some of the mysterious liquid that poured from Snape into the flask with his wand. Harry didn't know for sure, but he had a nagging feeling that the silver stuff was Snape's memories.

What did Snape want him to see?

* * *

"Sai!" Yelled Sakura when she saw the newest addition to their team. 

But then her body reacted against her will and she swung her fist out to hit him. Sai barely dodged as he gave her an incredulous look.

_"I'm sorry!"_ She cried as her leg kicked out. _"I can't control my body!"_

Sai flipped over Sakura, thinking of a way to disarm her.

_"Naruto-kun will be disappointed when he finds you have switched sides"_ He replied.

Sakura's green eyes widened as she turned to face him. _"No!"_ She cried.

_"That's not what's going on! Voldermort and Orochimaru are controlling my body! There's a seal somewhere that's controlling me!"_ She cried helplessly as she launched another onslaught on punch and kicks.

Sai ducked and swerved, realizing just how fast Sakura was with taijutsu. Sai jumped a few paces away and pulled out his scroll and brush. He quickly drew a few animals and quickly activated them since Sakura was already charging over. He needed to find a way to sedate her. Once that was through he could efficiently look for the seal. Sakura watched as a snake slithered towards her and jumped up, in attempt to tie her arms together. She aimed a chakra filled punch at hit and it burst into ink. She shook her head feeling helpless against her own body. Unfortunately, the controlling technique had no blind spots and there was no way to release herself from its power.

_"Choju Giga Bakuha"_

Sakura was caught off guard by an explosion to one of Sai's inked beasts. She braced herself against the explosion. When she opened her eyes again, Sai was gone. She turned around, looking for him when a small ball appeared in her vision. Her body reacted to punch it, but it turned out to be the wrong thing to do as it exploded in ink. It stung Sakura's eyes and she instantly snapped them shut and stumbled back a few feet. When her feet touched the ground, she felt an unusual tingling.

* * *

_"Conjunctivitis!"_

Naruto growled and lept to the side, avoiding the attack. He had absolutely no time to be fighting this teme! He formed his hands in some familiar hand signs.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

5 more Naruto's appeared and they all charged to attack him. Yaxley whipped his wand around him, creating a whirlwind that quickly took out 2 Narutos before Naruto created new ones.

Yaxley took aim at the first Naruto approaching him. _"Stupefy!"_

The Naruto's on both sides of Yaxley jumped backwards on to the shoulders of the Naruto behind them. _"Uzumaki Naruto Soshoryu Atacku" _

Each made a series of hand signs before they were tossed in the air. _"Hyoton: Hi no Tantou!" _

Thousands of ice daggers rained down on Yaxley. 2 managed to cut through his arm before he created a shield. The 2 Naruto's crossed paths mid air as they continued to spew out ice daggers before disappearing as they hit the ground.

* * *

Sakura's feet were paralyzed to the ground as Sai appeared in front of her. 

_"Hijutsu: Sonaeru Aka Inku Fuu"_

Sai's hand blurred in front of her as he created a huge X over her chest with his brush. Sai stepped back as a red chain linked pattern appeared around Sakura's wrists and ankles. A sealing character appeared on her forehead. Sakura couldn't move an inch. She opened her mouth in surprise and focused her eyes downwards to see that she had stepped on top of another one of Sai's seals.

_"Now"_ Sai smiled. _"I can search for that other seal" _

Sakura had to admit Sai's approach was pretty ingenious.

Apparently he didn't just draw pictures while staying at Ne.

* * *

Kakashi helplessly whipped out a shuriken at a ninja who blurred out of slight. The kunai in his back was throbbing in pain and he could just barely move his shoulders. He knew that leaving the kunai in his back wasn't good, but then neither again was excessive bleeding. Shikamaru tossed a shuriken, knocking a kunai out of its path. Shikamaru gave an inward sigh of relief that he had caught the kunai heading for Kakashi's blind spot in time. He could feel his muscles starting to tighten and he knew that his chakra reserves were quickly depleting.

* * *

Naruto sucked in a breath as he pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to find his skin burning in nasty boils. His skin started to sizzle as slowly, like a drug, he felt the calming effects of the Kyuubi's chakra running through his veins to sooth his skin. Naruto armed himself with about 6 shuriken and he started the process of the familiar scraping of chakra. 

He dodged another of Yaxley's spells and noted that Yaxley was excessively bleeding from his left arm. Naruto figured that if he could at least nail him with one shuriken, then maybe he could immobilize the Death Eater. Naruto whipped the shuriken out as they headed towards Yaxley.

_"Fuuton: Shuriken!"_

Yaxley managed to effectively block them when one caught him off guard. He screamed in pain as it started to rip through his wrist. He sent a spell out, cutting off the shuriken as he stumbled backwards, clutching his bleeding wrist.

Naruto knew that this was the last opening he had. He dashed towards Yaxley and held his hand out. But instead of using his infamous jutsu, Naruto started gathering wind to his hand. He felt the jutsu was complete once he had hit the surprised Yaxley.

_"Kaze no Yaiba!"_

Naruto felt Yaxley's blood spray across his face.

* * *

Sakura inwardly twitched as she felt Sai hold up her hair. 

_"Found it"_ Sai said as he pulled out his brush.

He added a few characters to the outer mark of the seal and then held his hand up. _"Kai"_

The seal glowed green before becoming inactive. Sai pulled the seal off of the back of Sakura's neck before stepping in front of her. Biting his thumb, he wiped it across the character on Sakura's forehead.

_"Kai"_

The sealing marks on Sakura's body disappeared and Sakura could feel that she had gained control of her body.

_"You did it!"_ Sakura cried.

She resisted the impulse to hug Sai. _"What was that jutsu anyway? I guess being a good painter makes you a good seal master huh?" _

Sai shrugged indifferently. _"ANBU teaches that sort of stuff. That jutsu is unique because it uses my blood that's infused with my chakra as a seal. Only my blood can real release it" _

But Sakura was only half listening. Her green eyes were dancing around as she searched for Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru grunted as he rolled out of the way of an oncoming spell. He heard a strangled shout from Ron and he looked up to see Ron in a choke hold by a ninja. Shikamaru struggled to summon more of his chakra. 

_"Ninpou: Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu"_

The shadow stretched up and its shadowy hand reached up and wrapped itself around the ninja's neck. Surprised, it released its hold on Ron and Ron took a minute to recollect himself before he stunned the ninja, allowing Shikamaru to break its hold on him.

Kakashi stumbled a little as his knees gave out. His head was swimming and he was feeling weaker by the second. Not only was the wound in his back growing worse, but his Sharingan was sucking up all his chakra. Kakashi looked up with dreary eyes to see more and more enemies enclosing on them.

Ron was still fighting, but he seemed overwhelmed as he was using his left and instead of his right. His right hand hung limply at his side and was red with blood. Shikamaru was barely holding on and Kakashi could tell his chakra was depleting. Kakashi closed his eyes and summoned the last of his chakra before making a hand sign. A bunshin instantly appeared and jumped into the middle of the fray.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Down!" He yelled.

_"Bunshin Daibakuha"_

The clone exploded, killing a huge onslaught of Death Eaters and ninja. Kakashi finally let go and entered the darkness.

* * *

Sasuke stabbed his sword through a wizard and he turned to find Sakura gone. He narrowed his eyes. Was it possible she broke free?

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke perked up at the familiar shout and shoved his katana back through its sheath. Naruto.

_Jutsu:  
Bunshin Daibakuha- Clone Explosion  
Ninpou: Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu- Ninja Art: Shadow Strangulation Technique  
Kaze no Yaiba- Blade of Wind  
Kai-Release  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Technique  
Fuuton: Shuriken- Wind Release: Shuriken  
Choju Giga Bakuha- Great Beast Explosion  
Uzumaki Naruto Soshoryu Atacku- Uzumaki Naruto Twin Rising Dragons Assult  
Hyoton: Hi no Tantou- Ice Release: Ice Daggers  
Hijutsu: Sonaeru Aka Inku Fuu- Hidden Technique: Sacrificial Blood Ink Seal_


	33. 031

**::31::**

Naruto could feel his temper burning inside of him as he saw Sasuke standing a few feet in front of him. Naruto growled. This time, he would be the stronger one and he would be able to bring Sasuke back to his rightful home. With each pounding step, Sasuke came closer and closer. Suddenly, Sasuke's head snapped up; alert and Naruto skidded to a stop.

**"You have fought valiantly."** Said Voldermort's cold voice. **"Lord Voldermort knows how to value bravery."**

**"But you have still sustained heavy losses."** Said Orochimaru picking up the speech, his snake like voice echoing through the walls. **"We each command our troops to retreat."**

Sasuke's face fell when he heard the order.

**"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity, treat your injured."** Concluded Orochimaru.

**"Now Harry Potter, I speak directly to you."** Resumed Voldermort. **"You have demonstrated your cowardice by letting your friends die for you. I will be in the Forbidden Forest and I will wait for you there. If you have not come by the end of the hour, then I will personally join the fray and make sure every person who tries to protect you dies. You have an hour."**

Then there was silence. Naruto turned his head back to Sasuke who smiled and waved his hand before disappearing. Soon the castle was nearly empty, leaving only the dead on the ground and the battle worn wizards still standing.

"Don't listen to him." Said Hermione, looking at Harry as if she were half afraid that he would run off that moment to the Forbidden Forest.

Harry didn't respond, but looked back at Snape and folded up the Invisibility Cloak and exited the Shrieking Shack. As they all walked in silence across the grass back towards the castle, Yamato kept a firm hold on Harry's arm. The castle was dead silent once they entered.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione whispered.

With a wave of his hand, they followed Yamato into the Great Hall. Harry stopped in the doorway. The tables were gone and the survivors all stood in groups. Madam Pomfrey stood on a platform where the staff table once was and was working her hardest to heal the injured. Harry reeled back from the doorway once he saw that the dead had all been laid in the middle. All the Weasley's were surrounding Fred, and Lupin and Tonks had been laid next to him.

Hermione rushed forward to them at once and Yamato entered, looking desperately for Kakashi.

Harry all at once found it hard to breath and without another word, he raced up the stairs.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto perked his head up as he entered the Great Hall and he saw Sakura standing in the middle. She looked a bit battle worn, but otherwise looked ok. A huge smile spread across Naruto's face and he raced forward.

Sakura ran into Naruto's arm and hugged him tightly. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, everything felt ok again. Naruto breathed in the scent of Sakura's hair and he held her. They finally pulled away when Sai walked up. Naruto pushed his hand through his hair.

_"Hey Sai, I…."_

Naruto didn't finish his response as he watched Sai lean over and give Sakura a kiss on the lips. Naruto's eyes went wide as did Sakura's as Sai pulled away smiling.

_"What the hell!?"_ Naruto yelled as Sakura blushed and covered her mouth with her hand.

Sai looked confused. "I thought that you gave someone a kiss when you were happy to see them…no?" He asked, looking from Naruto to Sakura.

_"You….!"_ Sputtered Naruto. Naruto held his fist up, hoping to threaten Sai, but Sakura pulled his first down.

_"But Sakura-chan…"_ Protested Naruto.

_"It's ok."_ Sakura snapped.

Then she looked towards Madam Pomfrey. "I should go help heal the injured." And she ran off.

Naruto sighed when he spotted Shikamaru dragging Kakashi. He and Sai both ran over.

"What happened?" Asked Naruto frantically as they laid Kakashi down on an empty spot of ground; next to the rest of the injured.

Kakashi looked horrible and he wasn't conscious. His skin was ghostly white and slick with sweat. Naruto noticed that his back was bloody and still had half a kunai stuck in it. Shikamaru himself wasn't looking too good, but he was still in a much better condition than Kakashi.

* * *

Harry looked around Dumbledore's office. Everything was quiet, compared to the noise outside. It was perfect and serene inside, everything was the same. It was as if Harry had never left Hogwarts and Dumbledore had never died. Harry dug out the flask of Snape's memories and walked out to the pensive. With a moment's hesitation, he dumped out the contents and watched as they swirled around. He hung his head over and felt the familiar sensation on his feet leaving the ground.

He flew through memory after memory, living them out as if he were actually there. He watched as a young Snape, still as greasy as he was as an adult try to make friends with his own mother, Lily. He watched as Lily and Snape grew farther and farther away from each other. He watched with a hitch of emotion in his heart as it became more relevant that Snape loved Lily, even after her marriage with James. Snape had tried to save the Potters from their ill doomed fate. He watched as Snape vowed allegiance to Dumbledore; he watched their various meetings throughout Harry's school years. Then, a new scene started to form and Harry's interest came to a peak.

* * *

_"You wanted to see me Professor?" Said Snape. _

_"Ah Severus." Said Dumbledore smiling as he set down a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Yes, there is something I want to discuss with you." _

_Dumbledore pushed out his chair from his desk and stood up, walking around the desk to the pensive, the very one Harry was using now. Dumbledore used his wand and conjured a silvery memory from his mind and placed it in the pensive. _

_Snape looked at Dumbledore with confusion. "You have a memory you want me to see?" _

_"Precisely" Said Dumbledore. "Now, if you'll just look inside with me…" _

_Harry watched as Snape and Dumbledore entered another word. _

_"This is..?" Questioned Snape. _

_"Shh…" Said Dumbledore. "I need you to watch the scene that unfolds very carefully…" _

_Suddenly a spells wizzed by Dumbledore and Snape and a young Dumbledore and a young Grindelwald shimmered into view. _

_"You have finally come to put an end to my terrible rein, have you Albus?" _

_The young Dumbledore gave a kind smile. "Under the request of the people, Gellert." _

_"I'm afraid," Said Grindelwald pointing his wand once again at Dumbledore. "That I'll have to kill you today." _

_"I suppose I should very much regret it if you did." Dumbledore replied calmly. _

_Then, with unexpected speed, both and shot spells at each other. The jets of light hit each other and with a large bang, met in the middle. Dumbledore and Grindlewald both gripped their wands with more force, each trying to push the spells towards the other. It reminded Harry of what had happened between him and Voldermort only three years earlier. _

_"You cannot win this!" Cried Grindelwald. "I have the superior wand!" _

_Dumbledore's eyes flashed with recognition when the spells snapped out of control and hit the air to the side of them, just above their heads. _

_Dumbledore and Grindlewald froze as they watched the air start to distort and then burn away as one burns paper. Both Harry and Snape started at the scene unfolding in front of them. _

_"What…?" Said Snape. _

_As the air burned and crumbled away, Harry could make out a forest. Then, 4 shapes blurred out of the hole and onto the ground in front of them. Grindelwald took no time taking action. _

"Avada Kedavra!"

_"No!" Shouted Dumbledore._ "Expelliarmus!"

_The killing spell hit nothing as Dumbledore's spell inched closer and closer to Grindlwald's hand. _

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

_Harry's breath hitched at hearing the familiar technique as both the fire and Dumbledore's spell hit Grindlewald's wand hand. The wand flew into the air and into the hands both Dumbledore and the unknown fire wielder. As both the young Dumbledore and the mystery person looked at each other, the world started to fade and Dumbledore, Snape and Harry found themselves in Dumbledore's office. _

_"What...Why…?" Said Snape bewildered. _

_"It is of no consequence now" Said Dumbledore pacing in front of his desk. "But, when the time comes, I need you to relate exactly what you saw to Harry…" _

_"To Potter!" Said Snape outraged. "You expect too much of me Dumbledore! You expect me to explain to Potter, yet you cannot even tell me what it is I just saw?!" _

_"Listen to me Severus." Said Dumbledore sharply. _

_"There will be a time, after my death…do not argue, do not interrupt!" Snapped Dumbledore when he saw Snape open his mouth in protest. "When Voldermort will fear the life of his snake." _

_"Nagini…but why…?" _

_"When Voldermort stops sending it forth to do its bidding, then it will be safe to tell Harry." _

_"Tell him what?" Questioned Snape. _

_"Tell him the night Lord Voldermort tried to kill him, when the curse rebounded, it blasted apart Voldermort's soul and latched onto the only living being in the room. Part of Voldermort lives inside Harry. While that part remains with Harry, Lord Voldermort cannot die." Said Dumbledore._

_"So the boy…must die?" Asked Snape calmly. _

_"And Voldermort must do it. That is essential." Explained Dumbledore. _

_There was a long silence between the two. "I thought all these years…we were supposed to protect him…for Lily…" Said Snape slowly. _

_Dumbledore closed his eyes. "We have protected him so teach him, to raise him, to let him test his strengths. I know that when he does set out to his death…he will have arranged things so it does truly mean the death of Voldermort." _

_Dumbledore opened his eyes and Snape looked horrified. "You kept him alive so he could die at the right moment?" _

_"How many have you seen die?" Asked Dumbledore. _

_"Only those who I could not save." Snape replied. "You have used me." He said in a quiet voice. _

_"How so?" Asked Dumbledore. _

_"I spied, I lied for you, I put my life in danger. All of it was to keep her son alive. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter…" _

_"Have you actually grown to care for him?" Asked Dumbledore in a serious tone. _

_"For him!?" Cried Snape. He pointed his wand._ "Expecto Patronum!"

_A silver doe burst from the tip of his wand and bounded out the room. Dumbledore's eyes glistened with tears. _

_"All this time?" _

_"Always." Said Snape._

* * *

Harry watched numbly as the memories became more recent and then they finally ended. Before he knew it, he was lying on the floor. There were pressing matter he just found out about, something he knew that he should instantly report to Ron and Hermione…yet…he couldn't. He numbly lied on the floor.

He finally knew he had to die.


	34. 032

**Note: Hey, long time no...read? Sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm finally read with some new chapters! Hope you enjoyed that last one. Sorry if it was too Harry based, but I needed that to set some things up for later chapters. And thank you Ndasuunye for the 300th review...Woo! Enjoy!**

**第 三 十三 个: l i f e**

Kakashi's breath became ragged and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain. Sakura couldn't help but tremble as she placed her hand on Kakashi's back, trying to cool his burning skin.

_"Sensei….how did you get this bad?"_ She whispered.

She let a thin layer of chakra enclose the palm of her hands and she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and slowly felt along Kakashi's back. She saw that the kunai had been embedded in a crucial area. If it was pulled out the wrong way; if it moved just a fraction out of the way in which it came in, it could sever a crucial nerve. As it was, the kunai was already placing strain on another nerve.

It was very close to breaking.

* * *

Harry's cheek laid pressed against the carpet and he stared unblinking. 

Death.

He should have always known that it was inevitable for him to avoid it. He had been foolish not to see that there had been a bigger plan waiting for him; that his life was numbered by how long it took him to destroy all the Horcruxes. But, maybe it was better this way. Dumbledore had been smart to give the task of destroying the Horcruxes to someone who's life was already numbered. It was so neat, so simple.

He had not only started to chip away at the tie between himself and Voldermort but at his own life! But he had failed, there was still 1 Horcrux left: Nagini. But that was the brilliance of Dumbledore's plan. He had Harry confide in Ron and Hermione. If Harry fulfilled his destiny a little early, then they could carry on. Perhaps Naruto and Sai would still want to help if they didn't want to go back to Konoha. Surely they had found Sakura by now…..

Harry numbly picked himself up and left the office. Ron and Hermione wouldn't have to know what he was about to do…..

* * *

Sakura pushed her bangs back as she wiped her sweat slicked palm on her dress and re-gripped the kunai. She closed her eyes and pulled out the kunai out by another centimeter.

_"Its almost past the nerve"_ Said Sakura, her eyes still closed.

_"Once it passes it, it will be a clean pull out, ok Kakashi sensei?"_ Said Sakura.

Beside her, Shikamaru took a drag on his cigarette and pulled out a small bag. _"Chouji gave me these solider pills before I left, everyone take a few"_ He said, passing around the bag.

Sakura took one and felt her chakra replenish a little.

"Oh my dear"

Sakura glanced up to see the aging medical witch who was working on the injured wizards on the platform. If she recalled, her name was Madam Pomfrey.

"I think the best way if for you to just give it a quick pull, that way there will be less blood loss" She explained. "I can do it for you" She raised her wand.

"No!" Sakura screamed.

Madam Pomfrey looked aghast. "Young lady, I have been a medical witch for a long time, I think I know what I'm doing…" She scolded.

"There's a nerve that it is this close to cutting if I'm not careful" Said Sakura, her voice strained. "So please, just let me do what I have been trained to do!"

* * *

"Neville" 

Neville jumped a few feet before spinning around. "Blimey Harry! What's going on?"

Harry pulled of the Invisibility Cloak. "Neville, you've got to listen to me…"

"Harry…" Said Neville suddenly scared. "Your not thinking of handing yourself over are you….?"

"No" Said Harry quickly. "But listen, I might be out of sight for a while and I need you to do something for me. You know Voldermort's snake? Calls it Nagini…."

"Yea sure" Replied Neville. "What about it?"

"Well….its gotta be killed. Ron and Hermione know but in case they….forget…."

"Kill it" Said Neville.

"Yea" Harry smiled weakly.

"You ok?" Asked Neville.

"Yea I…" Harry's voice broke a little and he struggled to remain strong.

"We're gonna keep fighting, you know that" Said Neville, clapping Harry on the back.

Harry gave a short nod, unable to speak and threw the cloak back over him and left the castle.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the Great Hall and took in a deep breath. Sakura had finally managed to pull the kunai from Kakashi's back and she was collaborating with Madam Pomfrey on fixing the stressed nerve and replenishing his chakra. It was so suffocating in the Great Hall. He took a look around when he saw Harry talking to Neville. Harry slipped the Invisibility Cloak back on and left. Naruto narrowed his eyes. If he knew anything from staying with Harry for 2 years, is that he would be willing to give himself to Voldermort. Naruto slipped out to follow him.

* * *

Harry pulled the snitch from his pouch and pressed it to his lips. "I am about to die" He whispered. 

The snitch broke open and for a second, Harry couldn't breath.

He pulled his wand out and pointed it at the open snitch. _"Lumos"_

Sitting inside, as he always suspected, was the Resurrection Stone. Harry closed his eyes and his hands moved of their own accord as he turned the stone over 3 times. When he opened his eyes, they all stood before him: his parents, Sirius and Lupin. He almost couldn't voice all the emotions that were running through his mind. They were right there before him; not exactly solid, but more than a ghost.

He told them to stay close as he moved through the forest. Harry heard a twig snap under his feet and suddenly Dolohov and Rowle appeared in front of his.

"You hear that?" Asked Dolohov.

"It could be him" Said Rowle. "Underneath the cloak"

* * *

Naruto peered over the branches of some trees to see 2 Death Eaters talking to each other. Harry had hidden himself underneath the Invisibility Cloak so Naruto could be sure if he was really following him. He had strained his ears for any sign of noise. Yet he knew that Harry was heading for where Voldermort was. If he got there, surely he would find Harry. When the Death Eaters started to walk again, Naruto swiftly followed them from the trees. He soon saw a light, peeking through the leaves of the trees. He paused, just so he could look out into their camp. 

Both Orochimaru and Voldermort were standing behind a fire in the middle. Both Death Eaters and Oto ninjas were littered around. Naruto could make out Sasuke in the background.

"How disappointing" Said Voldermort. "I expected him to come"

Orochimaru looked a little forlorn, probably because he was expecting some sort of show when Harry showed.

"It seems I was mistaken…."

"You weren't"

All heads popped up, including Naruto's. Naruto craned his neck to look at Harry as everyone stood up, surprised by his sudden appearance. Sasuke, who seemed intrigued, stepped forward to stand by Orochimaru.

"NO HARRY!"

They all stared at Hagrid who was bound to a tree when a Death Eater shut him up. There was silence as both Voldermort and Harry stared at each other. Naruto started to tense. He expected Harry to come here for a fight, not just stand there.

"Harry Potter" Said Voldermort softly. "The boy who lived"

Naruto watched as Voldermort raised his wand and Harry remained unmoving.

"NO!"

Naruto jumped down from the trees and stood in front of Harry, blocking him from Voldermort.

"What are you doing?" He hissed to Harry.

"Please Naruto" Said Harry softly. "I now know what I need to do"

Harry's voice was unnaturally calm. He was trying to keep his fear at bay, now that Naruto was here.

"Naruto" Sasuke hissed, but Orochimaru's hand held him back.

"I can help you fight them" Said Naruto.

Harry shook his head and looked Naruto in the eye. "I know now I have to die" Said Harry so softly, that only Naruto could hear him.

Naruto looked at Harry helplessly as Harry positioned himself in front of Naruto and faced Voldermort. Voldermort smiled and with words that were incoherent to Naruto, he moved his wand. There was a flash of light and Harry fell to the floor.

Naruto couldn't help himself, he let out a shout as he watched Harry fall.

* * *

Naruto faced Voldermort, his eyes ablaze. He hit Voldermort with a Rasengan last time, he was positive he could get another hit. But the Horcruxes….Naruto remembered there was still one left. 

The snake.

Naruto found it wrapped around Voldermort's shoulders. He could kill the snake first and then he could hit Voldermort. But he was surrounded….even if he did kill Voldermort….they would surely all kill him. He saw that everyone was staring at him, maybe wondering what he would do next.

Was this was Harry had felt? Just moments before? Had he found himself in the same paralyzing situation? Naruto was a ninja, yet he had never felt that his death was so unavoidable as it was right now.

Death was suffocating him.

He could run, but he didn't want to run.

"Bastard" He muttered. His fists started to tremble.

"I'll kill you all" He said with a shaky voice.

He saw Sasuke smirk, but before he could even move; before he could even reach for a kunai to kill the snake with; there was another green flash of light.

Naruto felt nothing. Not the pounding of his heart, not the adrenaline rushing through his veins, not the hard thud when he hit the ground.

Nothing.


	35. 033

**Hey everyone! The full chapter!Since most of you already reviewed, you can just PM me with any comments on this chapter:)**

**第 三 十四 个: l i m b o**

Sasuke watched with a muted expression as Naruto fell to the ground. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the silence washed around him and Naruto still didn't move. He almost wanted to tell 'Get up you _dobe_!' But he kept his mouth shut because he knew Naruto wouldn't be getting up.

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru who seemed just as awestruck and then at Voldermort who was still staring at Naruto and Harry with a smug expression.

Then Sasuke exploded.

He turned on Voldermort with a furious expression on his face. "What the hell you bastard? I was supposed to kill him!" His outburst disrupted the silent tension in the air.

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke. Even Orochimaru and Kabuto were surprised. Voldermort turned to Sasuke slowly and laid his snake like eyes on him.

"You insolent boy" Voldermort murmured. "Was your name written on him? Was I some how supposed to know that you were claiming him?"

The Voldermort turned to Orochimaru as Sasuke started to fume. "Keep your toy on a leash" He ordered.

Orochimaru snapped out of his daze. "What were you thinking?" He hissed. "You just destroyed the most powerful vessel in both my world and yours!"

Voldermort rolled his eyes and swept his robes around him. "Get it through your thick skull that, that boy will have never bowed to you"

They both glanced at Naruto. "He would have only gotten to us after a matter of time. Better to eliminate the problem now"

Orochimaru licked his lips and considered Voldermort's words. "At least by killing Naruto-kun now, we have screwed the Akatsuki over" Suggested Kabuto.

Then Orochimaru smiled. "I suppose your right Kabuto"

"Is that what Naruto's been reduced to?" Yelled Sasuke. "A pawn in screwing over the Akatsuki!"

"Oh Sasuke-kun" Cooed Orochimaru. "Are you really grieving over the loss of Naruto-kun?"

* * *

Naruto felt weak. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't function; he was falling apart. He was dragging his feet through almost knee length water when he fell forward, unable to keep going. His shoulder hit the metal bar of a cage, holding him up.

**"What did you do to me kid?" **He heard a dark voice grumble.

Naruto couldn't even form the words to speak. There was a feral growling and the water started to slop wildly around Naruto. He fell forward, his face submerging under.

**"You really did it to us both this time" **The Kyuubi growled.

* * *

Harry wondered if it was from the blinding lights that surrounded him, but he couldn't help but stare unblinking at the sight before him. 

"Harry" Said Dumbledore, his arms spread wide. "You brave boy. Please, let us walk" 

"Dumbledore" Harry whispered as he walked forward; stunned. 

Dumbledore sat down on a chair under a high vaulted ceiling and Harry joined him. 

"But your dead" Stated Harry. 

"Ah yes, I'm afraid nothing has changed there" Said Dumbledore smiling. 

"Then…I'm dead too?" Questioned Harry. 

"Ah" Dumbledore's smile grew. "On the whole, I think not" 

Harry stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. "But, I should be….I let him kill me! I didn't defend myself!" Cried Harry. 

"And that Harry, I think will have made all the difference" Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. 

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the ground with Ron's arm limply slung across her shoulder as she looked down at Fred's body. The tears and cries had softened around her although the Weasley's still had tears leaking from their eyes. Hermione wiped at her nose with the back of her hand. Ron looked around with a start to realize that Harry had not joined Hermione in the gathering around Fred's body. He shook Hermione. It had to be close, if not midnight already. 

"Where's Harry?" He whispered. 

Hermione look startled. She gave a sigh. "We got some memories from Snape" She said, keeping it brief. "I suspect he's looking at them" 

"You don't think…." Said Ron, unable to finish his sentence. 

Hermione stood up when she spotted Sakura with the rest of the shinobi, all gathered on the floor. Without a word, she picked herself up and dashed over to them. 

"Sakura" She cried as she flung her arms around the medic ninja. 

Sakura was surprised, but she too wrapped her arms around Hermione. 

"I'm so glad your ok" Said Hermione pulling back. "You don't know how worried sick Naruto was for you" 

Sakura smiled weakly. 

Hermione looked around. "Where is Naruto?" 

The rest of the weary shinobi looked around. 

Naruto had slipped from under their fingers. 

* * *

"Hallows not Horcruxes!" Said Harry loudly to Dumbledore. 

"Yes" Dumbledore said sadly, as he wiped his damped eyes. "Hallows not Horcruxes" 

"You had the unbeatable wand didn't you?" Asked Harry sitting back. "You had it, but no one ever knew…..you could be trusted with power!" Cried Harry. 

Dumbledore sighed. "Grindlewald stole the wand from Gregorovitch. When I couldn't ignore the publics cries any longer, I went to fight him. Imagine my surprise when I found that Gellert had finally obtained a Hallow!" 

Dumbledore returned to looking sad. "I dueled Grindlewald, despite the fact I knew he was using the Elder Wand" 

Harry's mind wandered back to the memory that Dumbledore had shown Snape. "Why did you want Snape to tell me about that memory?" He asked Dumbledore.

Harry knew that there was a very crucial understanding in this. Something that could change the whole outcome of the future to come. 

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Why did you put Naruto in your will? How were you so sure that he would be here?" 

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him. "Seems I have much to explain" 

"In my quest to find Voldermort's Horcruxes, I found reasonable belief that Voldermort might be trying to form an alliance with Orochimaru" Dumbledore said, a far away look in his eyes.

"Orochimaru is Naruto's enemy" Said Harry. 

"If my hunch was correct," Said Dumbledore, a small smile forming on his lips, "Then fate would once again pull you together" 

"Then those items…" Said Harry. 

"An old man's fool hearted attempt to let Naruto know that he of course, was not the first ninja here" 

Harry's eyes widened. "The duel….and there was an explosion…" Said Harry.

"Yes" Conceded Dumbledore. "I knew that Naruto would not be able to realize the whole story without more help, but that was the most I could give him. But perhaps, you can now help him"

"You weren't the only one to win the Elder Wand…" Said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled weakly. "Because of the great force of the Elder Wand, a pathway to an alternate dimension opened up" Said Dumbledore. "Through that portal, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Sarutobi…erm, the previous Hokage" 

Harry remembered Naruto's hard to describe leader although he wasn't entirely sure who Jiraiya was. 

"By very odd circumstances, the Elder Wand held an allegiance not only with myself, but with Sarutobi as well" 

'So that's who the fire user was…' Thought Harry. 

"You planned your death with Snape…did you want him to end up with the Elder Wand?" Asked Harry incredulously. 

Dumbledore shifted a bit. "I admit, that was my intention. Another perhaps, wasted attempt. I was under the impression that each would have died without being defeated. The Elder Wand would cease to have a true master"

"But, that's not how it worked out, did it?" Said Dumbledore regretfully. 

"But…he….Sarutobi was killed……by Orochimaru!" Harry cried. "You can't tell me that Orochimaru is the master of the Elder Wand!" 

Now Dumbledore truly smiled. "You are a smart boy Harry. I know that you can figure out the rest" 

There was silence for a long while. "I guess I've got to go back…" Said Harry. 

"Well that, is up to you" Dumbledore replied. 

"I've got a choice?" Asked Harry surprised. 

"Oh yes" Said Dumbledore happily. 

Harry looked around. He knew that leaving here would be so much easier than it was to go into the forest. But leaving here meant going back to pain and loss…… 

Harry stood up along with Dumbledore and they faced each other, staring. 

"I'll go" Harry whispered. "But tell me…was this real, or inside my head?" 

Dumbledore beamed and Harry found it harder to see him as mist swirled around his figure. 

"Of course this is inside your head, but why on earth should that mean its not real?" 

* * *

Death was seeping into Naruto's body slowly. When Avada Kedavra hit its opponent, the effect was supposed to be instantaneous. The spell worked through the body, immediately shutting down all functioning organs in a blink of an eye. But that wasn't the case with Naruto. The impact the spell had was slowed down once it hit Naruto and Kyuubi would be damned if he let the spell finish its course. As Naruto's essence was slowly dying, Kyuubi was working his chakra slowly through the body, in hopes of salvaging Naruto's life by repairing the dead organs. 

As long as Naruto's heart was still beating, Kyuubi had a chance at living. 


	36. 034

**Make sure you read the chapter before this! Review and Enjoy!**

**第 三 十五 个: d i s a s t e r**

The smell of the forest infiltrated Harry's nose, almost making his eyes pop open in surprise. He was lying face down on the ground, his glasses pushing into his face and his arm bent at an awkward angle. Harry could hear yelling going on in the background but he couldn't understand what they were saying. But who ever it was, sounded dead furious by the way they were yelling in a language he couldn't understand. 

"My Lord" He could hear Bellatrix's slightly quivering voice over the yelling, indicating she must have been standing close to him. "Should we check if the boy is dead?" 

Harry could suddenly feel all eyes on him and it made him nervous. He was sick with worry that a bead of sweat might roll down his forehead or an eyelid would twitch. 

"You" Said Voldermort. 

There was a bang and a shriek of pain. 

"Go check him" 

There was a bustle of robes and he could feel the presence of someone next to him, keeling. He could feel their breath on his exposed neck. Harry held his breath, just waiting to be discovered as his heart pounded in his chest. It gave him a slight comfort that Voldermort did not have the gall to check himself…. Then, hands much softer than he had been expecting slid down his chest to feel his heart. He could hear their fast breathing and knew that they could feel his heart pounding away. 

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" Her whisper was barely audible and her lips tickled his ear. 

"Yes" He breathed. 

There was a pause before the hand slid back up his shirt. 

"He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy shouted out. 

Then came the applauds, the yells, the cheers that Harry had expected to hear the moment he hit the ground. Through his eyelids he could see shots of red burst through the air. The ground vibrated with stomping feet. 

"See?" Shouted Voldermort. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand! No man alive will ever threaten my power now!" 

"The first step in making the world ours" Cooed a very creepy voice. 

"Watch!" Called Voldermort. _"Crucio!"_

Harry had been expecting the pain to come. He knew that would not be allowed to remain untouched upon the forest floor. Voldermort would torture him to prove a point. He felt himself lift into the air and he was tossed around. He struggled to remain limp and look lifeless. His glasses fell off his face and he could feel his wand slipping from his pocket. Then he fell back to the ground with a hard thump and Harry suppressed a grunt. There were jeers from the crowd and snorts of laughter. 

Then slowly the laughter died down and Voldermort spoke again. "Now, we shall go back to the castle and show them what has become of their hero….who shall drag him back….?"

"Might I suggest something Voldermort-sama?" Asked the creepy voice once more. 

The man must have showed Voldermort something for there was a fresh round of laughter and snickers. 

"Brilliant" Said Voldermort. "You will carry him, Hagrid. He will be most visible in your arms" 

The ground vibrated once more beneath Harry. 

"Go ahead, pick up your little friend Hagrid, and someone put the glasses back on…he has to be recognizable" 

The glasses were jammed back on Harry's face with deliberate force when Harry felt gentle hands pick him up and cradle him in their arms.

"And this one too…." Harry could hear Voldermort stalk past him and Hagrid. "I want someone to carry him…" 

Harry's body stiffened slightly. 

Naruto! 

He had forgotten that the blond ninja was with him when Voldermort tried to kill him. Naruto's voice was surprisingly absent from the crowd. Harry used all his restraint to keep the tears within his eyes. He had failed. He had been so focused on his own death that he should have made Naruto get out of there before he let Voldermort kill him. Not only had he killed himself, but he killed his friend too. Naruto may have been a ninja, but he was no chance against Voldermort, Orochimaru and a host of Death Eaters and Sound ninja. Harry didn't know what to do, for the remorse that filled his heart was so strong. 

He cracked his eyes open to watch under his eyelashes. He saw Voldermort holding Naruto up by a fistful of his blond hair. Naruto's body was limp and his eyes were closed. There was no denying that he was dead. 

A cruel smile passed over Voldermort's lips. "Ah, Sasuke, why don't you carry him" 

Harry's eyes shifted over to see for the first time Naruto's betraying best friend. He must have been the one yelling earlier because his red eyes were darkened with hatred and his mouth was pulled into a hard line. 

Voldermort threw Naruto's body to the ground by Sasuke's feet. He landed in the cloud of dust. Harry even heard Hagrid let out a sob at watching Naruto's body being rough housed. Harry watched as Sasuke bent down with clenched fists and slung Naruto roughly over his shoulder. Naruto's head and arms drooped helplessly over Sasuke's shoulder. Hagrid started to sob uncontrollably and his arms shook with heaving sobs. Harry couldn't even tell his friend that all was not lost. 

"Move" Snarled Voldermort.

Hagrid started forward with a lurch and branches started to prick and snag on Harry's robes as they made their way back through the forest. A few minutes later, Harry felt fresh air hit his nose, signifying that they hit the edge of the forest. 

"Stop" Commanded Voldermort. 

Hagrid lurched forward, before coming to a stop. 

* * *

Sakura was standing near the doorway with her hands pressed against her forehead. Even since she realized that Naruto was missing, a sickly feeling had passed through her body and she couldn't shake it. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, but it was still there, creeping through her body like a disease. 

**"Harry Potter is dead"**

Sakura's eyes shot open and her body froze at the sound of Voldermort's voice. Around her, silence echoed and she knew that everyone was in disbelief. 

**"He was killed as he ran away. He tried to save himself while you lay your lives down for him"** Voldermort's voice was cruel. 

"That's not true!" Hermione's voice was shrill. "He's in Dumbledore's office, watching Snape's memories!" 

Sakura heard Ron trying to soothe her. 

**"The battle is over for you"** Voldermort continued**. "You lost a significant amount of fighters and now our troops outnumber you. You have lost 2 valuable people, you have no reason to fight any longer" **

Behind Sakura, Hermione stopped pleading when she heard Voldermort say 2 people. 

"NO!" Hermione screamed. 

Sakura fell to her knees. Hermione must be thinking the same thoughts that were running through Sakura's head. She shook her head furiously. It must be someone else. There was no way Naruto was dead. 

**"Anyone who tries to fight me will be slaughtered. Surrender and you will be forgiven. You will join us in the new world we will build together"**

And then Voldermort's voice was gone, leaving the castle in a frenzied silence. 

"Wait Hermione!"

Sakura watched as Hermione brushed past her. Sakura reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm.

"It could be dangerous" She pleaded half heartedly. 

Hermione's expression was frenzied. "I can't stay in here!" She screamed. 

"I have to know….you have to know!" She cried. 

As if Hermione's words acted as antidote for her frozen body, she got up, her hand still clinging to Hermione's and together they moved towards the door. 

Sakura saw them all lined up as her and Hermione entered the darkness. Sakura saw that Hermione's eyes were wide with fear and anticipation and tears were already leaking out. As they came closer, Sakura's eyes immediately when to the very large man who was holding Harry in his arms. Harry was clearly visible and Sakura shut her eyes at the horrible sight of Harry laying there limp with his mouth lolling open. 

Sakura could hear footsteps behind her and then came the most horrible sound ever.

"NO! HARRY!" 

Ginny had latched onto Hermione and they both fell to the ground, tears streaming and faces contorted into the worst thing that Sakura had ever seen. Slowly, more and more people were joining them outside. There were a few cries and shouts, but none as worse as Ginny and Hermione's. 

Sai walked forward and surprisingly grasped Sakura's hand in his own. 

"I should probably say shinobi are tools, they have no room for emotions" He said, staring straight ahead, ironically; no emotion spreading across his own face. "But….I think you should just let it out Sakura…Naruto deserves it" Said Sai. 

Sakura stifled a sob at his words. 

* * *

"SILENCE!" Shouted Voldermort. 

He flashed his wand and there was a bang as silence was forced upon the crowd. 

"Set him down at my feet, Hagrid, where he belongs!" Commanded Voldermort. 

Hagrid didn't look at Voldermort as he setHarry down on the ground in front of Voldermort. 

"You see?" Asked Voldermort as he kicked Harry over. 

The crowd bristled. 

"Harry Potter is dead!" He roared. "Do you understand now, deluded ones? Harry Potter was nothing more than a boy who relied on the sacrifice of others!" 

"He beat you!" Yelled Ron.

Then the others started to yell and scream, enraged by Ron's outburst. There was another bang and everyone was silent again. Voldermort strode over to where Sasuke was and Sakura started to choke. 

Voldermort grabbed the lump that was situated over Sasuke's shoulder and threw it to the ground. Naruto skidded to the ground and laid there, lifeless. 

Sakura let out a scream and the crowd broke out in shouts again. 

"No..." Moaned Kakashi as he retracted his arm from across Yamato's shoulder; who was helping him walk. He covered his eyes with his hand. 

Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut.

"See what happens with those who try to help Harry Potter?" He asked. 

"They get killed" 

* * *

Kyuubi was alarmed when he didn't detect any trace of Naruto's chakra as he worked on healing Naruto's organs. With a splash, Naruto fell into the murky water, ending up inside of Kyuubi's cage. 

Naruto's body was now his. 


	37. 035

**Yea! Next chapter! Just remember that the real difference between ninjas and wizards is that when ninjas battle, whole landmasses are destroyed. Let's bring on the destruction. **

**第 三 十六 个: c h a o s**

Sakura felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and she turned to see that Hermione was hugging Sakura tightly and was sobbing, her face buried by Sakura's neck. Sakura heaved another dry sob and waited for the tears to come. She didn't know what to feel. When Sasuke died during the fight with Haku and Zabuza, Sakura had cried countless tears as she laid over what she thought was Sasuke's dead body. When Sasuke left to join Orochimaru, Sakura had cried for days on end. Now, Naruto was dead and Sakura couldn't make any tears fall. What did that mean? 

After finding out about the Kyuubi, Sakura always had some sort of fantasy that Naruto was invincible. With some thing so powerful, inside a boy who was already strong by nature, how could anything bad ever happen to him? 

Looking at him now, it was just like he was sleeping. Sakura felt like she was stuck in a vortex of time. 

Nothing moved, nothing spoke, she couldn't feel anything. 

Out of the corner of Sakura's eye, she saw Sasuke take a step closer to Naruto's body. 

_"Why didn't you save him Sasuke?"_ She said.

No one paid attention to her….accept for Sasuke. He must have heard her over the cries and screams and Voldermort's speech. He looked directly at her with unreadable eyes. 

Suddenly, there was a battle cry from the crowd and someone rushed past Sakura. Neville Longbottom raised his wand, ready to fight Voldermort when Orochimaru gave a laugh and his tongue slid out to wrap itself around Neville's neck, lifting him from the ground. 

There were gasps and screams from the crowd as Voldermort turned to Neville, smiling. "Thank you, Lord Orochimaru" 

There was a bang and Voldermort caught Neville's wand and tossed it away. 

"Who is this?" Voldermort hissed. 

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh. "It's Neville Longbottom my Lord! Remember, the son of the Aurors?" 

Voldermort smiled. "Ah yes, you may put him down now, my good friend" 

Orochimaru flicked his tongue, dropping Neville to the ground. Voldermort stepped closer to him, tapping his wand in his hand. 

"But you're a pure blood aren't you, brave boy" Voldermort asked. 

Neville stayed on the ground, but he stared defiantly at Voldermort. "So what if I am?" He spat. 

Voldermort smiled. "You would make an excellent choice for a Death Eater" 

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows in interest. "You would choose this oaf?" Asked Orochimaru. 

"He must not have brains to charge so mindlessly into a crowd of his enemies" He continued, giving Neville a kick to the gut. 

Neville fell over, holding his stomach. 

"Were we all ninja, you'd be dead" Spat Orochimaru. 

"Ah, my eagar partner!" Said Voldermort. "Would it not be fun to break his will? Seeing the process of turning him into a Death Eater?" 

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" Shouted Neville from the ground. 

There were shouts and cheers from the crowd. 

"Very well" Said Voldermort rolling his eyes. "That can be on your head then" 

Neville cowered as Voldermort waved his hand. With a crash, the Sorting Hat flew out of Dumbledore's office and into Voldermort's hands.

"There will be no more sortings at Hogwarts" Voldermort announced. 

"Everyone shall be in the noble house of my ancestor; Salazar Slytherin. Won't that suffice, Longbottom?" Voldermort asked, shoving the hat on Neville's head. 

Suddenly, Orochimaru's gaze snapped away from Neville in alarm as did all the other ninjas on the Death Eaters side. Sakura snapped her eyes up, after feeling a very powerful jolt. She looked directly at Naruto, who was still lying face down in the dirt, part ways through the Death Eater mob. 

There was a faint reddish light that was leaking out of Naruto. Yet the feeling was tremendous. Sakura felt sick to her stomach just feeling the chakra. 

Orochimaru grabbed Voldermort's arm, still looking at Naruto. Voldermort jolted, surprised by the unexpected contact and his wand lit the Sorting Hat on Neville's head on fire. 

He let out a scream of pain. 

Voldermort glared down at Orochimaru's arm but then his gaze shifted over to the presumably dead ninja. Voldermort may not have been a ninja, but now he could certainly feel the terrible feeling of Naruto's chakra. The wizards started to murmur among themselves, wondering what was causing this. They feared it was part of Voldermort's plot. Some started to yell and it mixed with Neville's screams.

_"Aguamenti!"_ Shouted Ron, extinguishing the fire on Neville's head.

Kakashi broke free from Yamato and Shikamaru's support to hobble closer to the edge of the crowd.

"Shit" He said. 

* * *

"Fall back!" Yelled Kakashi. "Everyone get away from here!"

The chatter among the wizards started to grow as Kakashi tried warning them. 

"Voldermort-sama, I think its best for you to watch this one from a distance" Warned Orochimaru, an uncharacteristic urgency in his voice. 

"What's going on!" Voldermort demanded. 

The reddish light leaking from Naruto became more visable and it started to bubble around him. People started to scream and point. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Ginny closer to her. 

"Sakura, what's going on!" She cried.

"You guys need to get out of here!" Sakura yelled, getting to her feet. 

But no one was paying attention to the ninja's orders anymore. Everyone was staring at Naruto. 

"It can't be!" Ron. "He's alive!"

It was now that some tears started to glisten under Sakura's eyes. Naruto had pulled his arms to his side; his nails already long and claw like. His hair had become unruly under the film of chakra and Sakura saw his skin start to bubble. Naruto slowly lifted his head and Sakura was horrified by the sight.

She could see his teeth, sharp and glistening underneath the black line of his lips and his whisker marks were now more than just 3 skinny lines on his face. His eyes were half closed as he picked his head up and straightened out his body. But then, his eyes snapped open and they were no longer Naruto's eyes, but the Kyuubi's eyes. 

"He's been turned into a monster!" One girl student screamed from the crowd. 

Hermione shook Sakura. "What's going on? What's happening to Naruto!" 

"That's not Naruto…" Sakura whispered. 

"What are you talking about!" Cried Ginny, who looked just has frightened. 

Naruto stood up, on all fours and stood in a crouched position. The red chakra had formed the Fox's Cloak and the first tail was already halfway formed. 

Suddenly, Naruto let out a deep grumble that seemed to shake the ground. Stupidly, a Death Eater close to Naruto started to inch forward. Sakura wanted to scream out not to do it, but her mouth was paralyzed shut. Even Sasuke, who had his Sharingan activated seemed too confused to reach out and pull the man back. 

"Troyer" Warned Voldermort, although he seemed interested in seeing what would happen. 

Troyer pulled his wand out as he reached Naruto and pointed it at him. 

_"Avada…"_

Naruto's head slowly turned to face Troyer. 

_"Ked…"_

Suddenly, the tail that had been forming lashed out and grabbed Troyer, knocking the wand out of his hand. He gave a startled cry as Naruto raised him off the ground and then threw him. Everyone watched in muted horror as Troyer's scream echoed through the night as he sailed into one of Hogwart's towers and decimated the whole roof with his impact. There was a deafening bang followed by a few yelps. 

Then Naruto let out a real roar and the screaming started. 

The wind started to whip furiously around as everyone started to scream and run off. Several wizards tried shooting spells at the Kyuubi induced Naruto, but the spells seemed to dissolve once they hit the Fox's Cloak. A 3rd tail was quickly sprouting next to the others. 

"We gotta get these people out of here!" Shouted Yamato. "You didn't see what happened last time this happened!" He yelled. 

"What is happening to him!" Shouted Professor McGonagall, runningto stand byYamato and Shikamaru. "Voldermort killed him!"

"Naruto is….special" Said Kakashi. "There's a demon sealed inside of him called the nine tailed fox" He explained. 

McGonagall gasped. 

"You don't think…the spell killed Naruto, leaving only the Kyuubi inside his body…." Thought Yamato out loud.

"But the seal!" Shouted Shikamaru. 

Kakashi shook his head. "The seal was weakening! Without Naruto taking control inside there, Kyuubi could break free" 

"Just what is this fox capable of!" Shouted McGonagall. 

Sakura held her arms up as she battled the winds being forced at her.

"Sakura!" Shouted Hermione, struggling to run up next to her. "What do we do to stop him!" 

"We can't!" Cried Sakura. 

Suddenly, Hagrid's cry rang out. "HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY?" 

Hermione gasped. "What happened to him!" 

* * *

Harry was wrapped in the Invisibility Cloak and was running to the forest. He had seen Naruto like this before. 2 years ago, Naruto had the same red force around him, the same physical features. 

But this time, it was worse….much worse.

It was like Naruto wasn't Naruto anymore. Last time, Sakura kissed him before it seemed to get any worse. Would something so trivial as a kiss work this time? Harry had the nagging feeling that no one would even be able to get close to him. Naruto had mentioned something that the Kyuubi was trapped inside of him. 

Was he coming out now?

Harry heard a thud on the ground and he turned to see Voldermort break away from Orochimaru. "I killed the boy! This is impossible!" 

"That's not him!" Shouted Orochimaru. "This is the power we could harnessed in time!" He shouted, pointing at Naruto. "But you killed him and unlocked the whole thing!"

"Well, now we fight" Sneered Voldermort. 

* * *

"It's the Kyuubi!" Shouted the Oto ninjas who started to run. 

There were people running everywhere but Sakura's eyes were still locked on Naruto. Suddenly, Sakura's ears rang with laughter and she looked up to see Sasuke standing there. 

"I should have known that Naruto would have been the weaker one. He always relied on the Kyuubi too much. Now look at where it got him" 

Sakura started to brim with rage as she looked at one of her best friends. Naruto's eyes slid to look at Sasuke.

Sakura opened her mouth to retort when Hermione yelled out. "Who do you think you are you loud mouthed bastard?" 

Hermione charged at Sasuke, her wand raised when he smirked. She froze mid step as he flashed his Sharingan at her. Then he quickly spun around of his hands and kicked Hermione; sending her flying. She landed with a thud in the ground and made a face as she rubbed her jaw. 

"Don't you bloody touch her!" Roared Ron. 

He charged at Sasuke and waved his wand. _"Pefetricus Totalus!"_

Sasuke backflipped to avoid the spell and then sent and arm out which turned into a snake. The snake wrapped around Ron's neck. 

_"Sasuke, Yamero!"_ Sakura screamed. 

She ran forward and slashed her kunai through the snake, cutting it in half. Ron stumbled backwards and threw the snake half off of him. The snake turned back into his arm and he was about to charge forward when Naruto let out a roar. His tail whipped out, and hit Sasuke in the stomach. He flew backwards into a tree.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. 

Naruto slammed a fist down, creating a huge tremor. The ground started to shake and everyone fell over. 

A huge cloud of dust filled the sky. 

The red chakra started to bubble faster, as if one were boiling water. Naruto growled as the wind started to whip faster and Naruto crouched down. The ground started to vibrate and then a huge crater appeared under the ground where Naruto was standing. Another tail lashed out when at Death Eater sent another killing spell at Naruto. 

Naruto turned instantly and opened his mouth. A blast of pure white chakra shot out and hit the Death Eater and he flew out a few feet, and landed creating a huge explosion. Then Naruto turned and sent out another blast, exploding and decimating another Hogwarts tower. Naruto let out another scream like sound as Sakura brushed the rock and rubble off of herself. Her eyes widened. 

There was a 5th tail forming. 


	38. 036

**第 三 十 七 个: k y u u b i**

Naruto let out a deep grumble as he ducked his head down. Hermione screamed as the ground under Naruto broke and deepened under the pressure of Naruto's chakra. Sakura couldn't help but let the tears roll down her cheeks as she lifted her hand to her forehead. She felt the sticky blood but kept her eyes of Naruto.

Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that Naruto's body must be experiencing as Naruto's clothes started to shred and the skin peeled away. The air was eerily silent as everyone watched Naruto crumble away.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ron yelled, breaking the silence.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, her voice strained.

"His skin IS PEELING AWAY!" Ron roared as he got up and ran towards Naruto.

"No! Ron!" Yelled Sakura as Naruto let out another grumbled.

Ron had reached Naruto and brushed his hand against the red chakra when he let out a yelp as there was a sickening sizzle. Ron jumped and fell back on the ground, clutching his hand. The Kyuubi's chakra had burned the skin on Ron's hand when he touched it.

The peeling skin was burned away under the chakra leaving a grotesque looking Naruto.

"Oh my god" Hermione sobbed.

The blood started to leak through the Fox's Cloak where it started to form a thick layer of ash around Naruto, leaving him barely visible. There was another scream from Naruto and an explosion of wind. Everyone covered their faces as the ash blew away. When it cleared away, everyone gave a startled cry.

Naruto was standing on all fours, with his head still ducked down. 5 tails were furiously waving around. Naruto no longer looked human, but like a fox. After the skin had peeled off, it hardened and scabbed over and tufts of reddish brown hair was now protruding out. Naruto had fully formed fox ears on top of his transformed face. His mouth resembled jaws with ferocious teeth.

Naruto gave a howl, finally breaking the silence that had engulfed them all.

"ITS TIME TO FIGHT!" Shouted a Death Eater and the chaos started with Kyuubi right in the middle of it.

Screams and shouted echoed around the school grounds as spells once again lit the sky. Sakura, Ron and Hermione were all standing back to back in a circle. Each of them were busy fighting off any Death Eater or ninja who came to fight them.

"I don't know how much more I can take!" Shouted Ron as he fell to the floor and spit up some blood from a hit he took in the face.

Sakura easily punched the ninja a few yards away. "I feel my chakra draining" Said Sakura.

Kyuubi/Naruto was fighting through the crowd and easily decimating the entire area. A dead body landed at Kyuubi's feet and he looked down at it, only to let out a cruel noise that sounded a lot like laughter.

Sasuke was sitting high up in a tree as he looked down with cold eyes at Naruto. Sasuke felt some remorse about what he was going to do, but it was not enough to make him change his mind. He was pretty sure that the figure below him was no longer the _dobe_ from his childhood.

This was the Kyuubi and Sasuke knew that if it wasn't stopped, he would kill everyone in sight, even the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke was not about to die before he had revenge against this brother.

Sasuke looked down at the Kyuubi and saw that he was right where he wanted him to be. He pulled his katana out of its sheath and with a battle cry, he leapt off the tree, his katana aimed straight for Kyuubi.

_"Chidori Nagashi"_

Sakura heard the crackling sound before she saw Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around to see him seconds away from hitting Naruto.

"Naruto!" She screamed.

Suddenly a string of black, barely visible in the night sky shot towards Sasuke, snatching him out of the sky before he could hit Kyuubi. The ink, as it turned out to be, dripped away under the current of electricity generating out of Sasuke.

Sasuke fell to the ground as Sai knelt before him, holding his scroll in from of him. There was a visible layer of sweat glistening on his forehead.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief when Sasuke suddenly smirked. All eyes went to Kyuubi to see that Sasuke's katana was stuck in Kyuubi's side, and it still sparked with electricity.

Kyuubi looked at it before grunting. But then, as if it were just a thorn in his side, he reached over and pulled it out and tossed it away.

_"Nice try Uchiha"_ Said Sai with a smile as he charged to attack Sasuke.

* * *

Back in the safety of the Forbidden Forest, Orochimaru and Voldermort were trying to escape the oncoming destruction.

"Look at what you've caused!" Shouted Orochimaru. "I knew it was a mistake when you rashly killed the Kyuubi kid!"

"Maybe if you hadn't kept me in the dark about his origins I wouldn't have been so rash!" Shouted Voldermort, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"It seems to me that this partnership has run its course" Orochimaru mused.

"Yes perhaps" Agreed Voldermort. "So don't expect me to keep my end of the bargain"

Orochimaru smiled. "Konoha was always mine"

Voldermort frowned. "Let's wager a bit on that my friend. Because surely you don't stand a chance against the powerful demon out there" Said Voldermort, his eyes flickering to the Kyuubi.

Orochimaru's smiled deepened. "You don't even know what your dealing with"

* * *

Harry was still hiding in the forests when he saw Voldermort and Orochimaru both disappear from the forest to fight the Kyuubi. Harry shook his head. Everything was happening too fast and there was no way to stop it. Naruto would kill everyone here if he wasn't stopped. Harry pulled the cloak around him and ran out of the forest.

He needed to find Kakashi.

* * *

Orochimaru was like a rubber band as he efficiently dodged the spells that Voldermort was throwing at him. Voldermort whipped his wand around him to send out 4 fiery beasts at Orochimaru. Orochimaru turned his snake arms on them, but they quickly disintegrated. Orochimaru frowned.

The fiery beasts rammed into the Kyuubi, making him howl in pain. Voldermort laughed and was going to send out another spell when Orochimaru bit his thumb and slammed it into the ground, making Voldermort stop. _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Orochimaru laughed as the ground began to rumble and a giant snake burst forth with Orochimaru standing on top. There were screams as wizards ran away from the giant snake.

"What is it with the snakes?!" Yelled Ron.

"Manda!" Sakura snarled.

Kyuubi snarled at the sight of the giant snake and slowly backed up.

_"Oi Orochimaru"_ The snake said in an irritated voice. _"What is this? What have you brought me into now?"_

The snake slowly surveyed the area of destruction and the many wizards and ninjas that were still fighting. None of them had stopped to stare at the giant snake. Voldermort stepped back, obviously not knowing what to expect from the giant snake.

_"You cannot see we are in the middle of a battle?"_ Asked Orochimaru in a sarcastic tone.

_"Don't get smart with me bastard!"_ Sneered the snake. _"You killed my brother and put him up for decoration in your lair, why would I ever help you?"_

_"If you help me, you may feast upon all the dead bodies here"_ Claimed Orochimaru.

The snake considered this. _"Fair enough"_

"Enough talk!" Yelled Voldermort. "You must not be the leader I thought you were if you have to make bargains to keep your life with your pet here!"

"Pet!" Snarled the snake, outraged.

The snake moved it tail and lashed it out at an unsuspecting Voldermort, and smacked him into a tree.

"Kill the fox!" Yelled Orochimaru.

The snake let out a hiss as it lunged for the Kyuubi who quickly jumped out of the way. Voldermort rebounded and sent a giant fiery snake out of his wand. The fiery beast attacked the snake and there was a sickening sizzling sound as the snake recoiled.

* * *

Harry was running as fast as he could through the grounds while dodging spells and kunai. Finally he saw the silver haired jounin fighting back to back with Yamato. "Professor! Professor Kakashi!"

Kakashi spun around, looking wildly for the voice. Harry peeked out from under the cover of the Invisiblity Cloak.

"Harry!" Yelled Kakashi. "What are you…!"

"Shh!" Scolded Harry. "How do we save Naruto?"

"I don't know if there's any hope now" Said Yamato sadly. "But he will kill us all if we don't stop him"

* * *

Kyuubi growled as he jumped back to avoid hits from both Orochimaru and Voldermort. Bellatrix, who was standing some distance away, decided to jump into action as the Kyuubi paused for a second.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Kyuubi turned at the last minute and engulfed the spell with a fireball that erupted from his mouth. Bellatrix scowled.

"You bitch!" Bellatrix turned to see an enraged Sakura charging at her with her fist pulled back.

Orochimaru jumped up into a flip as he avoided a spell from Voldermort and then sent his snake like arms out to get him. Voldermort dodged the first and then made a slashing motion with his wand and successfully cut the second off.

One of Kyuubi's tails lashed out at an attacking ninja and he screamed as it burned him.

Sakura dropped to the ground and somersaulted, easily avoiding one of Bellatrix's spells. Sakura spun around and slashed at Bellatrix with her kunai and Bellatrix barely dodged as Sakura cut off the tips of her hair.

* * *

Harry, looked around anxiously as he saw the others fighting. He was crouching down, hidden among the trees with Kakashi and Yamato who were planning on using some jutsu to stop Naruto.

He saw Charlie Weasley a few feet away easily over taking Macnair before an angry Hagrid grabbed him and threw him into a tree. To his right, he saw Neville, George and Shikamaru fighting Fenrir Greyback.

He watched with horror as Greyback slashed George across the chest and then delivered a fatal blow to Shikamaru. But then Shikamaru disappeared in a cloud of smoke and a log fell in his place. Greyback froze as Shikamaru appeared some feet away, easily holding Greyback in his jutsu. Neville then knocked him unconscious.

Arthur and Percy Weasley were taking down Thickenese as both Ron and Hermione were fighting back to back with a silver haired glasses wearing ninja.

* * *

Bellatrix shot out a spell that tied Sakura up in magical ropes. Bellatrix laughed a chilling laugh. "My how the tables have turned" She cackled.

_"Expluso!"_

Bellatrix gasped and fell back before the explosion could go off in her face. Ginny appeared beside Sakura, her wand outstretched and her face determined.

_"Diffindo!"_She said, pointing her wand at Sakura.

Sakura broke free and quickly stood up. "Watch out!" She yelled as she tackled Ginny to the ground as Bellatrix sent a spell straight towards her.

Sakura was about to send out a kunai when a blur ran past her, straight for Bellatrix.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed. She quickly began to duel as Sakura and Ginny stood their helplessly. They watched as both women furiously spun their wands around, waiting the right moment to kill each other.

"What will happen to your children when mummy dies?" Bellatrix laughed.

Ginny growled at that comment and Sakura narrowed her eyes. She picked up her hand and let it glow with chakra as Ginny stared at it. "What are you going to do?"

"Stay behind me" Warned Sakura. "I've got to wait for the right moment"

* * *

Orochimaru jumped up and sent out a multitude of senbon, heading towards both Voldermort and Kyuubi. Kyuubi opened his mouth and sent out a bunch of chakra bombs that exploded as they hit the senbon in the air.

"GINNY!" Harry screamed as he watched the explosions and saw the glint of 3 senbons heading towards Ginny.

"Harry?" Ginny turned as they were about to hit when Sakura threw a shuriken hitting them off course.

Both Voldermort and Orochimaru turned away from the explosions when there was a crash of trees as Grawp charged forward to grab Orochimaru's snake in his massive hands.

Orochimaru jumped off in alarm as the snake hissed and withered in Grawp's hands. With a roar, Grawp ripped the snake apart and threw it to the ground as everyone ran to get out from underneath it.

As Bellatrix was distracted for a second, Sakura jumped up and flew at Bellatrix as she hit her in the collarbone with her _Ranshinsho _technique.

Then, Mrs. Weasley hit her in the chest with her spell. Bellatrix turned her head to look at Mrs. Weasley surprised as she fell to the ground dead.

Voldermort let out a scream of rage as he looked at Bellatrix's dead body on the ground. He went to send a spell at Mrs. Weasley when Orochimaru smacked Voldermort away with his snake arm. Voldermort sent a curse straight towards Orochimaru and watched with pleasure as Orochimaru exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Voldermort watched as a new Orochimaru crawled out of the one half of the exploded body.

"Very nice" Orochimaru laughed.

* * *

_"Pefetricus Totalus!"_Hermione hit Kabuto with the spell and watched in triumph as he fell over.

Kabuto scowled in annoyance as he withered, trying to break free.

"It's no use mate" Said Ron, smirking as he walked over to stand over Kabuto. "I'm sure no one will mind if we kill your sorry ass anyway" Said Ron raising his wand.

Then in a blur, Kabuto shot up and rammed Ron into a tree, smacking his head hard.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed.

"I'm in the forefront of medical ninjutsu" Said Kabuto as he held Ron against the tree. "Your silly little spell could not hold me for long"

And he let Ron drop, blood pooling around his head. Hermione let out a scream and rushed over to Ron.

"Ron!" Sai turned his head from where he was fighting with Sasuke when Sasuke took the opportunity to nail him hard in the stomach with his katana. Sai flew to the ground.

Kabuto slowly approached Hermione with his hand glowing with chakra when a kunai stopped him in his tracks. Sakura stood in front of him as Ginny helped Hermione up.

_"I've been waiting a long time to put you in your place Kabuto-san"_Growled Sakura.

_"Let's see if you improved from being the weakest link"_Said Kabuto with a smile.

* * *

Kyuubi waved its tails at Orochimaru and Voldermort, creating a huge gust of wind that blew them backwards. Suddenly, Voldermort let out a strange hiss and Nagini, who had been slithering around the battle area suddenly struck out at the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi let out a growl as it snapped at the deadly snake. Nagini recoiled and then struck again, catching the Kyuubi's front foot. Kyuuni let out a howl before it kicked Nagini off. Kyuubi let out a chakra blast and it hit Nagini as it flew through the air.

The last Horcrux was finally gone. Voldermort let out an anguished cry and it soon turned to fury.

Harry gave a nod of his head as he pulled the cloak over his face and ran towards where the ultimate battle was taking place. The idea was to get Kyuubi into a blind spot where Yamato would be ready to catch Kyuubi into his sealing jutsu. Last time, it had taken a distracted Kyuubi/Naruto for it to work. Harry hoped for everyone's sake it worked this time.

* * *

_"Crucio!" _Shouted Hermione as she aimed at Kabuto.

Kabuto was hit with the spell and cried out as his body started to wither in agony.

"Nice shot!" Said Ginny.

Sakura closed her eyes and put her hands together in a seal. Kabuto squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to rid of the agony inside his body. Suddenly, the pain stopped and Kabuto opened his eyes. He found that he was trapped to a tree trunk, with its branches wrapped around him.

Kabuto tilted his head back and laughed as Ginny and Hermione stared at him.

_"You forget Sakura-san…"_ Said Kabuto calling out. _"I was a citizen of Konoha. I'm sure while Kurenai-san might find the Jubaku Satsu useful against her opponents, it will not work against me"_

Kabuto turned as Sakura appeared coming out of the tree above him and hit her with his _Chakra no Mesu_. But then, with a poof, Sakura was gone and the landscape started to blur.

_"Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Kabuto furrowed his eyebrows together before he opened his eyes again. Below him, he saw Sakura, and Hermione, staring at him with smug looks on their faces and Ginny with her wand outstretched.

Kabuto started to squirm when Sakura held her hand out. _"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kabuto-san"_

Kabuto tensed and looked down to see he was tied with magical bound ropes and 2 explosive tags stuck on each of him limbs.

_"What do you think this is?"_Kabuto hissed.

"My genjutsu was a trap" Said Sakura smiling. "And you fell for it"

"If you try to break free…" Said Hermione. "Those tags are bewitched to explode when there is movement"

"Meaning you can't break free" Said Ginny.

"Impossible!" Shouted Kabuto.

"Not if your Hermione" Smiled Sakura.

Kabuto growled. There was no way that was possible…but Kabuto was still hesitant to move anything.

"C'mon, let's go" Said Sakura turning and waving her hand to the others.

As they turned to leave, Ginny dropped her hold on Kabuto. As Kabuto fell to the ground, he couldn't help have a muscle spasm as his arm hit the ground. There was an explosion and a scream of pain as the 3 girls turned around bewildered. As the smoke cleared, they could see Kabuto's head bent in pain as blood patterned the floor and his bloody stump was left hanging there…

* * *

Sai flipped over the shuriken and then quickly drew something with his brush and scroll.

_"Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu"_ He said as he activated his hands in a seal.

An ink clone of himself appeared as Sasuke rolled his eyes. _"Everyone loves the dobe's jutsu now"_

_"Why do you despise Naruto-kun so much?" _Asked Sai.

Both Sai's quickly went to fight off Sasuke, but Sasuke swiftly got rid of the clone with his katana. He then swung it around to hit Sai who blocked it with his forearm. Sai struggled as Sasuke pushed down harder. Blood trickled down his wrist.

_"Because bonds make you weak"_Sasuke smiled.

_"They don't"_Said Sai. _"After being with Naruto-kun and Sakura I can see…."_

Sasuke kicked Sai away and he stumbled back.

_"The only reason they like you is because you remind them of me" _Said Sasuke.

Sai's eyes widened as Sasuke jumped back and produced a Fuuma shuriken. Sasuke whipped it towards Sai who jumped up avoid it. But the shuriken revealed another hidden within its shadow and Sai squirmed in the air, trying to avoid both. Sai fell to the ground, landing badly on his drawing arm.

Sai grunted and his eyes widened as he saw Sasuke above him, sword outstretched. But Sai was helpless to avoid it.

_"Chidori Nagashi"_Sasuke stabbed the electric filled sword through Sai's shoulder and Sai let out a yell of pain.

Sasuke smirked before jumping into the safety of the trees.

Orochimaru's head swarmed towards Kyuubi and Kyuubi roughly grabbed his elongated neck and swung him into Hogwarts. He slammed into the building with a loud bang. After Kyuubi looked on at Orochimaru's fate with satisfaction, Kyuubi was suddenly attacked by a pile of mud. Kyuubi roared with anger as he turned to see an army of mud zombies heading towards him.

Voldermort waved his wand with intricacy as more mud zombies emerged.

Kyuubi waved his tails creating a blast of wind, but they did nothing more than fall back to mud and then reform again.

_"Fuuton: Daitoppa!"_

Kyuubi turned to see a massive cyclone rip throuh the battle rounds towards Naruto. Voldermort widened his eyes as he flew up into the air to avoid being hit. Kyuubi backed up but then stood his ground as his tails flickered.

The cyclone ripped through the mud zombies as Kyuubi released a jutsu.

_"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!"_

A giant tidal wave flew from over the forest and disapated the threatening cyclone.

"Your finally mine" Said Sasuke with mallice as he eyed Kyuubi perform the jutsu.

"You touch Naruto and I'll kill you"

Sasuke looked down to see a boy with messy black hair and glasses staring angrily up at him. His wand was pointed at Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke smirked and jumped down to join the boy. "I've already dealt with pests like you. What are you going to do, jab me to death?"

"Your Sasuke" Growled Harry.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"I never abandon my friends, no matter what ambitions I might have" Said Harry in a low voice.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "I see Naruto's rubbed off on you. Guess I really will have to put you in your place"

_"Stupefy!"_ Yelled Harry as he aimed his wand.

Sasuke, who wasn't expecting the sudden attack flew back from the hit. "You little..." He muttered as he picked himself up.

_"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_ Sasuke spurted out the giant fireball at Harry who's eyes widened.

_"Aguamenti!"_ Shouted Harry.

The water hit the fireball with a sizzle and Harry jumped through the smoke. _"Crucio!"_

The spell struck Sasuke who fell in agony. As Harry approched, Sasuke kicked Harry in the stomach, pushing him up. Then Sasuke appeared behind Harry as he flew up. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at Sasuke.

_"Shishi Rendan!"_ Yelled Sasuke as he kicked Harry into the ground.

Sasuke climbed back ino the tree and finally saw his opening and brought his hands together in a rapid succession of hand seals. Sasuke jumped through the trees towards his target, his left hand gripping the forearm of his lightning filled hand.

He gave out a yell as Kyuubi looked up. _'Chidori ey?'_

Though Kyuubi as his lips formed a smile. _"You know, the brat had some useful aspects"_Said Kyuubi in a deep voice.

Rearing up to stand on 2 legs, Kyuubi brought his paw back as everyone stared at him with wide eyes. Sasuke kept his face determined as he got closer. Red chakra started to swirl in Kyuubi's paw before wind stared to whip around, forming almost another layer.

"What?!" Yelled Kakashi and Yamato.

"No!" Screamed Sakura.

_"Chidori!"_Yelled Sasuke, bring his arm down.

_"Fuuton: Rasengan!"_Said Kyuubi.

With a colossal impact, the 2 jutsus hit each other as a harsh wind blew everyone back.

Sakura coughed and shook her head free of dust as she slowly picked herself up. In the vicinity that Kyuubi and Sasuke had fought, everyone was slowly getting back up. Sakura looked to see that the other battles had not been disturbed.

Then her eyes widened. "Naruto! Sasuke!" She yelled.

Kyuubi was back to standing on all fours, but Sakura could see the paw he used the _Fuuton: Rasengan_ with was dripping with some blood.

The Kyuubi didn't look happy, but as he looked over at Sasuke he seemed satisfied. Sasuke was lying a few feet away, unconscious as he arm was left a bleeding mess. He had minor cuts covering his body.

_"Guess you didn't know wind beats lighting"_Said Kyuubi.

_"Kusanagi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:Ku no Tachi!"_

Kyuubi's head darted over to where Orochimaru had took cover as thousands of snakes burst from out of the ground, opening their mouths to reveal the Sword of Kusanagi. Kyuubi jumped back but hoards and hoards of them kept coming. Kyuubi sent forth some fireballs, creating a wall of fire. Then, Kyuubi opened its mouth as different colored balls started leaking out from him.

"What….?" Grumbled Hermione as Sakura helped her out.

"Shit!" Yelled Yamato as he peered out from behind the wood barrier he and Kakashi his under. "Sakura, take cover!" He yelled.

Sakura alerted her attention to Kyuubi and her eyes widened. That couldn't be good. She grabbed a weary Ginny and Hermione and started to run as they stumbled.

"Shit" Said Orochimaru as he closed his mouth and the snakes trying to attack Kyuubi disappeared.

Kyuubi swallowed the glowing mass before he let forth the destructive ball of compacted chakra.

Orochimaru slammed his hand into the ground._"Rashoumon!"_

Voldermort raised his wand as the giant demon gate appeared out of the ground. _"Ultimatium Protego"_

Sakura dove to the ground and covered her head as there was a huge explosion and the ground trembled. The chakra cannon hit both of the shields with tremendous force as all the other fighting stopped.

Part of the cannon reflected off the shields and hit Hogwarts, decimating a good portion of the entrance.

Sakura picked her head up and opened one eye as she looked around. Hermione did the same next to her, her limbs creaking as she looked around. She gave a startled cry as she found they were all lying in a huge crater.

"What happened?" Hermione gasped as she sat up.

Ginny also scrambled up with wide eyes as she looked around.

"I have no idea" Said Sakura rubbing her head.

A few feet away, Kyuubi stood, looking smug, but also winded as it stood looking over the damage. The _Rashoumon_Gate has vanished on impact leaving the sight of Orochimaru's remains scattered around the ground. Behind Orochimaru, Kyuubi could see a clear barrier with a half conscious Voldermort behind it. Hiding behind 2 shields, Voldermort had only gotten the blunt end of the attack, but it was still enough.

"Its done then!" Said Hermione. "Look, Orochimaru is dead"

"I wouldn't count on it" Grumbled Sakura.

Kyuubi winced as his legs trembled. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to use the chakra cannon. Although Kyuubi was no where near using up his almost limitless chakra reserves, he could feel his hosts body deteriorating with every major blow he took. And both of the snake bastards weren't done yet. Through the Kyuubi's eyes, he could see another Orochimaru struggling to pull himself out of the old shell. Kyuubi growled. Damn cockroaches.

Suddenly, Kyuubi felt a very odd feeling.

_"Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu!"_

9 pillars of wood shot out of the wood around Naruto as a chakra hand extended towards Kyuubi.

"What's going on?! Nartuto!" Screamed Hermione

Sakura felt her heart in her throat and she turned to see a determined looking Yamato; the chakra hand extending from his clasped hands.

"Naruto's going to be ok" Sakura whispered, hoping she was very much correct.

Kyuubi growled and backed away as his chest started to glow and the Hokage necklace that Naruto wore appeared. The chakra hand grasped the necklace and it began to glow. Suddenly, the light died out and the pillars started to shrink. Yamato frowned and tried again.

_"Why isn't working?!"_Yelled Kakashi.

_"I don't know sempai!"_Said Yamato.

"I have no human soul to revert back to" Chuckled Kyuubi.

Yamato gave Kakashi a frightened look. Kakashi closed his eyes, trying to gather up his chakra. Would he have to resort to the Mangekyo?

"I'm sorry Naruto" He whispered.

_Jutsu:  
Chidori Nagashi- Lightning Edge Current  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu-Summoning Jutsu  
Ranshinsho- Important Body Parts Disturbance  
Chakra no Mesu- Chakra Scaple  
Jubaku Satsu- Tree Binding Death  
Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu- Ink Clone Technique  
Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu  
Shishi Rendan- Lion's Combo  
Chidori- Lightning Edge  
Fuuton: Rasengan- Wind Release: Great Spiraling Sphere  
Fuuton: Daitoppa- Wind Release: Great Wind Breakthrough  
__Suiton: Bakusui Shoha- Water Release:Exploding Water Shockwave  
Kusanagi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Kusangai Clone Techinque: Long Sword of Heaven  
Rashoumon- Demonic Wall Defense  
Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu- Style Submission Technique: Kakuan's Return to Humanity_

**Note: Ah yes I know, long time no post. I've been really busy with school stuff and not to mention I just had no inspiration to write. Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! By the way, I dunno if Orochimaru killed Manda, but when you first see Sasuke in Shippuden, he is sitting in front of a giant snake. I assumed it was Manda so whatever. The battle ends next chapter. Also, I apologize for the state of this chapter. Its so choppy and I know the Kyuubi v. Orochimaru v. Voldermort parts suck because wizards are just so boring in battles with ninja and I don't know any cool attacks that Voldermort and Kyuubi can use. sobs**


	39. 037

****

第 三 十 八 个: f i n a l e

Sakura was dismayed as Kyuubi continued to stand there and both Orochimaru and Voldermort were starting to recuperate. Sakura shut her eyes as her vision started to sway. With being thrown around by explosions and her constantly thinning chakra, Sakura felt like she was going to pass out soon.

Voldermort's eyes were flashing an angry red as he finally managed to push himself up and grab his wand.

He saw the Kyuubi standing there, legs quivering slightly. After taking cover from the terrifying destruction that was taking place on the other side of the battle field, everyone was staring at the Kyuubi. Any remaining Oto ninjas finally fled the battle scene, not wanting to be killed by the Kyuubi and any remaining Death Eaters were held captive by the other wizards.

Voldermort finally pushed himself up and glared dangerously at Kyuubi when the unbelievable happened- Kyuubi fell to the floor.

There were cheers that erupted from the wizards as Sakura looked on horrified. Yamato and Kakashi exchanged unsure glances.

Voldermort smiled as he slowly approached the fallen Kyuubi. He would kill the fox and then take what was rightfully his from Orochimaru. His rein here was no where near done.

_"Protego!"_

Voldermort stopped wide eyed as he looked at the red shield that suddenly blocked him from the Kyuubi. He whipped around, looking for who ever would dare defy him when his eyes landed on Harry Potter.

"IT'S POTTER!" Everyone shouted. "HE'S ALIVE!"

Harry stood before Voldermort, having tossed away the Invisibility Cloak, weary eyed and sporting a bleeding lip from his fight with Sasuke. "Don't touch him, this fight is between you and me"

* * *

Orochimaru started to wheeze as he groveled on the ground. He coughed violently before spitting up some blood. As he wiped his mouth, he looked up to see Voldermort standing face to Harry Potter. Orochimaru scowled. If he had been sitting behind 2 powerful shields, he would probably be in Voldermort's place and Voldermort would be dead. And he was only in this place in the first place because he didn't have to to summon a triple Rashoumon.

Reaurdless, Orochimaru just about knew that this body had it after he spitted up some more blood. He pulled himself up on his hands before turning to see that his legs had been blown off. He scowled before managing to reemerge whole again out of his old body.

But he was still weak and he fell to his knees. Then Orochimaru grinned. Where was Sasuke-kun?

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun"_

Sasuke opened his eyes to see that he was lying in a very large crater. Sasuke picked up himself up and went to rub his face with his hand when an unbelievable pain shot through his entire arm. He looked down to see that his arm was a wreck and a bloody mess. He let out an irritated growl when Orochimaru called him.

Sasuke turned to see that Orochimaru was behind him on the ground coughing up blood. Sasuke narrowed his eyes before walking over to him.

_"Sasuke-kun, help me"_Rasped Orochimaru reaching his arm out to him.

Suddenly, everything clicked in Sasuke's mind. Orochimaru was beyond broken...in this body. Orochimaru expected Sasuke to just hand him his body here and now.

But Sasuke had no intention of doing so. Sasuke took a step back from Orochimaru.

_"Your weak"_Sasuke replied in a cool tone.

Orochimatu narrowed his eyes. _"What do you think you are doing?"_

Sasuke turned from Orochimaru. _"It may have been Kyuubi I was fighting, but lost to Naruto's technique. I no longer have anything to gain by staying with you"_ He turned his face to the side so he could look Orochimaru in the eye. _"I've outgrown you" _

Orochimaru gritted his teeth angrily, helpless to do anything.

Sasuke held his arm, so it wouldn't hit against his hip. _"I'll be back later to kill you" _

Then Sasuke walked off.

_"Sasuke"_

Sasuke looked up to see his old sensei standing in front of him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _"Get out of my way Kakashi" _

_"What do you think you have to gain by killing Itachi?"_ Asked Kakashi in a harsh voice. _"You will throw your life away if you continue on this fruitless pursuit of revenge" _

_"Why would I come back to Konoha?" _Asked Sasuke in an equally hard voice. _"So I can end up like you?"_

Kakashi blanched at his words.

_"Konoha has only made you weak. Besides, haven't you done enough damage...teaching an A-rank jutsu to a missing nin?" _Leered Sasuke.

Kakashi took a deep breath. _"Don't you ever turn your mistakes on me. I am not some silly little boy with a vendetta. I know what mistakes I have made and its time for you to recognize yours" _Snarled Kakashi.

Sasuke kept his mouth closed as he glared at Kakashi before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

In the background, Kakashi could see Voldermort and Kabuto escaping through the trees.

* * *

Sakura felt a smile spread across her face when she heard a faint whisper over the intense silence.

_"Haruno Sakura"_

Sakura tore her eyes away from Harry and Voldermort and saw the Kyuubi staring at her with his red eyes. Sakura froze. _"Please…."_Kyuubi blinked and for a moment, Sakura thought she saw Naruto's blue eyes.

Sakura picked herself off the ground and crawled over to Kyuubi, away from the tearful Hermione and Ginny. No one noticed the pink haired ninja as she made her way to the demon fox.

"So, who will you use for a shield now Potter?" Sneered Voldermort, "Who's selfless sacrifice will you be taking?"

"No one's" Said Harry simply. "There are no more Horcruxes, it's just you and me. After this, one of us will live, the other will be gone from this world forever"

"One of us?" Asked Voldermort incredulously. "Vallant words Potter, do you think you will be the one to walk away from here. Let me remind you Dumbledore is not here to pull the strings"

Both Harry and Voldermort started to circle each other dangerously.

* * *

Sakura knelt hesitantly over Kyuubi. _"Naruto?"_ She whispered.

Kyuubi closed its eyes and slightly smirked. _"No,you incompetent girl. But if I die, then Naruto will surely die with me"_ Said Kyuubi in his low voice.

_"What can I do?"_Whispered Sakura.

_"I've seen though Naruto that you are the best medic in Konoha. You are the only one with a chance at healing me. Please…."_ Then Kyuubi's body went limp.

* * *

"You don't learn from your mistakes do you Riddle?" Mocked Harry.

"You dare…" Growled Voldermort.

"Yes I dare!" Shouted Harry.

Some people flinched at Harry's voice, as they were so drawn into the words Harry dare spoke to the Dark Lord.

"Because I know something that you do not" Said Harry with a grin.

"Is this some ploy," Asked Voldermort as he narrowed his eyes. "In order to keep you from your ultimate demise by my hand? Well enlighten me" Said Voldermort.

"What could you possible know that I do not? Do you think that you know more spells, more magic than me?" At this Voldermort laughed. "Even that great fool Dumbledore did not know more than me!"

"Dumbledore is a better man than you, even in death!" Shouted Harry.

"But he couldn't stop me from killing him did he?" Asked Voldermort.

Harry took a breath. "He's dead, but you didn't kill him. He chose his own way to die long before he actually did"

Voldermort stared directly at Harry. "What are you trying to say?"

* * *

Sakura had her eyes closed as she summoned the remaining amount of her chakra and felt along the Kyuubi's body. The damage done was intense, especially the arm where Kyuubi had used the Rasengan. Sakura feared that to fix everything would take much more chakra than she had, but she would not give up. She poured all her chakra out and little by little, she could see that the dried blood was disappearing and Naruto's skin was slowly recovering the area.

* * *

"I know Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand away from me!" Yelled Voldermort.

"But I understood the truth before you did!" Voldermort laughed. "I killed Severus Snape three hours ago and now the Elder Wand is mine! Dumbledore has failed!"

Harry smiled and shook his head. Harry could tell that Voldermort had just about had it. "Wrong again Riddle, but before I explain, perhaps you should try for some remorse" Said Harry, pushing him farther.

Voldermort was now seething, but he smiled. "Don't tell me the great solution to all of this is love. Dumbledore's secret remedy was that love solved everything. But did love stop him from falling off the clock tower and breaking like a piece of wood? Did love stop me from stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach? Will love stop me from killing you or that…"

At that point, Voldermort glanced back at Kyuubi and saw Sakura trying to heal him.

Harry turned to see what he was looking at and his eyes widened. This was not in the plan.

"You!" He sneered. And then he flew over before Harry could say another word.

Sakura sensed his presence and immediately put herself between Voldermort and Kyuubi.

"Not another step" She said in a low voice.

Voldermort leaned in to face her. "Love will not save the fox and it certainly won't save you from going first"

"The Elder Wand is mine!" Shouted Harry as Voldermort raised his wand.

Voldermort stopped and turned to face Harry as some gasped.

"What?" Asked Voldermort incredulously.

"It hasn't been working for you has it?" Asked Harry, feeling that he once again regained his power.

Voldermort leered at Harry, his eyes nothing more than tiny slits.

"The wand was never Snape's. Snape never beat Dumbledore because the death was planned!"

"Well then Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand" Concluded Voldermort.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Riddle?" Asked Harry in an irritated tone. "Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard. The Elder Wand already had a new master before Dumbledore died"

Voldermort's breathing had increased rapidly and Harry knew the ending was coming soon. He was just grateful he had saved Sakura and Naruto from near death.

Sakura continued to pour her chakra into Naruto and the new skin had slowly spread across his chest. The blood was receding, leaving Naruto in his now ratty jacket. Sakura suppressed the urge to stab Voldermort in the back with her kunai because she knew Harry needed to do this.

"Draco Malfoy is the master of the Elder Wand, but he was not the only one"

Voldermort shook his head. "It matters not Potter. Right now, we will duel on skill alone. After I kill you, I will kill Draco Malfoy…"

"I already beat you to it" Said Harry. "I disarmed Malfoy weeks ago. But did you know that Dumbledore was not the only master? The other was a ninja, but the name of Sarutobi…"

The ninjas in the crowd gasped.

Voldermort appeared to be holding his breath.

"But Naruto, as I understand, was the number 1 prankster in Konoha. He disarmed Sarutobi many times before" Harry took a step closer to Voldermort. "Do you understand now? Does the wand know that both of its previous masters were disarmed? Does it know that I, Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki are the new masters?"

Suddenly, like a blaze, the sun appeared on the horizon, setting the sky on fire.

Voldermort exploded.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Voldermort's green spell jetting through the air towards Harry only to meet his red spell. Harry watched in slow motion as the two spells let out a bang and the Elder Wand flew out of Voldermort's hand and through the air. Harry raced forward to catch the wand as Voldermort fell backwards to hit the ground.

His arms were out and his face caught in the expression on bewilderment.

Lord Voldermort was dead.

There was silence before there was an eruption of cheers. But Harry didn't listen and he raced straight for Sakura and Naruto. Harry dove to the ground beside Sakura and was relieved to see that some of Naruto was back to normal.

"He's ok!" Shouted Harry.

But Sakura shook his head as it glistened with sweat. "I can't…" She whispered.

Harry looked down to see that her chakra filled hands were feeble with energy.

Harry gritted his teeth. He just killed the worse wizarding enemy ever, yet he was helpless to save his friend. Suddenly Harry had an idea.

He thrust his wand out at Sakura. "I know its not enough, but it will at least help right?"

Sakura looked down at Harry's wand with weary eyes and the grabbed it, leaving one hand on Naruto's chest. Harry watched as there was a faint golden light that wavered out of the wand and into Sakura's hand.

Then slowly, a chakra hand picked up the Hokage necklace that was now visible around Naruto's neck and Harry turned to see Yamato with his hand thrust out. He gave Harry a nod that said he was grateful and Harry nodded back. The necklace began to sparkle and Kyuubi's face began to slowly revert back to Naruto's. The ears vanished and the tufts of reddish brown fur disappeared.

Kakashi bent down next to Harry and touched the wand, pouring his own chakra too. The faint gold light had blue mixed into it as Sakura absorbed it.

_"No sensei…"_Sakura murmured.

_"Shh, Sakura"_Said Kakashi, placing his free hand on her shoulder. _"Just save him" _

Slowly, Shikamaru carried Sai over and sat next to Sakura as both Ginny and Hermione carried Ron over. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"It's not working" She whispered.

"We can lend you…" Started Hermione, but Sakura shook her head.

"The damage is so intense, I haven't even started to work on his arm, where the most damage is. There's a lot of damage to the chakra network which makes things more impossible…" Sakura laid her head down on her arm as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Yamato retracted his hand as the last tail disappeared. Harry dropped his wand and looked at it helplessly. He fingered the other wand that he held in his hand when an idea crossed his mind.

"Try again" He said, thrusting the Elder Wand out.

Sakura shook her head. "Harry…"

"This one is different!" Yelled Harry. "Try it!"

Reluctantly, Sakura grabbed Harry's wand and placed her hand back on Harry's chest.

* * *

Kyuubi was lying down, paralyzed inside his cage. He pushed himself over to where Naruto was still lying face down in the water.

**"Kit"**Kyuubi growled. **"You're no use to me if your dead. Get up"**

Kyuubi blew out an angry breath onto Naruto's head. Kyuubi could feel the damage done to Naruto's body and he knew his world was close to blacking out. Before, he had used his chakra to prevent Voldermort's curse from shutting down Naruto's body. A tiny bit was still there, but it wasn't a threat. However, morphing into a 5 tailed fox had done intensive damage to Naruto's body, slowly breaking it down. Kyuubi couldn't even get his chakra to flow to some parts of Naruto's body to repair it because of the damaged chakra network.

His last resort was to plead help from Haruno Sakura as Kyuubi retreated once again into his cage. Kyuubi could feel the girl's chakra but it wasn't enough. If she could do nothing, then Naruto's heart would stop beating. Kyuubi flipped Naruto up with his nose so that he was facing upward. Kyuubi laid his face on Naruto's chest, listening to the steady beat of the heart that kept both of them alive.

* * *

Sakura looked down at the wand in amazement as it vibrated under her touch and emitted a powerful golden light under her hand. Harry looked at it happily and he knew that this had to work.

"The Elder Wand has to work for its master" He whispered.

Kyuubi perked his head up at this new feeling that was suddenly coursing through Naruto's body. Would this be enough to save them? Sakura couldn't help but smile at herself. The chakra emitted from the wand was doing the impossible as it coursed through Naruto's veins and repaired the damaged chakra network in Naruto's arm, making a possible full recovery possible.

"Is it working?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes" Said Sakura.

It really was working.

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened a crack as he let out a groan. "Kyuubi…what are you doing?" He asked in a raspy voice.

Kyuubi picked his head up, startled by Naruto's voice. Then he chuckled. **"For a while there, you and I were almost goners"**

"What did you do this time?" Asked Naruto, his eyes closing again.

**"How do you feel?"**Asked Kyuubi.

"Like I got punched by Sakura-chan 100 times…why are you being so nice to me?"

Kyuubi chuckled again. **"You need to give that Haruno girl some credit. She saved our ass. And perhaps I should give more credit to you kit. Your not so bad after all" **

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" Asked Naruto wearily.

**"No!"**Kyuubi growled. **"Now you better wake up and let them know you are ok before you really do wish you were dreaming"** Kyuubi snarled.

Then Kyuubi got up slowly and hobbled away to the dark corners of his cage. He had enough Naruto for one day.

* * *

Sakura just about had it as she dropped the Elder Wand and collapsed onto Naruto's chest.

"Sakura!" Said Hermione alarmed.

Suddenly there was a groan. _"Sakura-chan, your kinda heavy…"_

Sakura's eyes flew open as she picked her head up to stare at Naruto's face as his eyes flickered open. Naruto picked his head up to look at her and he gave a grin.

"Naruto!" She screamed and Sakura threw her arms around his neck as Naruto dropped his head back down.

"I feel horrible" He said. "What happened?"

"Oh Naruto!" Said Hermione as she too hugged him while Shikamaru and Yamato gave out a grateful sigh and Kakashi couldn't help the tear that slid down his visible eye.

Slowly, Harry and Sakura helped Naruto sit up. The sun was now blazing over the school grounds and the wizards still cheering Naruto looked around at all the destruction around him.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked. "Did Sakura hit the ground one too many times?" He asked, looking over to the massive crater where Kyuubi used the chakra cannon.

"Very funny" Said Sakura as she rolled her eyes.

"What about Orochimaru and Voldermort?" Asked Naruto with new found urgency.

"Voldermort's dead" Said Harry proudly. "I killed him"

"And Orochimaru escaped" Said Yamato sadly.

"Well, that's ok, well get the bastard next time" Said Naruto with a yawn. "What about the _teme_?"

The ninjas exchanged glanced. "Sasuke escaped too" Said Shikamaru.

Naruto shrugged. "Well…that's ok, I still promised Sakura-chan…"

Sakura smiled wearily at him, knowing she would be ok if Naruto didn't keep his promise.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could use a nap" Said Shikamaru yawning.

They all agreed as McGonagall, Hagrid, Neville, Luna and the rest of the Weasley's all rushed up to him, yelling and cheering and escorted them inside the castle.

A few wizards helped levitate Voldermort's body into the castle because no one wanted to touch him. He was put in a secluded chamber, away from the dead that had fought till the death to protect Harry.

The Great Hall was full of joy as they all sat at a table, amidst the yelling and celebrating as the sun poured in a dazzling display through the windows.

Madam Pomfrey had come over under the direct request of Sakura to heal Ron's head and Sai's injury. Both had awaken shortly after that to be glomped by Hermione. Sai was surprised by this notion but happily reveled in the moment as to understand the human emotions. They heard news that all Death Eaters that hadn't been captured were fleeing and the innocent were being released from Azkaban.

"Looks like it will be a new age for you" Speculated Shikamaru.

"Yea, I guess it will be" Said Harry.

Harry was so overwhelmed with feeling that he didn't know what to do. The deaths of Tonks, Lupin and Fred ate away at him every time he thought about it, yet he knew they would not want him to be sad. He had killed Voldermort and helped saved an important friend. It was a new day for wizarding kind.

"Some mission report" Said Kakashi as he dug out his infamous orange book.

"But it wasn't really a mission, was it?" Asked Sai.

"It was more like vacation time" Said Shikamaru with a roll of his eyes.

"Some vacation" Muttered Sakura.

Harry smiled as he tapped the Elder Wand on the table when he remembered something.

He stood up. "There's one last thing I have to do" He said.

Ron and Hermione stood up immediately.

"We're with you mate" Said Ron.

"What ever you do" Said Hermione.

Harry nodded and then looked at Naruto. "It be great if you joined us"

Naruto looked at Kakashi and Sakura who smiled. "I'm with you" Said Naruto as Ron helped him up.

Together, they hobbled away, with Harry recounting everything that happened. Ron and Hermione were shocked when they heard about what happened in the forest and Harry made sure to skim over most of the Kyuubi parts. They finally reached Dumbledore's office.

Once they entered, all the portraits erupted in cheers and applauds, but Harry's eyes only went to one. Dumbledore's eyes were filled with tears as they approached. Harry held the wand up as the portraits calmed down.

"I don't want it" Said Harry.

Ron's mouth dropped open at him. "But…!" He stuttered.

"Its yours to do what you like" Smiled Dumbledore.

"Frankly, its more trouble than its worth" Said Harry. "But…"

Then he turned to Naruto. "Its your wand too. What to do you want to do with it?"

Naruto was speechless, but then smiled. "Hey, I'm good with anything you decided"

Harry nodded his head and then took out the pieces of his broken wand. "I wonder…_Reparo_"

The wand fixed itself as if there were no damage at all. Then Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "I'm going to put it back where it belongs. Then, when Naruto and I die, there will be no master, and the wand will break from its power"

"A fine choice" Smiled Dumbledore.

**Note: This is it guys. Its been fun while its lasted. There will only be 1 chapter, 2 at most after this. By the way, I'm not sure how the whole connection between Kyuubi and Naruto goes or if Kyuubi could heal Naruto all on his own, but I don't think he could. So please, bear with me on that part :) Please review!**


	40. 038

**第 三 十 九 个: f a r e w e l l**

**Wow! Over 400 reviews! Thats completly amazing and I have all you dedicated readers to thank for that. Thank you so much each and every one of you for making this my most sucessful story yet. This technically will be my last chapter, but I think I will also write an epilouge. But because there is an epilouge, this is definantly the last story in this series. I know some of you had hopes I would continue, but Deathly Hallows was the last of the HP series and I just think that this was a good way for it to end. Sorry, but maybe you'll enjoy some of the other Naruto stories I am currently working on. Thanks again and enjoy the last chapter:)**

"Wasn't it totally weird to sleep in those beds again after a full year?" Asked Ron as they walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"It felt good" Said Harry as he stretched his arms over his head.

After helping restore some order to the castle, everyone including the ninjas made their way to the Gryffindor Tower to get some much needed rest. Everyone couldn't have felt happier once they climbed into the familiar beds. There was no order in the castle anymore so they all clambered into the boy dormitory and sat around, resting and joking as if they didn't just fight the biggest battle of their lives.

Hermione gave Sakura some extra clothes and together with Luna and Ginny, they tossed the dress Orochimaru and Voldermort made her wear into the fire. They shut all the curtains, blocking out the afternoon sun before finally falling asleep and they didn't awaken until the next morning.

The sun was as dazzling as ever as they walked into the Great Hall to see the survivors of the battle all sitting around waiting for the breakfast food to appear.

"Its cruel," Said Hermione as she crossed her arm, "That everyone still expects the house elves to cook for them!"

"You didn't see them last night" Said Harry. "They really kicked some Death Eater butt"

"Yea, and we deserve a good meal anyways!" Said Ron rubbing his stomach.

"Hmm….you were pretty 'save the house elves' before" Said Shikamaru with a snicker.

Everyone laughed as Ron turned a bright shade of red. Then, the food appeared before them and there was a clang of silverware and plates as people started piling their plates mile high with food.

"I wouldn't mind staying here a little bit longer" Commented Shikamaru as he took some pieces of bacon.

"Seriously?" Asked Luna.

"Well, now that Harry killed that Voldermort guy, I don't think there will be too many problems around here. It will be nice and peaceful" Everyone was silent.

"Your such a lazy ass" Said Sakura finally.

Everyone started to laugh and the comment was forgotten.

"We need to get some ramen in here" Said Naruto as he doused some pancakes in syrup.

"You know," Naruto said looking at Sakura. "I haven't had ramen in months! This is like the first decent meal I've had in months! I bet I lost like 10 pounds!"

"When we get back, Ichiraku's on me" Smiled Kakashi.

"Yea!" Shouted Naruto, and with that, he dug into his pancakes.

Everyone ate in silence for a while, just grateful for the good food when Kakashi stopped. He cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Listen, there's something I should tell you…" He looked directly at Sakura and Naruto. "I confronted Sasuke, after the battle…" Sakura and Naruto froze.

"I had the chance to capture him, but I didn't…I…its just as much my responsibility to bring him back as it is yours. We were all part of Team 7 and…" Kakashi bent his head and shook it. "I'm sorry…"

"Can I say something?" Asked Harry.

Everyone looked at Harry surprised.

"I fought Sasuke, before he could attack you…" Said Harry as he looked at Naruto. Naruto looked confused but Harry continued.

"I mean no disrespect, but I don't think Sasuke is worthy of your friendship, any of you" Said Harry looking to each of the ninjas. "Orochimaru might have been here, but it was really not your battle to fight. You've done so much for me, for us. You've given a new definition to the word ninja and that definition does not include Sasuke. If he really wanted to come back, I think he missed his chance"

"Harry's right" Said Sai finally speaking up. "I finally understand the bond you hold with Sasuke" Said Sai looking at Naruto.

"Because I feel honored to hold that same bond with you" Said Sai giving a smile. "I fought Sasuke also and he expressed nothing but contempt for you, Naruto-kun. You don't deserve a friend that is only possible of giving you anything less than what you give to us"

Naruto was speechless as he looked around the table at his friends, both new and old, and all of them giving him the recognition he always wanted.

"Thanks guys" Naruto whispered. "I was going to work so hard to get Sasuke back once I saw him that night, but I blew my chance" Said Naruto looking at Sakura. "I know you think he's unworthy of my friendship, but I promised Sakura-chan…"

"No" Said Sakura slamming her fork down. Everyone jumped at the impact it made.

"I've practically spent the last year with Sasuke. He doesn't care about any of us!" Said Sakura looking around the room.

"I also had the chance to bring Sasuke back, and I failed" She said looking at Kakashi. "And Sai's right, Sasuke had plenty of chances to come back. It was his own decision to leave in the first place and no matter how much his friendship means to us, we can't waste our lives trying to accomplish the impossible"

Then, Sakura turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I know you promised to bring him back to me and I'm grateful you have kept that promise for this long, but you should no longer be obligated to keep it"

Before Naruto could say a word in response, McGonagall stepped up to address everyone. She cleared her throat as everyone fell silent.

"I know that this has been a rough couple of days. We lost many good people, but we should not let this overshadow our victory!"

Harry's table let out a few cheers at this.

"No longer shall we live in fear" Smiled McGonagall. "But down to business" She said, her face becoming serious again. "We will hold a mass funeral for all those that died in battle. I hope you can all attend" Said McGonagall softly.

"Our temporary Minister of Magic," Continued McGonagall, and here she started to smile. "Is to take care of…Voldermort's body, so may I advise all of you do not enter that room" She warned.

"Last thing, after much discussion between myself and the remaining teachers," She said, gesturing behind her. "I have been elected the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

It was here that the Great Hall erupted in cheers once again especially Harry, Ron and Hermione who couldn't be happier for the woman who helped them through so much.

"Thank you, thank you" Said McGonagall smiling as she motioned with her hands for everyone to settle down. "Hogwarts will reopen next school year and I look forward to seeing everyone next year"

The clatter in the hall started up again as McGonagall walked over to Harry's table. "Potter, Granger, Weasley, I need to talk to you"

"Aww…can't we listen too?" Asked George.

McGonagall gave him a stern look before sighing. Harry wondered if it was because she felt bad for the loss of Fred.

"Well, I know you might worried about your incomplete 7th year" She said.

Harry and Ron exchanged glanced that said they didn't.

"But, I want you to know that what you did out there, was much more important than anything you would have learned here"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I am willing to let you graduate as full wizards along with the rest of your class. Potter, I know you expressed interest in becoming an Auror. Know that whatever you need to obtain that goal, I will do my best to give it to you. Granger and Weasley, that goes for you too…I am so proud of you" And with a final pat on their backs, she walked off.

"Hey, no more school!" Shouted Naruto as they all high fived.

Both Hermione and Sakura rolled their eyes when Ginny stood up. "Hey Harry, can I talk with you a moment?"

Harry looked at her for a moment before nodding his head and following her out of the Great Hall.

"Maybe she has another present for him" Said Sai taking a bite of toast.

Naruto and Ron raised their eyebrows at each other before dashing up to follow them. Soon George and Sai were following.

"Boys" Said Sakura and Hermione as they followed them too.

"Kids" Commented Yamato and Kakashi.

Ginny led Harry into a classroom and Harry couldn't help but feel the déjà vu from his birthday.

"So…what's going on?" Asked Harry awkwardly as he leaned against the wall.

"Harry," Said Ginny softly. "I've realized for a while that you were worried about them using me to get to you"

Harry nodded his head.

"This is wrong" Hissed Hermione as the boys peered around the doorway.

"Shh!" Said Ron.

"But now that this is all over…I haven't stopped thinking about you Harry, not once"

Harry looked at Ginny with an open mouth. "But I understand if you don't feel the same way" Said Ginny quickly. "I…"

"I was always thinking about you too" Said Harry.

They both stared at each other in silence, not needing words. So then, Harry did the only thing he could- he crossed the room to kiss Ginny.

Hermione sighed. "But that is sweet…" She said smiling.

"I bet we could do better" Said Ron nudging Hermione and raising his eyebrows.

Hermione gasped and punched Ron in the shoulder. He staggered back surprised.

"How dare you Ronald Weasley!" Hermione huffed.

"That's not how you ask a lady" Scoffed Naruto.

Then he turned to Hermione. "Will you do me the honors?" Asked Naruto, closing his eyes and puckering his lips at Hermione.

He was roughly grabbed by Sakura who had her fist ready. "Don't push your luck" She growled. "Or you won't go back to Konoha in one piece"

Naruto scurried away as they all left Harry and Ginny in peace. Harry and Ginny arrived back at the table a few minutes later, both a little red faced. Everyone acted like they saw nothing.

"So what's going to happen to us now?" Asked Luna.

"Well, I think I'm going to come back to Hogwarts next year" Declared Hermione.

"What?!" Yelled Ron. "Are you crazy? Didn't you hear McGonagall?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "But just think of everything I missed this year! Knowledge I will never get back if I don't return"

Ron was still staring at her bug eyed but Harry motioned for him to drop it.

"I'm gonna take McGonagall up" Said Harry.

"Really?" Asked Neville. "That would be so awesome"

"Might not have much to do, with Voldermort being gone" Said Ron.

"Never know" Said Naruto. "I'm sure some wannabe is waiting to be the next Voldy"

"What about you Ron?" Asked Harry.

Ron shrugged. "I thought I would go help George, because he needs a new…partner…"

George smiled at him gratefully as no one said another word about it.

"What about you guys?" Asked Hermione.

Sakura shrugged. "Well, we return to Konoha I guess…"

Then Yamato nudged Kakashi. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Actually, I have a surprise for you 2" He said, looking at Naruto and Sakura. They both leaned in.

"When we get back, I'm going to talk to the Hokage about appointing you as Jounin. You both deserve it after this"

Naruto and Sakura exchanged excited glances. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" They both chorused after which Sakura hopped over the table to hug her teacher.

"Maybe next you can try out for ANBU" Smiled Sai.

"You bet!" Said Naruto giving him a thumbs up.

"Hey!" Said George jumping out of his seat. "Last year here, what do you say to pulling one last prank on McGonagall?"

"We're with you" Said Harry and Ron.

"I'm not pushing my luck" Said Hermione crossing her arms. Luna and Ginny silently agreed.

"Aww….what the hell" Said Neville joining them.

"Have to see this" Said Shikamaru pushing a cigarette into his mouth before joining them with Sai.

"Better keep an eye on them" Said Kakashi has he pulled out his book and him and Yamato joined.

"You coming Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto eagerly.

Sakura looked at his face, so filled with happiness and sighed. "You go ahead, I don't want you to feel like I'm smothering you"

Naruto stared at her. Sakura hadn't left his side all of yesterday because she was so afraid of him getting hurt.

Suddenly Naruto pulled her up so she crashed into him. "I lived without you for practically a year, I don't think I'm letting you out of my sight again"

And then as Sakura stared up at him with wide eyes, he kissed her.

* * *

"I have to give you credit George, wizarding pranks are pretty good" Said Naruto pounding fists with George.

They were all standing out by the lake, with the ninjas ready to leave Hogwarts for good.

"You make it sound like you have better pranks" Said George.

"Well…I dunno, maybe…" Said Naruto looking away.

"Well prove it!" Said George.

"Well…Konohamaru would never forgive me if I didn't show you…"

Kakashi, Sakura and Sai didn't realize what was happening until too late.

_"Orioke: Otoko no ko Doushi no Jutsu!"_

With a puff of smoke, both Sai and Ron were groping each other on the ground. Sakura screamed and turned around. Hermione passed out and Shikamaru dropped his cigarette.

"Oh shit" He said.

Kakashi hit his head with his book as Ron yelled "Fuck!"

George covered his eyes. "Gross Ron…so this is what Bill was talking about…."

"Maybe that's not your style" Said Sai. _"Orioke: Onna no ko Doushi no Jutsu!"_

Naruto transformed back as Sai transformed into a long haired blond and brunette. George and Ron both doubled back to cover their nose bleeds.

"Hell yea Sai! That's the way to do it!" Shouted Naruto.

Sakura growled angrily as Harry turned away, embarrassed before glancing at Ginny.

"You perverted ninja!" Sakura screamed.

Sai quickly undid the jutsu.

"Perhaps Jiraiya-sama should use that for his book" Said Kakashi tapping Icha Icha Paradise.

"What is that book anyways?" Asked Hermione. "I'm always interested in reading something new"

Kakashi was about to say something when Yamato shook his head. "Don't read that porn"

After a few more minutes, the shinobi were ready to leave.

Ron patted Naruto on the shoulder. "I know I was a bastard before, but your really a great guy" He said.

"You too" Grinned Naruto.

Hermione hugged Sakura and then kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Thank you again for trying to help rescue me" Said Sakura hugging Harry and Ron.

Harry shook hands with Sai before turning to Naruto. They both grinned at each other.

Naruto shook hands with Harry. "You've become one of my best friends Naruto, I hope we can see each other again" Said Harry.

"We will!" Grinned Naruto. "Next time you come to Konoha, I'm treating you to Ichiraku"

"You bet" Said Harry. And he knew he would be seeing Naruto soon.

**Yay for a non-angsty Harry. Sometimes, he really got on my nerves in the book, so I made sure to make him happy. I know this chapter is dialoue heavy, but, theres a lot to say. **

Jutsu:  
Orioke: Onna no ko Dousji no Jutsu- Girl on Girl  
Orioke: Otoko no ko Doushi no Jutsu- Boy on Boy


	41. E N D

**末 端**

"Hmm...I can't tell if I like this vest or not. I mean, I can't wear orange with it because it clashes too much"

Sakura turned around on her seat to face Naruto who was frowning down at his Jounin vest. She rolled her eyes. "Orange clashes with everything _baka_"

Naruto sighed. "Well at least the cast is gone" He said proudly, holding up his unscarred right arm.

Upon returning to Konoha, Sakura had plastered up his forearm and spoon feed him for a weak because she didn't want him using it. Kakashi also made due on his promise and both were promoted to Jounin a few days after their return.

Naruto had abandoned his orange and black jacket for a black shirt that he wore under his Jounin vest with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Sakura kept the same outfit on underneath, but left the vest unzipped.

Naruto took a seat next to Sakura when Sai poofed in front of them, perched on the counter. He quickly jumped off before Ayame could catch him. Ayame was pretty brutal with Sai when he wasn't respectable, but that was only because she had a crushon him. Although Sai didn't know it yet.

"Well," Said Sai, standing behind them. "What do you think?" He asked, gesturing to his new outfit.

Sai was now sporting a normal ANBU outfit complete with the silver chest armor and a mask he decorated himself sitting on the side of his head. His ink, brushes and scrolls were stapped on a belt around his waist.

"I think its great you left 'Ne'" Said Sakura smiling.

"Yea, I bet that _Houtai Omo_ never saw it coming" Grinned Naruto. Sai shrugged.

"Danzo-sama is just out of his league. If Tsunade-sama gets were way, he's gonna be out of here. Its good you left Sai" Said Sakura.

"Danzo-sama was wrong to repress such an interesting thing like emotion" Said Sai. "Maybe I'll kill him in his sleep" Said Sai talking a seat.

Naruto and Sakura stared at Sai with their mouths open before Naruto started forcefully laughing. "Haha! Your first joke Sai!"

But Sai just stared at him blankly and Naruto's smile faded.

"Are we inturrupting something?"

Team Kakashi whipped around.

"Harry!" Naruto yelled, flying out of his seat to hug Harry.

"How have you been?" Harry asked as Naruto moved to Hermione and Sakura hugged Harry.

"Everything's been great" Smiled Sakura.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's!" Said Naruto spreading his arms wide. "Come, have a seat! _Hey...old man!"_

Teuchi quickly appeared. _"Hey Naruto...new friends I see"_

_"Yep"_ Said Naruto. "_Now, they are new to ramen, so you better bring them a sample of everything"_

_"Everything?!"_ Teuchi exclaimed.

_"Hell yea!"_ Said Naruto.

Teuchi walked in the back, shaking his head.

"Ron, your looking shiner than usual" Commented Sai.

"Its these clothes!" Said Ron, spreading his arms out. "Business is good! And..guess what? George got a girlfriend!"

Hermione and Harry turned to Ron. "Your kidding. Who? You never told us this" Said Harry.

"You won't believe this...its Angelina Johnson!" Said Ron.

"What?!" Cried Hermione.

Sakura looked at Naruto who shrugged his shoulders.

"What about you Harry?" Asked Sai.

"I've started training to become an Auror" Said Harry happily. "It helps out a lot that Kingsley is Minister too"

Teuchi returned with their ramen and the wizards were overwhelmed by the amount. They all dug in, happily chattering.

Naruto couldn't help smiling as he ate. Sakura caught this and smiled herself before kissing him on the cheek and then returned to her ramen.

**"I'm proud of you kit"** Said Kyuubi.

They may have been from different worlds, but now, they were just 6 friends eating ramen.

Life was good.

**THE END**

**I can't thank everyone enough who read, reviwed and supported this story from beginning to end. I feel honored that you cchose to read my story out of the hundreds of other Naruto stories out there. Thanks again and hopefully you will enjoy my future Naruto stories.  
-Sakurablossom009**


End file.
